Change in the Seal
by Setsuko-san
Summary: A change in naruto's seal during haku fight...naruto is becomeing powerful even more quickly then he or anybody could have imagined...NaruHina!
1. What is happening?

**A Change in Events**

This is a story of Naruto Uzumaki and what would happen if one thing changed. What would be the effect and would it really be that drastic? YOU Better believe it.

**Kyuubi**

_**Kyuubi Thoughts**_

_Thoughts_

What's Happening or What Someone is Doing

"Speaking"

* * *

Our story takes place after all the rookie nine made the decision to compete in the chunnin exam (This will be the only time I do this it is just to set the story up TY). 

Naruto is sitting inside his room trying to think about what Kakashi just told them. "_Wow I get to try and become a chunnin I will be that much closer to becoming Hokage"._ Naruto puts on his fox like grin.

"**Well, well, well, if it isn****'t my favorite little brat".**

"_What the hell do you want you stupid fox"__ Naruto glares at Kyuubi_

"**Shut up kit I'm not here to mess around with you. I need to warn you about something… something very important".**

"_Oh ya what is that. Let me guess you want__ to ask me to release you! Naruto glares at Kyuubi and was about to keep speaking before he was cut off._

"**I said** **shut up** **no I don't want to ask that although that would nice. But that is not it… You know when you fought that ****Haku**** kid and you tapped into m****y power?''**

"YAA So what."

"**Well as it turns out when you did that something happened… something that was not supposed to happen for at least another 3-4 years..."** Kyuubi was cut off by Naruto.

"_What are you talking about you dam fox I didn't do anything__… all I did was tap into you to stop __Haku__!"_

"**Yes… You did but you were not supposed to be able to… and now the process has already begun and now that it has begun it cannot be reversed. Kit what I'm about to tell you may shock you or in your case provoke ****you more than shock…"** _Kyuubi went Silent._

"_What are you talking about…__"__ Naruto looked at Kyuubi with fear on his face never before has the demon lord ever told Naruto anything let alone warn him this had to be bad._

"**You activated the seal!!! Now that it ****is fully active it shall fuse us together into one whole thing Naruto that is what I have been trying to tell you Appearance** **wise you shall remain the same **_**Mostly**_… **The seal was supposed to do this**… **but later in your life so as not to…KILL YOU AND ME… I wil****l try to hold back most of my chakra when we fuse but… I cannot unfortunately** **hold back the PAIN or All the CHAKRA.**

Naruto stood there stunned until finally. "So… your telling me that… ME…AND…YOU… and PAIN"

"**Yes Naruto we are going to join together. You ****shall become stronger, faster, smarter** _**much smarter,**_ **More powerful then you could ever imagine. No body will ever able to defeat us, well in about 2 years maybe but still even now right as we speak your chakra and mine are fusing**… **That is all I shall say. ****But before you leave I have to warn you this process is going to be the most painful** **thing you have ever and probably ever going to experience so…for our sake try not to die in this exam. **_**Like he could now anyway."**_

Suddenly Naruto was back in the his room and thought it was all a dream and went on his way to his favorite ramen shop when suddenly. "AHHHH What is going on my…BODY.AHHHHH!!!" Naruto fell to ground in front of the shop and was screaming at the top of his lungs in agony. It just so happened that his team and team 8 were there.

They could all only look in shock as there knuckle head was on the ground screaming like he was being killed. Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan . She could only gasp in shock at the sight of her Naruto-kun on the ground as she saw his body going nuts as red chakra passed through his coils.

"Naruto-kun is in trouble we have to get him to the hospital NOW"! They all jumped from there chairs and grabbed Naruto.

When they finally reached the hospital entrance Naruto let out another ear splitting scream of pain.

"AHHH I cant take this any longer!!!"

Suddenly when they got him on the bed they all heard a very loud crack that echoed through the halls of the hospital and they could all only gasp and whence when Hinata said that it was his bones… all of them. They did not even have time to see there friend for he was quickly rushed to the emergency room

The Doctors could only stand and stare in sure fear as the boy's body began to grow in strength. "What the hell is going on here his muscles and tendons there getting bigger and his bones are becoming stronger, (One doctor was a Hyuga). H-His chakara coils t-they are getting bigger and his chakra it's massive I can hardly bare to look". With one last snap form Naruto's bones, he then fell unconscious.

His friends waited very nervously out side the room until the operation light was off but could only stare in fear and shock as each doctor came out with a face of fear.

"Can we go see Naruto" Sakura said.

"Umm…of course".

They all walked in the room to see a unconscious Naruto on the bed. And could only gape at what had happened he was buffer not ripped but he definitely much better toned. Hinata suddenly gasped after deactivating her blood-limit. She then began to explain what she had seen. "N-Naruto-kun's chakra coils have grown double in size and his chakra has nearly…d-doubled in size, and his bones are almost as dense and hard as rock".

They could all only look in shock as there friend slowly began to awaken.

"Huh what am I doing here and why is everybody looking at me like that". Naruto grinned shyly. Then the silence was broken by Kiba "Naruto are you ok"?

"Umm well ya I guess what h-happened I feel like I could go a round with Kakashi and yet I'm in the hospital"?

They than began to explain exactly what had happened that day not even bothering to ask why his body did what it did I mean how could they ask him.

The next day Naruto got up to meet his friends at the chunnin exam building. "Hey guys". His friends still a little stirred up from yesterday only responded with a grin and a simple hello.

Suddenly they were in front of the testing room 301. "Hey let us in". "YA". Shouted some other ninja. Then Naruto said something that shocked his friends even more "That's not room 301 it's room 201 and you two are impostors". "Naruto how could you have known that" Sakura said. _How in the world did Naruto notice that before me? _"It was obvious that we only climbed up to the second floor" Naruto said.

"Well, well, well one of them actually has a brain to bad we are going to have to punch it out of you!"

The impostor flung a fist at Naruto which Naruto dodged with speed that was almost inhuman. "H-How did y-you dodge me"

"You were so slow that I saw it coming and moved duh what are ya stupid" Naruto said putting on a foxy grin. Sasuke suddenly said "Well if this isn't the entrance to the testing room then we should hurry up and get there… come on l-loser". Sasuke was almost couldn't say the last part after Naruto's performance. "Fine Sasuke I'm coming"

After Kakashi's speech they entered to join the rest of the rookie nine. Only to be glared at by ever person in the room.

"Hey guys what's up" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly Hinata walked up to him with a blush on her face. "H-Hi N-Naruto-kun good to see that y-your doing o-ok". " Glad that you're here today to". Hinata blushed and tapped her fingers together. Naruto only stared at her "_Why is she blushing did I do something wrong or say something and why is she tapping her fingers together, she does that all the time around me hmm come to think of it she is always doing things like that around me hmm_… _I'm going to have __look into this some more". "Why is he looking at me like that… is there something on me… does he hate me…". "_N-Naruto-kun Why are you looking at me like that for". "Huh oh sorry Hinata-Chan I was just thinking about something".

Hinata blushed a beet red at the form of address. "_CHAN he called me CHAN normally he only calls Sakura Chan but he called me it… this so amazing". "AH HA I knew that she would do that if I said Chan but why… does she think I look funny…Does she want something… Or does she like me __hmm I think it's number three… and she is pretty cute and really nice now that I think about it hmm maybe I should try and ask her out instead of Sakura all the time maybe after we get out of here_… _ya I will I would love to take Hinata out on a date._

"Hey Sakura what do think Hinata is doing talking to Naruto" Ino Said with a flirty voice_"_Hopefully making her move". "Ya if only".

"Hey you know you guys should try not to draw to much attention to your selves" Kabuto Said. "Ya and who are you to tell us that" Sasuke said. "Oh nobody just a person who knows that drawing attention to your selves is dangerous and your Sasuke Uchiha right". "Ya so what if I am". "Oh no reason hey do you guess have any questions one the other genin that are here"? Kabuto said while wiping out a blank deck of cards. "Why do you ask"? "Well these are my special cards I have info on every ninja in the room in these". "No I don't have any questions". "Ok" (Before I continue I just want to say that because of what naruto did the other day and because of what he did at the door of room 201 Sasuke never met Gaara or Rock Lee. Just clearing that up).

Suddenly the sound genin rushed in the direction of Kabuto. But before they could land a blow naruto had already knock all three of them on the ground. "Save it for the competition… unless you want to fight me". Naruto said to the shocked sound ninjas who did not even respond.

BLAM!!!

"Take your seats ingrates the first part of the exam is about to begin"!

Everybody quickly rushed to their assigned seats not even hesitating

Hinata could only stare in shock naruto of all people was sitting next to her but then her thoughts were interrupted. "Hey Hinata-Chan". "O-oh H-hello N-Naruto-kun". "Can't believe that we were placed right by each other can you". Hinata blushed and turned her head to avoid looking into Naruto's eyes. "Y-Yes Naruto-kun this is a v-very nice coincidences". "Hey Hinata…" "Y-yes N-Naruto-kun" "Can you wait up after the test is over I need to ask you something". "S-sure". "_I wonder what he wants to ask me… MAYBE HE WANT'S TO ASK ME OUT…NO! That would never happen but still"._

"Hello class my name is Ibiki YOUR PROCTER for the written part of the exam". He chuckled slightly

"What your our proctor"! As said by a grass genin

"YES have a problem then leave"! "Ok class here is the rules". (I am going to skip the whole explanation because it's long and I don't want to waste a chapter so I'm just going to skip to the test)

"_Hmm this test is almost easy but why?"_

"_This test is so hard no way Naruto-kun can answer these question's I can hardly do it"._ Hinata turns her eyes to naruto and whispers almost invisible to him "N-Naruto-kun you can copy me if you want". "No Thanks Hinata-Chan I got this in the bag bedside's I don't want you to get into trouble with thoughts scary looking chunnin guys or Ibiki for that matter… but thank you anyway". "_He can handle this H-How I mean __naruto__-kun was never a good test taker…he really does care about me… no he just being modest"._

"Pencils DOWN the test is over"! There was little more than half the class left.

"Now for the tenth question but before I give it I only have to say this…you have a choice to ether take the question or leave and do it again next time…now if you choose to take it then IF you get if wrong then you shall fail regardless of the other answers and YOU CAN NEVER BECOME A CHUNNIN AND SHALL REMAIN A GENIN FOR EVER"! Ibiki smiled at the whole classes shock. "But if you choose to leave then you can try again next year bit if leave then so do your team mates". "So if you want to leave then raise your hands and we shall take your numbers and you and your team can go". After about 1 minute about another fourth of the class left.

"That is not fair and even if you do have the authority to do something like that I will still become Hokage only I will be the first genin to be Hokage so stick that up your ass"! The whole class could only stare in shock at Naruto's out burst. Ibiki only stared at him then continued.

"Now then for the final Question…last chance to save your self". "_Hmm looks like __that kids__ out burst put some back bone in them oh well"._

"Ok…here it is…YOU ALL PASS THE WRITEN EXAM"!

"WHAT!!!" was all that came from the class.

"Yes you all pass for the purpose of the test was to test your ability to gather information on a mission and the tenth question just used to find out who is willing to risk everything on a mission for that is what it is about to be a shinobi and the one's unable to do so are not fit to become chunnin"

"HELL YA WRITEN PART IS DONE"!!! Naruto shouted while jumping from his seat

"_Well he definitely has confidence I will give him that"._

BOOM!!!!


	2. Forest of Death Part 1

Hey guess it's me Setsuko and just saying hi and welcome to chapter two of my story I will have these up about once every two days or less so don't get snippy

* * *

Some strange women jumped in through the window while waving a flag. "Hello students I am Anko and I shall be your prompter for the second part of the exam now meet me down at this location in 30 minutes". She said while holding up a here flag with the direction's written on it.(now before you all wonder why I did not have Anko explain was because she does quit a bit of talking and again I don't want to type that much). 

"Well quite staring at me and get out"!

Every one left quit quickly except for Naruto who was just taking his sweet time "Well that was fun Ibiki but you didn't have me fooled for a second". Naruto grinned while rubbing the back of his head while leaving the class room.

"N-Naruto-kun y-you wanted t-to speak with me". Hinata said with obvious shyness

"Oh Hinata-Chan I had almost forgot…Almost" he said as he gave a foxy grin.

"Hinata-Chan umm…would you…l-like to…go o-out on a…d-date some time"? Naruto said with a blush on his face and scratching the back of his head.

Hinata stood there frozen as if she was staring at Ibiki right in the face. "_N-Naruto-kun just asked me o-out on a d-a-t-e…this is the happiest day of my life"!!!!!_

"Well if you don't want to then I unders…" He was cut off by Hinata

"Yes…y-yes Naruto-kun I would love to go on a d-date with you". She said with a blush as red as blood on her face.

"REALLY"!!! "Hell ya…oh right um how about after the chunnin exam or something". Naruto said with a fox like grin on his face.

"S-sure"! Hinata said with enthusiasm.

"Great well…do you want to walk down to that place Anko was talking about with me"? Naruto said while reaching his hand out.

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun I would l-love to accompany you down to the second r-round". She said with a blush on her cheeks as she reached out for his hand.

Naruto grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers in hers and with one final blush from both of them they begin their walk to the Forest of Death. Most of the walk was in silence because both as it turns out are quit shy when it comes to things like this especially Hinata until Naruto broke the silence.

"Hinata-Chan…have you always well liked me"? "W-well N-Naruto-kun I well…no…I have always l-l-LOVED YOU"!!! Naruto was stunned at the response. "H-Hinata-Chan I umm L-Love you too and I promise that I will do all that is my power to protect you". "N-Naruto-kun I-I am more happy then I have e-ever b-been in my e-entire life…you don't know how long I have wait to hear y-you say that". She than let go of Naruto's hand and jumped on him in a hug with a blush that could even compete with the sun. Naruto only stud in shock and hugged her back thinking how in the world he could have missed the signs and suddenly he remembered that they only had 4 minutes to get to the second part of the chunnin exam which was at least a 10 minute run. "Hinata I just remembered that we have to run a 15 miles in less than 3 minutes"! "Naruto-kun we won't make that"! "Oh yes we will get on my back"! Hinata blushed and stood there stunned. "B-But N-Naru…" he cut her off and grabbed her and flung her on top of him and only said one thing "Hold on Tight".

They were moving at a speed that made lee look like a slow poke. Hinata could hardly believe that her Naruto was moving so fast. As they past villagers they were only flash's of what looked like villagers.

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3…2…" "What the hell was that" Anko said after her count down to lateness. "Just me Anko" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Well you're on time but just how in the world did you move so fast". She said in shock.

"Umm I really don't know I'm just fast I guess".

"O-ok well you two here's the low down". She began to explain meanwhile…

"Sakura did you see that" Sasuke said with a shocked look.

"Yes Sasuke-kun he was so fast that I did not even see him arrive".

"Well here he com… What did he just…Kiss Hinata on the cheek" Sasuke said with a dropped jaw

"Hey Sakura-Chan and Sasuke how are you".

Sakura finally realizing what happened. "Naruto did you just kiss Hinata on the cheek".

"Ya I guess I did". He said with a blush and while rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly she Sakura squealed a girly squeal.

"How long, was it a secret, did you ask or did she, Does that mean you will leave me alone now"??? She said with much enthusiasm

"In order just today, no at least I don't think don't say anything, I did, yes I will".

"Wow loser I did not think you had it in you or even that you knew" Sasuke grinned.

"Well I do and do mean that you guys knew the whole time that she liked me"? Naruto stood dumbstruck.

"Of course Naruto Me, Sasuke-kun, and well everyone knew all accept you". She said with a light grin

"WHAT you mean that I was really that thick in the head". He then hung his head in shame for not noticing a long time ago.

"Shut up loser it is almost time to start". Sasuke gave him a angry look.

Then there was a loud ring sound and the gates opened and all the genin took off from there gates into the black forest of death. After about and hour of running suddenly they were ambushed by a huge snake and Naruto was swallowed leave Sasuke and Sakura to fend off the weird snake user alone.

"Damn it I don't like becoming food ok let's see…oh I know" Naruto suddenly shouted "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu". Suddenly the snake exploded with over 40 Naruto's flying in all directions. As soon as the clones landed they disappeared Naruto jumped a few trees and looked down at Sasuke and Sakura fighting the weirdo. Out of no were Naruto dropped sown to the ground and started screaming in pain "What is going on it feels like my whole body on fire AHHH"! Sasuke, Sakura, and the snake grass ninja looked up at Naruto's branch.

"What is happening to that boy why is he screaming as if there was something killing him; I don't feel any kind of genjutsu". He only stared and then looked at Sasuke and started their fight back up.

After Sasuke was knocked down almost for good the ninja summoned a large snake and tried to finish him off until there was a flash and the snake was sent flying into the air. There in front of Sasuke was Naruto and yet it wasn't, all the supposed Naruto said was. "**Finally time for me to have some fun".**

"What the hell is this boy…the Kyuubi that is the Kyuubi not a boy anymore but the Kyuubi if I don't hurry up and put the seal on Sasuke and run I wont live to see another da…" he was cut off by the sight of the demon staring him in the face with eyes as red as blood and chakra to at match from behind there could be seen 3 tails around the boy completely made of chakra.

"5 Prong Seal". The ninja shouted while thrusting one hand with letters inflamed on his fingers into Naruto's stomach.

"**Foolish human do you honestly think that will stop me"** Naruto the threw a bone crackling punch into the grass ninja's stomach. "**Sorry but the kit does not like his friends bein****g hurt so it looks like your time is up"!** All three of Naruto's tails then shot at the ninja grabbing him and fling him down a hundred feet into the ground below at super sonic speed. SMASH

"**Hmm he is not dead well then that only means one thing…Orochimar****u the snake Sannin… this is going to be fun".** Kyuubi did not notice that Orochimaru had made a clone that went for Sasuke and was now embedding the curse mark in his neck.

"**You sneaky bastard"!!!**

"Another day Kyuubi" he looked up at him from the ground with broken bones and badly bleeding wounds. In a instant the Sannin was gone.

"**Hey Sakura take care of the Uchiha I have some unfinished business**…**SHIT…my time is up"** Then all the chakra and killer intent just disappeared back into Naruto and he dropped down from the tree.

"NARUTO"!!!

Crash

"Someone help please…PLEASE HELP"!!! She began to cry out into the forest.

"What is it Kiba". Shino asked

"I heard someone cry for help come on it came from this way". They then sprinted to see Sakura crying on her Sasuke's chest.

"Sakura what happened here". Shino asked

"Some weird guy attacked me and Sasuke and he badly hurt Sasuke…And Naruto he saved us but…he…" she was cut off by Hinata

"WHERE IS NARUTO-kun"!!! Tears swelling up in her eyes

"He…was standing right there when suddenly he collapsed and he…fell all the way down the tree…I don't even know if he is still alive".

"NARUTO-kun" she jumped all the way down the tree with Kiba and found Naruto face down in a crater.

"Naruto-kun please…wake up…PLEASE…I LOVE YOU…YOUCANT LEAVE ME LIKE THIS"!!! Kiba put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hinata he is…dead…" Hinata then shot up and hugged Kiba and cried like the whole world was going to end.

After 10 minutes of crying they began to walk away Kiba still holding Hinata. Meanwhile inside Naruto.

"**Hey kit you alright...".** "Ya how about you Kyuubi". "**I'm fine I'm not the one you should be worried about". **"Are we Dead". "**No I made your body use so much chakra**** that it almost died right now it is in a death like stat and will reboot shortly…You know that ****Hyuga**** girl really does love you for her to cry like that for 10 minutes strait". **"I need to go to her she needs me now". "**Ok I will speed up the process".** "Hey Kyuubi". "**Ya".**"Thanks for… you know helping". "**Well helping you is helping me so of course and your welcome kit…Well there you go your alive but you are still badly depleted so you will not be conscious for a while so let's talk". **"Ok".

(Back to the Forest)

"I J-Just cant B-Believe he is g-gong Kiba" she said still sobbing.

"Wait…smell ramen breath…you little shit he is still alive". Right after speaking those words Hinata was on top of his body pulling him up into her eyes and planted a kiss on his lips. "Thank god my Naruto-kun is still here". "Come on lets get him were Sakura, Shino, And Sasuke are".

Kiba picked him up and carried him under the tree and placed him next to Sasuke.


	3. Forest of Death Part 2 Nightmares

WRITERS COMMENTS

Well Folks welcome to chapter three of my story hope like it by the way this is going to be one long ass story I'm not going to just suddenly stop writing like a lot of the other writers do I'm going to fallow this one through to the end oh and if any of you have some cool Jutsu or Character idea's I'm open for suggestions, that would be most helpful.

After placing Naruto on the ground with a blanket Kiba and Shino walked out side the hole in the Tree and looked around for a minute and then Shino broke the silence. "I think that this sudden turn in events means that a truce is in play from this point on for I know for a fact that Hinata would be most angry if we tried to attack the wounded ninja or Sakura for their scroll, do you agree Kiba"? "Ya I guess your right so what do we do"? "We protect them as if they were on our own team…so what did you two see or get into that took you so long to get back I was about to send my Kiki bugs after you two"? "Well after we finally found Naruto well…he was not in the stat that he is now he was…dead…so Hinata was there for a while mourning her lose and well I was just there to comfort her". "Hmm so Naruto temporarily became a K.I.B. well what my question is how does someone die and then come back very interesting when Naruto-Kun awakens I will have to question him on this astounding feet…come on we must set traps to secure the perimeter". "Alright fine let's go Akamaru".

"Hey Hinata how's Naruto"?

"He is fine for now". Hinata began to get very teary.

"What is Wrong Hinata, why are you crying"? Sakura asked looking at Hinata.

"It's Naruto-Kun when I found him you were right he was…d-dead…and when I saw him like that I could not control myself the only person I have ever loved was dead and for what I knew was never coming back". Hinata began to weep uncontrollably over Naruto's chest.

"Oh Hinata it is ok I understand if I was to lose Sasuke than I don't know what I would do". She said while patting Hinata on the back for comfort.

"…"

"Hinata I cant even begin to imagine the pain you must be feeling right now but…he is not gone he is right there in front of you and he is not going to leave you, I know naruto he is dumb, loud, overconfident, and so annoying but there one thing that naruto is that I'm so glad that it is a part of him and that's Heart…there's not a ninja or person alive that can match his heart he is the most driven person I have ever known and he does it all for us…so that's how I know he is not going anywhere as long as he knows that you need him and we need him…ok Hinata".

"Thanks Sakura-Chan that means a lot". Hinata looked over at Sakura and gave a smile and whipped away her tears.

"Your Welco…" She was cut off by Kiba.

"We got trouble ladies it looks like sound ninja". He said while holding a wound on his leg.

"Kiba your hurt bad you stay here and guard Naruto and Sasuke".

"Ok Hinata just hurry up Shino needs help".

Mean while inside naruto's head

_"So Kyuubi what was it you wanted to talk to me about"? Naruto looked at Kyuubi with a confused look._

**"Well kit I just want to say that I am glad I was sealed into you and not someone else…because most people would not of put up with what you did…in fact they would of committed suicide along time ago so for that I say thank-you".**

_"Kyuubi why are you being so nice normally you're already threatening to kill me or destroy me in some way or form what has gotten into you"? Naruto looked at Kyuubi with even more confusion_.

**"You did kit…I told you we are merging and because of this I feel all your emotions and we are becoming one whole soul…and well this maybe our last time to talk because once you awaken I would have been completely absorbed ****and we will both be bonded to each other for ever so I thought we should talk for what maybe our last chance…".**

"_Ounce I absorb you will I change at all, like will I become more like you…because I really don't want to walk around saying how much I want to kill people". Naruto said as they both got up a chuckle_.

**"No you will have all of my strengths and none of my weakness's, which I'm afraid that my anger and blood lust are some of those weakness's…Hey I got two more things to tell you because you are going to be waking up soon so here it is…first your friends are in danger right now so go out there and with my chakra go out there and kick some sound ninja ass and…second I want to meet this Hinata of your in person so I will try my hardest to stick around for just a little bit longer ok…".**

_"Sure Kyuubi…you know even though you are a big demon fox I think of you as…well…kind of like a…peace of me"._

**"As do I Kit as do I…Now go and kick some ass for me or for us"!**

_"Sure thing see, ya later__". Naruto begins to fade away._

"Sakura, Hinata I don't know how much longer we can fight like this and every time my bugs try and get close and drain some of there chakra it seems that sound ninja just blows them away". Shino takes a deep sigh.

"We are sorry Shino but every time we try and go after him the other two knock us back". Hinata said while holding her broken arm.

Suddenly Sasuke gets up and looks over at Sakura and says "Who did this to you Sakura".

Sakura and the rest of them could only stare at Sasuke for he was radiating some strange dark chakra and he had a look in his eye that scared every body that he looked at. And in a flash he was behind the sound ninja with those holes in his hands. He then bent him over and broke his arms with a loud crack but the other sound ninja was not worried about Sasuke who was telling them to get lost. They were occupied with staring at the tree were the orange ninja was also beginning to radiate red chakra. But this chakra was blood red and killer intent could be smelled and felt for miles and even Sasuke was worried about this power.

When Naruto opened his eyes a shock wave went pulsating through the ground like and earth quake and every one could only stare in ah and fear as there little Knuckle head ninja became engulfed in blood red chakra. Naruto looked at all his friends examining every injury on there bodies down to the last scratch before letting his glare drift over to the sound ninja. Making them shake with fear until the mummy looking one shouted to his teammates.

"This thing is going to kill us run for your lives or we will suffer a fate worse than death"!!! The ninja scattered running as fast as they could away from the demonic chakra but to no avail naruto let out a blood hurdling scream and in a flash was on the pursuit and had made three clones to assist in his chase.

All the others even Sasuke could only sit in sheer horror as the next sound they herd was on fact the sound ninja's cry for mercy and them shouting at the top other lungs for help then Dead Silence……Nobody dared to try to find the orange clad ninja afraid of the sight they would behold.

They did not notice but they were all huddled together back to back ready to fight…if that thing that looked to be naruto came back still thirsty for blood. But what came stumbling out of the forest was a sound ninja covered in blood running like a mad man in there direction until he stopped and eyed the other leaf genin in the face and begged for them to help when naruto came flying out of the forest to land on top of the ninja and then tied him up with chakra and place him on the ground. Naruto then glared at his friends and then smiled his foxy smile. "Hey guys what you up to".

"…"

"What's wrong…?" When he took a step toward them Sakura screamed and the said.

"Get away you monster". Naruto just glared in shock

"M-Monster…what are you…oh sorry I forgot" he then did a few quick seals and almost instantly a blanket of darkness was lifted from there heads and Naruto was Naruto.

"Sorry guys I forgot to deactivate the Jutsu I cast…pretty cool huh it's called One Thousand Nightmares…I will let you guys meet it's creator later". Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

They all blinked then ran over to naruto giving him a bear hug to never be challenged.

Then they all busted into laughter when they saw the sound ninja literally scared shit less.

"Hey before we leave there is one last thing I have to do". Naruto said with a look of sadness on his face.

"What is it Naruto-Kun" Hinata replied with worry.

"You all need to meet someone but first you need to know 'everything' so please sit this will take a while to explain".


	4. Forest of Death 3 The Meeting

Writers Comments

I see that everybody like's this story that is great well any suggestions for Jutsu and Characters would be nice

Well back to the new chapter.

"What is it N-Naruto-Kun". She said with a scared look in her eye.

"Well let me start from the beginning…do you all remember 12 years ago when the…Kyuubi attacked"? Naruto said with a serious face.

"Ya…the Hokage killed it and saved the village everybody knows about that…what does that have to do with this"? Answered Sakura.

"Well not exactly Sakura…the Kyuubi was not killed…it was sealed…" Naruto then let his head fall as if in shame.

"Sealed…into what Naruto". Sakura said with worry.

"An infant who had just been born…ME…" Naruto then lifted up his shirt and pushed some chakra into his stomach to reveal the seal. "I will understand if you guys run or hate me now everyone else does".

"…N-Naruto-Kun…I'm so sorry…I always wondered why the all the adults treated you so badly…I…WE could never hate you". She then started to cry and jumped up to hug Naruto. "The pain that you went through…the sorrow and loneliness…but in my eyes Kyuubi or not your still the Naruto I love and nothing will ever change that…I promise"! Naruto gave her a large hug back in acknowledgment.

"Ya Naruto we all love you very much and no amount of demon spirits are ever going to change that and besides…you're not evil as far as I can tell". Sakura said with a smile while the rest of the gang just smiled and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hell Ya Naruto this just mean when me and Akamaru kick your ass it will be all the sweeter". Kiba then gave a large smile.

"THANK YOU ALL…you don't know how much this means to me…but there's still one last thing I must do…I want you all to meet someone…here everybody sit down in a circle and hold hands". Everybody looked at Naruto with a puzzled face but complied.

"OK here we go". Naruto then channeled his chakra into all his team mates and then in a flash they were in some damp and drippy hallway.

* * *

"Naruto were the hell are we…and what is that sound…it sounds like breathing"! Kiba said with a surprised look on his face.

"Welcome to my mind everyone…please follow me". Everybody looked at Naruto in shock and terror.

"N-Naruto-Kun where are you taking us…" Hinata gave Naruto a weird look.

"To meet a friend…" That's all he said until they came into a large room with huge bars and a peace of parchment that read 'seal' in the middle.

**"Welcome to my lair…"**

"What the hell was that…Akamaru is flipping out here"! Everyone stared at the dog then there eyes were drawn up to the abnormally large bars. As a pare of huge red eyes and teeth appeared in front of them.

**"Welcome again friends of the kit…I am Kyuubi no Kitsune…or The Nine Tailed Fox…"** He said with a demonic chuckle.

_"Kyuubi you said you wanted to meet them not scare them you stupid fox…"_ His friends watched in horror as Naruto began to curse at the large demon

**"Now, now Naruto I did not mean any harm you know that…although they do look tasty…hmm you with the lavender eyes step forward…"** Hinata whose voice seemed to be gone slowly stepped forward toward the giant cage.

**"AHH, you are a Hyuuga are you not…ANSWER ME"!**Hinata who some how found her voice answered the demon _"Y-Yes K-Kyuubi-Sama"._

Kyuubi only chuckled and looked at Naruto. **"****Hmm she is respectful I like that kit…now then…Hyuuga I may be ****trpped**** inside Naruto but I still have many of my abilities…and AHH Ha there it is…your soul it says it all…" **Kyuubi then looks at Naruto again.** "Kit this women is most ****defanitly**** the one for you…such bravery and ****courage****, her soul is pure and her heart completely ****untainted****…she is Perfect lack of a better word…in all my years as a demon I have never seen one so pure"**

_"Thanks Kyuubi…but still what did you want to tell them"? _Naruto said with a blush.

**"Friends of Naruto I need you to help him when he needs it…and support him when he needs support…for the next year is going to be a long and painful one for him…I am going to be fused to his soul…and the pain he shall experience should kill any other man…so I need you to help him when the pain comes…now I cannot say when but only that when they do he is at his most ****vulnerable**** so you need to help him…although it pains me to say it****…P-L-E-A-S-E…I ask this of you because if he die's I die and I don't feel like ****dieing**".

_"We shall Kyuubi-Sama…shall help him even if it kills us in the process"! Hinata said while staring into __Kyuubi's__ eyes_

Kyuubi gives a bright smile **"I like you Hyuuga Hinata and thank-you…oh and I did not need to meet the rest of you but nice to meet you all anyways Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, and Sasuke Uchila… I can see that me and you are nor going to get along very well Uchila"!**

_"How did you know our names demon we never gave them"__ Shino said while lifting his eye brow._

**"As you said I'm a demon I know even if you don't want me to…Now ****Leave****"!!!

* * *

**

Suddenly they were all back under the tree

"Naruto you Baka why the hell did you bring us to him I almost wet myself at the sight of him". Sakura then smacked Naruto in the back of the head with all her might.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan I wasn't thinking…I guess I forgot that he only wanted to talk to Hinata". Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you guys should probably get out of here and get to the tower as for us Naruto, Sakura…we still need the earth scroll". Sasuke then gave a annoyed sigh.

"Fine we shall see you three at the tower then…" Shino then fixed his glasses and took off with Kiba and Hinata.

"Fine then Sasuke lets get our earth scroll…and try not to get in my way" Naruto then stared into Sasuke's eyes as a bolt of electricity passed back and fourth between there eyes.

"Come on you loser lets go…" Naruto just noticed that he was staring at a clone.

"Hey Sasuke that was a dirty trick you…bastard". Naruto then ran to catch up to his team mates.

Writers comments

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry about making Kyuubi a little to nice but

He is starting to get all of naruto's emotions so that's why he is being less mean and nasty. and every chapter I

write will just keep getting better and better.


	5. The Preliminaries Naruto Vs Gaara

Writers Comments

Hey my faithful readers it's me Setsuko letting you all know that the Preliminary

Round of the Chunnin exam is coming up so enjoy.

* * *

"So are we going into that tower" Naruto said while staring up at the huge tower.

"No duh loser…I think it is obvious unless you see any other towers around…you are so stupid".

"What ever Sasuke…" "_What a stuck up ass hole…I swear someone needs to teach him a lesson and I hope it's me"._

They then entered the large tower and opened the scrolls to reveal Iruka.

"Iruka-Sensei what's up"! Naruto shouted and ran over to give Iruka a hug.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke glad to see you all made it all the way through the forest" Iruka gave Naruto a big smile.

"Are you kidding me Iruka-Sensei…that exam was easy even that Orochemaru guy went down easy" Naruto gave Iruka a foxy grin.

"W-what…that was you that caused Orochmaru's injuries" Iruka just stood there staring at Naruto.

"Ya it was me…but how did you know I hurt him"?

"Because Anko ran into him in the middle of the forest of death and she said that he was to badly injured to even stay and chat…" Iruka trailed off. "_Have to make sure I don't tell Naruto that __Orochemaru__ is planning something he might try and get in on it. "_Well Naruto you and your friends better get into the briefing it is about to start…don't want to be late do you"?

"No thanks Iruka-Sensei" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke then ran through the door.

* * *

"Wow so few made it" Sakura checked looking for Ino and her team.

"Come on loser we need to get with the rest of the group the Anko is about to tell us what is next" Sasuke said while giving Naruto a hand gesture to hurry up.

"Alright I'm coming already…sheesh" Naruto put his hands behind his head and walked over next to his team mates. "_Well at least Hinata-Chan made it here ok…and I guess everyone did…cool that means I get to see all my friends fight"._

"Quiet Down" Anko said with some anger. "Now then we have a small problem…unfortunately a lot of you made it through the forest…at least more then expected so we are going to have a preliminary round of fighting to even out all of you so if you would all please look up at the score board then it will tell you who is first…of course it is completely random".

Everybody looked up at the score board and it suddenly started through all the names and came to 'Sasuke Uchila vs. Dosu Kinata'. "The first match is decided the rest of you into the balcony…NOW MOVE IT"! Everybody then jumped up to the balcony.

* * *

"Ok you two the rules are simple try not to kill your opponent and my judgment is the only one that matters…now begin" the referee then stood back to let them start.

Dosu charged first with his gauntlet ready. Sasuke dodge and kicked Dosu across the room but when Dosu got up he started to chuckle. "You fool…there's a reason why I wear this heavy peace of metal and that is because it delivers some powerful ultra sonic attacks and…AHH they are taking affect…good how about some more"! Sasuke then jumped into the air with a grin on his face and performed the necessary seals and activated his dragoon breath and breathed an inferno of fire all over the arena. Dosu was still standing but had severe burns. "Dam you kid…" Dosu charged putting every ounce of chakra he had into his gauntlet. Sasuke only blocked as the a rush of ultra sonic waves came rushing into his ears. Sasuke fell to the ground but then disappeared only leaving a log. "Up here you stupid sound ninja" he performed some more seals and released a giant wall of fire that came shooting towards Dosu who unfortunately did not survive the attack. "Sasuke Uchila is the winner".

* * *

(I'm sorry but there are a lot of people so I'm not going to go through them all just a few and I will tell you who won the other matches)

Naruto was glaring right at Gaara who in return glared at him and Kiba noticed.

"Hey Naruto why are you looking at that guy" Kiba said while Hinata and Shino and Sakura approached to find out as well.

"…" Naruto was silent

"Hey Baka wake up" Sakura shouted

"…" Still no response

"Naruto-Kun are you ok" Hinata said with some worry in her voice

"…" It seemed that no matter how they tried to reach their friend it was no us he was completely focused on the sand ninja and he intern was focused on him as well.

Naruto then began to walk towards Gaara

"Hey where are you going" Sakura said already knowing the answer

Gaara also began to walk towards the genin.

Suddenly he spoke "his eyes there just like mine" Naruto stated in an almost dead tone.

The group followed close behind Naruto and Gaara's as well.

They both stopped right in front of each other's faces and just glared at each other. The others could only attempt to snap there friend out of this trance like stat.

"Naruto-Kun Please answer us right this second" Hinata began shout trying to get naruto's attention.

"You should keep your peace of shit fan girl on a tighter leash other wise she may not live much longer" Gaara said in an unemotional tone

That definitely struck one of Naruto's nerves "You better keep your mouth shut before I close it for you…and if you ever speak to Hinata-Chan like that I will kill you" Naruto said with killer intent in his voice.

Suddenly Gaara's Cork on his gored popped open and sand began to flow out. Kakashi noticed and immediately sprang into action to break the two Jinchuuriki's up before they had a blood bath. "Hey you two save it for the arena" knowing full well that standing in there way would cause far more trouble than he needed.

"Fine but to let you know we are up anyway" Gaara stated while the rest of the group except Naruto glared at the score board in shock. Naruto and Gaara quickly went down to the arena. Gaara disappearing into his sand and reappearing on in the arena and Naruto just moving so fast that he wasn't even seen. The Hokage was not happy about this either "_This is going to get really ugly but we have no choice…stopping the battle would mean exposing both Naruto and Gaara for what they were…but even so I better get a lot of ANBU in here before this gets out of hand"_ the Hokage then made a sign for Anko to summon the ANBU Black Op's.

"Ok are you two ready" the referee said with a cough

"Hell Ya I can't wait to kick this guys ass for insulting Hinata-Chan" Naruto said with anger

"Yes" Gaara said with a dead tone

"Ok then…Begin" the referee quickly took off for the far part of the arena for even he knew this was going to get nasty.

* * *

Writers Comments

Hell ya this is going to get good Gaara vs. Naruto man I can't wait and nether can you I bet

Well sorry about the cliff hanger but you know have to keep my readers hooked.


	6. Naruto vs Gaara The Clash of the Titans

Writers Comments

Alright readers now for the moment we have all been waiting for…Gaara vs. Naruto oh hell ya…man this chapter took me along time to write so enjoy the fruits of my labor

* * *

Again Gaara's Cork popped out and sand began to flood around him. Naruto on instinct called out "Shadow Clone Jutsu" and about 20 or 30 clones appeared and they all rushed Gaara. Gaara put up a sand shield and destroyed all the clones then started shooting sand spikes at Naruto. Naruto dodged with the best of his might but was hit with one in the shoulder and flung him a good 20 feet. "I'm not going to lose to you…No matter what I have to do" Naruto then charged and performed some seals, suddenly there was a loud thundering noise and Naruto shouted "Earth Quake Shock Wave". And the field went silent for a moment. But then the whole arena began to rumble like an earth quake and a large shock wave went strait for Gaara as if it knew exactly were he was and struck him with all it's fury and sent him flying at least 30 feet and imbedded him into the wall.

"_This kid he is just as strong as I am if not stronger…what is he" _Gaara thought.

"Hey you should surrender so I don't have to hurt you to badly…" Naruto was cut off by a shock of pain through his entire body and was soon on the ground screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Your mine… 'Sand Coffin' suddenly a large cage of sand engulfed Naruto.

In the Balcony

"Oh no you guess no what is happ…" Kiba was cut off by Hinata shouting

"Naruto-Kun" She was now weeping like waterfalls of tears.

"We have to help him" She shouted to her friends

"How can we…it is chunnin and we are not allowed unless it is our turn to go dow…" he was cut off by Gaara.

"Hey you stupid blue haired bitch…I want you to watch him die and after I'm done with him you are next 'Sand Funeral' then the whole room went silent when the sand came crushing down on Naruto.

"NOOOO NARUTO-KUN" she tried to get sown to the arena when suddenly there was a deep rumbling noise coming from where Naruto is.

**"I told you to never threaten Hinata-Chan"** A deep demonic voice said from inside the sand coffin.

Then the coffin exploded and sand went flying every were. Naruto was standing in the middle of the puddle of sand with blood red chakra radiating off him like he was on fire he had fangs, claws of some sort, blood red cats eyes, and what appeared to be a blood red chakra tail, and his whiskers were now clearly defined.

"What in gods name are you" Gaara said with a scared voice.

**"The same thing you are ****accept**** far more powerful…but you can call me your executioner"** Naruto said with a deep laugh.

Naruto then shot forward crabbing his claw around Gaara's neck and then lifted him off the ground, and glared into his eyes and made Gaara scream in fear. When suddenly Gaara started laughing.

**"What are you laughing at"** He said with anger

"I'm laughing at what I'm going to do to you" with a strange voice.

And right as Naruto was going to punch Gaara in the stomach his sand began to engulf himself and Gaara made a quick hand sign and fell asleep. Naruto through the pile of sand and Gaara against the wall with bone breaking force.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my old friend Kyuubi no Kitsune" the sand said while forming some strange raccoon looking creature.

**"Shukaku is that you well this is going to be fun" **Naruto said with a small chuckle in his voice

"Ya good to see you to my old foe…what say we go at for old time's sake" Gaara said with a smile on his face.

**"Surly and this time when I kill you stay dead"** Naruto said while charging up more chakra to manifest 2 more tails.

"Oh no Kyuubi it's not me who will be dyeing but you…then just to make myself feel better I'm going to kill and torture your little girlfriend up there…not necessarily in that order" Gaara or Shukaku looked up and grinned at the frozen Hinata.

**"Normally I would not care she is not my mate…but seeing as me and kit are a soul now I'm going to have to make you suffer even worse just for though's words…and as kit would always say 'never talk about Hinata-Chan like that or I will kill you'… now then lets do this"**

Suddenly both of the Demons jumped forward with super human speed and there was a humongous crash and both of the 'genin' or 'demons' were in locked in a battle of strength trying to over power the other. When Shukaku opened his mouth and shot a full power sand shuriken right into Kyuubi's face. (Sorry but now until this is over I shall be referring them to 'Kyuubi' and 'Shukaku' ty) which sent Kyuubi flying back and landing on his feet. When right from underneath Shukaku a hand of red chakra erupted from the ground ensnaring Shukaku in its grip, when it flung him up and caught him again and threw him strait into the ground. It then picked him up and shot him towards Kyuubi at ultra sonic speeds while still holding him. And suddenly the still dazed Shukaku was struck with a red fist and sent flying about 60 feet and going right through the wall.

**"Ha to eas…"** Kyuubi was cut off by borage of sand shuriken's and a huge wave of sand heading strait for him. The sand wrapped around him and two large fists formed in the sand and began beating Kyuubi like a rage doll. Kyuubi then broke free and went through some seals and then smashed a huge chakra fist strait into Shukaku and then the ground began to come alive and swallow up Shukaku until he was out of sight when in fact he was in a chamber under ground where he was beaten by a borage if fists shooting from all the walls and to finish off the Jutsu the chamber then came crushing in on Shukaku with light speed smashing him like pancake. But Shukaku came erupting from the earth and then grabbed Kyuubi and with his own Jutsu threw Kyuubi into the air. The he was secured by an onslaught of sand spikes from all angles. Kyuubi's chakra only deflected the Jutsu and sent it right back at Shukaku.

"W-well Kyuubi this is fun in all but I'm getting tired" Shukaku then took a long breath

**"Ya me to…so ****let's**** end this already"** Kyuubi said while taking an equally deep breath

Then as if in unison both of them launched huge hands at each other one pair made of sand the other chakra, and they both started battle for dominances. The winner of this battle of sheer power would no doubt be the victor. Slowly Shukaku began pushing back Kyuubi until they were face to face. "Well Kyuubi it looks like I'm gonna win this time and when I do I'm still going to have some fun with that girl of yours". Then from deep within Naruto or Kyuubi There was an eruption of blue chakra that was just enough to fling Shukaku strait into the wall embedding him into it like he was part of it. Kyuubi then walked up to Shukaku and picked him up and pulled him in close. "But how you were completely out of chakra I could tell". **"Well that's very easy to explain…you have to be careful what you say around kit…that is the one thing I like about him, even when things are hopeless when something like that is said or one of his friends are in trouble…he gets more power then even I could give him".** "But were did he get it…it was enough to even over power me"? **"Simple Shukaku he gets it from the love and ****caring**** of others and that my old foe is true strength". **"Ok Kyuubi you win…this time but next time I promise you I will win". Shukaku then transformed back into Gaara and then Kyuubi dropped him to the ground. **"Ya I know I win…but sleeping really doesn't sound too bad right now…good night". **With a small flash Kyuubi resided back into Naruto and everyone rushed down to help the two ninja's.

"Naruto-Kun please wa…" Hinata was cut off by Kakashi.

"come on now Hinata he is fine and so is Gaara…just let them sleep they deserve it" Kakashi then picked up Naruto and Baki Gaara's Sensei in turn did the same and carried there badly weakened and unconscious genin to the hospital leaving the rest of the genin and Sensei's to finish the chunnin preliminaries.

"Hey referee before I take Naruto to the hospital…who won the match". Kakashi said with a grin under his mask

"Umm…Naruto…Ya Naruto is the winner of the match" He shouted still dazed after what he just witnessed

"Thanks I will tell him that when he wakes up…something tells me that Naruto and Gaara are going to be pretty close friends" Kakashi and Baki then walked out of the arena.

* * *

Writers Comments

Man that was hard to write but so worth it to me I hope you all liked it. Sorry not a lot of Naruto and Hinata fluff this was more…for the fact that this is not just a romance but is also a adventure and so I say thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed. I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow.


	7. Get Ready for Your Date

Writers Comments

Welcome to chapter 7 people this chapter will have more romance than actions so don't expect fights.

Well on with the story

* * *

Congratulations to all of you who are now going to the finals…which on that note will be held in one month…so that will give all of you a month to train, so good luck and keep training" the Hokage said to the finalists of the preliminary round who included Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, and of course Naruto who unfortunately is still in the hospital with Gaara.

"Hey Hinata where you going" Kiba shouted to Hinata

"To go see Naruto-Kun…I have to make sure that he is alright" she shouted back after running out the door.

"Come to think of it I think we should all go visit our friend Naruto" Kiba said to the others

"Sure Kiba…come on Sasuke lets go see Naruto…but lets take our time" She said with a grin on her face

"Why should we…" Kiba was cut off by Sakura winking at him

"Why are you winking at…oh I get it…Ya lets give them some time" Kiba nodded and the group slowly made there way to the hospital.

Meanwhile Hinata was half way there running past Ichiraku and remembering that he would probably like a few dozen bowls and giggled at the thought of Naruto chugging down ramen like a water fall going down his throat.

"Hello Ayame can I get umm…about twelve bowls of Miso Ramen please" she said with blush

"Hmm is this for you and Naruto"? Ayame said with a small smile

"Umm…y-yes…b-but how d-did you k-know"? She said with a beet red blush across her face

"That's an easy one…who else in this entire village eats that much ramen…Naruto is the only one I can think of" Ayame then turned around and began preparing her order.

"Well here you go Hinata twelve bowls of miso ramen and make sure to give Naruto my best" she said while handing Hinata the bag of ramen and with that Hinata was gone with nothing but a "Thank you".

_"I hope Naruto-Kun is hungry…but what if he isn't awake…or what if he already ate…No I need to have confidence in myself and I need to stop doubting myself" _She said to herself as she arrived at the front desk.

"May I help you" the desk attendant said

"Yes may I have Naruto Uzumaki's room number please" she said as she bowed her head

"Sure umm lets see here…ah here it is he is in room 206" in a flash Hinata was gone going up to Naruto's room

"_200…201…202…203…204…205…here it is room 206"_ She walked in to see a sleeping Naruto

"He is still sleeping I guess I will just leave this here" she said while she set the ramen on the table and was just opening the door…when a voice came from behind her

"Hinata-Chan…you aren't leave yet are you"? Naruto said with a quiet voice as he rose up from his bed to see a frozen Hinata

"N-no…of c-course not N-Naruto-Kun" she then turned around and tapped her fingers together

"Great hey you brought ramen…alright Hinata-Chan you rock"! He said with bright grin

"I sure d-did Naruto-kun…here let me get you a bowl" she said with a blush as she grabbed a bowl of ramen from the bag

"Thanks Hinata-Chan…hey Hinata-Chan by the way that fight that me and Gaara had…who won"? Naruto said while looking down at his ramen

"Well you did of course…you know t-that was one big f-fight you two had…you b-both trashed the arena and w-we had to continue out s-side in a c-clearing in the f-forest" She then took a bit of her ramen

"Oh…sorry…well I better eat up before this ramen gets cold" Naruto took a bit and gave Hinata a gesture to come sit down on his bed

"Y-yes Naruto-Kun what is it" she said while tapping her fingers together

"You know Hinata-Chan the way you tape your fingers together is really cute…" Naruto then leaned over and gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek

"T-thank you N-Naruto-Kun" She said with a blush as red as a tomato

"You know the way you stutter when you talk to me and that blush you get when we talk is very cute to" Naruto said with a smile as he took a large bit of his fifth bowl of ramen "And you know we still have a date after I get out the hospital"

"B-but Naruto-kun you said after the chunnin exam" she hesitated to say for even she was looking forward to their date

"Ya I know but I cant wait that long…and besides as far as I'm concerned the chunnin exam is over at least until the end of the month" He then gave her a big foxy grin "so how about after I get out of here I take you on that date…at say I don't know 6:00 if that is I'm out of here today"

"S-sure N-Naruto-Kun" She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and picked up the empty bowls of ramen "w-well bye Naruto-Kun" she then left the room.

"Bye Hinata-Chan" he said with a grin on his face

Little did they know that they were being spied on by Kiba and the gang.

"This is so awesome I cant wait to tell Ino about this" Sakura squealed and was about to run into the room

"WAIT" Kiba shouted "do you really think that Naruto wants to know that we were spying on them the whole time…think about it what would you do if you just found out that everybody was spying on you" Kiba said with a serious face. But to only realize that he was talking to a wall. "HEY wait for me"!

"Oh Naruto your so romantic" Sakura said while hugging Naruto

"YOU GUYS HERD ALL OF THAT" Naruto said with a shocked expression

"Afraid so loser" Sasuke said with a small smile

"We sure did Naruto and I can't wait to see you two on your date" Sakura said and gave Naruto another big hug

"AWW man…I can't believe you guys spied on us" Naruto said with a gloomy face

"Well Naruto we could not help it we were on our way into the room when we herd you two talking and Sakura came up with the idea that we spy on your private conversation" Shino said as if he had no part in it.

"Oh shut up Shino you know you wanted to spy too…so don't you dare blame it on me" Sakura then stared daggers at the bug user and made him flinch and sweat.

Naruto then broke out in laughter "Shino normally Sakura only looks at me like that…" he was cut off by a fist hitting him in the head

"What did you say you Baka" Sakura shouted with a angry "don't think that just because your going on a date that you can get away with anything now

"Sorry Sakura-Chan…Ow do you have to hit so hard" Naruto said while rubbing the huge lump on his head.

"By the way Naruto…the nurse said that you are well enough to leave" Shino said with no emotion as usual

"REALLY"? "Awesome that means I can get ready for my date with Hinata-Chan" Naruto then ran out of the room at super speed.

"Well somebody is feeling better today" Kiba said with smile.

"Ya well that's our Naruto" Sakura said with an even bigger smile

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was at his house getting ready for his date which happened to be in about 30 minutes. Naruto had a nice black muscle shirt, with blue jeans, and black sandals, he also took off his head band and put a black head tie in replace of it. All in all he looked good and he knew it. But who cared what he thought he was more worried if Hinata would like it or not.

"Man I hope Hinata-Chan likes what I'm wearing…more importantly I hope I don't mess up or do anything to embarrasses my self…this is my first date and I really don't want to screw it up…" Naruto was cut off by a knock on the door. "Alright I'm coming" When he opened the door there was a two squealing girls standing there holding each other. "Oh Sakura, Ino what do you want and why are you looking at me like that"? Naruto said with a nervous voice.

"AWW…Naruto you look handsome in that get up…but were here to give you some tips" Ino said with a girly voice

"T-i-p-s what are you talking about"? Naruto just rubbed the back of his head.

"Well where are you going to take her"? Sakura asked with a questioning look

"Umm I guess just to Ichiraku's for some ramen…" Naruto was cut off by a screaming Ino

"YOU BAKA…you don't take Hinata to Ichiraku's for a first date…you have to go some where romantic…like umm…Oh I know bring her to the lake out side of the village…me and Sakura will take care of the rest…at least you picked a good time to pick her up, sunsets are always romantic…What are you waiting for you Baka, go get her"

"Oh right I don't want to be late…and thanks for helping me out girls" Naruto smiles at them then runs out the door to go pick up Hinata.

* * *

Writers Comments

Well folks the first date is next and there is going to be a lot of fluff so make sure your ready.


	8. The Date

Writers Comments

Oh ya the moment you've all been waiting for 'the first date of Naruto and Hinata' lets

Get to it shall we.

* * *

"Man I only got 10 minutes to get to Hinata's house before I'm late" Naruto starts pumping chakra into his legs for speed "Now that's what I'm talking about". Naruto jumps rooftop to rooftop as fast as his legs can carry him until he comes upon the Hyuuga Mansion. "Wow this place is huge…well better get Hinata-Chan" Naruto is stopped by two Hyuuga guards. "Hey what's the big idea" Naruto shoves the Hyuuga's hand off of his shoulder

"You are not a Hyuuga…Stat your business here or leave" the Hyuuga said with a serious voice and a look of anger

"I'm here to pick up Hinata-Chan" Naruto said with a firm voice

"AHH…Young Uzumaki you have permission to enter but please do not cause trouble…understood" the Hyuuga said with almost no emotion

"Ok…like I would cause trouble in Hinata-Chan's house anyway" Naruto then started walking up the walk way until he reached the door. "_I wonder what Hinata will be wearing"_

_**"I don't know probably just that sweater and those sweat pants"**_

_"Hey I didn't ask you…Kyuubi you're here I thought you said that we would not talk again" Naruto said with __enthusiasm_

_**"I said I might not get to talk again…I never been fused to another soul before how was I supposed to know"**_ Kyuubi growled. _**"Hey kit look sharp, someone's coming"**_

Naruto stood at attention only to see a Hyuuga servant answer the door and before Naruto could stat his name and business he was rushed in by the servant.

"Hey where you taking me" Naruto shouted

"Young Uzumaki…I'm taking you to the living area to await the young heirs" the woman said with a smile

"Huh heirs…oh that's right Hinata is first in line for her clans leader ship…wow he no need to be so ruff lady" Naruto said while the woman began brushing his hair trying to get all the little dirt clods and sticks out

"Wow your hair sure is dirty…at least your dressed appropriately" she said while getting a large twig out of his hair

"OW lady can you be any rougher…OW I was being sarcastic" Naruto said while the lady walked away to retrieve Hinata

"Sheesh all this trouble over our date…" Naruto was cut off by a voice that he definitely recognized.

"Naruto-Kun I'm ready" She said with a shy voice

Naruto was stunned by her sheer beauty. _"WOW" __**"WOW".**_ They both said in unison as Naruto's eyes went up and down admiring every curve and bump on her body. She was wearing a lavender Kimono with a nice pair of light blue sandals. "Wow H-Hinata-Chan y-you look stunning" which was in his mind an understatement._** "Dam Kit You Scored"**__. "Shut up I would like to get through this without your pervy thoughts"._

"Are you ready Naruto-Kun" she said quietly still trying to recover from Naruto's complement

"Y-ya lets go" as he reached over and grabbed her hand and they walked out of the mansion and past the guards who were doing no better the Naruto after looking at the beautiful Hyuuga.

"S-so Naruto-kun where are we going Ichiraku's" She said while keeping her eyes away from Naruto's to avoid stuttering or fainting for it was hard enough to keep cool when he was holding her hand let alone look into his eyes.

"N-no Hinata-Chan it's a surprise" He said also trying to keep cool

"O-oh ok" she said with a blush

They walked for about ten minutes with silence except for a few 'how are yous' and a glance at each other here and there. The sun was had just gone down when they came across a picnic blanket with candles, delicious food, and some pillows and blankets

"Oh Naruto-kun it's so beautiful" she said as she ran over and sat down

_"Dang those girls did good…note to self remember to thank them again for this" __**"Duly noted"**_ Kyuubi said with a smirk

"P-please come and sit down Naruto-kun" she said to him with a blush

"Huh…oh ya…ok sure" he sat down in front of her and even though there was hot food in front of him he couldn't find himself being able to eat or even look away from Hinata even for a second_ "She is so beautiful under candle light, moon light and well any light"__**. "No shit kit…if you want I can give you some things to say".**__ "Ha like I want dating advise from a ten thousand year old pervy demon fox and I stress 'pervy''. __**"Hey I have you know I am quiet the ladies man…with my help you two will be under the stars kissing for hours". **_Naruto blushed Visibly _"F-fine Kyuubi one chance you make me say anything pervy then it's over understand". __**"Ya, Ya here say exactly what I say understand".**_

"Hinata-Chan you look so beautiful under the light of the moon" Naruto said with a blush

"T-thank you N-Naruto-kun" she said trying her hardest not to blush

"Excuse me…if I stare into those lavender pools of beauty any longer I might drown in their beauty" Naruto said with a small smile as he took his eyes away from hers

"N-Naruto-kun stop please your making me blush" as she turned beet red from the last complement

"But how can I stop there are so many things I can say about your beauty" Naruto said with a foxy grin

"…" she said nothing and only turned her head trying to avoid letting Naruto see how much she was blushing

_"__Ok__ Kyuubi that's enough ok I got it from here but thanks anyway ok". __**"AHH man I was having fun sending her mind on **__**embarrassment**__** roller coaster…fine good luck I will watch from the side lines".**_

Naruto then finished his cinnamon roll desert and scooted over to Hinata's side of the blanket and wrapped his hand around her and she did the same and they looked up in the sky

"Naruto-kun…" she said

"Yes Hinata-Chan" he said with a small smile on his face, a smile of happiness__

"This is the happiest day in my entire life…to be here with you" she then turned a beet red

"Me too Hinata-Chan…me too…hey look shooting star make a wish" he said pointing up at the falling star

"I cant" she blushed and looked at him in the eye

"Why"? He said staring into her eyes to

"Because my w-wish has already come t-true…I'm here in your a-arms, on a d-date, sitting under the s-stares with you…the only thing that could make this any better would be if…" she was cut off by Naruto's lips kissing hers, she then kissed him back making the kiss more passionate. She then licked his lips begging for entrance and Naruto who on pure instinct opened his mouth and they both began the most beautiful and passionate kiss the have ever had. She then wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in closer and Naruto did the same. They both pulled away from the kiss very slowly gasping for breath and she got up and laid her head on his chest and they sat there staring up at the stars.

"Naruto-kun" she said quietly

"Yes Hinata-Chan" he said in his most caring voice he could muster

"I Love you" she then looked up at him

"I love you too Hinata-Chan" he said as he caressed her cheek, rubbing away the tears of happiness in her eyes

_**"Hell Ya Go KIT"**_ Kyuubi said while banging on his bars

_"Thanks Kyuubi…But please be quiet I want to enjoy this date__"_

Hinata then stretched her head up for another passionate kiss and Naruto saw it coming and met her halfway. And this time he licked her lips begging for entrance and she opened her mouth and he began exploring her mouth. And it went on for and hour before Hinata realized what time it was and they began there walk back to the Hyuuga Mansion. Their hands wrapped around each other and their heads resting on the other as they walked up to the front door

"Thank you very much Naruto-kun I had a really nice time" she said with a shy smile

"Your welcome Hinata-Chan I had sun to" and Naruto leaned in for a goodbye kiss and was met halfway by Hinata as they shared one last passionate kiss before, Hinata broke off and went inside making sure to peek her head out and give him a smile.

Naruto then began to walk home under the moon light. _**"Alright Kit that a boy…that's how you do it".**__ "Oh shut up Kyuubi".__** "Hey next time you give me control of your body and I kiss her"**_ Kyuubi said with a pervy look in his eyes. _"Hell no…__you might end up molesting her or something I don't want you anywhere near her"._ _**"Fine I will just watch from the side lines…me and you are going to have to have a 'TALK' when we get back home"**_ Kyuubi said with a large foxy grin knowing full well that what he would tell Naruto would probably scare him for life, but he didn't care he thought it was funny. Naruto then unlocked his door and fell on his bed and almost immediately fell asleep._** "Oh now that he is asleep that mean's I get to use Physical images to help explain the 'Talk' this is going to be fun"**_ He then invaded naruto's dream to torment him with this subject and Kyuubi made sure that Naruto remembered every word.

* * *

Writers Comments

Oh ya that is what I call a successful date and here's Hinata at what happens next "Pervy Sage"

Who get it lol hope you enjoyed.


	9. Pervy Sage and Gamabunta

Writers Comments

Well I'm finally done with this one. There will be some fluff and some funny you know pervy sage stuff LOL hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it

* * *

"AWW…You stupid fox what the hell were you doing…" Naruto said after what he calls a nightmare all about where babies come from and how there made, with visuals.

_**"Did you like the show kit"**_ Kyuubi said with a snicker

_"Show…what the hell was that about…I __swear__ you are the most pervy __person__ on the planet__"_ Naruto looked down and put on his cloths with a constant blush

_**"Well kit now that you have a girlfriend I thought we should go through that"**_

_"Ya I get that but did you have to make all the images of me and Hinata"!!!_ Naruto said while turning beet red

_**"Well I did that for two reasons…reason one I thought if it was you and your girlfriend that maybe when you **__**finally**__** did it that it would be easier for you…reason two I was having to much fun to stop"**_ Kyuubi then began to laugh and roll around in his cage shouting 'you should seen your face' which did not amuse Naruto in the least.

"What ever I mine as well just ignore him I have to go ask Kakashi for some chunnin exam training" Naruto then gave a big grin and rushed out the door, all the way to the hospital where I thought that Kakashi would be after all he did say he likes the hospital for it's great reading space and silence.

When Naruto arrived he started talking to the desk attendant about whether or not she saw Kakashi.

"Hey lady have you seen a big white haired guy with a mask, a head band covering his eye, and probably reading some pervy book" Naruto said with a grin.

"Umm…oh yes he is down the hall to the right…he is reading in the waiting room" she said with a smile

"Waiting room? Why would he be there?" he then began to scratch the back of his head

"Umm he said that he likes the peace and quiet that he gets in there"

Naruto ran down the hall and entered the room on the right to see Kakashi sitting in a chair with his eyes completely glued to his book 'Icha Icha Paradise' or aka 'PERVY PERVY PARADISE'

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei can you train me for the chunnin exam" Naruto said with flames in his eyes

"Huh…oh Naruto…no I'm going to train Sasuke" Kakashi then turned a page of his book

"WHAT…but I need training to…please" Naruto then started begging

"look Naruto because of Sasuke's Sharingan he needs extra training from me because I'm the only person who can train him in his blood line…do you understand…besides I had a feeling that you were going to ask me for training so I lined up another teacher for you…ah here he comes now" Ebisu walks up and naruto's jaw drops

"What not that closet perv" Ebisu quickly grabs his mouth

"Umm he didn't mean anything by that Kakashi" Ebisu then let's go of Naruto

"Ok kid look I don't like you and you don't like me but Kakashi asked me to train you so that's what I'm going to do" Naruto nods and says

"Ok fine but…you have to teach me powerful Jutsu ok" Naruto then glares at the perv

"Fine…but you have to learn good chakra control first…come on lets go" he then starts to drag Naruto

"Hey where are we going" Naruto said with an angry face

"To the Hot Springs" Naruto then began to shout

"What we are supposed to be training not bathing…or are you going so you can peep on some girls" Naruto then was being flung the rest of the way to the hot springs

"I Do Not PEEP" Ebisu then stomped in the direction Naruto had landed

"OW…that hurt you closet perv" Naruto was cut off

"Do you want to learn water walking or not you little punk" Naruto then shot up and stared at Ebisu who was walking on the hot water

"H-How are you doing that" Naruto's jaw was dropped

"Easy it is just like climbing tress's with chakra except you have to try to constantly balance the chakra on the surface of the water other wise you fall in" Ebisu then gave smile. But then fell backwards into the water after seeing Naruto actually doing it and not only that but he was jumping up and down on it.

"This is way too easy" Naruto said with a bright grin

"B-but how it took me almost a year to master that"

"Well I guess I'm jus…" He was cut off by a laugh from behind "Who's that"

"I don't know but I'm going to teach him a lesson in how not to peep on women…Hey you old man step back and prepar…" He was cut off by a huge toad smacking him with its tongue right in the face.

"What a pain…couldn't he see that I was trying to conduct research" the old man nodded his head

"Hey who the heck are you and why did you just knock out my Sensei" Naruto said while stepping down from the water

"Me…I have many names like toad hermit, toad sage, But you my little friend may call me 'Jiraiya the Mountain Sage' he than struck a pose

"Pervy Sage is more like it…Hey if you knocked out Ebisu-Sensei with one hit then that must mean that your stronger then him right" Naruto said with excitement

"Yes I am…of course I am for I am one of the Legendary Sannin" Jiraiya then put a thumbs up

"Really then you could train me even better" Naruto became star struck

"Yes…but I wont" Jiraiya then began hopping off on his toad

"WHAT…come on you just knocked out my Sensei so the least you could do is train me…come on I will do anything" Naruto said with a plead

"FINE…but you have to bring me a beautiful ripened fruit with lots of curves" Jiraiya said with a pervy voice

"OK be right back" Naruto then took off

"Well…I was going to train him anyway because Kakashi said that there was a yellow haired kid that needed training and that he was just like me when I was younger…but that just fine to" Jiraiya then got stunned and fell over when Naruto brought back a large watermelon

"Here you go…a nice rip one with lots of curves" Naruto then set it down and stared at Jiraiya

"NO KID…not a fruit a woman you know a beautiful woman with lots of curves in her body" Jiraiya then rambled on about the perfect woman.

"Oh ok well why didn't you just say so 'Sexy Jutsu'' Suddenly Naruto transformed into a naked blonde women with clouds of smoke hiding her 'areas'. Jiraiya stopped talking and blood began to flood his nose and then he ran forward toward Naruto.

"She's perfect and beautiful…oh kid aww me likey…" Jiraiya kept examining Naruto

"So Jiraiya will you train me now please" Naruto said with a sexy, flirty voice

"Sure…but under one condition…"

"What is that" he said with a wink

"You stay like that during the training" He was poking his fingers together and smiling at Naruto

'Poof' "What…man you really are a little perv…"

"No I'm not" Jiraiya said with a smile

"Oh ya then what are you" Naruto said with a frustrated look

"I'm a BIG ONE" Jiraiya said with a pervy voice. "Ok come on kid lets get to training…follow me"

"Where are we going?"

"A place I used to train when I was I kid…it's quiet, out of the way, and best of all next to a waterfall the girls like to come and play under" Jiraiya then began to day dream

"What ever…Hmm what was that I could have swore I saw something…Hmm"

"Hey kid you coming or I'm I going by myself" Naruto quickly caught up to the Sannin. But little did ether of them know they were being fallowed.

After a short ten minute walk outside of the village, in the forest next to a little stream the sage put all his things down and turned around to face Naruto.

"Ok kid seeing as you have already mastered the water walking Jutsu then I guess your strong enough to master this" The pervy sage then wiped out some huge scroll "ok kid this is the toad summoning contract…with this you can summon toads to come and help you in a battle…like so" he then bit his thumb and whipped the blood on his hand and went through some seals and slammed his palm into the ground. Then there was a puff of smoke and a giant toad the size of two full size men sprung up under Jiraiya. "Now then here…in blood sign the contract with the hand you want to use to summon and then give it a try".

"Ok…N-A-R-U-T-O…U-Z-U-M-A-K-I…There now" Naruto then went through some seals and Slammed his palm into the ground and out of the smoke there was a tad pole. "What a tad pole"

"Kid if you want to do this you need to put chakra into it understand"

"Yeah, yeah…" He then did it again but this time when he did it there was a huge puff of smoke and inside was a toad the size of the Hokage Building if not bigger. "YA I did it"

"Oh no not Gamabunta…even I cant control him…" Jiraiya was cut off by the toad

**"Jiraiya where are you Jiraiya…what is the meaning of this…why did you summon me here"** The toad thundered

"Uhh…Jiraiya did not summon you…I did" Naruto said while landing on the toads snout

**"Hmm…****You're**** telling me that you summoned me squirt…"** The toad began to laugh

"Hey I did and you know what I summoned you so that make me your master" Naruto said while crossing his arms

**"What you my master…NEVER…Hmm that chakra…you're the Kyuubi's container aren't you" **Gamabunta said while puffing on his pipe

"Yes and me and him have fused together now" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

**"****Impossible**** that was not supposed to happen for at least another 2 or 3 years…Hmm but your not ****lying**** so because of that you are worthy enough to be called my ****servant****…now then if you don't mind getting off my nose so I can go for a walk…"** The toad was cut off by Naruto shouting

"No…I don't want to just be a servant I want to be…your master or at least something better then a servant" Naruto shouted to the giant toad

**"What…Hmm tell you what squirt if you can stay on top of me for at least a whole day starting now then…you will have earned the title of my 'Primary Summoner' and replace Jiraiya as it…What do you say to that"** Gamabunta looked down at Naruto

"DEAL…lets go" Naruto then hoped onto his back

**"Don't you want to know what happens if you fall off…" **He was cut off by Naruto

"No because I won't fall off…that is what I promise to you"

**"Ok squirt…Hope you don't die because you got guts"** The toad then leaped into the air with all it's might going at least a mile up. Which was so high that toad could be seen all the was at the village

"AWWW…THIS IS INSANE" Naruto said struggling to hang on

**"I know all the other people who tried this ended up dead"** the toad then came crashing to the ground

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME" The toad jumped again and again and again. When it landed the 10 time it then did a run strait for the Village. "What are you doing your going to run over Konaha. But then right as the huge toad reached the front gate it jumped clear over the village and Naruto's screams of terror could be heard below. As they past over all the people ha there mouths a gap knowing full well if the toad was to land if would surly kill them all. But it just soared right over the mountain and landed on top then jump over again and still the screams of the leaf villages number one knuckle head ninja could still be heard even though the toad was about 2 mile in the air.

They then landed back where they were before and the sun was slowly going down. Suddenly Gamabunta jumped into the lake not far from there current position and Gamabunta dove right in. Naruto was now battling for breath. Then Gamabunta launched himself back into the air again and landed back in the water and soon Naruto was struggling to hold on while Gamabunta swam make and fourth trying to use the current to shake Naruto. Gamabunta noticed that the sun was just about to set so in one final effort Gamabunta did one final jump with all the power he could muster, they went at least 3 miles in the sky when the sun suddenly set and Gamabunta landed.

"See…one…whole…day" Naruto then slid off his back and started falling forward but Gamabunta caught him with his tongue.

**"Well squirt…one whole day indeed and as part of our ****bargain**** you are now my 'Primary Summoner'…his chakra is all but gone better get him to a place of healing…Jiraiya!!! Come here and get your…oh who is this"** The giant toad looked down at the toad sage and a young lady with pale skin and lavender eyes.

"Hello Gamabunta-Sama I am Hinata Hyuuga…Naruto's girlfriend" she said with a blush

"OHH Young love…" Jiraiya was cut off by Gamabunta

**"Jiraiya be Quiet…Hinata Hyuuga huh…you know you two are lucky to have each other…here"** Gamabunta then lowered Naruto down into Hinata's arms. **"Love and ****Cherish**** him always for if there is one thing that this old toad knows it's that love lasts forever…oh and tell him when he finally wakes up that he made it…Good Bye Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki"** then in a poof the toad was gone.

"Hey I don't get a good bye…what a stuck up toad" Jiraiya then turned to Hinata "He is right you know…Naruto needs you more then you realize so try not to lose him ok…do you need help getting him to the hospital"?

"No…but thank you…he is oddly light I guess it is because of all the ramen he eats" Then with that both Hinata and the Toad Sage began to laugh

"Ok then…I will be seeing you around…oh and tell him when he wakes up that he has training with me at 9 A.M. sharp" with that the sage disappeared. And Hinata began her long walk back to Konaha. She then looked down at her unconscious boyfriend and smiled. "He always push's himself so hard…and that is just one of the reasons why I admire you Naruto-kun". And after about 15 minutes of walking she finally came across the hospital and volunteered to stay with him through the night. Because she wanted to him to be the first thing she saw when she awoke and for her to be the first thing he saw as well. Before she fell asleep she walked over to his bed and leaned over and kissed him and whispered in his ear "I Love You Naruto Uzumaki" and then she sat back down and fell asleep.

* * *

Writers Comments

That is my longest chapter so far and because everyone has been asking for longer chapters it will not be my last so hope you enjoyed.


	10. Training with Pervy Sage

Writers Comments

Oh Ya Chapter 10…lets get this show on the road. Chap Preview: Training, Training and more Training. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto awake and moving around, she could only smile in happiness as she slowly got up. On her way up she was met with a hug from Naruto

"Good Morning Hinata-Chan…Did you see me yesterday"? He said while holding Hinata

"Yes Naruto-kun I did…that was very reckless…but I'm glad you were able to do it…I never doubted you, not even for a second" She said with a smile and a dash of worry in her voice.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan and I'm sorry if I scared you…but I knew what I was doing…" Naruto was cut off by Hinata

"Naruto-kun…you did it Gamabunta said you won the bet" She said while giving him another hug

"REALLY…alright…"he was cut off again

"And Jiraiya-Sama wanted me to tell you that training starts at 9:00 Sharp…you better hurry you only have about an hour to get to your house change and make it to training" she said nudging him out the hospital door

"Hey Hinata-Chan will you go with me to training…please" he said with a grin

"Sure Naruto-kun…I will meet you at the front gate ok" she said as Naruto began running for his house shouting thank you all the way down the hall

Naruto was running down the road on his way back to his apartment when he remembered that he also needed a bath. "I better take a bath to…I don't want to smell when I go to training other wise after I would smell even worse" Naruto then gave a small giggle and opened his door. He took about ten minutes to take a shower and get dressed in his usual orange suit. "AHH all clean time to go meet Hinata at the front gate" Naruto then ran out of his door with a slam and jumped off the balcony of the hall and started sprinting toward the entrance to Konaha. He then came across Hinata who was as she said standing at the front entrance waiting for Naruto. "Hey Hinata-Chan…sorry I'm late I had to take a shower to" He said running up and grabbing her hand as they began walking toward the training ground that Jiraiya liked so much.

"Oh that is ok N-Naruto-kun I was happy to wait" she said with a bright smile. The rest of the walk was silent other then a few then few birds chirping and some streams. They then came up to the training ground only to find no Jiraiya. "Where is Jiraiya-Sama"? She said turning to Naruto who had a glum look

"You wont be calling him Jiraiya-Sama once you se what he is doing…more like Baka Jiraiya" Naruto said with a sly grin while looking over at a laughing, moving bush. Naruto slowly walked over to the bush peeped inside to confirm his suspicions. It was Jiraiya peeping on some bathing women, Naruto did the first thing that popped into his head. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted at the ladies 'PEEPING TOM'. The ladies who were shocked and horrified to see a white haired old man peeing on them suddenly turned red with anger and began chasing the perv into the woods until the sound of a creaming pervert was cut off by sounds of Jiraiya screaming in pain. Jiraiya slowly came out of the forest with lumps and bruises all over him

"What is wrong with you…can't you see I was trying to perform research" Jiraiya said while pounding Naruto

"Research my ass you were peeping so I thought those girls would take care of you" Naruto said trying to struggle out of Jiraiya's grasp. Both not even noticing the very confused Hinata

"U-umm should you get started with your training" She said while bowing her head to Jiraiya

"OH…you brought your girlfriend did you…?" He said with a big pervy smile "I guess you needed her to see just how strong you are huh…anyways she is right kid lets get to your training" Jiraiya then pulled out a scroll and sat down to start reading.

"What are you doing aren't you supposed to be training me"? He said while scratching the back of his head

"I am…I'm waiting for you to use up all of your chakra so I can begin…for you see you have two separate chakras yours and Kyuubi's and you already have great control with yours…so I'm going to train you to control his…at least to a extent…now then if you two really have combined into one then once your chakra is gone, Kyuubi's will automatically kick in…So get started wasting chakra" he said going back to reading while telling Hinata to come sit while Naruto does this.

"Fine" Naruto then began burning chakra by making as many shadow clones as he could and then going into an all out brawl with himself. He had managed to make about 75 clones and they all wanted a peace of the real Naruto. So for an hour Naruto was on defensive beating the hell out of his clones. Naruto then jumped into the air followed by about 40 clones as Naruto did a bunch of mid air kicks that were so fast that they were just blurs. Naruto managed to destroy about 25 of his clones but the other 15 suddenly jumped at him performing the a array of kicks that Naruto just couldn't dodge and was sent flying a good 20 or so feet and rolled until he hit a large rock but suddenly Naruto began to radiate red chakra and Naruto launched forward and destroy the last of his clones shocking Hinata and barley fazing Jiraiya like he expected it to happen.

"Good kid you got the chakra now then follow me" Naruto walked over to Jiraiya who handed him a scroll and told him to sit down. "Ok kid the Kyuubi's Chakra is not like normal chakra it is pure and I stress to say this Conscious energy…what I mean by that is the chakra basically has a mind of it's own and It moves on it's own…so if you just work with it trying to find out how it works or basically trying to understand it and the only way to do that is to either meditate with it active or train with it and you will be doing both today so start with meditation" Naruto then sat down and began meditating with the chakra. An hour went by and now Naruto was able to manipulate into forms such as fists and legs. "Ok kid time for physical training" Jiraiya then made some hand seals and activated his stone toad stomach Jutsu and incased Naruto "This Jutsu also makes a good training area for very powerful Jutsu or in your case Chakra control. Jiraiya then sealed the toad stomach and Naruto began practicing attacks and manipulating his chakra into attacks after and hour of that Naruto finally emerged with a new Jutsu that Naruto called Chakra Sword, and the name fit for when Naruto concentrated hard enough the chakra would form into a sword and it was powerful enough to cut clean through a tree. "Well I didn't expect you do get something like that but that just means that your training is that much better…you two are dismissed and Naruto try to be here everyday at about 9:30 and on weekends no training" he said with a smile

"But why"? Naruto said while the chakra reseeded back into his body

"Well she is your girlfriend right" Jiraiya said with a pervy smile

"Umm…Yes" Naruto said with a blush on both of their faces

"Well use the weekends as couples time…you know dates and spending time together" Jiraiya said while he walked away

"Sorry Hinata I almost completely forgot you were here can I make it up to you" Naruto said with a blush

"Umm…that's ok Naruto-kun lets just get some lunch and then…we can go to a movie ok" she said with a small smile

"Sure thing lunch and a movie sounds great…I'm buying ok" Naruto said while grabbing Hinata's hand

"Oh Naruto-kun I could never make you pay for it all" she said while pushing her fingers together

"No I want to Hinata-Chan…it is the least I can do to make up for ignoring you during my training I mean the least I could of done is asked pervy sage if you could spar with me" Naruto then leans his head over and kiss Hinata on the cheek

"O-ok N-Naruto-kun" She then gives him a kiss back except she kissed him on the lips. And before they knew it they were making out and walking at the same time…at least until they had to pull apart for breath.

"Hinata-Chan of all the things that we do I like the kissing the most…it makes me feel like I'm flying and it just keeps getting better every time" Naruto said with a blush and a smile

"I like it a-a lot to Naruto…and I f-feel the same way" she said while gripping his hand tighter. When they finally entered the village Naruto asked Hinata where she wanted to eat and she of course knowing exactly what he liked suggested Ichiraku and Naruto being Naruto went ecstatic from the idea and so they both sat down to a nice ramen filled lunch "How's your pork ramen Naruto-kun" she said with a smile

"Great as always thanks Hinata and how's your miso ramen"? He said while slurping down a noodle

"Its fine thank you Naruto-kun…would you like to try" she then grad some of her ramen and fed it to Naruto and before they knew it they were feeding each other.

"And what are you two looking at" Ayame and the old man just looked at each other and smiled

"YOU TWO…we always knew that you two would end up together" They then went back to washing dish's and making ramen

"N-Naruto-kun how about that movie" she said with a blush

"Sure…here let me leave the money…come on lets go" Naruto then grabbed her hand and they walked over to the theater

"So what do you want to watch Hinata-Chan" He said while looking at all the titles

"Umm how about a romantic, horror film" she said pointing at a scary zombie movie called 'The Dead Walk'

"Sure Hinata" Naruto then handed the movie clerk the money and bought two tickets

The movie went on for about 2 hours before Naruto and Hinata walked out holding hands and Naruto with a stunned look on his face. "I hope that something like that doesn't happen" he said while shaking his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head

"Oh Naruto-kun are you scared" she said with a giggle

"Yes aren't you…I mean zombie's didn't die no matter what you did to them" Naruto then got a shiver

"Oh its ok Naruto-kun…at least the couple died together" she said looking up at the sky

"Well if it was me and you then neither of us would die I promise" he said with a serious face "Ya I make that promise right now Hinata-Chan…as long as I breath I will defend you to the end" He said while looking into Hinata's eyes and then they went into a very passionate kiss that they have ever shared so far. They only parted for breath and after Hinata went into her home. Naruto just quietly walked home as it began to rain he just kept walking not even giving the rain any mind. But instead of going inside he went out back and continued his Chakra training all through the night until about 2:00 A.M. when he finally collapsed from exhaustion and the pain from being under such intense chakra for so long and fell asleep in outside. He was picked up by a figure that carried him into his house and placed him on his bed. And everyday went pretty much the same from training with Jiraiya, spending time with Hinata who still has not told Naruto that she made it to the finals and every weekend Hinata and Naruto were inseparable not even by their Sensei's and it continued until the day before the finals.

Writers Comments

Sorry about cutting training short but hey I don't want to write a whole chapter on every training session with Jiraiya because I would only be rewriting. Well next up is the finals


	11. Day Before Chunnin Hinata's Secret

Writers Comments

Hey everyone this is chapter 11 oh ya I'm in the double digits already. Well hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto woke up and got dressed and as usual met Hinata at the front gate and they both ran to training with Jiraiya and as always caught him peeping again.

"So Hinata-Chan how should we bust him this time" Naruto said with his prankster face on

"Umm…how about we…umm well surprise me Naruto-kun" As she said that Naruto then made his way in for the kill. Very slowly he crept up to pervy sage until he was about 5 inches away from him. Naruto then made a hand seals and took two fingers and implanted them in Jiraiya's back side only to launch him a good 30 feet in pain and right in front of the girls he was peeping on. Jiraiya got quit a few lumps but not as many as usual.

"Ok kid you got me but did you have to use the 'Secret Finger Jutsu'' Jiraiya said while rubbing his butt.

"You bet I did…so what do we do today…after all it is the day before the final round of chunnin" Naruto said with a exited look

"Here's what were going to do…nothing" Jiraiya said with a smile

"WHAT…but it's the day before chunnin" Naruto said with a dropped jaw

"Ya I know the day before chunnin…you should be using this day to rest up and get your chakra levels to their peek understand…here how about I treat you two to lunch at Ichiraku's" Jiraiya said with a smile knowing that Naruto could not deny free ramen.

"Sure let's go" Naruto said while grabbing Hinata's hand

"AHH…I just can't get over how cute you two are together…Young Love" Jiraiya said with a sigh at the last part

"Hey what was that sigh for pervy sage" Naruto and Hinata looked at him with a puzzled look on their face's

"Well if you must know…when I was young I never had a date because I spent all my time chasing after one woman who was not in the least interested in me" Jiraiya said with a deeper more depressed sigh

"Really that reminds me of me back before I asked Hinata-Chan out… I was chasing after Sakura-Chan but I got rejected every time…but then I saw the signs that Hinata-Chan was giving me and I went for it" Naruto said while putting his arm around Hinata

"Well at least you knew when to give up on a lost cause…as for me I didn't and all that got me was lumps and being yelled at and called a Baka" Jiraiya said with a even sadder tone

"Oh come now Jiraiya-Sama…as are the words of my love…Never give up" Hinata said with a bright smile

"HA…easy for you to say…you two already got what you two always wanted…Oh well I have all the ladies in the world who want a peace of me" Jiraiya said striking a pose with a thumbs up at the two Genin. They both sighed while they arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and they all ordered Miso Ramen and some rice balls. But right as they all got done they just noticed that Jiraiya had disappeared and left the two genin to pay for him and themselves.

"That cheep scat perv…I swear I'm going to kill him"! Naruto said while taking out Gama-chan and paid for their meals

"It is ok Naruto-kun…I should of seen it coming" she said with a sigh

"NO, no Hinata-Chan It is not your fault…it's that cheep scat pervy sage…you should not blame yourself for things that are not your fault all the time.

"Yes Hiashi-Sama I…oh sorry Naruto I didn…" she was cut off by Naruto

"He is your father isn't he…he's the one that always keeps you down and calls you worthless" Naruto said with a serious face

"Y-yes" She said as a tear went down her cheek and was whipped away by Naruto's thumb

"Hinata-Chan…" Naruto said startling Hinata

"Don't you dare listen to him…you are the strongest and most beautiful person I know…so when he says that your weak and worthless you just remember that it doesn't matter what he thinks that it only matter's what you think…at least that is what I learned and you know what I know it is right…people would call me every name under the rainbow but I always told myself that they were wrong and that I was strong and look at me now" He was stopped by a sobbing Hinata who was had started hugging him.

"T-thank y-you n-Naruto-kun I don't k-know what I w-would do with out y-you" she said while turning her head to receive a kiss from Naruto. After about a minute of hugging and kissing and comforting Naruto finally said something

"You're the strongest person in my book Hinata-Chan" Naruto said with a kind voice

"Thanks Naruto-kun needed to get that out of me" she said whipping away the last tear on her face. "Oh Naruto-kun I just remembered…I forgot to tell you that I made it to the finals as well" She said with a smile

"WHAT…REALLY…oh Hinata that is great…see I told you that you were strong…ah man that is so awesome Hinata-Chan let's make chunnin together" Naruto said was he kept ranting on but Hinata was thinking about something completely different.

_"Oh Naruto-kun…I would love to make chunnin with you but it just wont happen…__because__ only one person can make chunnin not two so that means that we are going to have to fight even if we don't want to__" _she said in her head and nodding to everything Naruto was saying for she couldn't live with herself if she crushed Naruto' confidence.

"And Hinata-Chan I do realize that we might have to fight…not very excited about that but even so we should still be happy at least one of us will make chunnin and I hope you do Hinata-Chan" Naruto said with a smile. Hinata could only stare in shock he knew and he didn't care not to mention he wants her to win.

"Well good luck to both of us" She said with a smile

"Come on let's go for a walk together Hinata-Chan…while we are both still genin" Naruto said with a foxy smile

"Ok Naruto" she said while grabbing her hand. But what he didn't understand was every time they walked by a Hyuuga Hinata would release hands with him and get a good distance away from him.

"Hinata why is it every time we come near your house or near a Hyuuga you get all weird" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head

"W-well Naruto-kun I never told my father that I was seeing you and all the normal Hyuuga's that you see at the door or guarding the front gate I know personally and they agreed to keep it a secret" She was cut off by Naruto

"Why would you want to keep this a secret…I mean I know your dads not nice but" He was cut off by Hinata's crying and explaining.

"Oh Naruto-kun y-you don't understand he wants me to merry a Hyuuga and if he found out that we were together then he…would break us apart" She said while dropping to the ground in tears

"…" Naruto was silent at first still trying to let this new information sink in. "FUCK HIM…" He said scaring Hinata "I love you and there is no way some old bastard is going to take you away from me…NOT NOW NOT EVER" He said with a serious face that she had never seen before there was even some of the Kyuubi's chakra seeping out

"B-but Naruto-kun he" she was cut off by Naruto

"Do you love me"? He said still with his serious voice

"YES…but" she was cut off again

"Then…that's all you need…if we need to we can fight back…wow calm down" Naruto said with a worried voice leaving Hinata a little confused

"Who did you say that too" she said with confusion

"Kyuubi…he really was not happy about this either…he want to talk to us" Naruto said

"Ok" then Naruto grabbed her hand and they were suddenly in Kyuubi's lair

**"EXPLAIN HINATA" **he said with anger. She then explained the whole situation

**"Dam that Hyuuga bastard…no offence…he can't break up love"! **Kyuubi said while chakra began to boil out of him

"But K-Kyuubi-Sama he will" She said with tears in her eyes

**"HA…just let him try…I have to ask you one thing Hinata****…do you love Naruto…TRULY"?** He said with seriousness

"OF COURSE…I love Naruto-kun with all my heart" She said with some aggression

**"Good then you two have my support" **Kyuubi said with a thunder

"Support"? She said with confusion

**"Love is worth fighting for and I will be on your side if a fight does break out and hey not saying one will but I want you to keep in mind…if you want something you have to fight for it and don't worry I will personally speak to Hiashi" **Kyuubi said with a bright grin

"B-but how" she said with a better voice

**"Well you will see now ****won't**** you…but first you will have to tell him about you and kit and if he ****tries**** anything drastic you better worn him that he will be dealing with me at his door step in rage" **Kyuubi said with a laugh

"Really Kyuubi-Sama…" she said with hope in her eyes that she and Naruto would get to be together

**"You better ****believe**** it…if someone messes with the kit then they are messing with me…and that just wont slid"** Kyuubi said with a demonic laugh

"I don't know how to thank you Kyuubi-Sama" she said with a smile

**"Easy…Love Naruto and be with him…and we will call it even…oh and if he tries anything really bad just leave it to me and Naruto" **He said with a smile

"Yes Kyuubi-Sama" she said with a bow

**"Man I never get tired of that Kyuubi-Sama…no body has ever called me Sama before…so for that I thank you"** Kyuubi said while think about how it would be if everyone called him Sama. Then in flash Naruto and Hinata were back in the park

"Wow Naruto-kun he will help us" She said still excited not thinking about what would happen if it did become a battle

"Ya I know even if he did not support you still have me" he said rubbing the back of his head while getting a passionate kiss from Hinata. "I want to tell him now" she said with a smile

"Dang Hinata trying to start a war already…I mean we just found out that Kyuubi would help" Naruto said sarcastically

"I know…but I feel braver then I have ever felt before and I want to do this before I lose that confidence" she said as she began to rush home and tell her father leaving Naruto in the dust. Naruto was struggling to catch up and by the time he got to her door the servant said that she had just entered Hiashi's chamber.

"OH DAM" was all Naruto said while he went on his way to Hiashi's chamber.

* * *

Writer's Comments

OH boy things are going to get ugly in there. Hey I have an idea let's vote if you think Hiashi will understand Review the answer Yes with the symbols and if you think he will be outraged and deny them then Review the answer No with the symbols. Now you don't have to do this it is just for fun the chapter will be up on Wednesday October 31, 2007. So that is when the pole closes and we will see who is right or not.


	12. Secret is Told Hiashi's Reaction

Writers Comments

Well here it is Hiashi's reaction and now lets see who was right and who was wrong in the voting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto slowly opened the door and saw that Hinata had just sat down on pillow in front of Hiashi who was staring daggers at Naruto for even being in his mansion let alone interrupting a conference with his daughter. Hiashi was about to go off on Naruto when Hinata suddenly said "Do not yell father for…it is him that this is about…actually me and Naruto" Hiashi just glared at Naruto and then nodded his head giving telling Naruto he could enter.

"So Hinata what is the meaning of this sudden audience" He said still not taking his eyes off of Naruto

"Father…I…have been secretly dating Naruto-kun" and the minute she said the name Hiashi's eyes became inflamed in rage and before he could go off Hinata said more that angered him beyond all reasoning "And I Love Him" she said with a serious voice.

"Hinata Hyuuga…you are not only a failure but now you try to dishonor our clan by…being with this, this Uzumaki trash"!!! "I will not have it you are to stay away from Uzumaki trash for the remainder of your life and you shall serve a punishment of 2 months confined to your room" He said still staring at Naruto. And Naruto who was clenching his fist trying his hardest to hold Kyuubi back. Knowing that he will not speak until he knows Hinata can't anymore. "YOU ARE DISSMISSED"! He said with a scream

"No I am not father…I love him and no amount of punishment can change my min…" she was cut off by her father standing up and walking over to her as if about to grab her until Naruto suddenly burst up and screamed at Hiashi

"**Hiashi Hyuuga…sit down"** Naruto said with a fearsome voice that scared Hiashi to death

"W-what…y-you are, are…" he was cut off by Naruto

**"YES…I am Kyuubi no Kitsune…and I have a bone to pick with you"** Naruto then gave mean grin **"Your actions have forced me to speak…Hiashi if your clan has a problem with me then let it be with me not them…"** Kyuubi was cut off by Hiashi

"Do not talk down to me beast…you have no power even I know that the seals keeps your power in check…and yes it is astounding you are able to talk through Uzumaki trash, but you do not scare me…MY WORD STAYS ON THE MATTER"!!! Hiashi said with a smile as blood red chakra began to leak out of Naruto

**Insolent**** Human…I have more power then you think…the boy and I have already fused souls and now me and him share a body…and I being a higher lord give blessing to Naruto and Hinata to be together and if you have a problem then I'm right here come get some"!!!** Kyuubi said to the stunned Hiashi

"You…what…I am her father and i…" Hiashi was cut off by Kyuubi

**"Can not interfere with matters of the heart you old fool…and besides if you try anything to keep these two apart I will rip you in half"!!!** Kyuubi said with a smile

"Just come and try it beast" Hiashi said getting into his Jyuuken Stance.

**"Fine but remember you asked for it"!** Kyuubi then flung one of his chakra tails at Hiashi who dodged it and ran outside. Kyuubi followed but not before telling Hinata that he would not kill her father.

**"Come back here you coward" **Kyuubi ran outside only to see many more Hyuuga's ready to fight

"Coward on the contrary…I was just evening the odds" He said with a smile

**"Really all of this just keep your ****daughter**** away from Naruto"** Kyuubi said with an irritated voice

"NO…to keep her away from you beast" Hiashi then gave the order for all the Hyuuga's to attack Naruto

**"FOOLS" **Kyuubi shouted and then blasted out two more tails that wiped out and smashed into the approaching Hyuuga's. **"I will not be ****defeated**** my ****mere**** ponds…face me Hiashi"** Hiashi then jumped out the crowd and landed only a few yards away form Naruto

"Fine…but if we are going to fight I want this to be fair…for even I know I do not stand a chance against you…so how about a wager" Hiashi said with a smile

**"Wager what sort of wager are you talking about"** Kyuubi said with a surprised look

"If Naruto can beat me without assistance in any shape or form from you…Hinata will be allowed to see any person she wants with all my blessing" Hiashi stated with a firm voice

**"Hmm…and if he loses"** Kyuubi said with worry of the answer

"When he loses then he will never come within fifty feet of my daughter and they will never be together" Hiashi said with a smile

**"Allow me to ask the kit about this…for it is not my place to answer" **_**"Kit did you hear that"**__ "Ya Kyuubi and I accept" __**"Really even though I cant help you and…if you lose…well you know" **__"It is a risk but if there is a chance for me to be with Hinata-Chan…then any risk is worth taking" __**"Well said and I know you will win…just make sure that you don't get hit by his Jyuuken for if you do I can not open your tenketsu and it will make it that much harder to fight…understand" **__"Ya sure Kyuubi and don't worry you have modified my body enough that I am fast enough to dodge anything and not to mention how good my eyes are now"__** "Ok kit I just want to say good luck and I know you will kick his ass"**__ "Thanks Kyuubi now I'm taking back control" __**"Alright see you when you win".**_

Naruto's red chakra reseeded back inside him and all of naruto's scary features disappeared. "I accept you challenge Hiashi" Naruto said with a smile on his face

"Good so we are agreed that you will not use the fox's chakra" Hiashi said with a raised eye brow

"Yes and when I win I will walk out of here with Hinata so we can go and get checked in for the finals" Naruto said with a smile not realizing that Hinata was standing behind him in shock and horror that there was a chance that they would not be together and began walking to her fathers side until she was stopped dead in her tracks by naruto's voice "Do I have your support Hinata because I can't do this without knowing you believing in me" He said while smiling back at her.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun…I know you can beet him" she said realizing that almost purely on instinct she almost went with her father.

"Good then lets do this Hiashi" Naruto said with a glare at Hiashi

"Fine…by the way I will not take it easy on you" Hiashi then took is Jyuuken stance

"Good then lets do this" Naruto took his own kind of stance.

Hiashi then jumped forward and tried to blast Naruto full of chakra only to see that no one was there until the was a sharp pain in Hiashi's side and right on the left of him there was Naruto giving Hiashi a very strong punch to the kidney that sent Hiashi flying a good 10 feet or so. Hiashi stood up and looked at Naruto "Well you are faster then I thought you would be…I will not underestimate you again" Hiashi then disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto and delivered a powerful kick strait to his head and sent him flying 20 feet into a wall. Naruto got up and made about 20 shadow clones that all charged Hiashi only to all be destroyed a well planned Rotation Jutsu sending Naruto flying back into the same wall. Naruto got right back up and through some shuriken at him and then performed some seals and turned five shuriken into about 50 and forced Hiashi into another Rotation. But after the Jutsu was over Hiashi did not see Naruto and began checking the sky only to suddenly feel a fist smashing into his jaw sending Hiashi flying backwards into the dirt. Naruto even caused Hiashi to draw some blood. Hiashi was very angry and decide to use Divination Field 64 Palm Strikes. Hiashi launched toward Naruto and delivered powerful blows to all 64 tenketsu points in naruto's body. After Naruto fell to the ground. And Hiashi began walking towards Hinata to take her into her room when he heard a voice from behind him.

"I'm not done yet you son of bitch" Naruto said as he got back up

"Fool even if you are standing up there is no way you can beat me without chakra…you lose" Hiashi said with a frown

"If it is chakra I need then fine" Naruto then began charging his chakra through his tenketsu one by one they opened and Naruto could only whence in pain for every one. Hiashi was stunned the boy was doing what was supposed to be impossible without help. Hiashi could only assume that Kyuubi was helping but he did not see an ounce of red chakra through out naruto's entire body. After Naruto got the last one open Naruto performed some seals and shouted 'Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu' and suddenly about 150 shadow clones burst into existence and all charged the still stunned Hiashi who just realized he was being attacked and performed a Rotation but instead of all the clones disappearing they all slammed down with what seemed to be a chakra sword. Hiashi was shocked because the Rotation was going away and it did not even stop one of the angry Naruto's. When the Rotation broke all 150 Naruto's with drew there chakra blades and began beating the man. Until Hiashi performed another Rotation and blew them all up except for one…the real one who was lying on the ground holding his chest as Hiashi walked up and stared at him. "That was very impressive but you still lose.

"So you think" then Naruto suddenly exploded in a cloud of smoke. Hiashi was frozen because there was a Kunai Knife on his neck and a voice from behind. "You Lose Hiashi-Sama" Naruto said in a whisper. Hiashi just dropped to the ground in shame for he had been defeated not by a demon but a mere genin. Naruto slowly walked away toward the also stunned and shocked Hinata

"Wait…Naruto" Naruto turned around to a bowing Hiashi who was on his hands and knees. "Naruto Uzumaki…you have beaten me and in turn won your prize but there is one last thing I want to ask of you" Hiashi said while looking at the boy

"Yeah what is that" Naruto said with a puzzling look on his face

"Naruto you cannot be with my daughter for she is an heiress of my clan" Hiashi was cut off by an outraged Naruto

"What but I won the bet…" Naruto was cut off by Hiashi

"Please allow me to finish…Naruto Uzumaki I would be honored if you would become part of my clan as Naruto Uzumaki Hyuuga" Hiashi said with a smile

"W-what…you want me in your clan" Naruto said with a shocked face not even noticing Hinata's excitement

"Yes Naruto it would be and honor to have you on the Main Branch of my family…so you and my daughter may be together" Hiashi said with a smile while standing up. "So do you accept Naruto"?

"Yes anything to be with Hinata-Chan" He said while looking at Hinata

"Then I pronounce you Naruto Uzumaki Hyuuga of the Main Branch and my Honorary son" Hiashi said with a first smile he has ever had in a long time or at least smile of true happiness. Hiashi only said one last thing before giving the order to have Naruto's things moved into his new home "Take care of my daughter and good to have you in my family…and Hinata will show you to your new room next to hers" Naruto only had time to nod as he was suddenly overcome with hugs and kiss's from Hinata who was crying with joy. Hinata dragged him at lighting speeds to his room and she then began kissing him like no tomorrow. _**"Great job kit…I'm proud of you" **_Kyuubi said with a smile.

"Umm Hinata it's late so lets go check into the finals so we can go to bed" He said with a foxy smile

"Ok Naruto-kun" She said with an even bigger smile

"Lets go" he said grabbing Hinata's hand as they ran through the Hyuuga mansion on there way to the chunnin sign in booth. Naruto was overwhelmed with happiness as they ran by his broken down apartment and arrived at the booth just before it closed and signed in so they weren't counted as forfeit. On there way back they dropped by Naruto's house so Naruto could grab his pajamas. But when they went in they realized that Hiashi had already had the things taken to Naruto's new room so with all the speed they could muster they ran home their home to get some well disserved rest that they both needed.

* * *

Writers Comments

Oh ya that was a good end to a good chapter Naruto Uzumaki Hyuuga how many of you saw that coming and for those of you that voted I wanted Hiashi to be understanding and outraged. so hope you liked it and even I can't wait to write the next chapter and I hope you liked reading this one as much as I did writing it. Till the next chapter ;D


	13. Chunnin Fianals The Attack on Konaha

Writers Comments

No comments to excited about this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and gave a loud yawn. But instead of him waking up in a broken down looking apartment he was in a beautiful bed room with a huge king size bed that he had slept on, Hard wood floors, Oak dresser and of course all of his pictures decorating the room. Naruto got all of his cloths on with a smile this morning. He slowly walked toward the court yard only to see Hiashi standing in the middle of it. Naruto slowly walked over to talk to him. "Good morning Hiashi-Sama" Naruto said with a smile

"Good morning Naruto" Hiashi said with a smile

"Hey I have been wondering…not that I don't like what you did…but why did you do it"? Naruto said with his head down

"Well Naruto there are a number of reasons…three to be honest…reason one you could not be with Hinata if you were not a Hyuuga so I had no choice there…reason two you managed to beet me, meaning that you showed some impressive strength and with out Kyuubi to so that was reason two and…reason three I have heard of your amazing abilities and stamina not to mention your amazing chakra capacity and I thought that it would be good to have those attributes in my family…there is actually a fourth reason…I knew your father very well, in fact we were best friends and before he died he asked me to watch over you…and I guess I was blinded by hate for the Kyuubi to remember my promise, so this is my way of watching over you…you look so much like your father Naruto, even your attitude is the same…if you ever want to know about your father then just come and find me…now you should go to breakfast" Hiashi said ending there conversation.

"Thank you Hiashi-Sama and…I would like to know more about my father" Naruto said with a still stunned face.

"Ok I will tell you when ever you want to know…oh and call me dad after all I am your godfather" Hiashi said while rubbing Naruto's head and pushing him off to the dinning room.

Naruto could only say one word because all of what he was hearing was so much to process. "G-Godfather" Naruto said as he entered the dinning room. To see Hinata and Hanabi both eating breakfast and Hanabi giving Naruto an evil stare witch was the only thing able to snap him out his shock. "And what are you looking at" Naruto said with a tone

""A blonde haired dummy that's what" Hanabi said while going back to her breakfast

"What did you just say" He then started stomping toward Hanabi about to give her a good pounding. But was grabbed by Hinata "Oh come on let me at her, let me at her" Naruto said trying his hardest to get to Hanabi only to be flung backwards to the seat next to Hinata. "You're lucky you little shrimp that Hinata stopped me or I would of" Naruto was cut off by Hanabi

"Ha you would of what…I am an heiress and a stupid commoner like you can't hurt me without punishment" Hanabi said with an evil smile.

Naruto just grinned right back "I am not a commoner in fact I am part of your family…I am your step brother" He said with a evil grin "So you better hope that I don't see you alone you little squirt" Naruto said with his still evil voice

"S-step b-brother…" Hanabi said with a shocked tone, just now realizing that this was the kid that beet her father. And then she went silent, scary silent. Hinata could only giggle at the two of them. Then Hanabi just suddenly spoke out "Brother, I have never had a brother, she then shot up and began dragging Naruto away form the table" Naruto still chewing food could not say anything. Until he swallowed

"Hey where are you taking me you little pest" He said still unable to escape Hanabi's grasp

"To play dress up" She said with an evil stare at Naruto

"D-dress up…Hinata help me" was all he could say as he was dragged into his new sister's room. Hinata was just as surprised as anyone else, even her father was shocked at Hanabi's response. I mean who would have guessed that Hanabi was going to drag Naruto into her room for dress up. After about tem minutes Naruto finally came running out her room dressed in a lavender dress and high heels. "AHH…What did you do to me" He said with shock as the whole dinning room became lit up with laughter

"Your right brother Lavender is not your color it looks better on Hinata" Hanabi said while reaching for Naruto

"Oh no you don't I am out here before I come out looking like a swimsuit model" Naruto then was gone in a puff of smoke followed by Hanabi. "Got to lose her…but how…oh I got it" 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' one shadow clone popped up. "Now you play with Hanabi today while me and Hinata-Chan go to the Arena" the clone only responded with a simple "Ok" Naruto then ran towards the dinning room after he knew his clone was captured. "Ok Hinata-Chan lets go to the finals…oh ya Hiash…I mean dad are you coming to the Arena to watch us" Naruto said with a foxy grin

"Certainly son…why would I miss my daughter and my new step son win the chunnin exam" Hiashi said with a smile

"Cool…come on Hinata-Chan" Naruto said while grabbing her hand and running out the door not realizing that he was still wearing the dress.

Hinata just giggles and said "Naruto the dress" She said holding up one side of it

"AHHH…I forgot to take off the stupid dress" Naruto then shot right through the door to get changed

Hiashi just smiled at Hinata and said "He forgot about the dress didn't he"

"Yep he sure did" Hinata said as they both gave a huge laugh. After about a minute Naruto was back outside wearing his normal attire. "Naruto were is your orange jacket" She said with a puzzled look

"Oh…well I didn't feel like wearing that to the exam" He said with a smile. But Hinata was more intent on looking at his nice biceps and abs that he was getting. "Umm Hinata are you ready to go" He said waving his hand in her face

"Oh…sorry Naruto-kun…ya let's go" They then ran all the way to the stadium only stopping for a quick bit at Ichiraku's for some quick ramen. When they finally arrived they were met by Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, and Kiba who all noticed that Naruto was also wearing a Hyuuga emblem on the sleeve of his shirt that even Hinata managed to miss probably because she was to busy staring at Naruto's chest.

"Naruto why in the world are you wearing a Hyuuga emblem" Kiba said with a confused voice. But before Naruto could answer a chunnin prompter said Naruto's name so he could begin his fight. "Naruto Uzumaki Hyuuga please come with me and you too Rock Lee…you two are up" Everybody only stared at Naruto in shock Naruto Hyuuga. But by the time they could say anything Naruto and lee were all ready inside the stadium. They all had to run up to the competitors balcony so they would not miss Naruto and Lee's fight. When they got there the Referee had just waved his hand for the match to begin.

"YOSHI!!! Naruto-kun let's give these people a good show while showing them the power of our youth! Lee said with a Gai stance letting his teeth glisten in the sun.

"Lee after this I want to train with you and Gai ok" Naruto said with a grin right back at him

"YOSHI…Naruto-kun I would be honored to have one so powerful train with me…now then let's get to our battle" Lee then disappeared behind Naruto only to land a powerful Leaf Whirl Wind kick to a shadow clone. Lee then regained his composure and began looking for Naruto who also in a flash was right next to Lee and then they both began throwing light speed punch's and kick's at each other that could only be described as blurs of green and orange. Lee and Naruto both landed powerful punch's on each other but ignored the pain and kept up the furious borage of kick's and punch's. The rest of the gang could only look down at the two colored blurs in amazement because Naruto and Lee were actually evenly matched in speed and power until they all herd a great crash. Lee had just removed his training weights that made giant craters in the ground upon impact and Naruto just smiled and removed the one's he was using as well. Now it was a battle that was no longer visible or at least invisible to the naked eye as lee and Naruto could only be seen by Hinata's Byakugan that could barley track them as well. Lee and Naruto both landed an enormously powerful kick on each other sending each blur, hurdling into a wall with a large crash.

"Well Naruto-kun your speed is perfectly matched with mine…This truly will be an interesting match" Lee said with a bright smile as they both got up and charged at each other at super human speeds. Naruto then just smiled after receiving a powerful kick from Lee.

"You may be able to handle one of me Lee but how do you think you will handle 100" Naruto then called out his signature Jutsu and at least 100 clones appeared and all charged the amazed Lee.

"YOSHI…" was all lee could say as he was put on pure defensive trying not to be hit by any of the other Naruto's only able to pop one at a time as they came in. Lee then did what he knew had to be done he opened one of his Celestial Gates and suddenly all the Naruto's were destroyed and Lee stood there power flowing through him. Naruto just smiled and let out his own 'special power' Naruto then became engulfed in red chakra (Not blood red because that is the really evil Kyuubi Chakra…just red). But Naruto's facial expressions stayed the same and then the two powered up genin went toe to toe, the only problem was that Lee had a limited amount of time with his gates Naruto had a infinite amount of chakra at his disposal. But suddenly before they could try to end the fight some strange feathers began falling all over the stadium.

"Naruto-kun what is going on"? Lee said as he closed his gate

"I don't know…but I feel…sleepy…all of a sudden" then Lee and Naruto dropped down to the ground and fell asleep.

Lee and the rest of…of well everyone was asleep except for Kakashi and the other Jonnin and Sakura who was instructed to wake up all her friends with the Genjutsu releases that she was taught. After about 5 minutes of rushing and evading enemy ninja she was finally at the last person Naruto. She then went through the seals and woke him form the genjutsu. After Naruto was awake all the genin ran up to Kakashi and Gai for orders.

* * *

Writers Comments

Well there you have it. Yes the attack by the sand and sound was earlier I know. But remember that it is not a story that is fallowing exactly what happened in the real Naruto. So now what happens? What are their order's going to be? You will have to find out.

(another chapter down)


	14. Naruto's Rage

Writers Comments

Well here is the next chapter. I couldn't wait to right it so the very same day that I finished the previous one I started on this one. (I Hope you people appreciate my effort to get these up everyday it is not easy you know);D

* * *

Kakashi looked at the genin for a second until he finally spoke up "Ok guys our village is under attack and I know most of you are strong enough to do it alone…but I want all of you in a group going through the village taking out all enemy Shinobi both sound and sand understood" Kakashi said after blocking and kicking a sound ninja.

"Understood" They all said in unison and then in a flash the genin were gone

"Kakashi do you think they will be ok" Gai said with a worried tone

"Yes I think so…why not worried about them are you Gai…don't have confidence in your students" Kakashi said while smiling behind his mask.

"Of course I do…its Kurenai's, Asuma's, and your team Kakashi" Gai said with a smile but when he looked Kakashi was gone. "Dam you Kakashi why do you have to act so cool" Gai said with red flames in his eyes.

Smash Lee just kicked a sound genin through a wall. "My apologies but you were attacking our village". They ran into ninja genin after genin and a few chunnin here and there. Sasuke is also with the group he arrived during Naruto's fight. They just kept going through more and more genin and chunnin with out even breaking a sweat and the chunnin did give a very good work out almost a challenge. But that all stopped when they came face to face with 9 Shinobi all Jounin level.

"Umm guys this could be very big problem" Sakura said with a nervous voice

"Yes she is right…Jounin are not push over's and I think to of them are actually Special Jounin or Black Op's of there own village" Neji said while studding his opponents chakra signatures. "But I am afraid that we don't have a choice for they are approaching the hide out for the villagers and the school children…we have to engage them or there will be more casualties then we want" Neji said with a serious voice. "Wait…Who is…its Kabuto and he is helping the sand and sound…he is a traitor" Neji said with a serious yet surprised face.

"Well what are we waiting for…lets get them" Naruto said with some anticipation. Suddenly six more Jounin join the rest of the other Jounin. "Oh great now we are out numbered" Naruto said with a frown

"Allow us to help you" A dead voice said from behind them. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari walked up to the group.

"Gaara…How are you doing" Naruto said with some excitement.

"Much better Naruto and you" Gaara said with a smile at Naruto

"Fine Gaara…so you ready to kick some ass" Naruto said with a fist to Gaara

"Sure…I could us some exercise" Gaara said with a shrug

"Naruto…you know Gaara" Sakura said with a confused look

"Ya…me and him stayed in the same room together and we talked for a few hours and found out that we have a lot in common…one thing led to another and now we are best friends…right Gaara" Naruto said with a foxy grin

"Yes Naruto" Gaara said with a smile "And to show my thanks for befriending me and bring me out of that black abyss of sorrow we are going to help your village get rid of your invaders" Gaara said with some enthusiasm.

"Then lets do it" Naruto shouted as they all jumped down from the building to engage there opponents. "I will take Kabuto and his friend" Naruto said with a smile.

"Sorry loser but he is mine" Sasuke said with a grin

"Dam you Sasuke" Naruto then punched a Sound Jounin into a wall. And the battle began but Naruto ended up fighting Kabuto because Kabuto was instructed to take Naruto down not Sasuke. "Ha Sasuke I get to vs. him" Naruto said with a smile

"Shut up you loser and pay attention" Sasuke said with a smile when Kabuto smashed a fist into Naruto's face. Naruto got up and looked around to see that all of his teammates except Sasuke who was using the curse mark were having even more trouble then he was when suddenly he felt his entire body go numb in pain. Kabuto was cutting his tendons in his arms and legs. Then after that was done Kabuto picked Naruto up off the ground by his shirt.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…you are going to die today and so are all your little friends…to think after all those little speeches about how you are going to be Hokage…well how are you going to do that if your dead…oh but don't worry you wont die yet…you see over there that lady fighting Hinata I instructed her to kill her very slowly so you could watch and she should be doing it right…AHH you see the first shuriken is in place now my special friend…No I want you to watch her die" Kabuto said while turning Naruto's Head back to Hinata who was about to be killed by some sort of Sword wielded by the Ninja. Naruto's mind went haywire slowly Blood red chakra began oozing from his body until it got so hot that Kabuto had to let go so he did not get burned and the house behind Naruto actually caught fire. And in a flash 3 enormous red tails burst out of Naruto, and the chakra began to make Naruto into an image of a fox with big red chakra ears and 3 massive tails. Naruto's eyes were blood red but what he didn't notice was because of this the whole battle stopped and all the enemy Jounin could only stare in horror. Naruto's Canines were as long as 4 centimeters and his claws were about 5 CM. He was breathing killer intent that could be felt miles away. Naruto just glared right at the Jounin that tried to kill Hinata. But in a flash Naruto had a claw around Kabuto's Neck and in one fast movement flung him strait through the 5 foot thick wall of the village and with one word Naruto was on the loose **"Nobody hurts my precious people"** And with that said Naruto shot forward killing five Jounin on his way to kill the woman, who was stunned with fear as she looked into the eyes of the animal in front of her. Naruto flung a fist forward and hit the woman in the stomach and sent her about 50 feet into a wall. And when her eyes opened she was being picked up by the creature again but this time instead of hitting her he just took his claw and rammed it through her and she let out a blood churning scream that echoed through the village.

"OH NO…Gai come on we have a serious problem" Kakashi said with wide eyes "Kurenai, Asuma I need your help now"!!! All four Jounin began going at top speed to the source of the killer intent that they all knew as Kyuubi.

"PLEASE LET ME GO"!!! The women shouted and Naruto just pumped redder chakra into his hand until the woman finally died and then he turned around and looked at the rest of the enemy Jounin and gave a look of death. The Jounin all tried to scatter but were knocked into each other by three large Chakra tails and the tails wrapped around all the Jounin and dragged them towards the inhuman sight that used to be Naruto and all the Jounin could only scream in terror as the were dragged closer and closer that they could almost taste his killer intent. But the chakra tails were severed by a Chidori. The enemies all crowded behind the leaf Jounin. Naruto then screamed again and released another gruesome tails of chakra. And with one step from Naruto the ground cracked into a huge craves that led down about 25 feet. Naruto just glared at the Jounin that he did not even remember. All Naruto could think about was 'Kill For Hinata'. Suddenly from behind the Jounin a huge tail burst from the earth and wrapped around the unconscious Hinata who he thought was dead.

"Kakashi what do we do…he obviously thinks she is dead and is defending her violently" Kurenai said with worry for her student

"I'm afraid that it is up to him if we approach he will kill you with out hesitation I'm sure…but if we don't stop him he could kill everyone" Kakashi was cut off by a ear deafening scream from Naruto a scream of sorrow as Naruto dropped to his knees he began to cry thinking he was to late to save Hinata. Until a thought came across as he remembered the person who tried to make him watch her die. Then like a switch Naruto let out another scream this time in rage as he set Hinata's 'unconscious' body on the ground and shouted one word** 'KABUTO'!!!** And with that like a flash of lightning Naruto was through the hole in the wall looking for the traitor who in one last futile move hid his chakra from the beast knowing that if it found him it would surly rip him apart. But right as Naruto was about to let out another scream Jiraiya popped up and planted a seal on Naruto's forehead and like magic all the Chakra went right back inside of him and Naruto was knocked out cold, his body badly damaged from the chakra.

"Good Job Jiraiya" Kakashi said as all the four of them and the genin slowly walked outside to see a knocked out Naruto

"Thanks I knew if this went on much longer that the chakra would have overloaded Naruto and killed him…I only have one question what caused such a massive transformation"? Jiraiya said looking at the Genin until Gaara spoke up.

"Simple…like what happens with me…Naruto saw a loved one who to had just died or so he thought…When Hinata was knocked out by what ever poison that was on the shuriken…I guess Naruto thought the worst and went into a blind rage, if it were me I would be Shukaku already" Gaara said while glaring at Naruto

"I see…so she isn't…" He was cut off by Kakashi's 'No'. "Good I will take Naruto to the Hospital…god knows he needs it…oh yes and the rest of you" Jiraiya said looking at the rest of the genin "You are not to tell anybody not even your parents about what just happened today…and especially not Naruto…just because he did this does not mean that he is a monster" Jiraiya said with a serious face

"We know Jiraiya-Sama…we have already seen Naruto like this or something like this and we understand why it happened and we can assure you that Naruto will not be treated differently" Neji said with a straight face

"Good because he needs support and comfort more than any of you realize and I don't think he could take it if his own friends shunned him like the other villagers do…oh and if Hinata wants to know what happened it is ok to tell her seeing as she has already seen him like this and that she is his girlfriend and disserves to know" Jiraiya then began walking off through the smoke towards the Hospital with Naruto in his arms. _"Kid you are something else"_ Jiraiya walked in through the front door of the Hospital and put Naruto down on a stretcher and told them that he needs to be treated for third degree chakra burns and extensive internal chakra damage. The nurses quickly rushed him to the nearest open room they could find. And Jiraiya went up to the Hokage Mountain to think about some things. _"Oh boy kid how in the world am I going to teach you proper chakra control…Hey I know I could teach the little Knuckle head the Rasengan…ya that should help him a lot"_ Jiraiya thought to himself as he began back down the mountain to see the Hokage.

* * *

Writers Comments

Man I got such a rush from writing this chapter and I hope you did from reading it

Chapter preview: (Major Death in the village and long journey begins)

I'm going to start making chapter previews so you know what is coming up next.


	15. The Funeral

Writers Comments

Now I only have one thing to say…WOOT chapter 15…it's not like it is special I just wanted to say WOOT because it is an awesome word.

* * *

Naruto slowly began to wake up in his little hospital room and when he was awake he was over come with pain all over his body. "AHH…what the hell…why am I covered in bandages and what the hell happened" He said out loud; but the comment did not go unheard._** "You don't remember do you kit" **__"Remember what"__** "What…you almost got me and you killed kit…four tails what the hell is wrong with you…" **_Kyuubi was cut off by Naruto who began asking questions _"Four tails…what are you talking about…what happened yesterday…and why am I covered in bandages"_ Naruto said as Kyuubi responded. _**"Oh kit…I can't tell you…it is just to sad and I know if I told you…it would destroy you…it is better that you find out on your own or at least until you remember"**_ Kyuubi said with the saddest voice he has ever used. _"What…sad…what are you talking about…what ever I will just ask Hinata-Chan…she knows everything" _Naruto said with a smile. _**"Oh kit your going to make me say it aren't you…you **__**can't**__** ask Hinata-Chan"**_ Kyuubi said with an even sadder voice. _"Why is she on a __mission__ or something" _Naruto said with a puzzled look. _**"Oh dam kit…can you make this any harder to say…Kit…she's…dead"**_ Kyuubi said with a sad voice that didn't seem to go away. _"D-dead…__you're__ kidding me right…your messing with me again" _Naruto said hoping to god that Kyuubi was just messing around. _**"Kit…I'm afraid that this time I am not messing around…she is dead…we saw it with our own eyes yesterday" **_Kyuubi said as he could feel Naruto begin to tap into his chakra again. But suddenly Naruto's memory came back and he remembered everything. After the flash back was over Naruto was shocked, sad, and miserable all at the same time but they were all blanketed by rage that was growing inside of him. "S-she is d-dead…KABUTO" was all Naruto said. Kyuubi only had time for one thing to say before Naruto fully tapped in **"**_**Son of a Bitch…Me and My BIG MOUTH"**_ And with that Naruto grew a tail and the bed became inflamed. The fire alarms went off and began spraying water all over the room. And when the nurse came in to see what was happening, she could only scream as Naruto punched a hole in the wall and leaped out. His friends who had just arrived heard everything and even felt the killer intent and were up to the room in a flash. All they saw was a shocked Nurse, severely burnt bed and a hole in the wall with claw marks, Hinata had woken up and went with them and now she wanted answers as to what happened and her friends began to explain on there way to catch the obviously enraged Naruto.

Naruto was hoping roof top to roof top when he over herd a conversation between two villagers.

"Did you here the Hokage was killed" one man said to the other

"Ya I did and they said that the funeral is today at 9:00 A.M." He said as it began to rain

"_W-what the o-old man too…how many more of my precious people are they going to take away" _Naruto then let out a scream of sadness that echoed through the village as another tail burst from his body and in one powerful jump from his legs he was on top of the Hokage Mountain. Kyuubi only had one thing to say _**"Fuck…those dumb ass villagers…well I'm dead"**_ Kyuubi said with a shrug.

Naruto's friends who had just got done explaining everything that happened saw Naruto jump to the Mountain face and right away as fast as they could go were on their way there but none were as fast as Hinata because her Naruto was in more pain right now that she could feel it even as far as they were and he needed her right now so she used every bit of her chakra to carry her to the mountain. When they finally arrived all they could see was this large bubble of chakra on top of the mountains head. They all knew that it was Naruto and right now he was in a massive amount of pain. Hinata dropped to her knees and started crying for the pain from Naruto was so intense that it hurt. The only one that knew that they were all there was Kyuubi and no matter how much he screamed at Naruto it did no good so Kyuubi did what Kyuubi does, He got up went over to Naruto and punched him in the face. (And if you're wondering how…Kyuubi manipulate his chakra into forms so it can leave the cage) Now that Kyuubi had his attention, Kyuubi began saying as calmly as he knew how by screaming_** "You dumb ass…god how much do I have to do before you listen…if you would put down that little bubble you got up with my chakra…you would see your friends and how do I say this **__**Hinata standing out side…now get your act together and go to your woman"**__ "But you said" __**"I know what I said…listen to what I am saying now…SHE IS ALIVE…I don't know how but she is standing out there crying because you are hurting…now if you don't get your ass out there right now…so help me I will give you the biggest ass kicking you have ever gotten…now move it" **_he said with a roar.

The bubble that surrounded Naruto slowly began to go down and the chakra just vanished into thin air and Naruto ran as fast as he could to Hinata and she did the same until they were hugging like no tomorrow and kissing like they haven't seen each other in fifty years. "Hinata-Chan I thought I lost you" Naruto said with some tears going down his cheek.

"It's ok Naruto I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" She said while giving him another kiss

"It hurt so much…you don't know how happy I am that you are still alive" Naruto said hugging her tighter.

"Naruto I know I felt every little bit of your pain…and I never want to feel it again" she said while tears rolled down her cheek

They were completely oblivious to the audience they had who after a few minutes decided to make this a group hug. Kyuubi only gave a sigh of relief that now he did not have to worry about Naruto going nuts_** "AHH man so glad that's over…I need a nape someone wake me up in five or six years" **_Kyuubi said as he fell into a nice deep sleep.

Naruto gave the first smile of his day and said "looks like some body is tired".

Every body looked at him in confusion and then realized that Naruto was talking to someone inside his head who they all knew as Kyuubi.

"Let me guess Naruto-kun…Kyuubi is snoring" Hinata said with a smile as they began to walk down the mountain in the rain

"Ya and it is a little bit annoying…I wish he would shut up…I mean I know he is tired but does he have snore like a giant bear" Naruto said while banging his head with his hand. The others only began to laugh at the blonde knuckle head

"Naruto-kun I don't mean to hurt you but…I have some bad news" she was cut off by Naruto

"The old man is dead I know…I herd some of the towns people talking" Naruto said dropping his head

"Then lets get home and get ready for the funeral…it is in an hour" Hinata said while gripping Naruto's hand tightly

The group split up except for Naruto, Hinata, and Neji who were on there way to the mansion to get there black cloths for the funeral. After they were all dressed they all met up with the rest of the group at the funeral. One by one they all paid their respects and not one person said a word, especially not Naruto who was way to shook to say anything anyway, after finding out Hinata was dead then the Hokage, then Hinata's isn't dead that could leave any person without speech for months. As each person paid their respects Naruto found himself leaving Hinata's side and going over to Konohamaru to give some comforting and strength. After a few minutes Naruto began chatting with Kyuubi who he thought was still asleep.

_**"Hey kit how you doing"?**_ Kyuubi said in a caring voice knowing full well that Naruto was in pain

_"Ok…I guess…at least as far as things go…I wish I could have done something to prevent this"_ Naruto said while clenching his fist

_**"WOW KIT…slow down if you start getting mad…then you start using my chakra…kit I know it is hard to except but people die and he died the noblest of ways…a way that all Hokage's want to die…defending their village…so all you can do to help his **__**memory is become**__** Hokage yourself and kick some serious ass…oh and don't forget you have a girlfriend and family to defend now so don't get cocky"**_ Kyuubi said with a smile

_"Thanks Kyuubi…I always thought you were some sore old fox who just wanted to kill" _Naruto said to Kyuubi

_**"I was…but because of you…know I'm a big emotional fur ball…and it sucks I miss wanting to kill 24/7…but now I'm worried about PEOPLE…and not to mention the rest of those dam feelings…I hate you kit" **_Kyuubi said with an annoyed voice

_"Ya, __ya…__shut up you big…emotional fur ball"_ Naruto said trying his hardest to hold back his laughing…but failing. He then began to laugh out loud and thank god the funeral was over and everyone was going home

"Naruto-kun what is so funny" Hinata said with a puzzled face

"Yes son what is the laughing for" Hiashi said

"K-Kyuubi…h-he is m-mad…because I gave h-him emotions…so now I call him the…the emotional fur ball" Naruto said as he began laughing again. "Oh it is to funny you big softy" Naruto said to himself. Hinata, Hiashi, and Hanabi also joined in on the joke I mean how many chances do you get to laugh at a demon for being emotional. Kyuubi then came out in some chakra** "Shut up…god stop laughing…kit I hate you…when I told you I thought you would keep it to yourself…and then you go and tell them…I hate you"** "Oh shut up you big emotional fur ball" Naruto said as the demon disappeared and the laughter became more intense. "Sorry we are supposed to be sad" Naruto said whipping a tear of laughter from his face

"It is ok son…laughing makes the pain go away faster" Hiashi said while whipping his own tears "I have never laughed at demon before…and especially not for being emotional…I needed a laugh like that" Hiashi said

"Yes Naruto-kun that was hysterical…only you could change a blood thirsty demon into an emotional fur ball" Hinata said with another laugh.

"Brother…I found out it was a clone" Hanabi said with an evil tone

"Y-you did…oh dam…I don't want to wear a dress" Naruto said in a sad voice

"Oh don't worry brother I wont dress you up any more…I just want you to make more clones because for some reason that clone liked dress up" Hanabi said with a smile

"HE WHAT…oh my god…what was my clone thinking" Naruto said with a depressed voice

"Oh it is ok Naruto-kun…I guess you are just as emotional as Kyuubi" Hinata said while wrapping an arm around Naruto

"Thanks Hinata-Chan that really means a lot" Naruto said with a sarcastic voice

"Son…me and you are going to have the 'TALK'' was all Hiashi said with a surprised face when Naruto answered

"Oh please…I am still trying to forget Kyuubi's 'TALK' and I thanks to you I remembered it…" Naruto then got a shiver

"Kyuubi gave you the talk…well I can't imagine how a demon would explain it" Hiashi said with a puzzled look

"Ya…well they do it verbally and physically and I think it scared me for life" Naruto said with a depressed voice

"PHYSICLY…well that is a new one…I don't think I want any more details" Hiashi said as they entered the Mansion to get some rest even though it was still only 2:00 p.m.

"But it is still only 2:00 and I am not tried yet" Naruto said with a shrug

"Well I know that but it is raining out side and what are you going to do until dinner"?

"Easy…train…training in the rain always builds better skills" Naruto said with a foxy grin

"Ya and a cold" Hanabi said

"I don't get sick" Naruto said with a serious voice

"Ok son just try not to kill yourself ok" Hiashi said as he began to walk towards his chamber

Naruto went outside and immediately did the proper hand seals and summoned the toad mouth trap and began training his red chakra. After an hour of training physically he then began meditating outside in the rain. Slowly with his mind the two tails whipped around and began following his commands to destroy specific trees instead of all tress and after another hour of that. Naruto came out of his mediation and began commanding his tails again and they then followed every order. And with a cretin amount of control he could sharpen his tails to a point they were sharper then the sharpest sword and her could cut through rock like paper. Naruto look at the Hyuuga mansion and said to himself "I will be strong enough to defend all of you" Naruto said with a smile. But instead of with drawing his tails Naruto left them out, because Kyuubi said if Naruto kept them out for long periods of time he could control the blood red chakra better and even have mental control when they came. So Naruto left the tails out for an extended period of 2 hours which during the time he went on a long walk. As Naruto approached the front entrance of the mansion he withdrew the chakra and the tails slowly went back into his body. It was dinner time and he could smell food so he had to come home for it was food that he needed because he missed breakfast, and lunch. Naruto slowly walked through the door to see his family sitting at the table passing food all around, which made him wish he had one sooner, but he wasn't complaining he had one now. He sat down and began eating his food.

"So son how was your training" Hiashi asked with a curious look.

"Oh it was great I guess…there are just some things that I have been wondering about that don't really make sense" Naruto said with a sad yet confused face

"Well what id it son" Hiashi said

"Well…I was wondering…why is it when I use the blood red chakra…why do I lose control and the ability to tell right from wrong" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Son I don't know a lot about Kyuubi's chakra other then it has a mind of it's own…if you want that answered you will have to ask Kyuubi" Hiashi said with a straight face as Naruto began went silent which he knew as Naruto talking to Kyuubi.

_"Kyuubi did you hear my question"? _

_**"Yes kit and the answer is simple…that chakra is my primal chakra…you see what ever emotion you were feeling when you activated them…is the way they control you…for example when you saw Hinata die you felt enraged and wanted to kill the Jounin that did it…so when the chakra was activated they made you into a blood thirsty monster…so really how they are is dependent on how you feel at the time of there activation" **_Kyuubi said with a straight face but then his face went sad_** "The only flaw with that chakra is…if used they do give unimaginable power…but at a great price…they shorten your life span and while they are active they are constantly killing you and healing you at the same time but if to much of that chakra is **__**released**__** then I am afraid that the killing will out balance the healing and you will die…so that is why I do not want you using them unless it is a grave situation"**_

_"I understand" _Naruto then stopped the conversation and finished his meal and with a few hugs and kiss's from Hinata he went to bed, still thinking about what Kyuubi said about the blood red chakra.

* * *

Writers Comments

Well that is the end of my longest chapter so far.

Chapter Preview: Jiraiya's Journey


	16. Journey Begins Itachi Makes an Apperance

Writers Comments

Well this is the start of the journey to find Tsunade

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto had just begun to have a nightmare about him gaining nine blood red tails and destroying everything and destroying himself when his alarm clock went off. Naruto slowly got up out of his bed and got dressed for he knew that it was time for him to go train with Lee and Gai. After Naruto got dressed he ran to the kitchen and saw no one was awake except for the nice servant he met on his first date with Hinata.

"Good morning sir" She said with a bow

"Umm good morning…you don't have to call me sir…just Naruto" and then he bowed back

"Ok Naruto…are you hungry" She said with a smile

"Umm ya…so you have any ramen" Naruto said to her

"Well it just so happens I did make some this morning…how does pork miso ramen sound to you" She said with a bright smile

"That sounds awesome" Naruto said as his belly rumbled in agreement

"Well I guess someone is hungrier then I thought" She said with a giggle

"Ya I guess I didn't get enough dinner…oh and could you give me about 5 bowls of ramen…I am kind of in a hurry" Naruto said while rubbing his tummy

"F-five bowls…are you sure" She said with a shocked face

"Ya…I know normally I eat at least twelve but I don't have time today" Naruto said with a foxy grin

"Naruto how in the world can someone so small eat so much" She said as she put down five bowls of ramen only to watch them be devoured in less then a minute. "Ok I can see that you have the appetite of a pig…so I'm going to have to go stock up on food in order for the rest of us to survive" She said as they began laughing together and as soon as the laughing stopped Naruto was out the door. And after the door closed shut Hinata came into the dinning room only to find five empty bowls of ramen. "Good morning miss" the servant said

"Good morning…was that Naruto-kun" She said with a confused look

"Yes it was…and just let me say your boyfriend has the biggest apatite I have ever seen" She said with a smile

"Yes I know he does…at least I don't have to worry about him starving to death" Hinata said as they both began laughing

Meanwhile Naruto was just joining Lee and Gai for their daily training session. "Good morning fuzzy brows, and big fuzzy brows" Naruto said with a wave to the two ninja's

"Good morning Naruto-kun…I can see that the flames of youth burn brightly in you today…good because Lee here needs a sparing partner with as much youthful power as he has" Gai said while striking a Gai pose

"Umm…what…all I understood was sparing partner" Naruto said while he scratched the back of his head

"Well come on Naruto-kun you must be ready for your sparing match with Lee so…do some warm up stretches with Lee" Gai said while directing Naruto over to where Lee was doing push-up's with huge hundred pound bricks on his back

"Are you crazy look at that weight" was what Naruto said while staring at the weights with his mouth a gap

"You are right Naruto-kun…Lee get more weight…this is way to light of weights for a warm-up" Gai ordered to Lee. Lee quickly ran and got 200 pound weights for him and his partner. "Good work Lee here Naruto I will help you get this on…just get into a push-up position" Naruto was even more shocked but was not about to argue, at the risk of getting even more weight added. As soon as Naruto was in the push-up position Gai dropped the weight on his back and Naruto began doing push-up's. Lee managed to do about 300 while Naruto only got 100 done.

"Ok good Lee, Naruto it is time to spar so when I say begin you two go at it full on" Gai then raised his hand and Lee and Naruto just disappeared and began kicking and punching all over the place. After an hour of sparing lee and Naruto were both very tired so Naruto thought it was time he left for training with Pervy Sage, Naruto waved good bye to Gai and Lee as he began his walk out of the village to Jiraiya's training ground only to find a note on a stump that read

Dear Naruto,

I am at the hot springs so hurry up and get down here on the double

P.S. Bring all your supplies that you would bring for a long mission. Because me and you have a mission together so don't argue or complain and hurry up and get over here you knuckled head.

自来也

(Jiraiya)

"What a mission…oh well I better get my things and fast oh I can't wait…maybe while we are on this mission I will learn some new Jutsu" After saying that Naruto rushed home with speed that he got from temporally removing his weights so he could move fast. "Wait this means I wont see Hinata-Chan for who know how long…AHH man…as that lazy bum Shikamaru would say 'What a Drag'' Naruto quickly busted in through the front door and rushed over to his room and began packing all his cloths and his picture of Hinata-Chan. He then closed his back pack full of stuff ran over to the dinning room and grabbed Hinata from the table and dragged her around the corner

"Naruto-kun what was that for and why do you have all that stuff" She said with a confused look

"Hinata-Chan me and pervy sage are going on a month long mission…and I could not leave without telling you good bye" He then leaned forward and Hinata met him half way and they began a passionate good bye kiss.

"I am going to miss you so much Naruto-kun" She said as she hugged him close

"Me too Hinata-Chan" He said hugging her back

"I love you Naruto-kun…please come home ok" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek

"I love you to Hinata-Chan…And don't worry I will come home better then alright" He said as they put there foreheads together and kissed one last time, Hinata making sure it was the most passionate kiss they have ever had, because to her there was a chance that Naruto would not come back and she wanted to saver every moment with him. After a good ten minutes of kissing Naruto ran out the door with an "I love You Hinata-Chan" and just like that he was gone.

Naruto quickly ran down the streets of Konaha until he was at the hot springs. He saw Jiraiya sitting on a rock writing in a little note pad. "Hey pervy sage what are you doing I thought we were going some where" Naruto shouted to the perv

"Oh look who showed up…of course we are now come on I am already behind schedule…we were supposed to leave the village 30 minutes ago" Jiraiya said while grabbing his own pack. They then left the village and began their search for Lady Tsunade. "Hey pervy Sage what kind of mission is this anyway"?

"It is not a mission I just needed someone to tag along while I went to find an old friend who happens to be a very good healer and can heal Kakashi very well" Jiraiya said with a smile

"WHAT…are you kidding me…I thought this was a mission…I could of stayed at the my house and trained and been with Hinata-Chan" Naruto said with a grunt

"Don't worry it will be worth it…along with coming with me…I will be teaching you all kinds of good Jutsu" Jiraiya said with a thumbs up

"REALLY…oh then as long as I am going to learn new Jutsu…I just miss Hinata-Chan and we haven't even been gone that long" Naruto said with a sigh

"Man kid you really are thick…I need to train you in observation skills too…ok come on out I know you are there" Jiraiya said while pointing at a bush. And out came none other then Hinata

"Hinata-Chan" Naruto then ran over and hugged Hinata

"Hello Naruto-kun" She said with a smile as she hugged him back

"Hinata what are you doing here" Naruto said with a confused face

"Naruto-kun I couldn't bare not to see you for a whole month…so I told father where I was going and he said it would be ok…and well I'm Sorry Naruto-kun…if you want me to leave I will" Hinata said with her head down

"NO, no I would love for you to come along…in fact I was just thinking about you" He said while they hugged some more

"Ok…break it up I don't care if she comes but we need to move, we are already falling behind schedule as it is…we have to get to the outpost town before sunset other wise we will have to camp" Jiraiya said with a smile

"Yes Jiraiya-Sama…sorry for holding us up" Hinata said with a bow

"It is ok" Jiraiya said as they kept walking until they reached the outpost town and Jiraiya checked them all into a hotel. "Ok you two stay here and practice chakra control, or Jutsu…while I go" Jiraiya's sentence was finished by Naruto

"Be a Perv" Naruto said with a grumble as Hinata let out a small but cute giggle

"Yes…I mean no…stop doing that…I am not a perv I just enjoy the night life so I will be out late ok" Jiraiya said as he slammed the door.

"I swear Hinata-Chan sometimes I think he spends more time being a perv then he does training me" Naruto said with a frown

"Oh Naruto-kun you need to relax come here so I can give you a chakra massage" Hinata said while giving Naruto a sign to come over to her bed. Naruto walked over and laid his head down on her lap and she then began messaging his temples with chakra in her fingers. "How does that feel Naruto" She said with a smile

"That feels great Hinata-Chan I feel like all the stress from my body is just leaving me" Naruto said as he began to melt in her hands

But their peace was interrupted by knocking at the door. "I'm coming" Naruto got up with a grumble because he was beginning to relax. "it is probably just pervy sage…man he probably forgot something" Naruto then grabbed the knob of the door and opened it only to look into a dark figure who he thought was Sasuke at first but then he realized that the figure was to tall and his eye's they were far to advanced in the Sharingan. "Itachi…what the hell do you want you bastard" Naruto said in anger

"You know me Naruto" Itachi said with a low tone

"Yes…you're the one that killed Sasuke's family…" Naruto said with an enraged voice

"Yes…I am here to take you to the Akatsuki" Itachi said with a punch to Naruto's face that sent him flying down the hotel hall

Kisame then walked up and looked in the room. "Hey Itachi who is that…can I kill her" Kisame said with a sharky grin

"That is a Hyuuga…I believe her name is Hinata…and go ahead we only need the boy" Itachi said, but as soon as the words past his lips the whole hall began to fill with killer intent. "I see we have angered him…don't worry he has no control over his powers" Itachi said as the floor suddenly cracked open and a chakra tail smashed each of them into the wall.

**"So you would think Itachi"** Naruto said as blood red chakra seeped out of his body

"Impossible…he has already merged with the demon" Itachi said with a shocked tone "I have to end this now" Itachi then jumped forward and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and then Itachi was suddenly in a dark room surrounded by killer intent then a voice came up from the darkness.

**"ITACHI UCHILA…Get the hell out of here now"** The voice yelled and suddenly Itachi was flung out of Naruto's mind

"Kisame…I am afraid that my Sharingan has no power over the beast" Itachi said with a worried voice

**"No body threatens Hinata-Chan" **And then Naruto made some fast seals and activated the Toad Mouth Trap Jutsu

"Were in the world did a kid like that learn a technique like that" Kisame said as they the whole room became a giant toad stomach

"That would be my doing" Jiraiya walked in through the stomach wall

"Jiraiya" Itachi said

"Itachi, Kisame…I see you met Naruto" Jiraiya said while signaling Naruto to calm down. "And I am afraid that this is the end for you two for no one has ever survived the toad mouth Jutsu" Jiraiya said while moving his hands forward sending a mountain of flesh towards the two ninja.

"Come on Kisame" Itachi said as they both began running down the hall. And after they turned the corner there was an explosion and Jiraiya and Naruto jumped into action. When they arrived all they saw was a giant hole in the wall covered in black flames

"This is some powerful Jutsu" Jiraiya said while whipping out a scroll then performed a seal and sealed the flames into the scroll. "You should go check on Hinata" Jiraiya said to Naruto who actually was already half way there

"Hinata-Chan…are you ok" Naruto said while hugging Hinata

"Yes Naruto-kun…those eyes when I looked at them…no matter how much I wanted to…I couldn't move" She said hugging Naruto back. Then they both herd someone scream 'Dynamic Entre' and then hug crash. Naruto and Hinata rushed over only to see a knocked out Jiraiya and a very sorry Gai.

"Hello Naruto-kun, and Hinata-Chan" Gai said with a smile

"Gai-Sensei…why did you kick pervy sage" Naruto said with squinted eyes at him

"Umm…well you see I pursued Itachi and Kisame after they took down Sasuke and when I herd the explosion I assumed it was them so I used my forehead protector to peer in through the hole in the wall and I saw a figure so I thought it was one of the two ninja and decided to use my Dynamic Entre Technique and well then I hit Jiraiya…well when he wakes up tell him I am sorry… I have to pursue the ninja before they get to far…good bye you two" Gai said as he jumped out the hole.

"Dam that Itachi…he hurt Sasuke now we need to find Pervy Sage's healer friend" Naruto said with a angry voice

"It is ok Naruto-kun…Sasuke-kun is strong I am sure he will be fine until we find this lady" Hinata said holding Naruto's hand

"Ya I guess your right…but how are we going to wake up this dreaming perv" Naruto said as he got his prank face on "Hinata-Chan you have seen my pervy Jutsu right" Naruto said with a grin

"Yes…but why do you ask" Hinata said with a frown

"Because I am going to use it to wake up pervy sage" Naruto before waiting for Hinata's response went through the seals and turned into a naked lady and shook his stuff in Jiraiya's face.

"AWWW…" Jiraiya woke up and began getting nose bleeds and drooling uncontrollably "it's you my dream girl" Jiraiya said with a pervy voice

"Yes it is me now can we please leave now" Naruto said in a girly voice

"OHH…of course we can" Jiraiya said as he began to reach out for Naruto's 'Package's' only to get a punch in the nose as the girl disappeared in a puff of smoke

"You really are a little perv aren't you pervy sage" Naruto said with a mad face

"No…I'm a BIG ONE" Jiraiya said while twiddled his fingers in front of himself

Hinata who was still blushing from Naruto's Jutsu decided to speak up "Umm can we please leave now" She said with a respectful voice.

"Sure Hinata…And why can't you be more like her you little blonde haired pain in my neck" Jiraiya said with a frustrated look

"Because I don't respect Senile old perv's like you" Naruto growled

Hinata could only sigh in frustration as the two went at a verbal fight all the way to a clearing in witch they set up camp and finally went to sleep.

* * *

Writers Comments

WOW that was one long chapter I did not expect myself to write so much but I go carried away in my own story…oh well.

Chapter Preview: RASENGAN AND SOME FLUFF


	17. The Bet with Tsunade

Writers Comments

Not much to say I just want to get through this chapter…but don't worry it will still be an awesome chapter Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto had just begun to wake up when his eyes flung open and his nose went nuts from the smell of food. Naruto jumped out of the tent only to see his plate was already waiting for him. Naruto ran over and ate his eggs and bacon. And before they left Jiraiya walked over to Naruto and showed him something.

"What are you doing pervy sage" Naruto said while staring at the balloon

"You'll see" After a few seconds the balloon began to move around like a crazy thing until it popped

"WOW…what did you do" Naruto said with a surprised look

"That my pupil is the first stage of the Rasengan…so here is a balloon…now then this first stage is all about speed…you want to get your chakra moving fast enough inside the balloon to a point it explodes…not deflates" Jiraiya said to Naruto. Naruto then began attempting the Rasengan. After about thirty minutes he had it the first stage was done and Jiraiya was a little surprised and jealous for it took him at least a month to master the first stage. So Jiraiya showed Naruto stage two and they began walking towards the town where Jiraiya herd was the last place Tsunade was seen. After a full day of walking they all sat down for a break and while Jiraiya was writing in his note pad there was and explosion of chakra. Jiraiya got up and looked around in battle mod only to find Naruto and shattered remains of a ball. "WHAT…you already mastered stage two…that took me almost a year to get down" Jiraiya said with jealous tone

"Really…because that was pretty easy to me" Naruto said while putting his hands behind his head

"Oh ya kid well we have three more days until we reach the supposed town where Tsunade is…here I am going to teach you the third and final stage…which might I ask is the hardest…now you have all the time in the world to master this one…but pay attention to my example because I am only going over it once" Jiraiya then brought out another ball and began doing the third stage. The chakra inside the ball began to spin faster and faster, stronger and stronger, yet the balloon never popped. "This was stage three…it combines the speed you used with the balloon, with the power you used with the ball…this stage is harder because there is no cutting corners here kid…it all needs to be perfectly balanced…otherwise you never master it…this one took me years to get down" Jiraiya then threw a balloon to Naruto and began walking.

"Hey aren't you going to watch me do this" Naruto shouted

"No…you can do it on the way to the next town" Jiraiya then just kept walking

"Fine…come on Hinata-Chan…we better catch up" They both then ran up next to Jiraiya. They kept walking until they reached a little outpost town and the whole way they could here Naruto popping balloons the whole way to the town. They stop by a gambling shop and Jiraiya goes in for information while Hinata and Naruto wait outside

"Excuse me do you have any information on this lady" Jiraiya held up a picture of Tsunade

"Hmm…oh ya I have seen her…she sucks at gambling…I will tell you where she went after a little wager" The man said

"Ok sure…" Jiraiya sat down and the man went on explaining the game and at the same time another man was trying to get Naruto, and Hinata to play.

"Come on kids…if you roll an odd then its Han…and if you roll an even then its Cho" The guy said to them while throwing the dice up and down.

"Hey can't you see that I'm busy" Naruto said while blowing up a balloon

"What ever kid…how about you…hmm your cute…you single" The man said to the blushing Hinata

"WHAT DID YOU SAY…no she is not single she's with me you perv" Naruto said with a angry voice

"What ever kid" The guy then turned around

Meanwhile the other guy told Jiraiya the same rules "Ok so we are agreed…if you win then I tell you what you want to know…and if you lose then I make you pay a hundred for the info" Jiraiya then shook his head and said "I want Han" The man then rolled the dice inside the cup and flung it to the ground and lifted up the cup a little and it was 'Cho'. "_Oh no Cho…that was my last bit of money"_ As that was said there was a explosion of chakra and the dice rolled over and became 'Han'_ "YES HAN THANK YOU NARUTO" "_Ha Han I win now tell me" the man was shocked. "Fine" and then he tolled Jiraiya where she was headed and that she was actually still in town just at the richer part of Tensuko Town. "Thank you…come on Naruto and Hinata lets go before she leaves again" Jiraiya said while dragging Naruto by the collar who was about to kill the gambling man for hitting on Hinata again tell her to "Lose the Shrimp and get with a real man" Who that steamed him up.

"Hey kid come and get a scratch ticket…everyone loves the lottery" She said handing him a ticket and when he scratched it he won 1000 and filled Gama-Chan full.

_"This kid has is a natural at gambling…better keep him away from Tsunade…if she found out about his lick she would use him for evil"_ Jiraiya thought to himself as they walked up a trail towards a castle. But when they arrived all they saw was ruble

"Run giant snake" a villager said running away from the ruble

"Giant snake hey wait I fought one of those" Naruto said with a frown

"Come on something tells me that Tsunade was here and knowing her she is probably at a bar drinking" Jiraiya then dragged them down the hill and found Tsunade right where he thought she would be. "Come on"

"But that's a bar" Naruto said

"Yes I know and as long as you behave and don't do anything stupid…Naruto" Jiraiya glared at Naruto

"Fine" They then walked in and joined the two ladies (Now I am going to skip a lot of Tsunade's conversation because It is long and would probably take up it's own chapter) After a long engaged talk about the good old days Jiraiya finally got down to business

"Ok Tsunade the reason why I am here is because the village chose you to be Hokage and we need your healing expertise" Jiraiya said with a serious face

"Hokage is a fool's game" She said and then Naruto went off

"What she become Hokage…never…besides why would the village want a cranky old bat to be Hokage anyway…and how dare she talk like that about the Hokage I should beat the snot out her for that" Naruto said while glaring at the boy and then she went off

"Ok kid…lets take this outside" She said slamming her hands on the table

"Gladly" They both stormed out of the bar and Tsunade said that she would only need a finger to beat Naruto

"You're going to need more then that to beat me" Naruto then charged at her and tried to punch her but was dodged and then he found a finger on his forehead. And then he was flying backwards.

_"Man she's tough…if I want even a chance at beating her I need to do something and now"_ Naruto thought to himself as he was interrupted by Tsunade

"So kid what makes you so testy about Hokage" She said with a firm voice

"I'm testy because one day I am going to become Hokage for that is my dream" Naruto said with a grin as she went into shock for some reason.

_"She's distracted this is my chance" _He then started forming a Rasengan in his hand or at least a incomplete one and tried to slam it into Tsunade

_'That Jutsu…it's the Rasengan but where"_ She then slammed Naruto's Rasengan into the ground and looked at Jiraiya "you should know better then to teach him that Jutsu…honestly Jiraiya you know that only you and the fourth could do that Jutsu" She was cut off by Naruto

"I bet I can master it in three days" Naruto said with his confident smile

"Really…better watch what you say kid I just might take you up on that bet" She said with a smile

"I never go back on my word for that is my Nindo my Ninja way" He said with a confident smile again

"Fine…a week is what I will give you…and if you win I will renounce what I said about Hokage and Think of you as worthy of becoming Hokage…and just to show you that I know you wont make it I will even throw in my Necklace" She said while tapping the necklace that lay just above her breasts.

"AHH…keep it I don't want it" Naruto said as Jiraiya screamed at him

"You idiot that necklace is worth gold mine's and the gold inside" He said with a angry face

"WHAT…ok deal"

_"__Man__ it's always money with this kid" _he thought

"Come on Hinata-Chan I need to train…do you want to come with" He said looking at Hinata

"Sure Naruto-kun…I would love to" they then ran down the road

_"She must be his teammate"_ Tsunade thought to herself not noticing the ways they looked at each other

Tsunade and Jiraiya both walked back into the bar and Shizune just followed Naruto. It took Shizune about three hours to find out where Naruto went. It was about 10:00 at night and when she found them Naruto was passed out on Hinata's lap obviously he was working himself to death trying to master the Jutsu. But then she saw Hinata lean down and kiss him on the lips and massage his temples with chakra in his sleep.

"_Wow I guess she has a secret crush on him" _Shizune thought to herself. Then Naruto woke up and asked Hinata if she was tired and that they should probably go to the hotel for some rest.

* * *

Writers Comments

Well there you have it…oh and in the next chapter I am going to do a time skip just because Naruto's training takes so long…ok

Chapter Preview: Orochemaru


	18. The Stone of Life, Kyuubi Bring Us Back

Writers Comments

This chapter is going to be long…so hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

When Hinata woke up all she saw was Shizune shaking her head.

"He is already gone to train hasn't he" She said with her head down

"Afraid so" Shizune said with a sad voice "He only has 1 day left to master the Jutsu"

"_Oh Naruto-kun…please don't hurt yourself" _Hinata thought as her head dropped down

"Hinata…I want to tell someone about what happened before you arrived in town…can I trust you to not tell Jiraiya or Naruto" Shizune said while putting down Ton Ton (By the way Ton Ton is a pig)

"Yes" She said looking at Shizune. Then Shizune explained about Orochemaru and his sinister plan and deal. And after about an hour of explaining they decided to check on Naruto. They looked and looked and looked but could not find Naruto. When they checked the training ground that Hinata and Naruto were at he was not there but there were signs of him being there for every tree looked scared and as did the rocks. They looked for about 6 hours and it was now about 5:00 P.M. and Hinata and Shizune were both very worried. And after another 2 hours of searching they found him. He was at a new training ground and when they found him he was had serious injuries on his hands and the whole landscape looked like a tornado had come through. Hinata ran over and picked up his head and began crying, she was so happy that they found him before something really bad happened. Shizune and Hinata took him back to the hotel and called in Tsunade so she could have a look at the boy.

"Hmm he has some serious chakra depletion and his hands are badly burned…he will be out for at least two days" Tsunade then walked out of the room. Hinata fell asleep on Naruto's chest and Shizune fell asleep in a chair.

He next morning when they both awoke all they did not see Naruto he was already gone. But then Shizune remembered what the date was and panicked for it was the day that Tsunade was supposed to make a choice weather or not to heal Orochemaru's hands or not. So Hinata and Shizune went to find Jiraiya who was passed out on a bar stool. They woke him up and informed him on the situation and then they were about to get Naruto. But he was actually in the tree behind them ready to try his luck in the bet. They told him and Jiraiya and then they all took off toward the location were the deal was going down.

When they arrived they found ruble all over the place from where Tsunade punched something. They then used Hinata's Byakugan to find them and as it turns out they were only a short run away. When they arrived Tsunade had blood on her and was shaking from her Hemophobia and Kabuto was about to kick her when Jiraiya shot forward and punched him away.

"Orochemaru I thought I smelled a snake " Jiraiya said with a mean look Shizune You, Naruto, and Hinata take for eyes and I will handle Orochemaru" Jiraiya then jumped over and began fighting Orochemaru.

"OH…Naruto and Hinata I see that you two are still alive…good because it will be my pleasure to kill you" Kabuto said as he activated his chakra scalpels. Naruto and Hinata both took there stance's and Shizune just brought out her needles dipped in poison. Kabuto made three clones and began fighting the three ninja. Kabuto used his chakra scalpels to disable Shizune's tendons so she could not move but not before she breathed out a huge cloud of poison on the clone. Naruto just removed his weights and destroyed his clone in a flash. Hinata just dodged Kabuto over, and over until she saw an opening and struck the clone with a Jyuuken strike. The real Kabuto only laughed and then jumped forward and began fighting Hinata and Naruto at the same time. He gave Naruto a huge punch that sent him flying towards Jiraiya and Orochemaru's fight and a huge snake popped up and smashed into Naruto breaking his ribs and an ankle. Kabuto then adjusted his glasses and looked at Hinata.

"Well…I guess it is just me and you now…I will kill you slowly" Kabuto just jumped forward and cut the distracted Hinata's tendons. She managed to land one Jyuuken strike on his chest but for some reason it did not do a thing. "Well I only wish Naruto was alive to see me kill you…maybe then he would of snapped out of his stupid fantasy world and realized that in order for a dream to come true you have to try and survive…But oh well" Kabuto then reactivated his scalpels and was about to cut Hinata's heart arteries when he felt a claw grab him from behind. When he turned around it was Naruto glowing red with chakra but he was not out of control for he practiced enough to control one blood red tail of chakra.

Naruto then raised his hand in the air and suddenly red chakra began to form in his hand. It then formed a little ball of swirling Chakra and Naruto punched it straight into Kabuto's chest and shouted **"RASENGAN"** it burrowed into his stomach about 6 inches in and then Kabuto went flying about 50 feet away smashing into a rock.

_"That boy…he is the one I fought in the forest…I have to kill him other wise he will become a problem in the future"_ Orochemaru then jumped off of his snake and began running full speed toward Naruto. Jiraiya tried to stop him but was stopped by his huge tongue that flung Jiraiya into the ground. Orochemaru then whipped a huge long sword from his mouth and pointed straight at Naruto and ran full speed. Naruto was tending to Hinata who saw Orochemaru coming and pushed Naruto out of the way and tried to sacrifice her self, but was pushed right back by Naruto who then let out a scream when Orochemaru's blade rammed through him. Naruto just looked down at the blade and then took a claw and scratched off Orochmaru's leg and punched him about 100 feet back. Naruto pulled out the blade and fell backwards into a crying Hinata's arms.

"NARUTO-KUN…please don't leave…don't die" She shouted at him

"Die…how can I die…it was barley even a scratch" Naruto said as he coughed up some blood. Naruto's eyes started getting heavy

"Naruto…please don't leave me like this…I love you so much…you can't go you just can't" She shouted as she brought Naruto's head to her chest. This incident snapped Tsunade out of her Hemophobia and she ran over to Naruto screaming is name and began trying to heal the wound.

"Hey…granny Tsunade…I did it…I did the Rasengan" Naruto said with a whisper

"Naruto just stay with me please…please" She shouted as Naruto closed his eyes

"NARUTO"!!! Hinata shouted

**"**_**Oh**__** great we are **__**dyeing**__**…perfect…it's getting dark…I can't see…"**_ Kyuubi said inside Naruto as Naruto died.

Hinata began to cry and hug Naruto as Tsunade stopped after 10 straight minutes of healing. Jiraiya walked over with his head down after Orochemaru ran off with Kabuto. Jiraiya then picked up Naruto's body which Tsunade had to pry Hinata off of first. "Come on ladies…we need to get back to Konaha" Jiraiya said with a sorrowful voice

_**"Fuck this I am not letting us die here I am not ready…Kit wake up let's do this before anything we pass away"**_ Kyuubi said waking up Naruto.

_"Kyuubi…your out of your cage" _Naruto said with a sad voice as he said "Were dead aren't we"

_**"Yep…but that is ok"**_ He was cut off by Naruto

_"Ok…we are dead…I will never get to be Hokage, I will never see Hinata-Chan again"!!! He said with anger_

_**"Are you going to help me or what…because I am a demon we get a second chance at life…how do you think we demons always manage to come back again and again" **_Kyuubi said while lifting some weird stone from the ground

_"We can come back to life"?_ Naruto said with a surprised look

_**"No shit…now help me lift this"**_ Naruto and Kyuubi both lifted a huge stone up _**"Now I have not died before so this should work"**_

_"Should"?_

_**"Oh just touch the stone"**_ Naruto and Kyuubi both touched the stone and it began to glow_** "Yes…we are pure…now comes the pain…get ready" **_

_"Pain…OW SON OF A BITCH THIS HURT" Naruto and Kyuubi both screamed at the same time_

_**"IT IS CLEANING US OF ALL DEATH…JUST KEEP GRABBING IT UNTIL IT IS DONE**__**"**_ Kyuubi screamed at Naruto and after 10 minutes of intense pain it all stopped

_"Is it over" Naruto said with a __hopeful__ voice _

_**"Yep…we are back in your body…all we have to do is wait for your body to realize we are here…hopefully your body is smarter then you are" **_Kyuubi said with a sarcastic voice

_"Hey how long have we been dead"? _

_**"Umm three years"**_

_"WHAT"_

_**"No I am just kidding…umm lets see…2 days…your friends should be arriving in the village right now"**_

_"Don't scare me like that" Naruto said to the laughing Kyuubi_

_**"Hey your body figured it out…took it long enough"**_

Meanwhile Jiraiya and the other just walked in the village and it was raining. Naruto's friends all ran to greet them but all there moods went from happy to horrified when they saw the lifeless Naruto and the crying face of Hinata. His friends all bowed there heads and began crying as the Jiraiya passed. Btu suddenly Naruto's jacket began to glow a bright red. And when they lifted up his shirt the seal was glowing and then Naruto took a deep breath and his heart began beating again and Jiraiya like a switch dropped him lightly and they all began hugging the unconscious Naruto and Hinata began kissing him and laughing at the same time for her Naruto was alive and she couldn't hold back now. Jiraiya then picked him up and carried him to the Hospital for some rest and of course everyone followed hoping to see Naruto wake up before they placed him in the room.

_**"WERE ALIVE…Fuck ya now that is what I am talking about…thank you stone of life" **_

_"Stone of life…is that what it was"?_

_**"No shit I just said that…now get some sleep…coming back to life is very tiring on me and you I am sure" **_But when Kyuubi finished the sentence Naruto was already snoring_** "I will never understand you…all I know is you better get ready for tomorrow because you are not going to get a second alone…"**_ Kyuubi said as he fell asleep to and then smile when he thought of how everyone would react to Naruto in the morning.

* * *

Writers Comments

CLIFF HANGER…LOL I just had to put one in…Naruto is back baby

Chapter Preview: Naruto's first day alive after death


	19. Naruto and Hinata's Mission

Writers Comments

This is my chapter after death…should be interesting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and jumped his head up and began feeling his body to make sure he was solid again. Naruto then got up from the hospital bed and did some quick stretches. "Oh man…I need some breakfast…maybe some ramen…Ya ramen…wait why is my memory all fuzzy I can't remember anything…not even how I got here" Naruto said with a puzzled look

_**"BECAUSE WE DIED YOU IDIOT…god are you really that thick" **_Kyuubi said with an annoyed voice

"Why am I all tingly…wait it is starting to hurt…AWW" Suddenly a huge shock of pain overcame Naruto's entire body. "What is going on…AWW…this is so painful" Naruto shouted, and some nurses came running in and threw Naruto in the bed and tried to calm him.

"Naruto what is wrong" one nurse said

"M-MY…FACE…BODY…PAIN" was all he could say before he screamed again. And like magic the pain was gone and Naruto could hear the Nurse's whispers like they were yelling. "AHH…Shut up you are too loud"

"But Naruto…we are whispering…how did you hear us" The ladies then looked at his eyes which were slited "What's wrong with your eyes"

"What…my eyes" Naruto then felt some pain and then his eyes could see everything, every tiny detail in the walls and on the nurse's. His smell was also different he could smell his favorite ramen being cooked 2 miles away. "W-what is happing to me…I can hear, see, and smell everything" Naruto shouted at the nurse's who then ran out of the room

_**"Hmm I see that…you are still having painful spasms right…well this is another effect of our fusing…your sense's have been completely altered…amazing your sense's are almost 20 times better then that of a normal human…the last process that will happen is our chakra shall fuse together to make one new chakra and let me tell you this will be the most painful…for your body will have to get used to the new chakra, and let me tell you it is long and painful process…but when it is done you will triple in power"**_ Kyuubi said with a great fox grin

_"Sounds fun…except for the painful part" Naruto said with a sarcastic voice_

_**"Oh don't be such a baby now get out there and get used to your new sense's" **_Kyuubi then ended the conversation

Naruto got up and began walking toward the door and after signing himself out of the hospital he then went to his favorite place to eat Ichiraku's Ramen. Naruto ran down the street holding his stomach and it just so happened that his friends were all coming up the road next to his, meaning they were going to see how he was doing while he ran by them on the opposite side of the road to go eat.

"Hey old man…pork miso ramen on the double and you better make it at least 15 bowls" Naruto said while rubbing his stomach

"OK…haven't seen you in a while Naruto…were you been…it was getting quiet around here without my best customer" He said with a smile as he brought out the first bowl.

"On a mission…it was long…I got to learn a new technique and get the new Hokage…and…I died while we were on it" Naruto said the last part with a depressed and sad tone

"YOU WHAT…you can't die…if you die there goes my business…not to mention what it would do to your girlfriend" He said with a sad voice as well. Naruto then felt a tear roll down his eye and he then lost his appetite and walked off not even bothering to eat the second bowl, he only paid for the first and second. "Pore boy…must of hit a nerve…got to learn to keep my trap shut"

_"I…put Hinata-Chan through the same pain I went through…I know I can't live without her…and I know she feels the same…Dam that Orochemaru__…why couldn't I have been stronger" _Naruto screamed at himself as he went home

_**"Kit…don't take it so hard…you died protecting a love one and that is a honorable way to die and besides your not dead now are you…no your not you are just as alive as anyone else" **_

_"Ya but at what price"_ Naruto said with depression _"What if I am only a ghost or if I die anyway and this is just to say goodbye"_

_**"You wont…the stone gives life and expects nothing back…or at least only the first time…if we ever die again I am afraid that there will be a price…the stone will shorten your life by half and half again and again every time it brings you back…but don't worry we wont die again so this one was a free be…your life is still as long as anyone else's" **_But for some reason Kyuubi's words did not cheer him up

Meanwhile his friends were just arriving in the Hospital. And were asking for Naruto's room.

"Excuse me can we have Naruto Uzumaki Hyuuga's room please" Hinata said

"Umm…Naruto left about 10 minute's ago, he checked himself out and ran off holding his stomach in hunger" She said as all of the ninja rushed down the street towards the one place they knew he would be for food

"Hey old man did you see Naruto today" Kiba said with a stern voice

"Yes…but I am afraid that you just missed him…he is not to happy…he only ate one bowl of ramen then he left…maybe it was something I said…I mean he said he died on a mission and I thought he was kidding and said how business would be down without him and how much you would miss him Hinata…then I guess I struck a nerve and he ran off in that direction about 5 minutes ago" He said pointing down the road and as soon as he pointed the way they all ran down the road that lead to the Hyuuga house hold.

Naruto was sitting in the garden looking down at nothing, when Hiashi came over and sat down next to him. "I heard about what happened on the mission" Hiashi said with a caring tone

"You did huh" Naruto said with a sad voice

"Yes…and what I don't understand is why you are sad…you saved my daughter and you came back to life" Hiashi said with a worried voice

"I know…but what I can't get over is that…if it wasn't for Kyuubi I really would still be dead and I would not be coming back…and Hinata-Chan…I could not bare to put her through that" He said while looking down

"AHH…I see this is about my daughter…Naruto…look at yourself…I know about what if but what you keep missing is there is no if for this…you are alive not dead and that is all that matter's and yes Hinata would be the most miserable person without you…but are you gone"? He said as Naruto raised his head

"NO…I am alive and I was not beat…I sacrificed myself for someone I love and I am still here"!!! Naruto said with a happy, determined voice

"That's my boy…now go out there and enjoy life and don't spend time worrying about the 'What if's' but worry about the 'Now'…now get out there and give my daughter some love" he said turning Naruto's head towards the crying Hinata that stood behind them

"HINATA-CHAN"!!! Naruto shouted as he got up and ran over to her and she ran to him.

"NARUTO-KUN"!!! She shouted back as they ran into each other arms and engaged in an extremely passionate kiss. "I thought I lost you Naruto-kun" She said as a tear ran down her cheek

"But you didn't and I promise I am not going anywhere...BELIEVE IT" He then kissed her again on the lips and she began licking his lips and they then began violent tongue wrestling.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH NARUTO-KUN" She said as she broke out in tears "I don't know what I would do if you were gone"

"I love you to Hinata-Chan so much…but as a wide man once said 'don't spend your life worrying about the 'what if's' when you could worry about the 'now' and I am not gone am I…no and I am not going anywhere until I die of old age" Naruto said while kissing away a tear and then looked over at the smiling Hiashi.

"Your right…come on the rest of your friends want to see you" She said with a smile. They then walked outside and Naruto was jumped by all his friends. Sakura, Ino, and Ten Ten were both hugging the knuckle head while Naruto bowed his head to Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, and Sasuke but Lee just jumped forward and hugged Naruto almost breaking his spine

"I am so glad that the Flames of Youth still burn brightly in your eyes Naruto…I knew that no evil tyrant like Orochemaru could defeat someone as youthful as you" Lee then let go and struck a Gai pose

"Lee even to this day I still don't know what you are talking about" Naruto said with a confused look while the rest of his friends began laughing until their ribs hurt

"Finally someone else agrees with me" Neji said while whipping away a tear after such intense laughter.

"Neji sense when do you laugh" Naruto said

"Hey I am not completely emotional…look at Hiashi you got him to smile and even laugh" Neji said with a frown

"Oh and Naruto the Hokage wanted me to give this to you" Shikamaru said handing Naruto a summons from the Hokage

"Granny Tsunade…I have to go see her and pervy sage" Naruto said with a smile

"I know…that is what this says…god what a drag" Shikamaru said

Naruto then planted a passionate kiss on Hinata and then ran at full speed toward the Hokage building. He then knocked on the door and came in only to be hugged to death by Shizune and Tsunade. Jiraiya only gave Naruto a confident smile

"Naruto you never told me that Hinata was your girlfriend" Tsunade said

"WHAT…well I missed the part where I had to tell you everything…and if you didn't notice I died and was not able to say anything" Naruto said with a serious voice

"Oh be quiet and come and sit" Tsunade said with a angry tone "Now then…you have been selected to go on a mission…to the wave country and don't worry it is only a simple C-Ranked mission so it should take you about week" she said

"WHAT…A mission but…but…I" Naruto said

"SHUT UP…you are a shinobi and missions are part of the job and this mission is not just for you…your teammate is outside…now then the mission is to check up on the people across the Great Naruto Bridge and why someone would name a bridge after you is mystery enough but it seems that there have been some strange disappearances and they want someone to look into it…so because you know people there and they want to see you I want you to go…now get the hell out of my office and get moving" She shouted while throwing Naruto out through the window.

"Tsunade was that really necessary" Shizune said

"NO…but I wanted to throw someone through the window and why not him…maybe it will teach him to stop calling me Granny Tsunade" She said with a tone

"Don't count on it I have been trying to make him stop calling me 'Pervy Sage' ever sense I met the little knuckle head" Jiraiya said as Tsunade grabbed him and through him out the window

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE A PERV YOU OLD PERV" She shouted to him on his way down

"OW…granny Tsunade sure does get angry easy" Naruto said while rubbing his butt

"Ya tell me about it kid" Jiraiya said while doing the same

"What did you do"? Naruto asked with an annoyed voice

"Honestly I have no Idea I think she is just being a bitch" Jiraiya said with a depressed voice "Anyway here you go…it is all of your stuff that you will need on the mission…oh and there is a surprise waiting for you at the front gate" Jiraiya said with a pervy voice. "It was Tsunade's idea so behave yourself kid…or don't what ever floats your boat…just try not to do anything I would do" Jiraiya said with a even pervyer voice "Oh and Naruto there is a ninja op's suit in the bag that I want you to put on…because this mission is going to take a lot of stealth and skill and your orange suit is not exactly stealth material…and you never know maybe you might like this stuff better" Jiraiya then walked off and Naruto opened the bag got the suit and gave it a once over

"How bad could it be" Naruto said as he entered a bathroom and changed into the suit. He wore a blue shirt with a, black vest, a pair of black pants, and black sandals and headband to match not to mention the mask for his face and a special ninja cap for hiding his blonde hair. Naruto put on the cap and the mask and looked at himself in the mirror. "WOW…I look so cool…I look like a Jounin…and it is pretty comfortable…I might just wear it more often on my mission's but I would never get rid of my orange suit, it's my favorite" Naruto then walked out of the bathroom and then began walking towards the front gate. Everyone one he looked at looked away in fear almost like he was scary or something and then Neji walked up to him and began asking funny questions. "What are you doing here and why are you are you up to you outsider" Neji said with a serious voice while not making eye contact.

_"He doesn't recognize me…I COULD HAVE SOME FUN WITH THIS" Naruto then thought up a __scheme_

He then changed his voice real quick with a simple Jutsu that Neji some how missed and began speaking "Hyuuga Neji…I am here for your cousin and she will be mine even if I have to kill for it" Naruto said with a scary voice

"Not while I am here" Neji then entered his Jyuuken stance and glared at the enemy

"FOOL…I didn't think that I would have to kill anyone…but it just doesn't look like that is going to happen" Naruto then vanished and appeared right behind Neji. "TIME TO DIE" He said to the stunned Neji who just now recognized the voice_ "Shit I let my voice slip"_

"NARUTO…don't do that you knuckle head…I was ready to take you down and turn you into the black op's" Neji said in a annoyed voice

"Well I saw that you didn't recognize me so I wanted to make the best of that and see if I could get you and…I GOT YOU GOOD NEJI" Naruto then broke out in laughter as the annoyed and embarrassed Neji stormed off. Naruto then let out one last giggle and walked up to the front gate, but then shot back around the corner before his teammate could see him. He then got another devilish idea._ "Oh my god it is Hinata-Chan…I wonder if I can get her as bad as I got Neji…and after that me and her can snuggle in a tent while on our first mission by ourselves__" _Naruto then ran a mile down the opposite side of the road until he came to the village wall and ran up and over and then he snuck up on Hinata from behind and put his evil plan into play.

He ran up with lightning fast speed and put a kunai to her throat and grabbed her mouth and dragged her into the forest. He then stopped as he felt a drop of sweat hit his hand and then brought his mouth up to her ear and began to speak in his disguised voice. "Hinata Hyuuga…Now my mission is complete…I finally have the Hyuuga Heiress in my grasp…any last words before I kill you Hinata" Naruto said as he felt a tear run down her cheek

And then she was gone in a puff of smoke right out of Naruto's hands only leaving a log. "A replacement Jutsu…but when and how" He said as he felt a presence behind him and then a two hands wrapped around his waist and then Hinata's head popped up next to his with a smile. "What are you smiling at" He said

"Naruto-kun…you can stop the act I saw you around the corner with my Byakugan a long time ago and I knew you were up to something…but nice try" She said with a happy voice

"Dam…well at least you got me faster then Neji did…I mean he really thought I was an enemy and was ready to attack and kill me" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head

Hinata let out a small giggle then she spoke up again after releasing him from her grasp "Lets go handsome…we got a mission to do" She said in a teasing voice that made Naruto blush

"Yes…my lady" he said in a teasing voice that made them both start laughing but Naruto's laughter was soon turned to embarrassment when he remembered what Jiraiya said about them earlier_ "THAT PERV…WHY WOULD I…I MEAN I COULDN'T" _Naruto then mentally slapped himself getting rid of any pervy thoughts

_**"GO KIT, GO KIT, GO KIT…you can do it all night long" **_Kyuubi said as he began to roll on the ground in laughter that almost made him break a rib in laughter

_"SHUT UP…you are just as big a perv as Jiraiya" _Naruto screamed

_**"Hey you were thinking it not me"**_He then started laughing again when Naruto started blushing. But before the conversation could continue Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by Hinata who grabbed his hand.

"Our first mission alone together Naruto-kun" She said as she rested her head on his shoulder

"Ya…" Naruto then laid his head on her head and they walked like that for almost two hours before setting up a tent and going to bed, but Naruto did not have a sleeping bag so they shared witch made Naruto and Hinata blush but after a good five minute's of silence and blushing Hinata finally fell asleep and Naruto soon after only to be tormented by Kyuubi's 'Special Dreams' for Naruto all night long.

* * *

Writers Comments

Sorry it took me so long to update…I was away from home all day but it is finally done

(hope you did not think that I was going to follow all the missions that Naruto goes on in the series…no way I want some of my on missions…in fact I will only include the big missions from now on…oh and Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba are on that mission with that race between the two gangs, while these two go on this one) ;D


	20. Tazumo's House

Writers Comments

Hey everyone sorry I haven't been updating lately…but I have been a little bit busy but don't worry I will still keep pushing out chapters. (Oh and apparently I have been spelling Orochimaru wrong…it has a 'I' not an 'e' so I am sorry about that and thank you THE HEE-HO KING)

* * *

Naruto began to wake up that morning only to find that he was a little bit warmer then usual and when he opened his eyes he saw Hinata curled up inside his chest and his arm was laid on top of her and it looked like they had been snuggled up like that all night. Naruto just smiled and put his head down right behind hers and left his arm around her and tried to fall back to sleep, But just couldn't so he just laid there looking at her, until she rolled over and put her arm around him and he just smiled again and leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

_"She looks so beautiful when she sleeps…like a little pal angel…man I wonder what time it is"_ Naruto thought as he looked up at the hole in the tent to see where the sun was and was surprised to find that it was still about 6:00 A.M. "_Wow it is still very early…oh well that just means I have more time to snuggle with Hinata-Chan…and oh man do I love to snuggle with her"_ Naruto then snuggled in a little deeper and fell asleep; but little did her know that Hinata was awake as a well, she was just better at faking her sleep.

She finally opened her eye and saw that her Naruto fell back to sleep in her arms and all she could do is smile and snuggle in deeper into his arms and lean in and kiss him on the lips. _"Oh Naruto-kun…I love you so much…hmm it is only 6…maybe I should get up and make some breakfast and a nice warm fire…ya Naruto-kun is hungry I am sure"_ She then slowly escaped his grasp and replaced herself in his arms with a pillow. She walked outside and started making a fire and cooking some of the things she brought like bacon and eggs and she even made them with spices.

Naruto slowly opened his eye again to gaze at the beautiful angel that was sleeping next to him only to find a pillow. Naruto quickly jumped up and ran outside looking for Hinata only to find her and breakfast waiting for him.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun…how did you sleep" She said in a happy voice

"Great Hinata-Chan…I see you made breakfast….thank you very much" He said with a bow and walked over and grabbed the plate.

"Naruto-kun"? She said with a quiet voice

"Yes Hinata-Chan" He said while shoveling down and another slice of bacon

"Why are your eyes slited"? She said in a concerned voice that almost froze Naruto

"It was level two…you remember back before the chunnin exam when I had that major change in my body…well this is stage two…I have eagle eyes, a extremely powerful sense of smell and hearing to match, and I don't know if there is anything else" He then put his head down in shame

"I think your eyes are even cuter now…and the rest of that stuff is great" She said trying to cheer him up, witch it worked

"Thanks Hinata…I was worried that you would not like me or something" He said as he was interrupted

"NOT LIKE YOU…Naruto-kun I love you with all my heart and no amount of 'Change' can altar the way I feel about you" She said as a tear ran down both of their cheeks and they jumped forward and went into a passionate kiss of love. And after a few minutes of kissing and hugging they finally got back on the road.

"Naruto-kun…how much further is this village" She said with hope that it was close

"Well…it is just up the hill then we just have to cross a bridge that is named after me" He then began to get excited and run up the hill to see his bridge. He then waited in anticipation for Hinata and when she arrived he took her hand and began jumping up and down. "THERE IT IS…I can't wait to see Inari, Tazumo, And Tsunami again" He then gripped her hand tighter and began bolting across the bridge in the direction of Tazumo's house was. When Naruto finally got to the front door of the house he stopped and remembered that he was wearing a ninja outfit and Inari did not know, neither did his family, so Naruto got a idea and told Hinata to go in, while he carried out his plan and Hinata being the kind of person who could never say 'no' and especially not to Naruto she agreed and knocked on the door and entered with Tazumo, while Naruto went around the back to look for Inari

"_There he is…ok I am going to scare the crap out of him"_ Naruto thought as he snuck up to the unsuspecting Inari "NOW YOU DIE" Naruto shouted but then was shocked at what Inari said.

"Hey Naruto"!!! He said in a cheerful voice

"HUH…how did you know it was me"? Naruto said with a puzzled look

"Umm…we got a letter that said that your Hokage was sending you and someone else and that you would be dressed in a ninja mission suit instead of a orange jump suit" Inari said with a constant smile "So Naruto…have you gotten any stronger or what"?

"WELL OF COURSE I HAVE…what do you think that I am going to become Hokage without getting stronger…what about you, have you been getting stronger and faster"? Naruto said with a grin

"Hell Ya…and I bet I can even beat you now..." He was cut off by Naruto

"HA…just try it shrimp…your not that strong yet I know that…but keep training and one day you will be" Naruto said with a thumbs up to Inari

"Your right Naruto and one day I will be able to beat you…for you are my friend and eternal rival" He said striking a classic Gai pose

"OH GREAT…you sound like a smaller Konohamaru…oh well rivals just make you want to get stronger trust me…If it wasn't for Sasuke I would never of gotten as stronger as I am now" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head

"So…Naruto…who is that girl with you anyway"? Inari said with a grin

"That's Hinata-Chan" He said with a smile

"Do you like her just like you liked that pink haired girl…?" Inari said with another grin

"OH YA…I love her so much…way more then I ever loved Sakura…and you want to know a secret…she likes me a lot to" Naruto said the last part with a whisper trying to act like he just found out

"Really…you need to ask her out…" Inari was cut off by Tsunami calling them in. They ran inside and sat down at the table to eat some delicious ramen that Tsunami made herself.

"SO…Naruto who is your friend I don't remember her from the last time you were here" Tazumo said with a puzzled look trying to see if he has seen the young lady before.

"This is Hinata-Chan…and se was not with us last time, because she was on her own mission with her own team" Naruto said with a grin

"Is she your girlfriend or something" Tsunami said with a small grin hoping to have embarrassed the two of them

"YEP…and we love each other a lot" Naruto said as he leaned over and gave the blushing Hinata a kiss.

"WHAT…BUT YOU SAID" Inari yelled with a temper

"I never said anything you didn't ask if we were dating all you said was if I liked her and I told you" Naruto shouted back across the table to Inari

"Good for you Naruto…I was hoping that you would of gotten with that Sakura girl…but now I take it back…she is way better looking and 'nicer' plus she loves you and you love her and that is all a couple need" Tazumo said to the smiling and blushing Naruto. They all then finished their food and went to bed and of course Naruto and Hinata shared a bed for three reasons. One, Naruto and Hinata loved each other and they really liked sharing beds. Two there was only one extra bed, it was either this bed or the attic bed. Three Naruto had to guard her for Inari was a little perv and would try to sneak peeks at her in the shower and while she changed at night and in the morning. Naruto went to sleep that night happy because he was in bed with the woman he loved and he was going to get to officially start there mission tomorrow, but for some reason he kept getting this strange urge in his body every time him and Hinata were close like this, he even got it while they kissed and he wondered if she felt the same.

"_What is wrong with me…I feel this strange feeling all the way down my body every time I get around Hinata…and every time it keeps getting stronger" _Naruto then closed his eyes and fell asleep, but Hinata was still awake and was thinking about some things as well.

_"Why am I feeling like this around Naruto-kun…I feel this heat in my lower __abdomen__ and it…kind of…feels…good and every time it happens it gets stronger and stronger…I just want to jump on Naruto-kun sometimes and I don't know why…it happens every time we kiss and when we hug or get close like this…I have to find out what it is I am feeling…maybe Tsunami-Chan will know" And after that she fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

* * *

_

Writers Comments

I am so sorry it took me so long…but my grandma died so I was very busy…Tear. But don't worry I will try and get these chapters out as fast as possible…but the funeral is on November 9 so I most likely wont be updating that day.


	21. Lust? And Naruto's Third Stage

Writers Comments

Hey readers I hope you liked my last chapter and this chapter has some real great surprises hope you like them

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes to see that she was still in Naruto's arms as if he was making sure that no one could get her from him, she only blushed and kissed him on the lips and struggled out of his grip. She got dressed and went down stairs only to find the person she wanted to talk too, for she was still thinking about what happened last night.

"Good morning Tsunami-Chan" Hinata said with a bow

"Oh good morning Hinata-Chan…I guess only us ladies have enough sense to get up early and start breakfast" She said with a smile

"Yes…Umm Tsunami-Chan I have a question the I need to ask you…seeing as you are a older woman and probably know what the answer is" Hinata said with a small blush for some reason

"Ok…I will do my best to answer your question" She said while putting down a dirty plate

"It's about me and Naruto-kun" She said as she began to twiddle her fingers something she hadn't done for a long time

"What is it…do you think he is cheating on you…did he hurt you"!!! She said with a worried face

"NO…NEVER…it has more to do with me…you see when I am with Naruto-kun, I feel happier then I have ever been…but there is another feeling…it comes from deep within me, around my abdomen area…and it only happens when we are close to each other or when we kiss very passionately…am I sick" Hinata said with her head down, when suddenly she heard a scream of joy from Tsunami.

"I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU…" she was cut off by a confused Hinata

"What do you mean"? She said with a puzzled face

"Hinata…you are not sick and every girl feels what you are feeling, and thank god it is with the man you love that loves you back…Hinata you want him"!!! She said with another squeal

"Want him…what do you mean by that"? She said with an even more confused look

"Well…you see…that feeling you get all girls get and it is called Lust…and normally I would tell you to ignore those feelings but you seem to have a serious case…you have learned about 'Sex' right"? She said while looking Hinata dead in the eye

"Yes I have learned about that…and yes I was given the 'Talk" she said with a small smile

"Good then I can continue…look what I mean by you want him is…you want to have sex with him and your body is telling you this through that feeling…and because your case sounds so serious I strongly advise that you act on that feeling and sleep with him"! She said with the utmost seriousness.

"S-sleep with N-Naruto-kun…b-but I…h-he would n-never want t-to" she said still trying to absorb the information

"You don't have a choice anymore…you can either sleep with him yourself and enjoy it or…wait for your lust to grow out of control and overcome you and take matters into it's own hands…and TRUST ME he is a man and all men want to even if they don't realize it…I know he wants you to…oh I have to get breakfast ready before all the guys get up…make sure that you use that special Jutsu that you girls learn, unless you want kids" She then gave Hinata one last smile and went back to cooking

_"I have to sleep with Naruto-kun…otherwise I will do it anyway except I wont have control over myself…I guess I will try, some time during the mission seeing as father would never allow it…I never __thought that__ I would need that Jutsu that Kurenai-Sensei taught me…I'm scared, what if he doesn't want to, or what if I am no good"_ Her head was filled with thoughts of her and Naruto all the way until breakfast. Naruto walked down the stairs while giving Inari a punch in the arm who intern punched him back.

"Good morning everyone" He said with a loud voice.

"Good morning Naruto, how did you sleep last night"? Tazumo said while scratching the back of his head

"Great…oh leftover ramen for breakfast…I love you guys" Naruto said as he sat down and began eating and pondering his own questions. _"I wonder what I that smell was last night and why did I feel like that anyway" Naruto said to himself and then was startled when he got an answer._

_**"Well kit in order…the smell was Hinata and…I am a little **__**embarrassed**__** to say this but…she was getting heated, you were smelling the great aroma of a female that 'wants you'…and you were **__**experiencing**__** Lust"**_ Kyuubi then began to roll around his cage in laughter at Naruto's facial expression

_"W-what"_ was all Naruto could say as Kyuubi soon began explaining.

_**"Kit Lust is a special emotion that both males and females experience and it is not just a emotion it is also a very strong urge and what I mean is you wanted Hinata last night and she wanted you, and I my terms you both wanted to 'mate'…frankly I am ok with that…hell I have been with my full share of females…good luck and bed her well"**_ Kyuubi said to the still shocked Naruto, Kyuubi then began to try and take a nap before Naruto finally processed a answer.

_"MATE__, SEX__…and what do you mean bed her well" Naruto shouted at the fox_

_**"Well you better do it…other wise your lust will grow and you will lose control over yourself and mate with her anyway so I suggest you do it on your own so you can at least enjoy it…just use the moves I taught you in your dreams…trust me they work"**_ Kyuubi then gave Naruto a very pervy smile

_"__I thought those were just very nice dreams__" _Naruto yelled as he blushed a dark red

_**"Nice dreams…NO…I smelled those **__**pheromones**__** ever sense they first started a week ago and you know what if you don't act soon your body will and I don't think you will like that…although it will be fun to watch and see how this whole ugly bag of very sexual snakes gets untangled"**_ Kyuubi then stopped talking in order to let Naruto absorb the information.

_"Me and H-Hinata-Chan…Have S-Sex"_ And after that Naruto mentally fainted. After eating Hinata and Naruto began there mission and investigated the strange disappearances. They went door to door and store to store looking for any kind of hint as to what was going on, until they got a lead as to where most of the disappearances were taking place. It was just outside town in the middle of the forest. Hinata and Naruto ran with all there speed to the spot that they were informed about to see what was going on. They stopped and began to look around the area, not knowing that they were being watched from the shadows

"Would you look at that sir…a little lady and her friend" The guy said

"Yes…finally fresh meat and she is a ninja which makes this one a challenge and…oh look she is a Hyuuga well this is a lucky break…you know the plan distract the punk while me and team 2 get the girl" The other guy said with a evil smile "_I am going to have a lot of fun with this beautiful little Kunoichi" _He thought to himself ad his plan went into action. Naruto was searching one area about 150 yards away from Hinata at the time while she did the same when Naruto and Hinata were attacked at the same time. Naruto just gave a smile for his attackers were just simple bandits and Naruto just made some shadow clones and began beating the crap out of them one at a time, But Hinata was against other ninja most of witch were chunnin and there leader a Jounin she did her hand signs and activated her Byakugan and began taking them down one at a time as well, it was almost like they were not trying to fight her but just 'Distract' her and before she could respond she was hit by a needle dipped in a sleeping serum and as soon as she fell they picked her up and carried her away. Naruto had just finished off the last bandit and went on his way to see Hinata. But when he arrived he only found signs of a struggle and the smell of a very familiar sleeping serum. He only stood in shock after realizing that his enemies were just distracting him so they could get Hinata, and suddenly he heard a laughing coming from one of the downed chunnin.

"You are a fool…we got your friend and now our master is going to do to her what he has done to all the woman he captures" He said with a cough, But this was the worst thing in the world to say to Naruto right now, suddenly blood red chakra began to bubble from his body and then he turned and stared the laughing shinobi right in the eyes. "W-what are you" was all he said before he felt a pair of claws grasp his neck.

**"Where are they and if you answer me now I may let you die quickly"** Naruto said as a tail began forming behind him

"P-please let me live…I was only following orders…they took her to our hideout…here are the directions" He then handed Naruto the directions to the hideout.

**"One last question…what are they going to do to her"?** Naruto said with an angered voice

"I don't know I am new…all I know is that our leader is really big murderous, insane, ass whip…but I heard from one of the other guys is that he 'Tortures' the girls that he catches then he throws them in his jail cell until he is ready to release them…now please let me go"!!! The man shouted to Naruto hoping for mercy but all he did was make Naruto angrier then he has ever been in his entire life.

**"DIE YOU DOG" **Naruto shouted then rammed his claw into the man and then dropping him to the ground and letting him die very slowly and painfully as the red chakra coursed through his body slowly burning him alive one cell at a time, Naruto then launched forward in the direction of the hideout hoping that he would get to kill the filthy slim before his deed was done on Hinata-Chan. Naruto reached the entrance in about a minute and blew it open with the force of a earthquake and killed four guys instantly. The guys then rushed him blindly but were struck down by a chakra tail that was sharpened to a point that it could have cut through solid steal. Naruto picked one survivor up by his wound and looked him in the eye.

**"WHERE IS HINATA-CHAN"!!!** He thundered

"In…the…back" The man said as he died

Naruto then let out a scream that shook the whole house waking up Hinata who was chained to a wall, she looked around as the screaming continued she could see the outline of a shaking man as the door slammed open and Naruto slowly walked over and grabbed the man who was so scared he forgot that he was still holding a mace and began to beg for his life that the creature spar him. Naruto just gave a smile and said** "I AM KYUUBI NO KITSUNE I DO NOT GIVE MERCY"** Naruto then picked him up by the throat and put a chakra wall around Hinata so she could not see and then Kyuubi took the man in both his hands and ripped him in half from the head down. From inside Hinata could hear the mans last scream as it went silent and the sound of blood dropping to the ground was heard, suddenly the chakra seeped down and cut her chains and then disintegrated. When it was all gone Hinata walked forward toward Naruto and gathered enough courage to speak.

"K-Kyuubi…were is Naruto-kun" She said with a worried tone

**"He is knocked out right now…so I took over and gave these dogs exactly what they ****disserved**** and then burned there bodies with my chakra so you and kit would not have to see the horror that I unleashed…I am a demon and blood lust and killing comes with the title and no matter how much the kit changes me I will always love killing****…well suddenly I feel very tired…good…night"** was all Kyuubi said as a flash came over the cave and Naruto dropped to the ground with blood drenched cloths and the smell of burnt clothing on his person.

"Oh…Naruto-kun…I caused this…I should have been more carful" was all she said as she picked him up and put him on her back and ran home as fast as she could run. When she finally reached Tazumo's house she was silent in shame and did not even sleep next to him that night, for she felt like all of what had happened was her doing and she did not deserve to be near Naruto tonight so she slept on the couch as she heard Naruto's screams of agony and for every scream she felt even more heart broken and cried herself to sleep.

_"KYUUBI WHAT IS GOING ON"_ Naruto screamed at Kyuubi

_**"The final stage is **__**upon**__** you kit…your chakra is now beginning its change…no longer will you have blue chakra or at least you wont after the process is complete…your body is now converting your normal chakra into mine" **_

_"YOUR'S…AWWW…WHY IS IT SO PAINFUL AND WHEN WILL IT BE OVER" _Naruto screamed again

_**"After tonight you will only be **__**partially**__** changed for this stage is a two part stage and who knows when your body will finish the process…so after tonight it is over until you body gets used to my chakra then it will finish the job…and by the way part two is going to be three times more painful…so hope you survive"**_ With that said Kyuubi then fell silent while listening to Naruto's screaming which stopped at about 5 in the morning and Naruto finally fell asleep.

* * *

Writers Comments

WOW that chapter was fun to write and I hope it is even more exciting to read…oh and there is going to be some really strong fluff in either the next chapter or the one after if you catch my drift.


	22. Following the Advise, Time With Hinata

Writers Comments

I want to take this time to thank all of those who support my story…all of your reviews make writing this story worth while. I am going to have to make a dedication page, OH and this chapter is Rated M for Mature readers only so if you don't like the whole making love thing then do not read the chapter other wise enjoy the show.

* * *

Naruto got up at about 7 in the morning and walked over to a near by mirror and remembered what took place last night and charged his chakra to see that half of it was a red color and the rest was blue. "WOW…this is awesome…I have permanent red chakra…WAIT…I smell breakfast" Naruto said while smelling the air and got dressed with extreme speed and ran down stairs and entered the kitchen with a smile, but quickly changed when he saw that everyone had a frown of sadness. "Hey…what's wrong with you guys…Hinata-Chan…why are you so sad" He said with a saddened tone while Hinata ran over to him and began hugging him and apologizing as much as she could.

"Naruto-kun…I am so sorry…it is all my fault…I am so sorry" She kept saying to the shocked Naruto who was just staring at her in confusion.

"Sorry…for what…you did not do anything wrong" Naruto said with a smile

"BUT I DID DO SOMETHING…I caused you all that pain…if I had not been caught…you would never have experienced such pain…I AM SORRY NARUTO-KUN" But before she could continue he cut her off

"STOP…don't be sorry…it is not your fault, even if you were not captured…this still would of happened…trust me…and you really need to stop blaming your self, last night was something that I have to go through…look" Naruto then began charging his chakra. Hinata and everyone in the room were shocked to see red chakra coming out of his body along with blue.

"N-Naruto-kun…what happened to you"? She said still staring at the chakra inside his body with her Byakugan.

"Well…Kyuubi started the third stage of our fusion and it was a success…but there is two parts to it…next time it will be three times more painful, but when it is done there wont be anymore blue chakra, only red" Naruto said with a serious voice and look

"Really…so it wasn't…my fault at all" She said with a small twinkle of hope that she did not cause Naruto such pain

"NO…it was supposed to happen weather you got captured or not" He said with a smile across his face. And with that said she smiled back and kissed him, and before they knew it they were making out In front of everyone. Hinata quickly realized it and pulled away. Naruto gave her one last kiss on the cheek and walked over and got his breakfast from Tsunami who for some strange reason winked at Hinata, but Naruto just ignored it. After breakfast Naruto went outside to begin his training with his new chakra because there mission was over, they found out where the missing people went so they were all done but Naruto just wanted to stay one more day before going back to grumpy old Granny Tsunade. Naruto trained from 9-3 P.M. before he finally stopped and took a breather. Hinata was standing off near the house just sitting down next to Tsunami.

"You know…you could make a move tonight" She said to Hinata

"Make a move…but what if he doesn't want to or" She was cut off by Tsunami

"Hinata…you need to have confidence…you are a Kunoichi and are considered a adult, mostly…so don't worry about disapproval for it can only come from you and if your worried about being interrupted, you wont be I am taking Inari and Tazumo to a special town celebration and will last for at least 4 hours…I am leaving now so try to have some fun before you leave ok" She said as she walked inside and got the family ready. Hinata just stared off at Naruto as he took a break form constant training.

_"WEW…that was one great work out"!_ Naruto said in his head

_**"Tell me about it…just watching you makes me a little tired"**_ Kyuubi said to Naruto

_"Hey how come when ever I want to just talk to myself in my head you always have to start talking"? Naruto said with an annoyed tone_

_**"Well it is boring in here…hey kit…you going to make a move on Hinata"**_ Kyuubi said with a devilish smile

_"Make a move…what are you…OH…Shit…you just had to remind me didn't you" _Naruto said to Kyuubi while looking at Hinata

_**"I smell it kit can you…she is getting heated just from looking at you and you are no better**__**…come on go over and get things going"**_ Kyuubi said while mentally pushing Naruto

_"B-but I…I don't want to…make her feel uncomfortable" _Naruto said trying to come up with a better excuse

_**"Oh shut up…all the money in this world says that she is thinking about the same thing you are…except she is going to act on it, unlike someone else I know…do you want me to go instead of you" **_Kyuubi said with a smile of hope

_"NO…like I want a nasty perverted fox like you with her"!!!_ Naruto shouted at the smiling demon

_**"FINE…then get moving lover boy"**_ Kyuubi then kicked Naruto out of his own head. Naruto was surprised because his body was already on its way over to Hinata and he did not even know he was moving.

_"OH GOD…how do I even ask something like that"!!!_ Naruto yelled mentally

_**"YOU IDIOT…you don't ask…let your love and hormones take over and they will guide you to the world of love making"**_ Kyuubi said while imagining his own little world

_"__Thanks…you are a big help you pervy fox__" _Naruto said sarcastically

"Hello Naruto-kun already done training" Hinata said

"OH…H-hi Hinata-Chan" Naruto said with a blush after being interrupted by Hinata

_"OK…Hinata…don't seem clumsy…just try to get a mood going"_ Hinata thought to herself while Naruto thought the exact same thing. Naruto walked over to Hinata and sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

_"Ok Naruto you got this far…how hard could it be…just focus" _Naruto thought as he leaned over and kissed Hinata on the cheek

_**"YOU ARE SUCH A DUMBASS…do not focus, don't even think about what you are trying to do or you will never get it done…"**_ Kyuubi was cut off by Hinata kissing Naruto very passionately _**"DAM…she is good…just do what she does…because I think…yep she is running on pure Hormones right now"**_ With that said Kyuubi left to sit back and watch the fire works. Naruto listened to Kyuubi and stopped thinking about what he was doing and his body just did the rest. Hinata wrapped her hand around his head and he did the same both trying to make the kiss even more intense. Naruto then licked Hinata's lips begging for entrance into her mouth and she of course opened and they began exploring each others mouths. Naruto felt this sudden burst of warmth come from his lower area and for some reason it made him make the kiss even more passionate then he realized, but little did he know…Hinata just got the same burst of heat except hers was stronger and more intense. Hinata began rubbing her hands on his chest. She then got up and he followed and they went up stairs not releasing each other all the way up. They then sat down on the bed and Naruto on top of Hinata the made out even more intensely if that was even possible. Kyuubi was shocked to say the least_** "**__**HOLY SHIT…this woman really knows what she wants…I like her even more now…GO KIT"!!! **_Kyuubi shouted to Naruto while eating an imaginary bowl of popcorn _**"This is the greatest show on earth"**_ Was all he said as they continued.

Naruto felt another pulse of heat only this one was 4 times stronger, Naruto could barley resist the urge he was getting until Hinata began running her fingers up and down his back as the kissed, she went under his shirt and rubbed hard as if trying sooth something. Naruto just could not bring himself to do the same._** "Dam it kit stop resisting…look she already has and she is doing very well might I add…now stop resisting your urges NOW"!!!**_ Kyuubi shouted. Naruto then felt another burst of heat and he noticed that each one was stronger then the last so Naruto just decided to give in, Hell he was going to some time or another. He then began rubbing her back and went under her sweater and rubbed her with chakra covered fingers and made her moan every so often and every time she did it just made him feel even better. Naruto then began unzipping her jacket and after her jacket was gone she flipped him over so she was on top and removed his shirt and pants. Naruto was a little bit uncomfortable but felt better when she took off her pants. She then leaned down and they kissed for the first time half naked._** "OH hell ya this is getting good…I just hope she did the Jutsu before getting started…Hey kit don't forget to ask her if she did the Jutsu"!!!**_ Kyuubi shouted to Naruto and purely on impulse he broke off of Hinata and asked if she had done the special Jutsu.

"YES…I did Naruto-kun"!!! She said as if she was craving something. Then like an animal she tackled him to the bed and began kissing him again she then snuck her hand down his shorts making him moan a little bit. _**"DAMMM…this girl is wild…just how powerful are her hormones I wonder…well all I know is…she is going purely on Hormones and Instinct now…RIGHT ON THIS IS BETTER THEN I THOUGHT"!!! He yelled while eating a hand full of popcorn.**_ Naruto moved his hand on her back and undid her braw and as it fell off of her he caught it and threw it on the floor and then felt another jolt of heat. He then felt a jolt of pleasure go up his body as she caressed his arsenal. _**"SHIT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE…I need to get in on this…hell I am part of this body to"**_ Kyuubi then started pumping a strange light colored chakra into Naruto. Naruto felt the chakra course through him and he then felt a sensation unlike any other he has ever felt before. When he touched Hinata on her back or anywhere for that matter she moaned as if his hands had the Midas touch for pleasure. Then Naruto realized that the strange chakra he felt was actually Kyuubi getting in on the action and he did not care, anything to make Hinata feel even better. Hinata then started working her way down his chest with kisses and her tongue until she reached his boxers and then dragged them away with her teeth as if trying to tease him. She then began kissing and rubbing his arsenal just to hear him moan in pleasure. She then began licking him and tasting his arsenal teasing him into a moan for every lick. She then did what she felt was natural and began sucking on his dick. She was only down there for 5 minutes until Naruto could no longer take it he wanted Hinata to feel what he was feeling right now so he dragged her up into a salty tasting kiss that made Kyuubi gag a little but Naruto just ignored it. Naruto then slipped his hands into her panties and pulled them off, Naruto threw them against the door and bent down to and he was overcome with the strong smell coming off of her and did what he thought was Natural and slipped his tongue into her and instantly made her moan in pleasure it was then he had an idea. He asked Kyuubi to get some of that chakra into his tongue and Kyuubi understanding his plan, pumped chakra into his tongue and as soon as the chakra reached his tongue Hinata gave a moan that echoed threw the room. And in one quick motion he was under Hinata and she was on top of him.

"Naruto-kun…this next part I need you to just relax while I do this ok" She said in a normal voice which made Naruto say yes even faster then usual. Naruto then sat back as Hinata lifted her body above his arsenal and for a minute Naruto was wondering what she was going to do. Until she lowered herself on his arsenal and he watched in pleasure as it disappeared inside her very slowly until she stopped and Hinata and Naruto both felt some resistance. "OK…Naruto-kun that is it…this part is going to be very painful for me so just give me a minute after it is done" She said to Naruto as he gave a nod not even knowing what was going to happen. Until she lifted her body and then flung it down with some force and he then saw tears run down her cheek and after a few minutes of quiet she finally spoke again. "Naruto-kun…what I just did…was I…lost my virginity to you when I did that and now I am ready for the next part which you can move now by the way" She said with a smile as she moved up and down on top of him making them both moan in pleasure, Naruto wanted more so he moved as well matching her current speed of motion until she yelled his name and begged for him to move faster and for some reason when he heard his name get screamed he could not longer hold back and moved as fast as he could until she scream his name again and then she started having the greatest orgasm of her life. Naruto felt something coming as well and he felt it getting closer and closer until he screamed her name and let it loose and then he realized what he had done and was shocked to say the least. He had just cum inside of Hinata and she loved every moment of it. But they both wanted more so they continued and this time Naruto charged a bunch of chakra into his penis and made Hinata have two more orgasms in a row and he cam again only this time it was less explosive and after that they were both extremely tired after 3 straight hours of making love they snuggled up next to each other still 'Naked' and kissed one last time and then fell asleep together.

Tsunami got home at about 8:00 P.M. and slowly walked up stairs and peeked inside their room to see a sleeping couple, cloths all over the floor, and the smell of sex in the air, she only shook her head in happiness and dragged Inari to his room so he could not peep on the couple, she fell asleep with a smile knowing that Hinata had followed her advise and did what was best but she could not help but feel some regret and guilt for what she had done, but it had to be done.

* * *

Writers Comments

Well that was a very good chapter and took quit a long time to type…but I think it turned out well


	23. Kyuubi's Cruel Joke

Writers Comments

Now there is a really big twist in this chapter and if you don't like it then don't worry there is a consolation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto and Hinata suddenly woke up in the lair of Kyuubi and all they could here was laugher like someone was being tickled to death. Naruto and Hinata stood up and looked at the cage and then saw that the laughing was coming from Kyuubi.

"_Hey…Kyuubi what is so funny and why are we here_"! Naruto shouted

"_Yes Kyuubi-Sama…please tell us_" Hinata said as well

_**"YOU…You two are to m**__**uch…oh my god I can't belie**__**ve I got you two…man that was the best laugh I have ever had in my entire life…well most of my life"!!!**_ Kyuubi said to the puzzled ninja

_"What do you mean, come on spill the joke you stupid fox"!!!_ Naruto shouted starting to become angry

_**"I STILL CAN NOT BELVEVE YOU TWO FELL FOR IT…Oh right, ok I will tell you…You know when you two had sex…Well…It was…ALL A DREAM…That's right I fooled both of you……you both fell asleep together holding hands so I decided why not fuck with ya and what better way then to let you both live out your fantasy then find out it was just a dream…Man that was good…I have to admit though…Hinata you were the hardest to convince…I mean if it wasn't for the whole 'Lust' explanation that I came up with, you would never of done what you did…but ounce I got you I knew it was smooth sailing from then on and may I add…THAT WAS FUCKING AWSOME…I mean you two went at it like some perverts…I mean I expected that from Naruto after I taught him, but you Hinata…that was a shocker even for me"!!! **_Kyuubi then began rolling on the ground laughing again except this time more hysterically because of what he said and because of Naruto and Hinata's reactions, which they were in complete shock and the most embarrassment they have both ever been in, but then Naruto being Naruto exploded in anger.

_"YOU DID WHAT…you son of a bitch…you asshole…Jackass…__Mother Fucking…Back stabbing…Bastard…I can not believe that you went ahead and fucked with our heads like that…was it all a dream even the pain and the third stage bull crap"!!!_ Naruto screamed at Kyuubi not noticing how red Hinata was from the memory of the dream.

_**"Oh come now...no need to get that angry and no it was not all a dream…that third stage really did happen…it happened while you were sleeping and so it would not ruin my fun I numbed all the extreme pain"**_ Kyuubi said with a serious tone so Naruto would know he was not joking.

"_Really…well if you numbed the pain then how come you don't do it for me all the time…"!!! _Naruto was cut off by Kyuubi

_**"Two reasons kit…one it almost kills me trying to numb the pain of the stages of fusion…two if I did then what fun would there be in watching you get through it and besides the pain is also a test of your will and if you can't get through it then you can't have it…that is why I made you feel the pain in your dreams**__**" **_Kyuubi said again in a serious voice.

_"OK…I get it…HEY…what do you mean 'fun" _Naruto said with a enraged voice

_**"No matter how long I am in you I will always be a **__**sadistic**__**…murderous…Demon Fox and so I can not stop myself when that kind of entertainment comes along…sorry but that is the truth"**_ Kyuubi was cut off by a rude remark from Naruto.

_"YOU FORGOT PERVERTED, YOU ASS"_ Naruto screamed as he started laughing when Kyuubi actually accepted the remark with a "_**HELL YA".**_ Naruto could not stop laughing, or at least he thought he couldn't until Hinata spoke up, and made Naruto realize she was here.

"KYUUBI…That was a mean and horrible thing you did…and I thank you" She said with a bow while Naruto and Kyuubi shout 'WHAT' and they both did a face plant. "Yes thank you…you tested my morals and my judgment, and I failed…miserably so for that I thank you…just don't do it again other wise I will stop calling you Sama and start calling you Baka" She said with a smile knowing full well that what she said would work.

_**'Don't do it again'… 'Or I will call you Baka'…Man you women are so testy and confusing…I mean look at Naruto he hardly cared…but you…you threaten me with the one thing you know will get me…you are a witch……I like you even more now"**_ Kyuubi said with a smile as Hinata and Naruto began laughing at Kyuubi.

_"HEY WAIT…Does that mean we are still on the mission"? _Naruto asked hoping Kyuubi would say no

_**"YES"**_ Kyuubi said while laughing at Naruto's expression

_"W-What…w-we are…AHH MAN…and all that hard work I did…wait…you fooled us into all that stuff…but the mission is still real"? _Naruto said even confusing himself.

_**"Yes numb nuts…the mission is real…and when you two leave my cave of awesomeness you will be back in that tent…you know the one you two camped when the mission first started…NOW GET OUT OF MY CAVE"!!!**_ Kyuubi shout while mentally booting Naruto out while escorting Hinata to the exit.

Naruto and Hinata suddenly woke up and were still inside their little tent. Naruto looked at Hinata and she looked at him. They both let out a sigh and took turns getting dressed and then they ate breakfast just like they did in the dream.

"Man…I hate that stupid fox…well at least my outfit is still the way it is…I really like this stealth suit and I even look more intimidating in it too" Naruto said with foxy grin

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said with shy voice

"Ya Hinata-Chan…what is it" Naruto said while looking at Hinata.

"Well…Naruto-kun…do you remember the dream we had"? She said as a blush crossed her face

"Well…to be honest…NOP…I never remember any of the dreams that Kyuubi makes me have…and frankly by that talk we had with him and the look on your face…I don't know what to think" Naruto said while staring at Hinata who was blushing even more now.

"Well…it was…about us…and…we kind of…did it" She said with a really small voice and if it wasn't for Naruto hyper ears he would never have known what she said

"What do you mean 'did it'…I don't understand" Naruto said with a truly confused look

"Well………WE HAD SEX" She screamed as she turned blood red from what she just said to Naruto and then was shocked and scared when Naruto did not even show a expression of shock or embarrassment. "Naruto-kun…why are you not surprised or embarrassed" She said in a worried voice

"Well why should I be…I mean Kyuubi already did this to me…and frankly it's not really a surprise and why are you"? Naruto asked with a questioning look

"Well…we had sex and…it was…dream and…" She was cut off by Naruto

"There you go…it was just a dream…and that is all and I don't want to sound harsh or heartless because I would never want to do that to you Hinata-Chan but…It was just a dream…I mean you cannot tell me you have never had a sexual dream before" Naruto said with a smile

"Well…ya…I guess…but it was so real…and I…" She was cut off again

"Well there you go again…we wont really have sex until we both want to and I kind of want to wait until we are old enough to do that…so your dad does not find out…unless you want to early I mean I am alright with it anyway, not trying to sound pervy…but it is your choice" Naruto said with a serious voice and a blush at the same time

"Thank you Naruto-kun…not to be mean but…when did you get so insightful and smart" She said with a puzzled look

"I don't know…I guess it was a change because of me and Kyuubi's fusion…but still do not change the subject, answer my question" Naruto said with his arms crossed

_"Wow he really has gotten smarter…he caught me trying to change the subject…well better answer him" _She then opened her mouth and answered him. "Naruto-kun…thank you for leaving it up to me…I was scared for a minute that…well you…would well…you know" She said while tripping over her words

"HINATA" Naruto said with a tone that startled her. "I would never take advantage of you…I love you and decisions like this one are better left to the one I love the most and that is you" Naruto said while giving Hinata a kiss.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun…I did not mean to accuse you of that…" She was cut off again by Naruto

"Sorry for interrupting so much but…please answer the question and stop stalling…and yes I know you are just trying to by time to think about it…but if you wanted time you should have just asked" Naruto said with another smile

"Thanks Naruto-kun…I do need some time to think about the answer to your question…so how about I tell you tomorrow" She said with a small smile

"Sure…and if you need more time then that I understand for this is a big question and I do understand that it will take time to get the answer" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you Naruto-kun…but I think I am beginning to miss the…well…I am sorry about this but dumber you" She said trying her hardest not to kill herself for calling Naruto dumb

"Really…well…ok I will get him back" Naruto said to Hinata

"Get him back what are you talking about…you don't meant that you have a split personality"! She said with a worried voice because what if the other side of Naruto remembers the dream

"HEAVENS NO…well actually it kind of is and it kind of isn't…do you follow me so far" He said staring at Hinata who gave a nod "Good…well you see our brains both have the same knowledge and personality…but the only thing that makes us like a split personality is that…in our brain we are two different Naruto's…other then that there is no difference other then the fact that one can talk and comprehend words and phrases and the other can barely eat without making a mess…the little savage…but don't worry I am not saying he is going to be a complete and total nincompoop…he will just be the normal Naruto…and if you ever need to talk to me just tell him and I will come out…oh and when you are ready to answer my question make sure to tell me because he will not understand very well…I mean he will know what we were talking about he just wont be mature in handling the answer regardless of what the answer is…do you follow me so far" Naruto said to Hinata who shook her head yes but really she had a lot of trouble following what he was saying almost like he was talking a different language, but she got most of it, but to her it sounded like a split personality but if he says it is not then well who is going to argue.

"Ok…but one last thing…in order for me to believe that you two are not different personalities…I need some proof" She said with a suspicious tone

"Well, well, well….your observations and knowledge is admirable…here is your proof…basically everything I told you id exactly what Naruto would say just in a different way…but if this is true are we really the one or are we two…when you figure that out, then you will have your answer…because it is not me who can prove it to you it is you who must prove it to yourself…you have great knowledge and amazing strength…but you lack the confidence to use both…so this riddle will help you figure it out on your own and determine for yourself whether or not Naruto has a split personality or if he does not" He was cut off by Hinata

"So what you are sating is…you are both the same but you both just talk and think differently…but if you did then why would you say you were not a split personality? Because your not…you are both Naruto…you are Kyuubi aren't you"!!! She said with a smile

"Well I did not expect such a fast response…Yes and No…I am both Kyuubi's knowledge and Naruto's personality and basically everything Naruto is accept smarter…so you see how we are not a split personality…" He said to Hinata with a smile

"Yes…you are not a split personality…because you both have the same personality" She said with a smile

"I am basically Naruto's smarter side…and let us leave it at that shall we" Naruto said while putting his hands behind his head and squinting his eyes.

"You really are Naruto…you two act the same" She said as she hugged him

"Well thank you very much for figuring it out…and by the way before I leave I would like you to know that I would like to train you and make you stronger for Naruto himself if blind to your flaws…I am not and I would like to help you get rid of them" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"NO…the flaws a person has are who they are…why do you think I like Naruto better when he is Naruto…that was the side I fell in love with and that is the side I want…I don't mean any offence…I just want the hyper active, knuckle headed, ramen eating Naruto…and if I want to change my flaws I will do it on my own…and I will tell you my answer tomorrow thank you" She said with a serious face

"Well good for you…I was testing you and you pasted…a persons flaws are what make them perfect…and don't worry…he is on his way….really you don't have to tell me the answer just tell him and he will understand because as I said we are the same person" Naruto then started running forward suddenly to the top of the hill and let in a big breath and then turned around and gave Hinata a foxy grin and screamed "Come on Hinata…I'll race ya to the bridge" Hinata just stood stunned she could barely tell the difference between smarty pants and nincompoop as he so bluntly put it.

_"That other side of Naruto is confusing and really hard to follow…everything he said was even more confusing then the last…"_ She was cut off by a voice.

_**"Tell me about it"**_ the voice said. Hinata just froze she knew she had heard the voice before.

_"KYUUBI…How…How long…When…Why…" She said to the voice_

_**"In order…I am projecting my voice through chakra…only about 10 minutes…after he started talking…because he was annoying and I wanted to tell you something…he is only a temporary effect of me and kit fusing…some how while he was sleeping a piece of his personality was cut off and now temporarily he has a **__**cretin**__** kind of split personality" **_

_"But he said he was not a split personality"_ She argued

_**"He says he isn't…he only says that because in a 'logically' he is not a different personality he is just a different side of Naruto…if you ask me he is a pain in the ass for three reasons…he wont shut up…he wont go away…and he is a split personality and he is an annoying one at that…man I can not wait for him to be gone"**_ Kyuubi said to the even more confused Hinata

_"This is all so confusing"!!!_ She shouted in her head

_**"I know and you only talked to him for ten minutes…try living with the annoying bastard…he is torture and doing this to you is the only way to get away from him…so…I want to move in…and in return I give you any info you want…just please when I come talk to me…because I cant take that annoying little bastard any more…I mean it's 'did you know this' and 'did you know that' it is driving me insane and I am a demon…I would not wish him on any person not even for torture" **_Kyuubi then started begging Hinata

_"OK…you can stay…just don't do anything bad…by the way how are you going to move in"? She asked in a puzzled tone_

_"__**Well…since you willingly agrees to this…all you have to do is hold his hand tonight and I can transmit my mind into a temporary place in your mind and then me and you can chat and I can get away from that jabber jaw**__**…but don't worry it will have no effect on you…and Naruto will still have all my chakra…but the only problem is…if Naruto taps into my chakra…I can't give him a set limit…so he could easily over dose and kill himself…but no worries he already fused with enough of my chakra that he should be fine…and not to mention he has 'captain brain' to help him with how much he needs…here hold his hand now". **_Kyuubi said to Hinata who was extremely shocked for she had already walked with Naruto to Tazumo's, met everyone and remembered there names, and got into bed with Naruto. _**"Wow…Auto Pilot…you will have to show me how you did that…well goodnight…after a whole day with bowling ball brain, I think we are both in need of a good rest…mostly me"**_ Hinata was shocked to for even she had no clue as to how she did what she did. But soon she followed Kyuubi's example and fell asleep, still holding Naruto's hand and soon after they were both cuddled up together holding each other in the others arms.

* * *

Writers Comments

Well that took longer then expected…hope you liked the twist…LOL, Kyuubi made a really funny prank. I hope you all liked the chapter because it took forever to write and if it wasn't for auto save it would of all been lost and I would have had to write this again.

P.S. If you have any questions on the chapter or the previous one just send me a message on my profile and I will answer them…because even I was a little confused from my own writing LOL.


	24. The True Mission, Kakashi Arrives

Writers Comments

Well here it is chapter 24 and it is not going to be that exciting…so don't expect a huge battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and tried to move, but found himself in the death grip of Hinata and then after about ten minutes of trying he was able to slip out and get dressed, Naruto gave Hinata one little kiss on the cheek then went down stairs to see if breakfast was ready yet. Naruto walked down and saw Tazumo, Inari, and Tsunami all eating and enjoying their breakfast of egg's and bacon, with some rice balls on the side. Naruto walked over, got a plate and sat down and began talking to the others.

"Good morning everyone" Naruto said with a yawn.

"Good morning Naruto…you just try and relax while you're here…kick back and just take a break from all that ninja stuff" Tazumo said with a smile.

"What do you mean…I have a mission to find out what happened to the missing people…and I plan on getting it done" Naruto said with a angered voice

"Mission…there is no mission…you never come and visit so…we decided to get you down here the only way we knew how…by making a fake mission for you" Tazumo said with another smile

"WHAT…you made Hinata and I come all the way down here just so I could visit and 'Relax'…NO WAY" Naruto said while crossing his arms.

"Your still going to get paid…and all you have to do is relax and hang out…if you leave…you fail the mission" Tazumo said with a big smile, knowing that Naruto would never fail a mission willingly.

"FINE…wait what am I saying…it is like a mini vacation…Thanks a lot guys…I was getting kind of tired of all the missions…and now I get to just relax.

"Hey Naruto" A voice said from behind him and when Naruto turned around he saw the most horrifying sight he could see at a time like this. KAKASHI.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei…w-what are you doing here" Naruto said in a worried, sacred voice.

"Well…Tsunade sent me to check up on the progress of your mission…and by the looks of things…it's going great"!!! Kakashi said with a smile under his mask. Naruto did a face plant into the ground.

"What…but…I thought…you were going to bust me" Naruto said while standing up.

"Well normally I would…but Tsunade found out that the mission was a fake…and decided to keep you on it as a little 'vacation'…but your not getting paid I'm afraid…so were is the guest bedroom"? Kakashi said with a closed eye and a smile

"Up stairs in the attic…but why do you want to know" Tsunami said with a puzzled look

"Ya…I thought you said you were just checking up on us"? Naruto said with an agitated voice for he already felt the answer coming

"Oh…did I say that…I'm sorry I meant to say…I am joining you for your miss…I mean vacation…I mean even a great person like me needs a vacation every once in a while…well I will be seeing all of you in the next half hour or so" Kakashi said as he walked out of the room "Oh and Naruto get ready…" Kakashi said while throwing a pair of shorts to Naruto

"What do I need these for"? Naruto said to the scarecrow ninja

"Well you will see in about half an hour" Kakashi then began walking up stairs.

"Well good morning Hinata…how was your sleep" Kakashi said to Hinata while she was walking to the bathroom. She froze the minute the voice spoke her name. She could only match the voice to one person.

"Kakashi"!!! She said turning around and staring at the Jounin. "What are you doing here"

"Oh well I am joining you two on your mission…I mean vacation…hope you don't mind…well if you would excuse me, I need to get dressed…Naruto has your suit down stairs…be ready in half an hour" Kakashi said as he walked up to the attic. Hinata could only stare in confusion and shock. She was wondering what he meant by suit and vacation, as far as she knew they were on a mission. So she shook her head and walked down stairs and was greeted with a kiss from Naruto.

"Good morning beautiful lady…how was your sleep" Naruto said with a foxy grin

"It was great Naruto-kun…I just got a really good scare when I saw Kakashi…what did he mean by vacation" She said hoping Naruto could fill her in

"Well…it is a long story but I guess we got half an hour…Oh and here this is your I guess" Naruto said handing Hinata a lavender colored top and bottom bathing suit with little flours. She just took them and listened intently on what Naruto was saying about what happened while she was asleep. After ten or fifteen minutes of explaining Hinata finally had a response.

"Were on a vacation" She then jumped up and gave Naruto a kiss. "I always wanted to go on vacation with you Naruto-kun" She then stopped herself and began to blush, after just realizing she had just told Naruto one of her secrets.

"Really Hinata-Chan…well I guess this is a dream come true for both of us then…because I always wanted to go on a vacation period…and having you on it with me is just a really nice bonus that I am going to love" Naruto said while giving her a hug. "OH…we better get these things on before Kakashi gets down here…it's been twenty minutes" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and ran up stairs to the bathroom and pushed her in so she could change first, then after she came out he rushed in not even looking at her, for he did not want Kakashi to know that he almost made them late for, what ever it was they were doing. When Naruto walked out he looked for Hinata because he wanted to see how she looked. "Hinata…where are you I want to see how your suit looks"!! Naruto called down the stairs and around the corner popped Hinata's head.

"Ok Naruto-kun" She said as she walked around the corner. Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head. She had curves in all the right places. So much was hidden under those baggy cloths. He then began to stare at her chest and made her blush. "What's wrong…you don't like it" She said in a teasing voice knowing Naruto liked the suit more then she could imagine.

"NO, no, no…you look…amazing…stunning…you look awesome Hinata-Chan…I am sorry I just could not stop staring at you…no matter how hard I tried to look away…I just couldn't…dam that pervy sage" Naruto said in a apologetic voice while Hinata slowly walked forward. For she was staring at something herself, his abs, muscles, and some other things. It was then that Naruto realized she was staring at him and he gave a big smile. "I see you like what I am wearing to Hinata-Chan" Naruto said with a big foxy grin, all Hinata did was blush a dark red for being caught.

"Sorry Naruto-kun…I did not mean to stare" She said with her head down

"It's ok Hinata…we all look hell…I looked at you…and you looked at me…as far as I'm concerned, as long as we only look at each other like that…it is more then ok" Naruto said with a thumbs up.

"Your right Naruto-kun" She said while leaning in to give Naruto a big kiss, Naruto saw it coming and grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he did that because he had never felt her stomach, or really her bare skin before and it felt soft and smooth. Suddenly there kiss was interrupted by Kakashi jumping down the stairs. He was wearing the funniest shorts, they were blue with little fire balls on them and that was not the funny part, in the back…well there was no back. Kakashi had a pair of shorts on with a plastic butt on the back. Naruto busted out in laughter, while Hinata just gave a little giggle.

"Nice Shorts Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto said with a chuckle

"Thanks Naruto…I love these shorts…I always wear them when I go swimming" Kakashi said with a smile (And of course he still wearing a special swimming mask)

"SWIMMING…Wow I thought we were just going to sun bathe or something stupid like that…but swimming, I can't wait" Naruto said with an eager expression.

"Well…if you two would follow me…I will show you were the lake is I found" Kakashi said as they left the house

"Wait Kakashi-Sensei…how did you find the lake"? Naruto said with a puzzled look

"Well…I was just walking down the road…going down the trail of life and breathing in the fresh air…when I decided to take a short cut through the forest…I was just minding my own business when these kind ladies showed me the lake…and then I got the idea of going swimming with you two later" Kakashi said with a big smile

"You expect me to believe that…allow me to translate what Kakashi said into our language Hinata" Naruto said as he cleared his throat. "Kakashi was walking along the road…reading his pervy book…when he heard some voices in the wood…he then found himself peeping on some very beautiful women…he got caught and ended up in the lake after they got done with him" Naruto said with a smile.

"Is that true Kakashi" Hinata said with a quiet voice

"Yes…I don't know how he does it…every time I try and fool him or Sakura and Sasuke…they always catch me…Oh well…were almost there" Kakashi said as they walked through some bush's and as he said there was the lake beautiful and serine. Until Naruto did a cannon ball and soaked Hinata and Kakashi. "Well I should have seen that coming…oh well…Hey Naruto…you wanna see a real cannon ball" Kakashi shouted as he set up the damp towels.

"Sure Kakashi-Sensei…I have never seen you do anything fun before" Naruto shouted back to Kakashi

"OK" Kakashi then made about 5 clones and then with one big leap Kakashi and the clones were gone. Naruto looked up and saw all the Kakashi's heading down at great speeds. Suddenly Naruto realized he was in the splash zone and began moving as fast as he could away from Kakashi. Suddenly Naruto heard a voice shout something it said "KAKASHI CANNON BALL JUTSU" Suddenly Kakashi hit the water with all his clones and made a title wave that was about 25 feet high that ran over Naruto like a speed bump and drenched Hinata who was still on the shore in even more water. Kakashi then resurfaced to see Naruto just then being washed up on the shore. "Hey Naruto you ok" Kakashi said to the seemingly lifeless body. And like magic he came back to life.

"WOW…Kakashi-Sensei you need to teach me how to do that…that was the best cannon ball I have ever seen" Naruto said but then he saw that Kakashi was staring at something, so following Kakashi's vision he saw Hinata completely drenched in water, her whole body glissand in the sun like a beautiful day time star. Naruto and Kakashi were both stunned in her beauty. Until Naruto realized that Kakashi was staring at Hinata just like he was. "HEY…Stop staring at my girlfriend you perv" Naruto shouted as he started walking into the water toward Kakashi.

"I…I…can't…my eyes can't look away" Kakashi said with a pervy voice

"Stop…looking at her like that"!!!! Naruto screamed and then dunked Kakashi under water so he would stop looking. He then brought Kakashi back up to the surface.

"Thanks Naruto…I could not control myself" Kakashi said while trying to catch his breath. Kakashi then got a shiver go up his spine as he turned his head and saw what he thought was the scariest thing he ever saw. It was an angry mob of women. "There he is that perv…get him girls" suddenly Kakashi was running for his life

Naruto almost drowned from laughing too much while swimming. When Kakashi was finally out of sight Naruto took a breath and stopped laughing and got out of the water and walked over to Hinata and sat down in front of her and laid his head down on her lap, She then began rubbing his chest and kissing his head. "Hinata"? Naruto said

"Yes Naruto-kun" She said while pushing some chakra into her hands to make the massage more enjoyable.

"I love you so much…and when I think about it…I never want to be away from you" Naruto said with a sad voice

"I love you too Naruto-kun…and don't worry we won't be apart" She said while giving him an upside down kiss. "We should probably get back to the house now…it is almost dinner time" they both got up and leaned on each other on there way back to Tazumo's house.

_**"Well that is just so beautiful…Yuck…I hate all that romantic crap…so Hinata how are you doing this fine evening"?**_ Kyuubi said with a yawn.

_"Not much Kyuubi-Sama…when will you be leaving anyway…not that you are a pain or anything…I just want to know__" She said_

_**"Well I told you…after the smart Naruto is gone…and that **__**won't**__** happen until Naruto reaches the next level of his transformation…and that should be soon I think"**_

_"Ok…hey that reminds me…I need to tell that smart Naruto my answer to his question…I better do that now while we are alone"_

"Naruto-kun…can I talk to the smart side of you for a minute" Hinata said with a small smile

"Huh" and suddenly Naruto went limp and then he stood up straight again "Well if it isn't Hinata…how delightful to be talking to you…so do you have the answer to my question"? Naruto said with a grin

"Yes…I do…and I would…like to…wait until we are at least old enough…or at if we want to earlier, but only if the mood is right and if Naruto and I want to…does that sound ok" Hinata said

"Hmm…well a very logical answer…wait until you are of legal age, or at least until you both feel like it…expected answer…well if that is all…I will be leaving now" He was then stopped by Hinata.

"Wait…seeing as you are very smart…could you tell me when the second part of Naruto-kun's change is going to take place"? She said with a hopeful look.

"Hmm…well…let me see…….I would say around a week or two from now I am afraid…and when it happens…let me tell you it will not be a pleasant experience" Naruto suddenly went limp again and then stood up before he could fall to the ground. "Wow…why do I feel so weird…oh well…come on Hinata-Chan…we need to get home" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and began running down the road toward Tazumo's house. Hinata could not help but think about what Naruto would be going through when the time came. They quickly ate dinner and headed off to bed. Hinata made sure to hold Naruto extra close that night because she did not want to lose him any more then he wanted to lose her and the whole night all she could think about was Naruto. Kakashi came home at about 12:30 at night and did not even bother to eat he just slumped upstairs and fell asleep after being chased by an angry mob all day.

* * *

Writers Comments

Well there it is chapter 24 complete…I can't wait to get started on chapter 25 and I hope you are just as excited about reading it.


	25. The Strange New Enemy, Naruto leaves

Writers Comments

Well not much to say anymore…these chapters leave me speechless LOL Enjoy!!!

Discliamer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto shot awake, and looked around and saw Hinata lying next to him fast asleep. Naruto looked outside and saw that it was still about 2:00 in the morning. Naruto looked down at his legs and then his hands.

"_What was that…it felt like a wave of…pain, suffering, and anger…I need to go check this out"_ Naruto got up slowly and got on his cloths and went outside and followed the strange feeling he was getting in the direction of the lake. "What is this…as I get closer it gets stronger and stronger" Naruto jumped from tree to tree until he reached the waters edge. "It was right here" Was all he had time to say as a borage of kunai and shuriken came flying toward him. He jumped out of the way and began running in the direction he saw the weapons come from. "Who did that and why did you do it" Naruto shouted into the forest until he got a response.

"My name is Sanjuro Hayashida…and I have been sent by my master to kill you…demon child" the voice said "And I will be leaving here with your head" the voice said again until a figure popped down from the forest and glared at Naruto with killer intent. "I am a Slayer Ninja and I will claim the bounty on your head, boy" The strange man in a black jump suit then flashed forward and punched Naruto right in the face and almost instantly performed a certain number of seals and shouted 'Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu' Naruto was hit by the Jutsu head on and sent Naruto tumbling straight through a tree and embedded into a large boulder. Naruto slowly tried to get up but then found himself being picked up by the man and then Naruto found himself staring into eyes that resembled Gaara's before Naruto changed him. "Hmm…I would of have thought that Kyuubi and his host would be more of a challenge but I guess weakness is all around us…isn't it" He then threw Naruto over the lake until Naruto caught himself on the water with his chakra. Naruto then started to tap into the red chakra and he charged the man with a Rasengan and slammed it straight into his chest and sent him through 6 trees before he finally stopped.

"How was that you freak" Naruto said with a proud look. The man jumped up and looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Not bad…I guess this may end up being a challenge after all" He then performed more seals and then he shouted 'Water Style Water Explosion Jutsu' a huge ball of water came from the lake and hit Naruto with it's full fury and Naruto used a Rasengan to cut through it like paper but he still took damage from the Jutsu. "Well I am impressed…there are not many people who can survive that Jutsu or destroy it for that matter…I will be sure to put that on your grave that is if I decide to get you one" He then did a small amount of hand signs and shouted 'Chakra Charge' and then the man disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto and gave him a kick to the head and Naruto turned into a log and kicked him in the legs and on his way down gave him another kick to the face and sent the man into the air Naruto followed and beat the man all the way until he hit the water and disappeared again.

"Where did you go…you bastard" Naruto shouted as a very thick fog rolled in and Naruto was suddenly hit by a borage of kicks and punches. Naruto flew left and was met by more kicks. He flew right and was met again by punches. After ten minutes of Naruto getting the shit kicked out of him the fog finally passed away and Naruto was bloody and bruised on the lake's bank.

"Well, well, well…so this is all the great container for Kyuubi has to offer…pitiful…you know…seeing as you should have no family I wont make you a grave…but on the off chance you do have friends and family…well…I guess I will just have to kill them and burn there bodies so they can join ya huh…now then to finish you off" He went through some long hand seals and then he began forming a black ball in his hand then in the other. He then took one last look at Naruto and shouted 'Double Soul Removal Jutsu' and threw the two balls of energy at Naruto, but before they made contact a blue light of chakra hit the man and sent him flying a good twenty feet into the lake.

"Naruto…are you ok" Kakashi said while checking his pulse "He is fine Hinata, he is just unconscious…come on we have a Slayer ninja to kill" Hinata and Kakashi both stood on the edge of the lake and watched as the water began to reseed back into itself. "What in gods name is he doing out there" Kakashi went wide eyed as the fog cleared some more and in the middle of the lake a ball of water and chakra the size of three house's was floating above the man.

"Now for your interruptions…I am going to kill all of you and then I will kill the demon…NOW DIE" he then threw the giant ball of water and chakra at Kakashi and Hinata.

"I can't stop this…Hinata move now" They jumped out of the way and on there way out the retrieved Naruto. "Come on we have to get back to the village…this ninja is using Jutsu that are almost Kage level…if we stay he will kill us…even I know when I am bested…but the sheer amount of chakra and power…it was unbelievable…WHAT"!!! They were being followed by about 20 water dragons; they all smashed into Hinata and Kakashi and knocked them to the ground. And then a huge barrier rose over them and it extended for about a mile or so in a large sphere shaped dome.

"You two are not going anywhere…and especially not with my prey…NOW WHEN I SAY DIE THAT MEANS DIE" He then threw a large chunk of earth at them, it was even bigger then the water ball. Kakashi just closed his eyes and as did Hinata and waited for the bone breaking force of the boulder to crush them, but it never came and when they looked up all they could see was Naruto with blood red chakra oozing from his body and three tails holding the rock in place. Naruto then threw the rock back at the man at supersonic speed and hit the man head on but the man just melted into a puddle of water and then in an instant they were both staring at each other, Killer intent matched with even more killer intent. The man smiled because Naruto was even with his power now and now the match would be fair.

**"Nobody hurt my precious people…NOBODY" **And as soon as that was said two more tails burst from his body and Naruto's eyes became blood red and even the white around his eyes was glowing blood red. Naruto then charged forward at the scared man and smashed a chakra fist into his stomach and kept pounding him in the stomach until the man was at least 10 feet in the ground. Naruto just smiled as the man made two black balls again and rammed them into Naruto, but they had no effect for Naruto's Chakra was already powerful enough to make small earthquakes with every step he took.

_**"HINATA STOP HIM…NOW…he is using way more chakra then needed…his max is three…he has five…if he grows anymore he will kill himself…"**_

"_But how"!!!!_

_**"Just touch him and I will do the rest now do it before the sixth tail emerges…GO NOW"!!!!**_

The man just smiled and began to chuckle and laugh at Naruto. Naruto was confused and angered and was about to kill him if it was not for the tails of chakra erupting from the man. "You're not the only one with demons inside you"!!!! The man then slammed four immense tails into Naruto and knocked him back a few feet, Naruto just jumped into the air and so did the man. The two Jinchuuriki's began an enormous battle of chakra tails. But because Naruto had one more then the man Naruto was winning. The man finally fell to the ground when Naruto hit him with a sharpened tail witch gashed the mans chest open almost spilling his organs, if it wasn't for his chakra healing him. The man just stared at Naruto and smiled. "I see that you have good control over your demon…good maybe next time we meet…we can really see who's is better…see ya kid" and with a flash the barrier was gone and the man along with it. Naruto just screamed and fell to the ground. Hinata ran over to him and with all her strength she pushed her hand through the chakra until her hand was on his back and as soon as her finger touched him the chakra tails began to reseed back into him until all that was left was Naruto and a large crater were he laid with Hinata on top of him. Naruto then fell unconscious and then it began to rain.

"KAKASHI…NARUTO NEEDS A DOCTOR…PLEASE HURRY" Hinata shouted as Kakashi ran over and sat next to them

"I know…we need to get him to Tsunade…before he gets any worse…I will…WHO IS THAT" Kakashi said looking over in the forest seeing two green figures.

"Hey Kakashi…need some help"!!! The figure said with a very confident voice

"Who is…that…wait…Gui…is that you" Kakashi shout toward the two figures. And in a flash the two figures were next to Kakashi

"Yes Kakashi…and we are here to help you…I will take Naruto to the hospital…while Lee takes care of you two" Gui then threw Naruto on his back and gave Kakashi a smile. "Lee…I want you to escort Kakashi and Hinata home…while I take Naruto to the hospital…" Gui was cut off by a voice

"I can make it on my own…I don't need a hospital…let me down" Naruto said to Gui

"But Naruto…I admire your strength and youth but you are badly injured"! Gui said with a surprised tone

"I don't care just let me go…I can walk fine" Naruto said as he coughed up some blood

"See…your worse then I thought…if I don't get moving…Lee might lose his sparing partner…now stop" Gui was cut off by Naruto jumping off his back.

"I can walk fine…just leave me alone…I will leave by myself" Naruto said as he started walking toward the forest

"Naruto wait…that Slayer ninja might still be out there…NARUTO" Kakashi shouted at Naruto but Naruto did not stop

"NARUTO-KUN" Hinata shouted to Naruto. And her voice did the trick of freezing Naruto in his tracks. "Why are you leaving…where are you going…" She was cut off by Naruto

"I don't know…something inside me is telling me to go…I don't know when I will be back…please this is hard enough as it is" Naruto said with a sad voice.

"B-but Naruto-kun…you can't leave me like this…please…PLEASE DON'T GO…" She shouted again

"I have to…it is killing me to do this but I have to…Hinata…I love you so much…but this is one thing I must do alone" Naruto said with his head down.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU…please I can't stand to be anywhere but by your side" She shouted as tears began to pour down her face and then Naruto turned around and flashed in front of her.

"I can't…you don't understand…you almost got killed…and if you ever got hurt because of me I would never be able to live with myself…so please I am asking you not as a friend or family, but as your boyfriend and love…please stay at the village and do not follow me" Naruto then leaned forward and kissed Hinata on the lips as her tears ran down her face, she then grabbed his head and brought him into a deeper more passionate kiss, she licked his lips begging him for entrance and he complied and opened his mouth and there tongues began rubbing on each other. Naruto finally pulled away and looked Hinata right I the eye. "I promise I will come back…all you need to do is wait for me…goodbye for now Hinata…my love" And with that she broke into tears again and Naruto gave her one last kiss goodbye and in a flash he was gone. Kakashi lifted Hinata up and put her arm over Lee's shoulder and let them walk in front of them while Gui and Kakashi looked at the poor Kunoichi.

_"This is just like what happened in my book…in fact it is almost an exact copy of what happened…the sorrow and heart break she must be going through…Naruto better have a good reason for leaving her like this…other wise I will have to kill him"_ Kakashi then stopped Lee and took Hinata off his shoulder and looked her in the eyes and knew what she needed right now. "GO ahead and let it out" She then jumped forward and began crying her heart out as Kakashi hugged her. They sat there for ten minutes, until Hinata finally pulled herself off of Kakashi and said she would be fine. They walked the rest of the way back to the village not even stopping for camp. That night Hinata cried herself to sleep knowing that in the room next to hers, Naruto was not inside sleeping.

Naruto just kept running through the forest as tears left his eyes and stopped at a small clearing and made camp for the night. Naruto just stared up at the ceiling of his tent thinking about Hinata the whole night until he fell asleep himself.

* * *

Writers Comments

Hey every story has to have a sad moment…a moment like this one…now if you are wondering why I stopped the chapter previews…it was because I wanted these chapters to be a surprise after the next chapter I will start doing previews again. Man that chapter was sad I almost started crying and I wrote the thing.


	26. Teams are made, Let the Battle Begin

Writers Comments

I have to admit this chapter took some serious thinking but I think I got it down.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto got up and packed his sleeping bag in his back pack and kept walking in the direction of the Valley of the End. Naruto could feel sudden bursts of pain as he walked, but he had to go after that Sanjuro person. 

"I have to find him…I need to beat him before he hurt anyone else…AHH…what are these bursts of pain…they feel like knives stabbing me in the sides" Naruto said to himself.

_**"Well that is very simple kit…your body is getting ready for the last stage of our fusion…it will be happening very soon…which is why I am wondering…why the hell are going after the Sanjuro…he is not a **__**Jinchuuriki's**__**…the power he has he stole from real ones…"**_

_"I have to teach him a lesson…he tried to steal our chakra…but he couldn't….people who steal something like that from someone else for personal gain…are…cold bastards…he needs to be taught a lesson…and not to mention…it is not just him, for some reason…I need to go this way…it is like I am being called to the valley of the end…but I don't know why…so lets just leave it at that ok" _Naruto then stopped the conversation.

Meanwhile back in the village.

"Come in" Tsunade said to the knocking at the door

"Hello Tsunade-Sama" Kakashi said with a small frown

"Hello Kakashi…I did not expect you back for at least another day…did something happen"? Tsunade said while signing some papers.

"Yes…we were attacked by a Slayer ninja…we are all fine, Naruto managed to get ride of him for the time being…but it is Naruto I am worried about" Kakashi said to the now intrigued Hokage.

"What about him…is he hurt…is he ok"! Tsunade said in a worried voice

"No…he is fine as far as I could see…he left after the Slayer ninja I believe and he also mentioned another reason but I did not understand" Kakashi told Tsunade

"Does that mean we need another retrieval team"? She said with her head down

"Another…What do you mean"? Kakashi said with a raised eye brow

"Sasuke…he left last night and I have arranged a search team consisting of Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, and it would have been Naruto as well…but I see that Naruto needs a search team of his own" Tsunade then started going through her papers looking for available ninja.

"Naruto stated not to come after him…but I think a search team is best…who will it be"? Kakashi said as Tsunade pulled out some profiles.

"Rock Lee, Sakura, Shino, Gaara who happens to have arrived this morning for some reason…I am sure he would not mind going on a search for Naruto…and the last member will be Hinata of course" Tsunade was cut off by Kakashi

"That is if she will go…she took Naruto leaving pretty hard…but I am sure that she will go anyway…I shall go and round up the team" Kakashi then turned around and began to walk out the door, but was stopped by Tsunade saying something.

"Please hurry and get them…there are rumors of Orochimaru and Itachi and Kisame being spotted near by…so please hurry" And with that Kakashi was gone and on his way he was thinking about what Itachi would do.

_"IF I know Itachi he will most likely wait for a few more years before going after Naruto…he must just be showing up to observe and watch what happens…but why is Orochimaru here…..OH no Sasuke's curse mark…"_ Kakashi then put some chakra into his leaps to quicken the pace.

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga Mansion

"Neji…will you come here for a moment" Hiashi said

"Ok Hiashi-Sama" Neji walked over to Hiashi "What is it"

"I am not liking these signs Neji…first I do not see Hyuuga Naruto for a two weeks as well as my daughter…then she shows up in tears and still no Naruto…I am beginning to believe the worst has happened" Hiashi said with a dead tone

"Although I can not explain Hinata's tears…I know for a fact that Naruto-kun is alive and well" Neji said with dead tone as well

"You are probably right…but then what would cause Hinata to cry so badly…it almost broke my heart seeing her like that……I think I should organize a Hyuuga search team to look for Naruto-kun…" It was then a knock was on the front door "Now who could that be"?

The servant let in the scarecrow ninja Kakashi

"Kakashi…why are you here"? Hiashi said with a Hyuuga tone

"To get Hinata…she is to accompany Lee, Sakura, Shino, Gaara and Hinata herself on a search" Kakashi said to the Hiashi

"Hmm…it seems the Hokage has read my mind…I was just about to organize a search party for Naruto" Hiashi said with a small smile

"B-but…I never said who it was for"! Kakashi said with a shocked voice

"Well…I already know that Neji is going on a search for Sasuke Uchila…so that only leaves Naruto…but my daughter will need some convincing…for she has not left her room and all I can here is crying inside…she will not be easy to convince…but you may try if you wish…she has my permission, if she come out" Hiashi then walked away toward his courters to get some sleep.

Kakashi walked over to Hinata's door and heard sobbing on the other side._ "Man she is really beat up"_ Kakashi then knocked on the door and heard the crying stop for a moment. "Hinata…it is me Kakashi…I need you to come out real quick…It is very important" Kakashi then heard the door start to open and the image of a crying Hinata appeared in the door way. She was covered with dry and wet tears and was still wearing the cloths from yesterday.

"W-what is it K-Kakashi"? She said while whipping away some tears

"You and Lee, Sakura, Shino, and Gaara have been selected to go on a search mission for Naruto…do you accept"? Kakashi said to Hinata

"YES…I need a minute to get ready" She then closed the door and Kakashi could hear her running all over the place inside.

_"Well…I assumed this would be difficult…but I guess all she needed to hear was Naruto and she would have done anything"_ The door opened and Hinata emerged wearing some clean cloths and her hair was combed. "How many of those jackets and sweat paints do you have"? Kakashi said with a smile trying to get a giggle out of Hinata and it worked she gave a small laugh and a smile. "Ok now that you are ready you can go join your team at the front entrance to the village" and after he said that she was gone out the door.

Meanwhile with Naruto

Naruto was walking very slowly, when he started feeling the pain again and dropped to the ground and started holding stomach and body as the waves of pain became more and more intense. After the pain passed Naruto saw Orochimaru pass by quickly heading for the Valley of the End. Naruto quickly followed but quietly and stealthily.

_"And just where is he going I wonder" _Naruto said to himself

_**"I don't know…but when he gets there I say we give him some pay back for killing us…what do you say"?**_

_"SURE…I WOULD LOVE TO"!!! _

_**"At a boy…Hmm…why am I getting a bad feeling about all of this…Oh well…sick him boy…"!!!**_ Kyuubi yelled while giving an evil smile and then he gave a bigger smile when he saw that Sanjuro was with him_** "OHH…tow birds with one stone huh…look who it is kit"!!!**_

_"Well, well, well if it isn't the bastard himself…he is working for Orochimaru…that makes it even better when I beat him"!!! _Naruto then gave a confident smile of his own.

Meanwhile with the search team for Naruto

"Shino you locked him yet"? Sakura said with a serious tone

"Yes…I am just now getting the sent from the female beetle that I placed on him…he is about three miles away…and moving fast…If we want to catch him we will have to pick up the pace" they all then pushed chakra into their feet and started flying through the trees at a very fast speed. "Wait…I am also getting the sent of some more female beetles…they are the ones I put on Kiba and Akamaru…they are about a mile away from us…and closing"

"What…then what do we do" Sakura said with a worried tone "We cannot get side tracked we need to follow after Naruto"

"No need…they are also heading in the direction of Naruto…at this pace we are all going to be meeting at the valley of the end" Shino said with a raised eye brow.

(Ok time to clear some stuff up for you people that are reading…man I wish I could just show you a map…but I cant so I am just going to explain….ok Naruto is going after Orochimaru from the west…the Naruto search team is coming in on him from the south…the Sasuke retrieval team is going after Sasuke from the east…and basically they are all heading straight for the same place….oh and by the way the Sasuke retrieval team has already fought and defeated most of the Sound Five…you see with out Naruto there…they were able to execute some really good plains and strategies…so the only on left is The fat guy…he managed to escape Choji and get back with his team and now he is alone with Sasuke)

Meanwhile with Itachi and Kisame

"You sure this is where it is all going to go down Itachi" Kisame said while looking down at the Valley of the End

"Yes Kisame…this is exactly where it will happen"

"Well….then what are we doing up here why don't we get down there and get in on the battle"!

"Because…sometimes the best thing to do is observe your opponent so you know what you are up against…so we will wait and watch"

"Dam it…the two words I hate the most 'Wait and Watch' I hate waiting and watching…I like fighting and killing better…but what ever…it is not like I can argue with you anyway" Kisame and Itachi then took up good observation points.

Meanwhile with Naruto

Orochimaru finally arrived at the Valley of the End with Sanjuro.

"Sanjuro…did you take care of the brat like I told you to"?

"NO…he overpowered me…so I retreated…what do you expect…for some reason I could not absorb any of the chakra he had" he was cut off

"Be quiet…it looks like we have company…come on out I know you are there" Orochimaru said with a smile as Naruto jumped out of the tree. "Well…if it isn't the Nine Tailed Brat"

"Shut the hell up you snake"!!! Naruto shouted

"I see you are still alive…I could of sworn that I killed you" He said with another smile

"YA…and I could have sworn that I loped off your leg, you bastard"!!! That made Orochimaru a little angry

"What do you want you little demon"!!!

"I could ask you two the very same question" Naruto said with a serious look

"Hmm…well seeing as you are going to die anyway I mine as well tell you…I am here to get Sasuke…in fact he should be here any minute…and when he arrives he will be able to test his new power out on you…and when he kills you he shall gain the Mangekyo Sharingan and when he does he will be even more powerful then he is now…WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Orochimaru shouted toward Naruto who was on the ground screaming in pain. Sasuke showed up right next to Orochimaru and then the other two search teams quickly after. They all watched as Naruto screamed and blue chakra came erupting from his body.

_**"THIS IS IT…IY HA BEGUN…KIT HERE COMES THE CHANGE GET READY"!!!!**_

_"OK"!!!! _Naruto shouted as huge wave of pain came over his body and all the blue chakra was forced form his body and his chakra coils doubled in size and quickly after the blue chakra was gone red chakra began to fill his coils and his entire body and after 5 minutes Naruto stood up and gave a grin at Orochimaru. Naruto made a quick hand sign to test out his new chakra and performed a Shadow clone Jutsu and the minute he did about 20 clones appeared in front of him. But there was something different, Naruto punched one as hard as he could in the clones back and all the clone did was wince in pain and give Naruto a dirty look. Naruto only looked in shock, the clone it was just as solid as he was.

_**"You like it kit…I call them solid shadow clones…they can take a good beating before finally disappearing…hell it will take at least two Rasengans to kill one…and they can be dismissed with a Genjutsu release…I think it is time to kick things up a notch…hey why don't you try a summoning Jutsu…you are going to get a really big surprise"**_ Kyuubi said with a big grin.

* * *

Writers Comments

Cliff Hanger…oh ya things are going to get heated people…but you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens.


	27. The Battle's Ending, Good Bye Old Friend

Writers Comments

Man I see in my future a lot of writing for this chapter…hell maybe even 4000 words…(Sighs) oh well…I just need to focus and accomplish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto looked confused for a minute but then he realized what Kyuubi was saying and went through the seals, bit his thumb, and whipped the blood on his hand, and with the final move he slammed his hand into the ground shouting 'Summoning Jutsu'. There was a small rumbling and then a wave of killer intent and when the smoke cleared there was Naruto, or at least what looked like Naruto, if Naruto had an orange fury tail, red slited eyes, orange hair with little ears, fangs, and claws. Suddenly the figure spoke **"AHH…so good to be out…and oh look if it isn't Orochimaru…and Kit, nice to see you in the flesh"** The summoned Naruto said.

"K-Kyuubi…is that you" Naruto said in a nervous tone

**"Yes…and since we fused…you are now able to summon me from your body…and I know I look like you when you tap into my chakra…I like the look better then…well…you…Now then…lets get to business shall we…Naruto" **Kyuubi then gave a evil smile** "I will take Orochimaru"** Kyuubi said with a grin** "And you take the Uchila"**.

"Fine…you just try not to get in the way"! Naruto said with an evil grin of his own

"Sanjuro…you will need back up"!!! Orochimaru then did some hand signs and then four coffins popped out of the ground revealing the dead sound five or four. They opened their eyes and walked over to Sanjuro. "Now they are far stronger then before…so use them well…for I am going to be very busy"!!! Orochimaru said with a frown

"Fine…hey you five Idiots…I will take Shukaku, Green Spandex, The user, And the two Hyuuga's…you five can have the rest…just make sure to kill them slowly if you can…as for me I should only need about…oh say three tails" As soon as he said that three tails of chakra came out of his body.

"Sasuke…this is your last chance to come back to the village…willingly…or…I will drag you back"!!! Naruto said with a serious tone.

"Don't make me laugh loser…even with your new power I will still beat you"!!! Sasuke then activated his Sharingan and took a ready stance as all the shadow clones disappeared. And Naruto started shaking. "What is wrong you stupid loser…you want to cry or something…or is it that you know that I am right" Sasuke said with grin

"SHUT THE HELL UP…I…I...just didn't want to do this Sasuke…I thought of you as a brother…when I had nobody"! Naruto said as a tear went down his cheek. Suddenly Sasuke flashed to Naruto and charged a Chidori.

"I guess…I need to break those bonds that you have…including the ones with your new family" Sasuke whispered in his ear and then Slammed the Chidori into Naruto's chest. Hinata could only stare in pure shock and horror as Sasuke did this to Naruto and as soon she thought that, the battle began and Orochimaru and Kyuubi started fighting, as Sanjuro and the rest of well everyone started fighting.

"You want to…sever…my bonds……" Naruto went silent as Sasuke dropped him and flashed backwards. Naruto had tears in his eyes and he then stood up as blood rushed out of the gaping hole in his chest and then the hole began to sizzle and burn as it sealed itself. "Sasuke…I…WONT LET YOU DO THAT" Naruto then started pushing out red chakra and charged Sasuke and gave him a chakra covered punch in the face and sent him launching toward the water that waited below. (In this chapter I am going to be going form fight to fight so hope you don't mind…but for now let's just stay with Naruto and Sasuke)

Sasuke quickly recovered and met Naruto as he landed on the water and they both started throwing punches and kicks at each other that looked like 2 Rock Lee's fighting. Naruto finally managed to land a powerful punch and then as Sasuke was flying he flashed next to him and kicked him up in the air and then he made about five solid shadow clones and they all jumped up after Sasuke and gave a powerful kick down sending Sasuke into the water at very fast speeds. When Sasuke got up he found himself not only VS Naruto but five other almost complete Naruto's. Suddenly Sasuke's Sharingan grew another comma mark and now as the Naruto's charged he could see everyone of their movements as if they were moving in slow motion almost. Naruto and his clones started launching a borage of punches and kicks at Sasuke but not single one hit him and for every miss from the Naruto's, Sasuke was able to land two punches or kicks. This went on until the clones were finally destroyed and to Naruto was a very impressive thing. Naruto and Sasuke squared off on the water and they both looked around them looking at the battles that were taking place. Naruto took a look at Hinata's fight and saw that she was hit by a large ball of chakra and he was about to charge up and help, but Sasuke stopped him. "Stop right there Naruto…if she die's then she die's because she was weak and deserved death…but if you start trying to help her…then I will kill her myself…Now stay and Fight me" Sasuke then made a Chidori and Naruto made a Rasengan and they both clashed them together making a huge rumbling shock wave as Chidori met Red Rasengan, Sasuke was sent flying into a wall.

Orochimaru VS Kyuubi

Kyuubi gave a smile as Orochimaru sent snake after snake after him. "**Is this all you got Snake Sannin…come on…show me some real power"** Kyuubi said with a smile as he killed the last snake with his chakra claw.

"Fine then…allow me to introduce my friends…Shodaime, Nidaime, and of course we can't forget the newly deceased Sarutobi…now lets see how you fair against me and three Hokage's" Orochimaru then walked forward with the Hokage's.

_**"Oh great this is going to be even more difficult then I thought it would be"**_ Kyuubi's thinking was disturbed by a huge water wall coming at him along with a forest growing out of the water. Kyuubi quickly moved out of the way of the water wall and flashed into one of the trees. Kyuubi was quickly found and was now on the run trying to avoid all the attacks that flashed past his head, but Kyuubi was caught off guard and Orochimaru managed to grab him with a snake and then Kyuubi was beaten by the Hokage's. Kyuubi quickly did a hand sign with one hand and fire burst up around him and Kyuubi shouted '**Fire Wall Jutsu'** The fire wall knocked all the Hokage's away and burned the snake. Kyuubi was put on defense again as he dodged water Jutsu, earth Jutsu and the forest itself attacking him.** "You know what this is getting annoying…I am not going to just stand here and let you do this to me…eat this you bastards"!!!** Kyuubi then sent a wall of fire going in all directions until it hit all three Hokage's and then it formed around them like a ball and Kyuubi just gave a smile and clenched his fist as the fire smashed inward destroying the Hokage's. **"HA…is that all you got you snake…AWW…"** Kyuubi then fell on one knee and winced in pain.

"Well…I guess that Jutsu is not without consequence…a little low on chakra are we…to bad"!!! Orochimaru then summoned Manda and landed on his head. "I think you know Manda…the king of snakes"!!! Kyuubi just smiled and gave a laugh.

**"Of course I do…and he is not so tough"** Kyuubi then grew in size and his Naruto appearance disappeared and he transformed into a giant Nine Tailed Fox.** "But you forget…I am also a summoned beast…so that means…I have a beast form…or my normal form…and in this form I have double the chakra" **_**"But that still doesn't mean much…because I am a summoned beast I only have half my normal chakra…which is not good because I will need every once just to beat Manda"**_ Manda then jumped under ground and came up and wrapped around Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi…long time no see…well to bad I have to kill you, it would have been nice to catch up" Manda then began constricting Kyuubi.

**"Ha…kill me…you did not even win last time we fought…and you wont win this time either"**

Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Sakura, and Kiba VS The Sound Five (Version 2)

"Oh great…we have to fight these guys again…well you ready Akamaru" Kiba said as Akamaru gave a quick bark.

"WAIT...Kiba, don't just go charging in there…remember Orochimaru gave them more power then before…so this is not going to be easy…This is going to be such a drag…well I guess we will just take the one's that we took last time" Shikamaru said as everyone went up against a opponent. But it was no longer one opponent; all five of them started forming together through some sort of Jutsu until they were all one big monster like creature. The creature then activated its curse seal and became even more powerful. "Dam it…this is going to be even harder then I thought it would be…well it looks like we are all fighting the same guy…lets work as a team to defeat this thing…ok" Shikamaru then made his hand sign and a large shadow rushed over and grabbed the monster. "OK…I got him…you guys start hammering him with everything you got" Kiba jumped into a fang over fang with Akamaru and started ripping away its flesh. Sakura hit it with some strong chakra punches that Tsunade had been teaching her. Shino sent his bugs to go and consume its chakra. Choji turned into a human boulder and hit it with as much speed as he could muster. Shikamaru was struggling to hang on so he did what he needed to do and he threw some last minuet explosive tags and let go so Choji could keep running through it. After Choji got done with the Jutsu, Shikamaru activated the explosive tags and blew a hole open in the monsters belly. "Well that should do it…come on lets go help…" Shikamaru was cut off by the sounds of the wounds healing.

"WHAT NO WAY…we hit him with everything we had…right Shino" Shino gave a nod

The beast then charged forward giving all of them a powerful punch sending them all flying in different directions. It charged again this time making some clones of it's self and went after each of the ninja pounding them like small punching bags. The clones puffed away leaving the real one with Shikamaru. Kiba, Sakura, Choji, and Shino were all embedded in the ground about 5 feet in from the punches and Shikamaru was about 10 feet in from being hit by the real one. It picked him up by the neck and looked Shikamaru in the eye and threw him over to the rest of the group. It then started charging it's chakra into it's arms and legs, dark chakra began radiating form it's body like a river and then in a flash the creature was beating the crap out of the five ninja with chakra powered punches and kicks. He then charged the chakra into one hand and did a small Jutsu and struck the group with an enormous bolt of lightning. The creature jumped back and started regenerating again.

"Sh-Shikamaru…w-what…d-do we do" Kiba and Choji said in a tired voice in unison.

"I…d-don't know…but I don't…think…we will make it…through…another…one of those…strikes" He said with weak voice as well_ "How do we beat that thing…everything we threw at it failed…and it regenerated all the damage we did to it…but if it just regenerated, then why is it doing it again…….I got it…that chakra also does damage to it…if we can combined our attacks with the damage of the chakra we can maybe…just maybe bring it down…but we can't just throw random attacks, we need a focus point…….THERE…that spot…that light on its stomach…it must be where it gathers it's chakra…if we strike there…I just know we can bring him down"_ Shikamaru quickly broke his thought and began explaining his plan to the others.

"I knew we could count on you Shikamaru" Choji said with a smile.

"Thanks Choji…hey Kiba…do you have extra food pills…because we are going to need the added strength if were going to pull this off" Kiba gave a nod and threw a food pill to everyone. They all ate them in a hasty way. "Ok team…this is it…when it starts charging its chakra again…we strike" Shikamaru said with a smile as the beast finished healing itself.

Sanjuro VS Gaara, Lee, Hinata, and Neji

"Well this is going to be fun…isn't it…I will take down Shukaku first seeing as he has the most power" Sanjuro said with a smile as he charged at Gaara. Gaara just stood with his arms crossed knowing nothing could get through his sand and the guy was not moving fast enough to trick the sand so Gaara had nothing to fear. As soon as the guy reached Gaara he stopped. "Hmm…so this is the dreaded sand that protects you huh…not a problem" he reached forward and touched the sand and in an instant it fell to the ground, shocking everyone in the battle even Gaara. He then threw a chakra covered punch in Gaara's face and knocked him into the rest of the group knocking them all over like bowling pins. "Well…I can see that you will not be as big a problem as I first thought…will you Shukaku" Sanjuro said with a smile as he grew one last tail of chakra.

"Stop calling me that"!!! Gaara said with a dead tone as sand began to engulf him

"Stop what…stop calling you…by your real name…you are Shukaku the raccoon demon…and one of the weakest might I add…so go ahead and change…I want to fight you at full power…and after I am done with you I will kill the rest of them" Rock Lee then jumped into the air in a flash and appeared in front of Sanjuro and tried to land a powerful kick, but Sanjuro just grabbed his foot and threw him into a tree. "Such…Weakness…Taijutsu…you don't honestly thing that such pathetic moves can best me…Feared and most powerful Slayer ninja ever made…I have absorbed the chakra of over three demons…two of which being Oni…but the last was some old man and his demon…I got to him before the Akakski…and he had more then enough chakra to keep me going…and now…I will take the chakra of Shukaku" Gaara finished transforming and charged Sanjuro and started throwing trees and sand shuriken at him until it was a cloud of sand shuriken and trees and large boulders heading for him. Sanjuro just whipped his tails in front of him and created a small shield that blocked all the projectiles. Gaara got mad and charged full speed joined by Hinata, Neji and Rock Lee. They all started throwing punches at him from all sides, but not a single one hit him and when Hinata and Neji tried to close his Tenketsu he just reopened them with his demonic chakra. He then gave a smile and sent a bubble of chakra at all of them, blowing them all off him at one time. He then flashed over to Gaara and began stealing his chakra. "AHH…yes…this is great…there is enough chakra to keep me fighting for days…and after Sasuke is done with Naruto…I will steal Kyuubi's…or at least as much of his as I can…for even I can not take a infinite amount of chakra away…but I can try" he then picked Gaara up as the sand fell off of him and threw him to the nearest tree. But in a flash he was being hit by two attackers, both Neji and Hinata were using their 64 strikes and hitting every little spot they could find on his body until he was covered in little bruise's. After the Jutsu was over he fell backwards and winced in pain, but then he gave a smile a flashed back up "GOT YA" he said as he picked them up with his tails of chakra. He threw Neji away with bone braking force and looked at Hinata. "Haven't…we already fought before…AHH yes now I remember…you were with Kyuubi…well this time you wont be alive to escape or interfere again…" He then took a tail of chakra and rammed it through her stomach. He then threw down carelessly not knowing she was careening for Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto VS Sasuke (By the way this is taking place while Hinata is flying down in their direction)

Naruto felt a sudden sorrow and sadness as if someone had just stabbed his heart, when he looked to his right and saw Hinata flying in his direction so with a quick movement he gave Sasuke a chakra punch in the face and caught her. He set her down on the water and began to cry as he looked at the gapping hole in her stomach and as blood come out all over the place Naruto could only hold her tightly. "Hinata-Chan…please don't die on me…PLEASE" he said as she opened an eye.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun" She said in a weak voice as a tear rolled down her cheek

"Hinata…please stay with me…you are going to be ok…please" He said in a despite voice

"Naruto-kun…I…am afraid…that…I…won't be…ok this time…" She said struggling to stay alive and conscious

"YOU WILL BE FINE HINATA-CHAN…I PROMISE" He shouted to her as she started to close her eye

"At…least…I got…to…see…you…one…last time………I love you….Naruto-kun" she said as her breath left her

"HINATA-CHAN…." He screamed "WAIT…the healing Jutsu Kyuubi taught me" He said as he performed the seals with great speed and started healing her wound with red chakra. It started to sizzle and burn as the wound quickly sealed itself. He felt Life come back into her body and she even took a breath, but he knew she was still unconscious.

"Well…poor Naruto…almost lost a loved one…allow me to fix that" Sasuke said while charging forward with a kunai in his hand, but was stopped by a blood red tail of searing hot chakra. "AWWWW" Sasuke screamed as Naruto threw him into the wall.

**"HE tired to kill Hinata-Chan…and he even ****succeeded****…I AM GOING TO KILL HIM"!!!!! **Naruto shouted as four more tails burst out of him and the water around him turned into a steam cloud that could be seen even by the Leaf Village. Naruto then grew large fangs and claws and his eyes grew blood shot with chakra as he picked up Hinata with a chakra tail, making sure not to burn her with it, just keep her safe and warm. He then gave one finale roar and started running in the direction she was thrown from at speeds that cracked that ground with every step. Naruto did not even bother to go up the mountain face; he just shot through it like it was paper. Naruto popped up behind Sanjuro with a huge explosion.

Sanjuro stood frozen as he felt the massive amount of killer intent leaking onto his neck, Sanjuro suddenly felt a very hot Chakra tail lift him into the sir as his body began absorbing the charka automatically. "You fool I will just absorb your chakra and use it against you" Sanjuro's smile then turned into a frown as Naruto gave him an evil look.

**"You want chakra huh…well allow me to give it to you"!!!** Naruto started pumping his chakra into Sanjuro at an alarming rate Naruto gave another big smile as Sanjuro screamed in pain and agony. **"You almost killed Hinata-Chan…and for that you will DIE"!!!!** Naruto then pumped a whole tails worth of chakra into him.

"STOP IT…IT IS TOO MUCH…" The man screamed as Naruto pumped in even more, he pumped in so much that the man began to turn red and bloat with chakra. Naruto kept going until the ninja was screaming loud enough to be heard by all. The man finally stopped screaming as he died and then in a last move Naruto made one last burst of power and blew up his body like a big balloon of chakra. Naruto then put Hinata down on the ground in front on Neji and the others and looked down at Sasuke who had already transformed into the second stage of the curse mark.

**"Take care of her…I have to go handle Sasuke" **Naruto said to Neji, Lee and Gaara, who all gave a nod of acknowledgement. Naruto then gave one last look at Hinata as she opened her eyes and then he took off toward Sasuke in a flash.

Kyuubi VS Orochimaru (This takes place just as Naruto changes into the five tailed Kyuubi)

Kyuubi's tails began to glow with chakra and Kyuubi only gave a smile and mumbled something** "Looks like something really made him mad" **Kyuubi then looked at the snake and gave a smile.** "****Looks**** like your finished Manda"!!!** Kyuubi shouted as he wrapped all nine of his tails around the snake. Orochimaru saw what was about to happen and jumped off before it did.** "Say good bye Manda"!!!** He shouted as he did a huge chakra pulse that blew the snake up into a thousand pieces, but because Kyuubi was only a summoned beast, using that much chakra also made him disappear. Orochimaru landed on the water, extremely exhausted and decided to just hide his chakra and wait for Sasuke's battle to be over. (I know Kyuubi's fight was not very exciting…but that is because Kyuubi was only a summoned animal not the real thing…so he did not have that power he needed to defeat Orochimaru…but at least Kyuubi killed Manda)

Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, and Sakura VS The Sound Five (Version 2)

"Here it comes be ready to dodge him" Shikamaru said as the beast flew past them trying to land a power punch on them. The creature then stopped and started charging it's chakra it use its chakra fists and legs. "NOW…HIT HIM" Shikamaru shouted as the five of them charged forward hitting him all in the same spot of focus, Kiba with a Fang over Fang, Choji with a human boulder Jutsu, Shino with a large wall of Kiki bugs of weaken him even further, Sakura then delivered the most powerful chakra punch she could muster and punched him directly in the stomach and sent him flying about 50 feet. The beast laid motionless for a minute then it began to move again, it managed to stand up and start healing itself again. Once healed it started charging it's chakra and the others just stood in shock as Shikamaru started smiling at the beast and then he made a quick hand sign and the inside of the beast exploded with the explosive tags he placed on its wounds, the explosion sent the creature flying off the cliff into the water that waited below, it finished it off on contact.

"Shikamaru…you trickster…why didn't you tell us you had that planned" Sakura said while patting him on the back

"That's Shikamaru for ya…he always has a plan up his sleeves" Choji said while pulling out his chips

"Well if we are done here…I think we should go check up on the others, right Akamaru" Akamaru gave a small bark.

"Ya lets go and check on them…and maybe if they finished with their fights…I can maybe finally take a nap…this whole day has just been such a drag" Shikamaru said as they started running toward the direction of Gaara, Lee, Neji and Hinata.

"Hey Neji…WOW…what did you guys do to him…and what happened to Hinata"!!! Kiba said while leaning down to inspect Hinata.

"Hinata was almost killed…if Naruto had not saved her…she would be…Naruto came up here and killed the Slayer ninja, by pushing massive amounts of chakra into him until he exploded from the overload of chakra…" Neji said in a Hyuuga tone

"Where is he now" Shikamaru said with a tone

"Down there" Neji said pointing to Naruto and Sasuke or what was supposed to be Naruto and Sasuke.

"Those things…Naruto looks like a demon…and Sasuke just looks like a monster" Kiba said with a shocked look "Well come on…we have to help him" Kiba said while giving Hinata a pill for energy.

"No…I am afraid that…going down there would be a very foolish and unwise thing to do right now" Shino said while adjusting his glasses

"WHY NOT…he needs our help"!!! Kiba yelled at Shino

"NO…he does not…right now the amount of chakra coming from both of them is unbelievable…if we went down there we would be putting Naruto and our selves in more danger then is necessary…I think it is best if we wait here and wait for this fight to be over…for this is one battle where getting involved could be that last thing you ever do" Shino said with some seriousness

"Dam Shino…when you want to make sense you sure do know how to do it…fine we will wait…I just hope he can beat him" Kiba said as they looked down at Naruto and Sasuke.

Final Match Sasuke VS Naruto

"Naruto…this is where it ends…I will beat you and in the process gain the Mangekyou Sharingan and be able to defeat my brother…so prepare yourself Naruto…for now we fight as equals" Sasuke said while charging a normal Chidori.

**"Sasuke"!!!**

"Naruto"!!!

Naruto quickly made a Rasengan and the two of them charged each other with super sonic speed as Chidori met with Rasengan (Normal Red) the two of them clashed and crackled under the intense input of chakra , they were then blown away form each other into the cliff walls. Naruto and Sasuke quickly recovered and charged after each other again, Naruto quickly made about five solid shadow clones and put Sasuke on the defensive while Naruto attacked with borage of punches and chakra tail strikes. Sasuke finally got sick of defending and took flight with his wings and charged a black Chidori and came down with super sonic speed smashing through all the clones until he hit the real Naruto and sent Naruto flying all the way to the other side of the giant lake until he hit a wall on the other side.

"FACE IT NARUTO…YOU CAN'T BEAT ME"!!!! Sasuke screamed from the other side of the lake as he charged a full power black Chidori that took all the chakra he could muster to create

_**"You can beat him kit…we can beat him…we fight as one not two but one whole soul now"!!!**_

**"Your right we can do this…I WILL BEAT YOU SASUKE"!!! **Naruto screamed back at Sasuke. Naruto then charged a Blood red Rasengan in his hand. And in an almost slow motion yet fast at the same time Sasuke and Naruto charged for each other as black lightning Chidori crackled and shocked the area and Blood Red Rasengan shook the ground and blew like a tornado the two old friends clashed together. There was a shock wave that ripped out in all directions it broke huge chunks off of the mountain and created a huge wave that washed all the way up to the top of the cliff. There was a large explosion and a dark red and black bubble engulfed the two power houses. Naruto and Sasuke were on a plain of grass and sky; they just stood there looking at each other as they both smiled at each other one last time as friends because from this point on they were enemies. The bubble exploded and sent Sasuke and Naruto careening into the walls of the cliff at bone shattering force. When they made contact with the walls. Their powerful chakra vanished and they fell unconscious. Orochimaru jumped down from the shadow's and grabbed Sasuke and then disappeared again as fast as he had arrived. Naruto's friends jumped down and found that Kakashi was already down there waiting for them to arrive; he was holding Naruto on his back.

"Come on…we are done here…lets get Naruto out of here" Kakashi said as the 10 ninja vanished in the direction of the village. Hinata could only feel extreme amounts of joy and sadness at the same time. Joy because Naruto was back and he had saved her. Sadness because he was hurt and Sasuke was gone with Orochimaru and she knew that Sakura was hurting right now but she concentrated on getting Naruto back to the village first and worry about other things later.

Meanwhile at the other end of the cliff at the Valley of the End

"Huh…that was quit a display of power right Itachi"? Kisame said with a grin

"Yes…it was…" Itachi said with a dead tone

"So what do we do now"? Kisame asked in a hopeful voice that Itachi would say it was time for them to fight.

"Now we go back and report our findings…and we wait for our orders" Itachi said as he walked away followed by Kisame.

* * *

Writers Comments

Man that was awesome…and not bad for my first multi battle chapter…But man that took a long time to write and I hope it was worth it to my valuable readers…well at least I made a good prediction…I broke 4000 words Hell I almost broke 5000.


	28. Akakski's Evil Plan Unfolds

Writers Comments

Ok people this is the chapter after the big battle…hope you enjoy…word of warning something bad happens

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"WOW…OW…my head hurts…where am I…last thing I remember I was in a…battle…with…SASUKE"!!! Naruto said with a snarl. "Looks like I am inside the hospital back at the village" Naruto said while taking a look around the white room. A nurse walked in and gave a gasp when she saw Naruto awake.

"Y-You're…awake…b-but you were supposed to be out for at least a week"! She said with a shocked expression.

"A week...Lady I when I go down it is normally only for the night…never a week"!! Naruto shouted at her while his stomach gave a grumble

"Hungry"? She said with a new smile.

"YA…you got any ramen around here" Naruto said while rubbing his stomach

The nurse gave a sigh "Yes…I will be right back with a bowl" she said as she opened the door but was stopped by Naruto's voice

"A BOWL…you better make it about 15…at the least lady"!!! Naruto said to the stunned nurse. She turned around with an angry face. "What"? Naruto said with a worried look for the look she was giving him was the look that Tsunade or Sakura would give him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE ARE A CHARITY"!!! She shouted almost blowing Naruto out the window "We have other patience you Baka"

"Well you didn't have to yell…Jeez…I think I am deaf now" Naruto said while climbing back into bed and digging in his ear

"I will bring you three bowls…no more no less…GOT IT"!!! She said with a raised fist

"Only three" he said as a fist came onto his head making a god sized lump as the nurse stomped out of the room. Naruto rubbed his bump until it went away "Jeez…what is her problem…all I did was ask for my usual ramen order…OW…she hits just as hard as Sakura-Chan does" Naruto said as he sat down and got comfortable waiting for the nurse to come back. When she finally arrived she sat the three bowls of ramen on the table next to him and he turned around and started eating while she cleaned the room for the next patient. "YUCK…you call this ramen…it taste like boiled garbage…and even the broth is…HORRIBLE" Naruto said as he shoveled down the ramen fast to avoid the bad taste but did not notice the death stare he was getting from the nurse.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY…I made that ramen from scratch you little…ungrateful…BAKA"!!! She said as she charged him. Naruto ran out the door while grabbing his shirt on the way out with the nurse hot on his trail. "WHEN I CATCH YOU I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE AND BURN YOUR BODY….YOU LITTLE TROLL"!!! Naruto only ran faster until he was out the door but when he slowed down he found that there was a shoe on his butt and in one quick movement Naruto was sent flying through the air like a football. "THAT WILL TEACH YOU"!!! She shouted as he disappeared from sight into a cloud. "IF he never comes back it will be too soon" she mumbled to herself while giving the staring people a death stare. Naruto was still going until he began to descend back down toward the ground at fast speed. He was about a mile out of town and heading for a large tree. Only one thing went through Naruto's mind as he closed in on the tree. "_WHY…ME"_ he then hit the tree face first making a large dent in the tree trunk. Naruto slowly peeled off like a large gum wad. "I can't…feel…my…face" Naruto said while rubbing his face extremely hard. "Man how far did she kick me…doesn't look that far from town…better get walking…I need some real food…all that bad ramen is starting to make me sick. Naruto kept walking for about ten minutes until the village gates came into view, he just walked in and went straight to his favorite ramen shop and ate about 18 servings to make up for the three bad ones.

Naruto took off in the direction of the mansion. On his way in he was stopped by Hiashi.

"Naruto-kun…where have you been…you have worried me beyond any imagination…not to mention my daughter"!!! Hiashi thundered

"Taking care of some things…But they are done and now I need to do some training…I am not exactly very happy right now" Naruto said as he started remembering that he failed to bring back Sasuke.

"FINE…but I hope you know…you hurt my daughter and in so doing you hurt me" Hiashi said as Naruto began to tremble

"Stop it" Naruto said in a small voice. But Hiashi only continued.

"You caused her to cry for the longest time…you made her experience pain that I did not think existed…you broke her heart" he was cut off by Naruto

"SHUT UP" He shouted as he fell to the ground.

"I hope you are hurt by these words because it is nothing compared to what you have done to my daughter…AS OF NOW YOU ARE NO LONGER A HYUUGA…I DISOWN YOU…MY DAUGHTER IS FORBIDEN TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN" Hiashi roared at Naruto.

"NOOOOO"!!!!!! Naruto screamed as it echoed through the village. Naruto was suddenly gone in a flash that ripped wind and dirt into the air like a whirlwind as he ran through the gate. Back at the Hyuuga mansion Hiashi only smiled and then was gone in a cloud of smoke as Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, and about half the Hyuuga house hold came running inside the room looking for the source of the scream that they knew was Naruto. When they looked outside they could still see a dust cloud like something had left in a hurry.

"Naruto-kun" Hiashi said to himself as he sent Hinata and Neji to pursue him

Meanwhile in the forest next to the village

"How did it go…Kisame" Itachi said with an emotionless tone

"Mission success…I said enough to cause him to leave the village…now all we have to do is…put our plan into action" Kisame said with a large grin.

"Good…let us go after him then" Itachi said as the two ninja vanished in smoke and speed

Meanwhile with Naruto

Naruto was still running as tears began to well from his eyes._"I…I…Can't believe that happened…I just got a f-family, a true love…and they already left me for nothing…" _Naruto just kept running until a wave of sound hit him from a tree and sent him into a boulder. It was about ten sound ninja's sent to try and assassinate him in his sleep but instead found him on there way to find him anyway. Naruto just sat, motionless as the sound ninja got closer hoping he was already dead for even they saw what he did to Sasuke and Orochimaru. Naruto slowly raised his head and saw the sound ninja and began to let a tear fall.

"This is supposed to be a threat…this is just a scared little kid…this is going to be easy" on ninja said as a sudden rush of killer intent came over them. They looked at the source only to find that the scared little boy was now an enraged demon with fangs, claws, red eyes, and a tail coming from his back. Naruto just let a tear fall as he flashed forward and ripped every single ninja in half like they were paper. Naruto stopped after he killed the last one when he heard a voice form behind him.

"Naruto-kun…I see you are now a killer" Itachi said with a emotionless voice

"Ya kid…didn't think you had it in you…but you ripped them apart…literarily….good work…even I could not of done better" Kisame said with a slightly sarcastic voice. Naruto just glared at them and took a step but then found that his killer intent and threats were not working so he was about to charge them when Itachi said something.

"Naruto-kun…I see that the village has abandon you…disowned you…even the one you thought loved you…no longer loves you" Itachi said with a dead voice that caused a tear from Naruto.

"Shut up…THAT'S A LIE…Hinata-Chan still loves me…" Naruto said as Kisame interrupted

"Hate to break it to ya kid…but…that whole I love you thing she did at the valley of the end…it was only to get you to release more power…she doesn't love you…she is a Hyuuga and she cannot be trusted anymore then the rest of that village…to them you are only a weapon…and that is all you ever were to them…they never loved you, not one of them" Kisame said as Naruto's tail went away and as did his physical features. "But…join us…and you can have power and respect and even recognition…look at us…I mean he is a killer…I am a shark faced freak…you are a demon killer…really that is all the Akakski are…just a whole bunch of misfits and people who never fit in…we were trying to get to you before you found out the hard way but…we were to late…so join us and you can be happy again…trust me" Kisame said as Naruto slowly got up.

"L-like me….you mean…you all had…bad lives…and you just want to help me" Naruto said with a sad voice

"Yes Naruto…we all had more then our share of horrors and hate upon us…and if you join us you will have a family of people who understand you…not people who just want your power and abilities…hell me and Itachi will even be your mentors and train you our selves" Kisame said kind of fast because he knew that the 'Friendship Squad' was on there way. "So what do you say…come with us…or go back to that world of pain"? Kisame said with a smile and nervousness knowing that in another minute this plan would become fifty times harder to get to work.

"Fine…But…I want you to promise me one thing"? Naruto said in a dead tone "I can have the freedom to go where I want when I want without question or someone following me" Naruto said as the two men looked at each other and nodded.

"Deal…now come on…the village of hate is coming to try and 'take' you back" Kisame said as he leapt away with Naruto, Itachi stayed behind and left a note for the others to find that said where Naruto was going, because he knew it would only help there plan if he did this and then he disappeared after Kisame and Naruto before the he was detected.

When the group arrived all they could do is stare in shock at the horrible sight of death and blood. Sakura finally found the note that seemed to be written in Naruto's hand writing. She read it out loud so everyone could hear it. Here is what it said:

Dear People of the Hidden Leaf,

By now I am already gone…I have left with the Akakski on my own will and I will not be coming back…I hate all of you for hating me and now I will become stronger and faster and better and one day come back and destroy that which destroyed me

Signed Naruto Uzumaki Hyuuga EX Hyuuga

They all stood in shock not knowing what to think or do except for Hinata. She on instinct started running in the direction she knew Naruto-kun went just by the smell of ramen. She was caught by Neji before she could go any further and then she turned around and started crying her eyes out on his shoulder.

"B-but…why would Naruto-kun…ever in a million years do such a thing" Sakura said as a tear ran down her cheek. Neji answered suspiciously

"I have a theory…back at the mansion….we heard what sounded like Hiashi talking to Naruto and thought he was…and then we heard him scream and we ran over to find out what had happened…when we arrived there was a faint but still apparent trace of Jutsu in the air…I believe that…The person Naruto was talking to was an imposter…and tricked Naruto into this action…because when I confronted Hiashi he did not recall speaking to Naruto since Hinata and He left for there mission not to long ago…making it apparent that someone wanted this to happen…I believe that we have serious situation on our hands…let us report back to the Hokage with our findings…" He said while lifting the still tearing Hinata off his shoulders.

* * *

Writers Comments

Wow…this whole idea just came to me because losing Sasuke is still fresh in Naruto's mind so he is very emotional right now…and Dam it came out better then expected…Please if you want to ask a question about this chapter then please email me about it…don't ask it in a comment…if you email me I will answer it. Thank You to all my valued readers

Chapter Preview: Naruto and the Akakski...the plan to get Naruto...Hinata's heart break


	29. Naruto Returns, Hope Returns

Writers Comments

Poor Naruto…Well let us see how things turned out in the end…this is going to skip ahead about two years with Naruto in the Akakski…If any of you want to find out what happened in that period of two years I will start writing a short story of about 7-10 chapters of just what happened

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Naruto slowly walked up the road that he knew lead to the village he loves so much. He is wearing an Akakski uniform, with black sandals, a blonde pony tail, and a straw hat (Do not worry he does not wear the black nail polish or anything emoish like that). _"Two years since I have been back here…I wonder how it has changed…I wonder what has happened while I was gone"_

_**"I don't know kit…all I know is expect the unexpected ok…means brace yourself for a emotional rollercoaster" **_They both let out a small chuckle at that moment as Naruto saw the main gate in the distance.

_"You know…not a day went by that I did not miss this place" _Naruto said with his head down

_**"You mean missed Hinata and your friends and family…as far as I am concerned everything else can go to hell…or at least those bastard people who hate you"**_ Naruto and Kyuubi join each other in another laugh as Naruto reached the front gate.

"HALT…identify yourself Akakski"!!! A door guard said while taking a defensive stance

"Now…is that how you greet me after two years" Naruto said while raising his hat to see the stunned men as they gazed at his crystal blue eyes.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…your back…please, please come in…so many will be happy to see you" The guard said while whipping the look of shock off his face.

"Good to be back…and I know thank you…I shall report straight to the Hokage's Tower" Naruto said with a smile as he walked in and in a flash of almost light speed he was gone. Naruto appeared by the old ramen shop and took a look inside. "Hello old man" Naruto said with a smile

"Huh…Naruto…NARUTO…it is you…you hungry can I get you something" He said while moving all over the place trying to find some things

"No…it is ok…I will stop by later…good to see you again" He said with a small chuckle and a smile

"You too…hey you make sure you buy me out of house and home ok…two years without my best customer is a long time" He said waving to Naruto

"OK will do" Naruto said as he walked toward the red building and then dodged a kunai with ease as it wised by his face. Naruto just smiled and shook his head as Lee and Neji walked over to him. "Your aim is slipping you two" Naruto said with a smile as the two ninja realized who it was. Lee ran over to Naruto screaming 'YOSHI' over and over again as he embraced Naruto in a hug.

"Naruto-kun…now the flames of youth burn brighter then ever now that you are here again" Lee said as he struck a Gui pose.

"Yes what he said…it is great to see you again…alive and not insane" Neji said with a smile as he hugged his step cosine

"Ya thanks guys…it is good to see you two again…where is everyone else" Naruto said with a smile

"Out looking for you some more…which I see that we wont have to anymore" Neji said with a frown

"Yes Naruto-kun…we did not go because we needed to stay behind and watch the village…my friend I am interested to see how you have grown…or sparing match will be most interesting" Lee said with confidence

"I am afraid that you will lose now buddy" they all gave a laugh as Naruto drooped weights from his body that weighed triple what Lee had on. "Anyway I need to go see grandma Tsunade now…so later I guess" Naruto said waving goodbye to Lee and Neji and walked inside the building and went to the door that lead to Tsunade's room. 'Knock, knock, knock' the door went as Naruto heard 'come in'. Naruto opened the door and said "Hello Grandma Tsunade" Naruto nearly gave her a heart attack. After a few minutes of shaking her she finally awakened.

"N-Naruto…it is so good to see you again…I was worried sick" She said giving him a hug and then a punch in the face. "What is wrong with you…look at what you put us through"!!! She yelled

"Sorry…I will start explaining now…you see when I left I was angered about so many things and for a while I was enraged at the village…but then I remembered all the things I went through and what I had left behind in the village and began to miss it all……but most o fall Hinata-Chan…none more then her…it was a year ago that I found out that Kisame had tricked me…and made me leave as part of a plan…but…well you see…you know that special power you always said I had…the power to influence people…well over the months…Kisame and even Itachi…became like father figures then just Sensei's…after he told me I was enraged beyond all comprehension and tried to kill them…but then I realized that they were like fathers to me as I was like a son to them…you know they really aren't that bad if you know how to get to past the fishy skin and the strangeness…" he was cut off by Tsunade

"If you knew then why did you not come back a year ago" she said in an angered voice

"I am getting to that…now where was I, AHH Yes…ok well I thought about coming back but then I remembered Hinata-Chan and how much I loved her…and how many times she was almost killed and I was almost killed…all because I was not strong enough…so I stayed to get stronger so that one day I would come back strong enough to protect everything especially her with more power then I needed…I know I sound power hungry…but that is not it…I don't want the power…I only gained it to protect those important to me…and well here I am now…powerful and ready for anything" Naruto said with a smile

"Well I would…normally call that power hungry but then again you don't seem the type to seek power for self gain…but even that is not the best of decisions…but it is already done and over with…all I can say is welcome back and hope you stay with us for as long as you can" she said with a hug.

"Don't worry I am not going anywhere for a long time…by the way…how is everyone" Naruto said with a scared voice

"Not good I am afraid…I mean some took your leaving well…and others……they took it real hard, you know who I mean" she said looking at the sad Naruto as he nodded "for every mission that was out there to go looking for you…she was on that mission…and every time she came back without you…it was just that much more painful…Sakura is also doing pretty bad herself…I mean not as bad as Hinata, not nearly as bad but still bad…Hinata is a broken spirit about a month ago she started showing signs of extremely severe depression…I was afraid that any longer and…she would of made a suicide attempt…you have to realize…you leaving was that most devastating thing that could ever happen to her…" Tsunade said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Naruto dropped to the ground in tears as well.

"WHY…why is it every time I try and make things right…they always turn out the same way…with someone who is important to me getting hurt some how…WHY"!!! He screamed Tsunade walked over and gave him a hug.

"It is ok Naruto…you are here now and that is all that matters……I am afraid that there is still more to tell you…every time they came back form a failed mission…and Hinata would leave to cry…Kiba would follow and comfort her…if it wasn't for him I am sure she would of left us long ago…but that is not the bad part…I think he is in love with her…the only thing stopping him is her sheer devotion to you and for the fact that she loved you so much that she just could not let you go" She finished as Naruto began to shack rapidly and scream in sorrow and pain.

"How could I do that to her….I can never forgive myself for such a thing" Naruto shouted in tears as a blanket of light red chakra came over Naruto as if calming him down. Then suddenly Naruto said "Thank you Kyuubi" and then got up and looked at Tsunade. "It seems that me and Hinata were in the same boat…you see if it was not for Kyuubi…I would be dead…strong as I am…I could not live without Hinata…and if Kyuubi was not there to cheer me up and keep me going…I would have been dead long ago" Naruto said as he left the room without even a word except 'I will see you later'. Naruto slowly walked down the stairs still trying to process the information he was just given. Kyuubi's blanket of chakra was still over his body warming him. He walked outside and looked up at the blue sky and then at the ground and then he looked in the direction of the Hyuuga mansion. He started running in that direction as fast as he could trying his hardest to hold back the tears. As he reached the front gate he barged right through the guards moving straight for the front door. Not even stopping when the guards shouted stop or halt. All he did was trap them in a small but still horrible Genjutsu. He busted in through the door and ran in the direction of Hinata's room. He threw open the door and walked inside and his fear was confirmed. She had his name everywhere, there were tear stained cloths, blood stained sheets from what he could gather, his picture that he gave her was drenched and soaked from years of tears. Naruto dropped to his knees. For his room at the Akakski hide out was not different. Hiashi walked over and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and dragged him up into a hug. Naruto cried at the top of his lungs

"Let it out son…let it all out" Hiashi said while holding Naruto tighter. The moment was broken when tow figures appeared behind the family of Hyuuga's. That consisted of Hanabi and Neji and Hiashi at the moment. The all took up defensive positions around Naruto as the figures came close. Naruto walked forward and gave the figures hugs and told them everything he learned and he even cried into one figures cloak.

"I was right…she was suffering just like I was" Naruto cried

"It is ok Naruto-kun…you're here now…we wont tell him that you are here ok" Kisame said with a deeper hug. Naruto turned around and looked at his Hyuuga family and explained his relationship with Itachi and Kisame.

"Well…if they consider you this way and you do the same then I guess they really aren't that bad after all…as long as the sharky one watches where he puts the sword they can stay" Hiashi said to Naruto with a smile

"Thank you Hiashi-Sama…this will serve us well as a place to rest for our journey back tomorrow" Itachi said with a bow.

Time skip night time

Hiashi, Kisame, and Itachi all watched as Naruto sat out in the middle of the court yard looking up at the stars and moon. Kisame finally said something "He always gets like this at night…you know Hiashi…when he was with us…he would do this every night and every night it would get more and more intense…he misses her so much…but in all the years I have known him he has never been this intense" Kisame said as they looked at the blood red chakra leek from Naruto's body like a river and float into the air about 500 feet up before finally disappearing. "He is like a son to me and Itachi here…and seeing him in pain is like seeing us in pain…you know…he is not a bad kid…hell he barley ever killed anyone…even when told to……..he said that for every life he took he felt Hinata's pain intensify…I don't know if that is true…but what I do know is…he was never the same after each killing" Kisame said as Itachi walked over and sat next to Naruto.

"…" Naruto said nothing

"Naruto-kun…there is not a day that goes by ever since I go too know you that I do not wish I could take back everything I put my brother through…but I do not want to see my son go through the same thing I do or my brother has to go through" Itachi said with a slightly dead tone but some comfort could be found in his voice.

"…"

"I know you love her enough that you would gladly give your life to make sure she is happy…but I want you to know…that now that you are here…she will be happy…and no amount of anything can change that…I do not know a lot about love…but if there is one thing I do know…it is true love never die's and that is why you two made it through this…you see the way I see it…this was the ultimate test of your love for her and her love for you…and you both never gave up even for a minute…and if that is not true love…then I do not know what true love is" Itachi said with a smile that even got Naruto's attention

"Itachi…you know…some times you make the least amount of sense then anyone…but for some reason…you are the one who makes the most sense…and I know you mean everything you said because you are smiling and you never smile" Naruto said with a small smile "You know…Kyuubi once said…some times the things that hurt the most are the things that make us strongest…I don't think that is true in this case" Naruto said as he put his head on Itachi's shoulder and began to cry his heart out. Naruto fell asleep one the roof of the house looking at the main gate that night next to his three fathers. One Hyuuga, One Uchiha, and the other a shark man. They got up and left Naruto on the roof as they turned in to bed.

"Will he not be cold or catch a cold" Hiashi said with a worried expression

"Don't worry…he never gets sick and he always falls asleep outside…nothing bad ever happens…trust us…well good night you two" Kisame said placing his sword outside his door, knowing no man would be strong enough or dumb enough to take it. Except for Naruto. The other two gave a nod good night as they entered their rooms.

Writers Comments

Well that was a emotional chapter for everyone I think…both Charecters and readers and even me the writer had some trouble writing this chapter…well until next time

Chapter Preview: the two lovers unite or do they…just wait and see


	30. The Lovers Reunite

Writers Comments

Welcome to Chapter 30…oh ya I finally broke 30 WOOT…well allow me to let you start the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Kisame opened the door of his room and stumbled over to the kitchen where Itachi and Hiashi were already eating their meals. Kisame gave a shrug and walked over and got a plate of bacon and rice balls, with black coffee. "Naruto still asleep Itachi" Kisame said with a yawn.

"Yes…it would seem that he used a lot of chakra and is still tired from the depletion" Itachi said with no emotion as always

"Here's a question Itachi…why is it you can use a smile and even laugh with Naruto-kun…but you stay emotionless while around me or anyone else" Kisame said with a smile.

"Because…Naruto-kun…is special let us leave it at that" Itachi said with no emotion

"Special my ass…you just like him more then me don't you Itachi…" Kisame was cut off by a dropped plate "What the hell are you staring at lady" Kisame said with a tone.

The maid ran away screaming 'Land Shark' over and over again.

"Kisame do you have to always cause a scene" Itachi said with a sigh

"Shut up…it is not my fault everyone thinks I am a shark"!!! Kisame said with an angered voice "Actually…that servant was kind of cute…she's mine Itachi" Kisame said running in the direction of the servant.

"Kisame…KISAME…Perfect" Itachi said with another sigh

"Does he always do that" Hiashi said with a small chuckle at the shark mans actions

"Yes…afraid so…he is always trying to get women to like him…he is even a bit of a perv" Itachi said with no emotion "When do you expect…the others to return" Itachi said eyeing the Hyuuga

"Very soon…in fact if they were not delayed…they should be here now…you know Naruto-kun…really needs to cut his hair it reminds me of a lady" Hiashi said trying to remember her name

"I shall do it…be right back" Itachi said as he wiped out a Katana.

1 hour later

"B-but…you already have to go…dam it"!!! Naruto said while crossing his arms

"Hey kid…don't worry about us…me and Itachi will be fine…and besides we have to make sure that the Akakski does not come looking for you and keep you informed on Sasuke and Orochimaru's movements…and hey…your hair looks great…you look like you did two years ago" Kisame said while rubbing his head

"Fine…get out of here you two cranks" Naruto said with a small smile

"Oh ya…here you go" Kisame said handing his sword to Naruto

"B-But Kisame…this is your sword" Naruto said trying to give it back

"I know…hell I am getting to strong for it anyway…I will find a new more powerful one…in the mean time looks like I will be using Jutsu more often…and you better not lose that sword…because if you do…so help me I will have a frenzy on your ass" Kisame said with a angered voice

"What ever…just go all ready" Naruto said pushing them out the door.

Kisame and Itachi slowly made there way toward the front entrance to the village and because most of the ninja were out looking for Naruto, they did not get much trouble from anyone. When they got closer to the gate seven figures suddenly surrounded them in a circle. All the figures were in a battle ready stance as Kisame gave a large sharky grin. One person suddenly screamed out at them 'Where is Naruto-kun'!!! The person shouted.

"He…is already here……Hinata Hyuuga…" Itachi said with a serious voice instead of dead.

"NOW MOVE" Kisame said with an agitated voice because he did not like being stared down at for a long period of time. Then in a quick movement Itachi was gone and in front of Hinata staring her in the eyes.

"Such pain…such suffering…I only found one pair of eyes like that in my entire life…that is…Naruto-kun……He loves you very much…and suffered everyday he was gone from your side……I…I am truly sorry for the pain and sorrow that I and Kisame have caused you both" Itachi said as a tear went down his face and he embraced her in a hug as she too began to cry at his words "He has been a destroyed man ever since we…took him away…and yesterday…I saw a part of him that I would really like to never see again…he was so broken…so destroyed…even I could no longer bare the pain…" Itachi said while letting go of Hinata and looking around at the group. "He is at the Hyuuga Mansion…resting…yesterday he displayed a show of saddened power that should never be viewed by anyone…it took a very massive toll on his body…so…I think he should rest more before going through the massive emotions he will under go when he see's you…We will be on our way now" Itachi said with a dead voice once more. When Itachi and Kisame were finally out of sight the whole group moved again and almost in an instant Hinata was running full speed with the massive assistance from her chakra to her home where she knew Naruto was waiting. She let tears of sadness and happiness flow like a river form her eyes as she got closer and closer to the mansion and not to far behind were the rest of Naruto's friends. Hinata busted through the door like a mad woman and looked over every corner of the mansion, not finding Naruto anywhere. She looked over at her father who was eating some fresh pork ramen. He gave her a smile and spoke.

"He is near training ground that you would always train at…if you hurry you can…still catch him" He said as Hinata was gone before he could finish his sentence. On her way out the other saw her running and followed closely behind. When she arrived at the training ground she could feel the signs of his chakra and even feel his warmth, she could see wear he was standing and practicing Taijutsu. She looked around with her Byakugan and saw him standing near a small stream that she would train at herself and she slowly approached with an almost frozen heart, for she was looking at Naruto for the first time in two years and she was loving and cherishing every single second of it. When she got close she heard a snap as a hundred kunai came flying to of the forest straight for him. And before she could do anything, they were all deflected with movement that even her Byakugan could not see. Suddenly five tails of red chakra came from inside him and he began performing hand signs and then he slammed his hand into the ground and caused a small earth quake that shook the ground like a Choji's human boulder Jutsu. She hardly noticed that the others were standing right next to her watching Naruto train and perform Jutsu, and yet no matter how much she wanted to she could not bring herself to move any further or even say anything. Naruto then turned his head and looked at the sky and gave a smile as he started radiate a warm light colored chakra and it went on for about 1 mile and it made everyone that got caught in it feel happier then they have ever felt. Naruto slowly looked down at the ground and then he sat down still keeping the chakra going. Hinata could tell that he was talking to Kyuubi at the moment so she just slowly began to walk forward with stealth that not even Kakashi could have performed. Naruto's tail's began to turn a pink color as they swayed back and fourth in an almost calm motion. Hinata kept getting closer and closer as tears began to fall from her eyes.

_"Oh Naruto-kun……after so long…..I can finally….be near you again"_ She though to herself as she brought her hand down to touch him. And as soon as her hand touched his cheek, Naruto shot up and turned around, they just stared at each other for what seemed like years, until Hinata began to cry and then she launched forward and embraced Naruto in her arms for the first time in years. The minute she touched him he began to cry too and then embraced her with even more passion. Naruto's pinkish chakra began to engulf both of them and then they looked at each other dead in the eye and came together in a passionate kiss that sent a shockwave through the ground and as soon as they kissed the chakra changed to a beautiful rainbow color and swirled around them like a typhoon. They just kept crying and keeping them selves in that kiss for as long as they could (Which was about 15 minutes…hey you would do the same if you loved someone that intently). Hinata began to like his lips at the same time he tried to like hers as they both opened their mouths and began to taste each other for the first time for tow years. The rainbow chakra began to swirl even more violently as the kiss grew more and more passionate. They both grabbed the other. Hinata on the head and Naruto on her head as well, they both pulled each other hard making the kiss twice as passionate. Naruto began to leek out the rainbow chakra into his kiss making Hinata moan a little as it caused a sensation of pleasure to surge down her body. The bubble of swirling chakra suddenly exploded and rainbow chakra came over everyone like a wave of love and pleasure. Hinata and Naruto slowly pulled apart from each other. They both stared into the others eyes, Hinata getting lost in the crystal blue eyes of her lover and Naruto getting lost in the pools of lavender and beauty that made him want to fall over and faint. Naruto finally spoke.

"I…I…..Missed you so much" He said as they both began to tear up again

"I MISSED YOU TOO NARUTO-KUN"!!! She said as she began to let a river of tears fall from her eyes. "I Love you so much…….I never gave up hope that one day you would be back with me again….NEVER" She said as she was embraced in another kiss from Naruto that sent a sensation on pleasure down her whole body. Naruto pulled away and whipped away her tears.

"I Love you too Hinata-Chan…more then life itself…And every moment I was away from you I was in pain…but that is over now…I am with you and I am never leaving you again"!!!! He said as he began to cry as well. She gave him a strong kiss on the lips and whipped away his tears as well.

"I know how you felt Naruto-kun…I……almost lost myself in sorrow and sadness…that I tried to…" She was stopped by Naruto putting a finger up to her lips.

"I know…I was told everything…it seems me and you both had people that helped us get through the pain…for I tried the very same thing…now if you would excuse me…I have someone I need to thank"! Naruto said while letting go of Hinata's hands. And began to walk over to Kiba with Hinata by his side the whole way. "Kiba-kun…I know we have had our differences and problems in the past…but I don't care about that…you helped Hinata-Chan and even saved her from the darkness that engulfed her…and for that I give you my thanks…if you were not here…she would surly…be…" Naruto said as he began to cry. Kiba reached out his hand and gave Naruto an embraced hug.

"It is good to have you back again Naruto-kun…and don't worry…I would do anything for Hinata…just don't go leaving again ok" Kiba said with a smile

"KIBA…you don't understand…you saved me and her from more then you realize…if she was to have left this world…I would have never been the same again…I would have been a man in more pain then any person in the world…so for all the things you have done….anything you want, just ask and it is yours" Naruto said whipping the tears from his eyes.

"Really Naruto…I don't need anything" Kiba said with a smile but it did not last long. In fact everyone went straight to a frown and shock when they heard Naruto's next words.

"I know you love Hinata-Chan…and I would be fine…if you two wanted to be together…the truth is…all I want is for Hinata-Chan to be happy even if that means she is with someone else and not me……she deserves someone who wont cause her the pain have and someone who can protect her from danger…if it was up to me…I would…make her go…even though I love her with all my being…seeing her happy and safe is far more important" Naruto said as tears fell form his eyes and before anyone could say anything about his comment, Kiba spoke out.

"NARUTO…What the hell is wrong with you…yes it is true that I love Hinata…but she is in true love with you and you know as much as I do that she is happiest with you…and if you ever say something like that again…I will assume that you don't love her…if you truly want to make me happy and her happy then please…be with her and love her…OK" Kiba said with a growl

"…" Naruto did not respond

"Naruto…answer me you ramen eating ass hole" Kiba said while lifting Naruto into the air.

"She is not safe with me…so many close calls…so many times we would have died…DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND DOG BREATH"!!! Naruto screamed. It shocked everyone as Naruto's eyes turned red with chakra and tears. "I could not live with myself if I knew that Hinata was…DEAD…that is why I said what I said…she is not safe with me…she will get hurt…she will be hurt…she could be killed" Naruto said as Kiba dropped him to the ground.

"So what then…that's it…that is your excuse…she loves you no one else…don't you get it…if you leave her you will cause her more pain then anything in this world could have…" Kiba went silent as Hinata slapped Naruto on the face, the slap scared everyone, even Hinata herself, and she has never slapped any of her friend and especially not Naruto. Naruto just stood frozen from the action.

"Naruto-kun…I love you more then anyone could ever love anything…and what you are saying is breaking my heart…please...I don't want you to leave again…I know you love me as much as I love you…and I know there are risks…but those are my choice to take not yours…I am sorry for slapping you, so very sorry…but you needed it" She said as tears leaked from her eyes. Naruto just stood frozen from her words, until he finally spoke.

"Hinata-Chan…I am so sorry…this is just so hard to deal with…I was not being myself…thank you for slapping me…I did need it……You are right…I do love you so much that it could kill me if I loved you anymore…I was not thinking straight…And Both of you are right…I am not going anywhere now and for the rest of my days…I will be with you for the rest of your life Hinata-Chan" Naruto said while leaning in and giving her a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Hinata began to cry again. "Hinata-Chan…why are you crying" he said with concern

"Because Naruto-kun…I have waited two years to hear you say that…and now…I am more happy then I have ever been" She said while giving him another kiss of extreme passion. They would have kissed forever if it was not for Kiba.

"Ahem" He said with a smile "Can you two stop lip locking for at least five minutes so we can all go out and get something to eat…like say Ichiraku's" Kiba said with a smile as everyone in the grouped nodded agreeing with him. Except for Naruto for whom everyone was waiting for an answer.

"That…sounds…WOESOME…NOW YOUR SPEAKING MY LANGUAGE"!!! Naruto said with a big smile while licking his lips at the mere thought of eating ramen. Everyone began to laugh in unison at the fact that the old Naruto was not all gone, yet. "Hey it's not my fault that I love ramen" Naruto said while scratching the back if his head. They all gave another laugh at the comment and began walking together to Ichiraku's. "Hey is it just me or did Lee's eye brows get even bushier" Naruto said with a puzzled look. Everyone started laughing as Sakura walked over to Naruto and pounded him into the dirt with one punch. "OW…What was that for Sakura-San" Naruto said as everyone dropped a jaw at the last part of his sentence 'Sakura-San'.

"N-Naruto…are you sick" Ino said with a surprised voice.

"No…why" Naruto said with confusion

"Y-You called Sakura San instead of Chan…you never do that" Ino finished

"OH…well I guess…I forgot about how I called someone else Chan except for Hinata-Chan" Naruto said with a smile.

"Ok…I guess that makes sense" Ino said with a confused face

"So Sakura-San…why did you hit me" Naruto said while Hinata did a small healing Jutsu on the bump.

"Well…you insulted my boyfriend" Sakura said with crossed arms to the shocked Naruto

"B-Boyfriend…When did this happen…how…I thought you liked Sasuke…I am so confused" Naruto said with a confused expression.

"Yes…he is my boyfriend…it happened about two months ago…well…I still did love Sasuke, but Lee he was there for me and then one thing led to another and before I knew it I fell in love with him…OH and Ino is with Choji, Shikamaru is with Temari, Tenten is with Neji and Kiba and Shino are currently dating sand ninja as well, oh and Kakashi-Sensei is with Anko, Asuma is with Kurenai, and Gui…he is still looking for someone, as is Iruka" Sakura finished.

"WHAT" Naruto said as he did a face plant. "I am gone for two years and suddenly everyone hooks up…And why didn't you tell me you had a girl already Kiba" Naruto snarled

"Because…I missed the memo where you needed to know everything…and I did not feel like saying anything about it earlier either" Kiba shouted back

"OH MAN…My head hurts now…lets just order some food before something else happens" Just as Naruto said that he heard a pervy laugh. "OH NO…I know that laugh anywhere" Naruto said to the confused people, as Naruto walked over to a bush that had grey hair, Naruto pulled it back and exposed the one and only Jiraiya. "YOU PERVY SAGE I THOUGHT I HEARD YOU"

"Hey it has been two years and your still calling me that…come on no one else calls me pervy sage except you" Jiraiya said with a snarl

"Well…that is because you are a PERVY SAGE…pervy sage" Naruto screamed back and before everyone knew it Jiraiya and Naruto were in an argument. After ten minutes of Naruto and Jiraiya going at it like two bickering old men Kiba finally decided that enough was enough.

"HEY HOW ABOUT YOU TWO OLD MEN SAVE IT FOR LATER I'M HUNGRY AND NARUTOS BUYEN" Kiba said to the two of them as they both yelled at him 'WE ARE NOT OLD MEN'. And after giving Kiba a good beating they continued to order their meals. Naruto of course ordering about 20 bowls of ramen while everyone else had about 2 or 3.

"Well Naruto…at least one thing hasn't changed about you…and that is your apatite" Jiraiya said as he sneaked off so Naruto would pay for him anyway just in case Naruto was going to make him pay for himself. When Naruto finally got to the point that he was going to pay for they're meals, he noticed Jiraiya was gone and in his place there was a Jiraiya doll.

"DAM THAT PERVY SAGE…he always does this to me…every time I go to eat he come along and then leaves without even paying for his meal…well not any more"!!! Naruto said while placing the money on the counter and giving Ayame an I.O.U. card that was for Jiraiya. "Just let those keep piling up and one day tally them up and make him pay up" Naruto said with an evil grin. Naruto and Hinata held hands as they walked home, because the sun was going down and such a stressful day made Naruto and Hinata both really tired.

"Naruto-kun"? Hinata said in a quiet voice.

"Yes…my love" Naruto said in a teasing voice hoping to get a laugh

She gave a small giggle and then looked at Naruto "You do know how old I am right" She said with a blush

"Ya of course your 15 years old…but why did you ask me that" Naruto said with a puzzled face.

"Never mind Naruto-kun no reason…but I was wondering…would it be ok if we shared a bed tonight"? She asked in a quiet voice

"Sure…I would love to share a bed with you Hinata-Chan…I was actually going to ask the same thing anyway" Naruto said as they both shared a blush.

"Naruto-kun"? She said

"Yes Hinata-Chan" Naruto said as he gripped her hand tighter

"I am so happy that you are back with me again…I love you" She said as she laid her head on his shoulder and he did the same except he rested his head on her head.

"Me too Hinata-Chan…and I love you too so, so much" Naruto said as he kissed her head.

They walked in through the front door and saw that Hiashi and Hanabi were already in their beds fast asleep so Naruto and Hinata just followed their example and went into Naruto's room and fell asleep in each others arms not letting go for a second.

* * *

Writers Comments

Well that is the end of that chapter hope you all enjoyed…I will make sure not to include too much action for the next few chapters.

Chapter Preview: A New Day


	31. Strength Test, Naruto Vs Kakashi

Writers Comments

Chapter 31 and still going…I am so happy that I even made it this far…WOOT…Enjoy the Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as a beam of sun light hit his eyes. He closed them quickly and then opened them again. Naruto lifted his head, but suddenly found himself stuck; he turned his head and saw the love of his life sleeping on his chest with her arms firmly locked around him. Naruto just smiled and snuggled inside her grip until he was face to face with the beautiful angel. Naruto just stared at her for what seemed like hours, admiring every single detail on her face and memorizing them, he looked down and saw her chest move up and down, he became mesmerized with the sight. "_She has really grown since the last time I saw her…she has an extremely sexy figure…her breasts are not huge but still a good size…and her butt is also a little bigger than last time, but not to big…and the rest of her body looks like it was crafted by angels…Dam…Stop thinking pervy thoughts…Hey wait…she is my girlfriend…so why shouldn't I have pervy thoughts…I mean didn't we agree to have pervy thoughts about each other as long as it was only about each other…Ya…" _Naruto thought as he kept thinking his perverted thoughts. Another thirty minutes went by and Naruto decided that he needed to get up and eat, because if he didn't he was going to starve from hunger, but he decided not to wake Hinata, she was tired and he wanted to let her sleep, so using his great skills, he disappeared from her grip leaving a large pillow in his place. After that was done Naruto changed his wardrobe, from Akakski attire to his old uniform, except it was a little bit too small so he just left on the Akakski uniform until he could go out and buy some new cloths. Naruto walked outside into the kitchen and got himself some toast and a bagel on his way to the ninja shop to get some new cloths. Naruto walked down the brick path that lead out of the mansion and entered the street but decided to take the roofs seeing as he was dressed like an Akakski, he did not want to cause a panic. Naruto hopped from roof top to roof top with speed that no normal person could see until he reached a small shop that read 'Cloths' he decided that he needed normal cloths too not just ninja cloths, so he went in and looked around. Of course when he went in he got some very bad looks, because he was wearing Akakski stuff, but luckily the people heard that Naruto was back and knew it was him and paid no mind to him shopping. Naruto looked through a few things until he had a whole entire wardrobe picked out, (Hey he was a guy…and guys don't take all day to find their cloths) he picked out one last Tank and through it in his pile and walked over to the clerk and bought about 5 shirts, 4 pairs of pants, 2 hats, a lot of underwear and socks, and even a new pair of sandals or at least normal day time sandals, he was going to buy the battle sandals at the ninja shop.

"That will be 500 yen" The clerk said with a smile as Naruto pulled out Gama-chan and gave him the 500 and picked up his cloths and left. "Thank you…come again" the clerk said as Naruto flashed out the door. "Hmm…fast ninja" he said with a smile

Naruto went another mile down the road until he came to a sign that said 'Ninja Cloths, Weapons, Scrolls, And Much, Much More REAL CHEAP' Naruto jumped at the idea of 'Real Cheap'. So he ran inside and saw that the store was full of great ninja equipment, anything he needed and it was not cheap things either, they were all certified and usable in battle. Naruto went nuts and started buying Kunai, Shuriken, Ninjutsu scrolls, Genjutsu scrolls, Food pills, And His ninja clothing, he even bought a special bandages that were designed to absorb the users chakra so he could use it later, they looked like Lee's except they were black and had some a special Chakra gauge on the side.

"I will take all of this please" Naruto said with a smile while slamming about 20 pounds of stuff on the desk.

"Dam…what are you doing…going into battle" the man said with a chuckle.

"No…but you never know when this stuff will come in handy especially these" Naruto said holding up the black chakra bandages.

"Hmm…I have never seen those before in my life…you found these in my shop"? The man asked while brining out his glasses to get a better look at the bandages.

"Ya…they were over there…next to the chakra scrolls…why can't I buy them"? Naruto said hoping he could because they were really cool.

"No…of course you can have them…I just don't own them so I can't charge you for them…but for everything else that will be 700 yen" the man said ringing Naruto up

"Ok…cool…here you go"!!! Naruto said giving the man the money and immediately putting on the bandages. "Hey can I change out of these cloths and into my new ones in your changing room" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Sure…right over there" the man pointed to a changing room. Naruto ran inside and put on his Tank and a pair of blue jeans, and some average sandals.

"How do I look" Naruto asked looking at some lady

"Great" She said with a smile

"Thanks" with that Naruto disappeared outside in a flash. Naruto was jumping roof top to roof top until he was stopped by Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru…what' up" Naruto said with a grin

"Not much…I see you changed your cloths…anyway…the Hokage wants to see you, so hurry up and get down there" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Ok…hey can you let Hinata-Chan where I am"? Naruto asked as he handed Shikamaru his cloths, except for his black ninja uniform, he thought he might need it.

"Fine…man this is such a drag" Shikamaru said as Naruto vanished in a blur. Naruto went as fast as he could to the Hokage tower, hoping that it was not a mission that he had to go on. Naruto kicked down the front door and ran up the stair case; he knocked on the door and went in.

"Hey Grandma…what did you want" Naruto said with a happy smile.

"Well…I see that being with the Akakski has not changed your attitude…I want to test your strength in battle" She said while standing up.

"Fine…against you…Pervy Sage…or is it" he was cut off by Tsunade

"Kakashi…you will be tested against Kakashi…I was thinking about giving you a partner like Sakura…but I want to see how your strength has increased" She said handing Naruto the directions to the fighting area.

Naruto gave a smile. "You better be ready to be impressed Grandma…because I play hard" Naruto said as he vanished.

"_Good…I better get there quick…other wise I might miss the good stuff" _She said while grabbing her jacket and Shizune.

Naruto was going at full speed toward a changing room so he could put on his black suit and get ready to battle. Naruto jumped into a bathroom stall instead and got changed with lightning speed. Kiba, Shino, Neji and Lee all saw him leave the bathroom without saying a word and they all knew that the fight was today and followed him. Naruto jumped from roof to roof, until he reached the location, the chunnin exam stadium, Naruto took a step forward and opened the door to see that the place was very noisy. Naruto walked inside and saw most of the seats filled with villagers from the village, from his family and friends to people who decided to come and see him lose to Kakashi. Naruto looked around with his mouth a gap to see all the stands full of people, in the audience he could see Choji, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Konohamaru and his gang, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Iruka, Anko, Ibiki, Hiashi, Hanabi, And most importantly Hinata, hell even Itachi and Kisame showed up to see Naruto fight, even though they left the other day. They got assigned missions that passed by the village so they dropped by.

"Hey Naruto" Kakashi said as he walked up to him from behind

"Hey Kakashi…why are there so many people in the audience"? Naruto asked

"Well…they all showed up to see us fight…I hope your ready" Kakashi said as he jumped back a few feet from Naruto

"Oh ya…I just hope you are Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto flashed a few feet away and got into a ready stance, not a knuckle head stance like he used to know, A Taijutsu Prep Stance, Kakashi was a little worried. It went quiet as the match began and Kakashi and Naruto disappeared. Kakashi came at Naruto and tried to land some blows but Naruto dodged everyone and punched Kakashi in the face. Kakashi got up to see Naruto performing water Jutsu seals and suddenly a huge shroud of mist appeared over the field, the shroud was also extremely thick and even when Kakashi activated his Sharingan he still could not see. In the mist Naruto did some hand signs and summoned Solid Clones, all at once the clones performed a water dragon Jutsu and launched it at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged them all but one, it clipped him on the side. Kakashi knew that Naruto would be good but not this good, Kakashi had to stay on his toes, it was then in the mist Kakashi heard the sound of heavy weights dropping to the ground, and in an instant Kakashi was attempting to fend off Naruto and his solid clones' unbelievable speed. Kakashi was hit by one of the clones when he realized that he needs to come at Naruto with everything he had too, Naruto was no longer a little knuckle head, he was trained by Kisame and Itachi, so you better believe that he is a major threat now. So Kakashi went through some seals and threw a water dragon at the Naruto's, it made contact and knocked all of them into the wall. All of the Naruto's got up and looked at Kakashi then they all did a fire ball Jutsu and launched it at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged them with all the speed he could muster. Kakashi countered with a very powerful fire dragon and water dragon combo and managed to miss the real Naruto but he hit the clones and delivered enough of a blow to kill all of the clones but one. Naruto jumped down after the dragons were gone and began charging his chakra for a Rasengan. Kakashi only smiled, even with his intense speed, a Rasengan is a close combat attack.

"Naruto you don't honestly think you can get me with a Rasengan…do you" Kakashi said with a shrug

"JUST WATCH ME" Naruto said as he made the Rasengan and threw it at Kakashi. The ball of swirling chakra flew at Kakashi with extreme speed and Kakashi dodged it but was amazed that Naruto was able to perform such an attack.

"B-But…how"? Kakashi said with his mouth a gap.

"Pay attention KAKASHI-SENSEI" Suddenly Naruto and his clone began launching a borage of Rasengans at Kakashi, making him dodge one after another, Kakashi also noticed that for everyone Naruto fired it became more and more powerful. Kakashi looked at the wall behind him for a second and saw that every single Rasengan that hit the wall made a bigger hole then the last one. Naruto finally launched one last one, Kakashi was ready to dodge it when in a flash it broke into twelve smaller ones and they all flew at Kakashi. Kakashi managed to dodge ten of them but was hit by two, which sent him flying into the wall. Kakashi stumbled up and looked at Naruto.

"Pretty good Naruto" he said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke and appeared behind Naruto and killed the clone and gave Naruto a really good kick to the face and launched him across the Arena, Kakashi vanished and appeared in the way of Naruto and kicked him into the air, And again Kakashi appeared in mid air above Naruto and with two hands clenched, he slammed Naruto in the back and sent him straight into the ground with a thunderous crash. Kakashi landed next to Naruto's crater and saw Naruto get up and look at Kakashi with intent to kill, just like he wanted, Kakashi wanted Naruto to go all out on him. Naruto then started pumping out red chakra, but suddenly there was a flash as Naruto dropped back to the ground and the Chakra turned into a bubble around him and stared spinning wildly, it knocked Kakashi into the wall. Naruto looked down at his hands and saw that his bandages were glowing bright white light. Naruto then felt a jolt of electricity pass through him. And suddenly the vortex stopped and all the chakra that Naruto was releasing was gone. But Naruto still felt its power; he looked over and saw Kakashi coming over with a Chidori, and dodged it with ease. Naruto then grabbed Kakashi by the hand and threw him into the wall. Naruto did some quick hand seals and disappeared into the ground. Kakashi then saw a large earth dragon combined with fire and water dragons appear put of no where and come straight at him. Two dragons missed but the water dragon hit him full on, it launched Kakashi backward, and Naruto busted out of the ground in Kakashi's path and kicked him into the air, Naruto made three clones that punched him higher and higher into the air then Naruto shot up and grabbed Kakashi by the legs and wrapped his legs around his head, and they both began their decent back down toward the ground, But suddenly Kakashi vanished and grabbed Naruto from behind and threw him faster toward the ground. When Naruto hit Kakashi soon followed by slamming a strong kick into his stomach. Naruto vanished and turned into a log. "Replacement" Kakashi said as Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him into a wall. Kakashi got up slowly and did another Chidori and charged full speed at Naruto. Naruto charged a Rasengan and charged right back at him. The two attacks met and caused an explosion that sent both ninja flying toward the walls in the opposite direction. Both of them got up and walked toward each other. Naruto had several deep wounds and he even got clipped by the first Chidori. Kakashi had some good broken bones and a small gash on his left side. They both looked like shit.

"Naruto…you…did very…well…I am…proud…too…call you…the most…skilled…genin…I…have…ever versed" Kakashi said with some heavy breaths.

"Thanks…Kakashi-S-Sensei…what…do you…mean…genin…"? Naruto said while taking many deep breaths

"Well Naruto because…you have been gone so long…you never got the chance…to become a chunnin…by the way…the next test is in one week" Kakashi said while catching his breath

"Really…well I will have to go out and get the test over with…how many more of my friends have not made chunnin yet"? Naruto asked as they both walked out of the stadium helping the other out as they went to the audience section of the stadium.

"Well…everyone has made it…OH…Hinata has not made chunnin yet…and neither has Lee" Kakashi said with a sigh as they walked up the stairs as slowly as they could just to keep the others waiting.

"Lee…Hinata…Why aren't they chunnin yet"? Naruto asked knowing more why Hinata did not make it, but was more confused as to why Lee didn't.

"Well…I think you already know why Hinata didn't…But Lee, he wanted to wait for you to come back…he kept going on about how the fires of youth should burn brightly or not burn at all…and crap like that…you know Gui stuff" Kakashi said as they both limped over another stair case.

"Well…I guess…Hinata, Lee, And I are just going to have to take it together aren't we" Naruto said with a small sad voice knowing only one person would make chunnin.

"Oh stop with the pouting…this year is different…this time it is a team effort…meaning a team graduation…" Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto yelling 'Hell Ya'. "Shut up…I'm not done…there is a catch…the teams are completely random…so the chances of you being paired with just one of your comrades is slim at best…but don't worry…Jiraiya says you are good with luck…so maybe your luck will kick in and put you all together" Kakashi said while Naruto's excitement went to sad and sulking.

"You just watch…we will all be on a team together…you'll see" Naruto said with a serious face as they stepped through the doors to the stadium audience section. They got jumped by all the people they knew. From all direction Naruto got praised. 'Good job' 'OWESOME' 'You're the best' from all directions, but one complement stood out from the rest it was in a small voice from his left, a voice he knew all to well, it said 'You did very well Naruto-kun'. Naruto turned his head and ran over and hugged Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan…you thought I didn't here you huh"? Naruto said as he kissed her on the lips

"Y-yes…you kind of surprised me when you noticed I said something" She said in a quiet voice

"Hey…is something wrong…you seem sad"? Naruto asked with concern while everyone else flocked over to Kakashi.

"N-no…nothing is wrong" She said with her head down

"Hinata…you know when I am feeling bad…and I know when you are feeling bad too…please tell me what is wrong" He said as he raised her head.

"…" She was silent

"Hinata-Chan…what is wrong…why wont you tell me" Naruto asked with comfort in his voice

"Naruto-kun…you know about the chunnin exams right…well…I" She was cut off by Naruto

"Hinata-Chan…don't beat yourself up about that…I completely understand why…I mean Lee is not a chunnin either so don't be so hard on yourself…when you beat yourself up, it makes me feel like someone's hurting you and I can't tell them to stop or get them away…please don't beat yourself up…if you ever feel guilty about anything…just come and see me and I will comfort you…ok" Naruto said with a concerned and comforting voice and face.

"Ok…Naruto-kun…you are right…are we going to enter together"? She said with a smile

"There you go…that is the side of Hinata I like the most…Yes we are…we are going to enter with Lee to" Naruto said as he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. When they broke they were embarrassed to find out that everyone was looking at them. "And what are you people staring at…I can't love my girlfriend" Naruto said in an angered voice as everyone started laughing. After the fight was over everyone went hoe to get some well disserved rest, while Tsunade 'Pondered' the results of the match. Even though she knew Naruto did extremely well, she just wanted him to go home and spend some time with Hinata and get some good rest.

* * *

Writers Comments

That was a good chapter…very basic at least…well that means I have to go through another chunnin exam episode…oh well

Chapter Preview: Sign ups…Fluffy Date


	32. Chunnin Sign Up's, The Double Date

Writers Comments

In the words of Shikamaru…the chunnin exam is going to be a 'Drag'…but at least the first chapters will be great

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Lee went and knocked on the Hyuuga mansion door over and over again until he woke someone up. A servant answered the door to a very happy shinobi. "Can I come in or can you please get Naruto-kun and Hinata-San" Lee said with a salute.

"Yes…I will be right back" The servant said with a yawn and then left to get Naruto and Hinata out of their beds. She walked over to Naruto's room and opened the door only to find Naruto and Hinata in the same bed, this just made it easier for her to get them. She walked over and shook Naruto and Hinata until they got up. "Naruto, Hinata…There is a green suited man at the door with very large eye brows here to see you" She said as Naruto made a groan.

"OH GREAT…it's Lee…what time is it" Naruto looked over and saw that the clock read 10:00 "10:00…I am going to turn his spandex red after I get done with him" Naruto kept on complaining.

"Come on Naruto-kun…we need to go see what he wants" She said as she got up and went to her room to get dressed, while Naruto threw on some cloths of his own. They both met each other outside Naruto's door and walked over to the front door to see their fears confirmed. It was Lee.

"Good morning Hinata-San, and Naruto-kun…are you ready to go and sign up for the chunnin exam as a team" Lee said with a smile

"I thought the teams were random"? Naruto said with a confused look

"No…we sign up as a team and we win as a team…now come on while the fires of youth still burn brightest" Lee said with Gui pose

"Lee…even after two years…that youth crap still makes no sense…not even the tiniest bit" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and they began walking toward the sign up booth

"Lee-kun…how are you and Sakura doing"? Hinata asked

"We are doing great Hinata-San…how about you and Naruto-kun"? Lee asked completely oblivious to Naruto

"Umm Hello…Right here" Naruto said to Lee who did not take his eyes off of Hinata

"We are doing fine but…I mean we are doing great" She said while catching herself in the middle of a sentence

"But what Hinata-Chan…did I do something" Naruto asked hoping it wasn't him

"No…never…it's just that…we haven't been on a date…not even one for the longest time" She said poking her fingers together like she used too

"Well then a date it is…after we sign up…I will take you out ok" Naruto said with a foxy grin

"Ok Naruto-kun…I can't wait" She said with a blush

"How about Sakura and I join you two on your date"? Lee said with a smile

"N…" Naruto was cut off by Hinata

"Of course…that would be great Lee-kun" She said with a smile, while Naruto sweat dropped. The conversations kept going all the way to the booth, Naruto pretty much just tuned them out.

_"I swear…they are both like two girls who wont stop gossiping…and that just makes Lee even more creepy…man…I hope they don't start going shopping together or something" _Naruto said to himself while Hinata and Lee went on and on about where they could go for the date.

"What do you think Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a smile.

_"OH NO…Busted…shit…I better think of something quick" _Naruto said to himself while thinking up an answer. "I agree Hinata-Chan" Naruto said with a phony grin.

"Really…so it is decided…we are going there" She said as she grabbed Naruto's arm.

_"Wait a minute…what did I just agree to…oh shit"_ Naruto said to himself as they started signing the papers for the chunnin exam. After the paper work was over with they went on their way to Sakura's house so Lee could invite her to where ever they were going. They were at Sakura's house pretty fast because the sign up booth was pretty close by. Lee knocked on the door and was greeted by Sakura embracing him in a hug and then waving at Naruto and Hinata.

"Hi guys…what do you want Lee"? Sakura asked with a puzzled look

"Hinata and Naruto have invited us on a double date…would you do me the honor of being my date this evening" Lee said with a salute.

"Lee…do you have to do this every time you ask me to go some where with you…I mean we have been going out for over three months now…and you still keep doing it" She said inside an annoyed tone.

"I am sorry Sakura-Chan…but Gui-Sensei has taught me to always ask before doing anything and to make sure to ask respectfully" Lee said with an apologetic look.

"Let me just get my things and we can go ok" She said as she closed the door and retrieved her things and came back outside. Lee and Sakura went back to Lee's house so he could get ready while Naruto and Hinata went home to get ready as well. Hinata had on a Lavender full body dress with little flowers all over it; she also had a matching purse and shoes. Naruto did not know what to wear, because he didn't know where they were going. Hinata knocked on his door.

"Naruto-kun…Lee and Sakura are here…are you ok in there" She asked with concern.

"No…I don't know what to wear…I have to confess Hinata…I was not paying attention when you and Lee were talking…could you tell me where we are going"? Naruto asked in a pleading tone

"Of course…we are going to this very nice restaurant we know…it was built about a year ago…just put on something nice or casual or what ever you want to wear" She said with a nervous tone. Naruto went through his things over an over again until he found just what he was looking for. It was a black button shirt that he wore with a white undershirt, dark blue jeans, and black sandals with a black head band, (Ya I know a lot of black but after being in the Akakski he grew to like it more, oh and it is 5:00 P.M. Chunnin sign up takes a while). He put on some colon and grabbed Gama-Chan and his kunai pouch just in case and went out to see how Hinata looked. They both looked at each other with perverted faces, Naruto could not stop staring at her and she was just as mesmerized as he was, they both loved what the other was wearing and it showed. Lee and Sakura started to laugh at the two of them. But Naruto and Hinata quickly snapped out of it and started on their way to the restaurant. On the way Hinata and Sakura talked while Lee and Naruto talked.

"Lee…how in the world did you get Sakura to go out with you…I gave up on that girl a long time ago…and I am happy I did, isn't she like the woman from hell, and if I didn't I would not of found Hinata-Chan…and that would have been a drag" Naruto said with a grin

"Well Naruto-kun…I do not appreciate you talking about Sakura-Chan like that…and unlike you I never gave up and pure determination always comes out in the end" Lee struck a Gui pose.

"Sorry…and are you saying that I gave up to easily…hay look at it this way…if I did not stop chasing her…you would not have her and I would not have Hinata-Chan" Naruto said with a serious face for he could not imagine himself with anyone but Hinata.

"Yes I see your point…maybe I would be with Hinata and you would be with Sakura if you persisted" Lee said with a smile

"Don't even joke about that" Naruto said with a scary face. "So Lee…have you and Sakura 'Gotten Together' yet" Naruto asked with a evil smile as Lee blushed a bright red

"N-No Naruto-kun…I do not know how she feels about that…have you and Hinata"? Lee said as Naruto blushed bright red as well

"No…not yet…I left the time, place, stuff up to her…so really I don't know when she will want to" Naruto said with a shy nervousness.

Hinata and Sakura Conversation

"So Hinata how is Naruto"? She asked with some curiosity

"Umm…he is fine…I mean the liking black part took some getting used to…but other then that he has been great" Hinata said with a smile "But he is different then I remember…he seems less outgoing…and more quiet then usual…I just wish he would open up to me more…he seems to be hiding something" She said while looking at Naruto and Lee talk

"Well I guess you just have to ask him more often…So Hinata…have you done 'It' yet or are you two waiting till marriage"? Sakura asked the shy girl and for some reason the question didn't even make her flinch.

"Well…I have actually been thinking about that…I really want too…but I don't know if it is the right time or not…I want our first time to be amazing like it was in the dream…do you think I should try tomorrow" Hinata said with a normal look and tone

"Maybe…hey what do you mean the dream"? Sakura asked with a confused look

"Umm…Kyuubi kind of made us have a dream about sex together…and…it was one of the most beautiful dreams I have ever had" Hinata said with a blush to the last part.

"Ok…well Hinata…I am not sure what you should do…but if I were you…I would try it…and just see what happens" Sakura said

"Ok Sakura…I will…How about you…have you and Lee 'Done it" Hinata asked with extreme curiosity

"No…I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it or anything…it's just that Lee…I don't know if he would want to" Sakura said with a soft voice.

"W-well…maybe you should just ask him…I mean that's what I did with Naruto-kun…and he was alright with it" Hinata said with a serious voice.

"Thanks Hinata…you're right…I will just ask him……and your right…Naruto has changed…like what happened at the stadium…what happened"? Sakura said with a concerned voice while they both looked at Naruto with worry.

"I don't know Sakura…and I am even more worried about him…what if that was a sign that he needs help…I wonder if it has something to do with those bandages that he is wearing" Hinata said as they both stared up at Naruto

"You know…I think I have seen those bandages some where before…….Ya now I remember, it was in a book…come with me tomorrow and I'll show you" Sakura said with a smile

"Ok Sakura" Hinata said as they walked into the restaurant. Naruto and Lee were heavy into a conversation when a drunken guy walked up on Hinata and Sakura.

"Hey…Don't you too look fine…how about you and me get something to drink…or better yet we can skip the drinks and go straight to the fun stuff" the man said with a crazy eye. Lee was about to jump on him when Naruto stopped him and walked over to the man and put his hand on his shoulder.

"They are with us…I think you should leave before I hurt you" Naruto said with an Itachi tone

"How about you go and kiss my ass…I will hit on what ever lady I want too" The man said while giving Naruto the bird

"Wrong Answer" Naruto then performed an extremely fast hand sign and turned around toward the rest of the group. "Let's go inside…before the Jutsu kicks in…trust me you don't want to see it" Naruto said as they went inside, all they heard was the coughing of the man and what sounded like blood spilling on the ground outside. They all winced at the sounds, and looked at Naruto with worry, worry as too what he did to the man. Naruto found them a table and they all sat down in this order Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Lee. Naruto scooted close to Hinata and took her hand. And Lee followed his moves, thinking that Naruto has been in a relationship longer so why not copy what he does. The waiter walked up and asked their orders. The waiter left and came back with the orders. Naruto and Hinata ate some of their food but then turned to each other and began feeding each other, the others food. Lee being Lee did the same with Sakura and it was gaining him some mean bonus points. It just so happened that the restaurant also had a dance floor and Karaoke machine. Naruto gave Hinata a grin and walked over to the machine and picked up the microphone. Naruto turned on the machine and the music started playing the song 'Follow Me'. Naruto moved to the beat and sang the song word for word and tone for tone as if he wrote the song. And the whole time he never broke eye contact with Hinata, making sure that she knew the song was for her. After the song Naruto walked over to the blushing Hinata and took her hand and brought her over to the dance floor and they danced to the song 'Will Always Be Together', Hinata has never felt so happy as the slow dance went on a little more Lee and Sakura joined them in the dance. Naruto and Hinata were on the spot light of the dance floor as they danced close and moved with the gracefulness and passion of a married couple. Sakura and Lee were getting jealous because they were considered the most romantic and passionate couple in the village, but Hinata and Naruto were beating the hell out of them. Once the song was over Naruto and Hinata sat down while Sakura and Lee kept dancing. The waiter came back and got their orders for desert, Hinata ordered cinnamon rolls with extra icing, and Naruto did the same. When the food finally arrived they both instead fed the other. And with the last bite they both switched, but not plates, they both put the others food in the others mouth, and then with a kiss they swapped back. And even though it was a little nasty, they both liked every minute of it. The waiter came back with the bill and it stunned all of them except Naruto.

"I don't have that kind of money" Sakura said with a shocked expression while Lee and Hinata both said the same thing.

"That's ok…I will take care of it" Naruto said while taking out a very fat Gama-Chan, and gave the waiter the money plus the tip. The rest of the group was stunned.

"Naruto-kun…where did you get that kind of money" Hinata asked with a shocked expression as well.

"Well…I got all my money from the Akakski…let me tell you if there is one thing they were good for it was cash…I mean they paid a lot of money for some really easy missions…I mean they paid A-Rank mission money for D-Rank style missions…go figure" Naruto said with a foxy grin

"Thank you Naruto-kun for paying for Sakura and I…I will remember this show of generosity" Lee said with a Gui pose

"Lee…take it as a charity act…I don't expect pay back…unlike someone else I used to barrow money from" Naruto said as he stared taggers at Sakura.

"Well what do you expect…you came to me everyday for money…I felt like I was your bank…so I decided to start giving you a debt, which by the way while were on the subject of money, you still haven't paid me back" Sakura said with a tone. When suddenly Naruto brought out Gama-Chan again and handed Sakura the debt money. "Well…thanks Naruto" She said while gladly accepting the money. They stepped outside and looked at the clock across the street and saw that it was about 9:00 at night. Naruto and Hinata said goodbye to Lee and Sakura while both couples went separate ways toward their homes to get some well deserved sleep. Naruto and Hinata took a detour; they took the long way home. As they walked under the moon light they both sat down on a bench and started kissing very passionately. Naruto licked her lips begging for entrance into her mouth, she agreed and let him in, they then began a very passionate wrestling match as both of their tongues tried to claim dominance. For ten minuets the sat on the bench making out until they decided to get home before Hiashi sent out a search squad to find them. They went inside not letting go of each other not even for a second and went into Hinata's room this time, because Naruto felt like it was his turn to sleep with her in her bed instead of just his bed every night. They both quickly fell asleep from the tiring day they both had. But Hinata fell asleep with thoughts of what was to happen tomorrow. Going with Sakura to the library to research the strange bandages on Naruto's arms, Deal with some training most likely or if she was lucky another date, And then the one thing she wanted most, she was going to try and 'sleep' with Naruto the next night. She fell asleep in Naruto's arms with a smile.

* * *

Writers Comments

OH YA…I guess that means I am going to be righting another 'Sex' chapter…oh well…those just make the story more interesting…but the best part is…this time it is not a dream…hey you know…I am even thinking about making Sakura and Lee do it in the same night…LOL…Maybe

Chapter Preview: Research…Making Love


	33. Kenshi? Black Bandages?, Hinata's Ready

Writers Comments

Well here it is chapter 33…I wonder what is so special about those bandages...LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Hinata got up quickly that morning for she knew that she was supposed to meet with Sakura so they could go to the library, and find out about the bandages that Naruto has. She got dressed making sure not to wake Naruto. After getting dressed she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a quick breakfast and ran out the door toward Sakura's house. She ran down the street and soon found her self in a group with Tenten, Lee, and Ino, I guess she had a bit of a big mouth and now everyone she told wanted to come and see for themselves. When they reached Sakura's house Hinata knocked and Sakura came out ready for the day.

"Hinata…why are they with you"? Sakura asked while looking at the small group

"I kind of…told them what we were doing…can they come too"? She asked hoping she did not make a mistake by inviting them.

"Sure…I don't see why not…come on, let's go" She said while grabbing Lee's hand. They all gave a quick nod and ran in the direction of the ninja library. After getting inside Sakura sent them all on a search mission fro a book called 'Sacred Ninja Artifacts and Secret Ninja Weaponry' by: Kenshi Takunami. After twenty minutes of searching Tenten finally found it in a hidden spot of the library.

"Hey guys…I found it"!!! Tenten screamed, calling over the group.

"Really…here let me see if I can find that page" Sakura said as Tenten handed her the book and Sakura started flipping through it. After a few minutes of searching she finally found the page and read it out loud. This is what it said:

The Black Bandages

Not much is known about these mysterious weapons except that they were never studied for the creature attempted to destroy them shortly after making them. They are said to have unfathomable power and very dangerous effects on the wearer. It's brothers the red and blue bandages both together only have half the power this one is said to posses. (For info on the blue and red bandages turn to page 485). To find out more information seek out the creature if the bandages. He is the author of this book.

"This does not sound good at all…I think we should go looking for this 'Kenshi Takunami' before something bad happens…I will go order a secret mission from Tsunade-Sama right now…we will be leaving tomorrow…and Hinata don't tell Naruto where we are going, just tell him that we will be on a short C-Rank mission and we will be back soon…OK" Sakura said with the utmost seriousness.

"I understand…but it will not be easy to convince him to stay…are we all going on this mission together" She said with a curious face.

"No…Just me, Lee, and you…sorry you guys but the max for a mission 3-4 people and I don't want to be unfair to one of you" Sakura said to Tenten and Ino.

"That is ok…I have a mission tomorrow anyway" Tenten said with a smile "So just go ahead and let Ino go with you" She said with another smile

"Ok…Ino do you want to go with us"? Sakura asked with a serious tone

"Sure…I want to help Naruto too…so I guess I am going" Ino said with a smile, as Sakura and Lee took off toward the Hokage building. Tenten and Ino went off toward their homes, while Hinata went home as well to see if Naruto was awake yet or if he was still sleeping. She slowly opened the door to her house and walked in to see Naruto in the court yard training or meditating. Naruto sat motionless until some chakra began to circle around him, it was red chakra and Hinata knew that but there was another chakra, a black chakra with the red chakra and every time the red came in contact with the black there was a flash almost like the two chakra's were at war with each other. It went on for about ten minutes, when in an instant both chakra's disappeared and then reappeared again and began fighting very violently as if trying to claim dominance over Naruto or something. And after ten more minutes of that, Naruto awoke from his mediation as if he was gasping for breath. Hinata ran over to his side and comforted him while he caught his breath.

_"I have to help Naruto-kun…he is always helping me and other people…now it is my turn to help him"!!!_ Hinata said to herself as she looked around the court yard and saw that no one was in the mansion. She looked down at Naruto and began to speak "Naruto-kun…where is everybody" She asked with some confusion

"They went to a clan meeting of some sort…all of them, go figure" Naruto said as he relaxed under Hinata's hands of beauty.

_"Clan meeting…Father has gone to those before…and they take hours and hours of work…and those are only the short ones…This is my chance…I was wondering when I would do this without being seen by anyone…but this is the perfect opportunity"_ She thought to herself as she leaned over and began to kiss Naruto very passionately. She began licking his lips asking him for entrance and he gladly complied with her request, but instead of a wrestling match, she tasted his tongue and mouth as if teasing him into something. And it just kept getting more and more intense. Naruto just couldn't figure out where this sudden burst of passion came from, all he knew was if it kept going, something big was going to happen.

_"She feels so good…why is she doing this…is she __lonesome__…was she having a very good day……Wait a minute…this is oddly __familiar__…but where have I seen this…Hmm…HOLY SHIT…now I remember, the dream…but she…does she want…" _His thinking was cut off by a moan of satisfaction from Hinata. "_Yep…that confirms it…oh crap she is getting me going now…well why resist…I did leave it up to her…and if she wants it now…then now it is"_ Naruto thought to himself as he picked her up and carried her into his room, they both did not stop kissing the while way. He laid her down on his bed and began kissing her even more passionately while she wrapped her arms around his head and brought him in even deeper into the kiss.

_"I am so glad that he got my message and he wants too do it just as bad as I do…I hope nobody comes home for a while"_ She thought to herself while Naruto unzipped her jacket and exposed her undershirt, Naruto ran his hand up and down her stomach, until she started to unzip the jacket he put on earlier that day, but he had no undershirt, so she just rubbed her hands all over his well built chest, and while rubbing his chest she removed the jacket. They released the kiss for breath and while Naruto was taking off his headband and arm bandages, Hinata finished off her jacket and took off her undershirt. And in a quick movement Hinata flipped Naruto over so she was on top of him instead of the other way around. She leaned down and gave him a teasing kiss over and over again while she rubbed her thighs on his dick, making him even more 'Hard'. Naruto then put his hands on her waist and with out breaking the kiss that they started he removed her paints in one quick movement. She had a light lavender colored bra and panties, and because of this Naruto had a new favorite color. And she started breaking the kiss as she worked her way down his chest until she got to his paint line and took them off ever so slowly, to help tease him even more. She came back up and began kissing him again. He took one hand and put it around her back and unlocked her bra so it fell off and landed on his chest, he just picked it up and placed it on the floor. Naruto slowly turned her over again so he was on top again and began kissing her collar bone and slowly worked his way down her chest, and stopping to enjoy her breasts for a minute, but then started working back down toward her panties. When he got there he pulled them off slowly so he could tease her for once, he gave a small grin and went to work on her. He started by just rubbing her clit, but then went straight to putting his tongue in and out and swirling it around inside until she moaned like no tomorrow, and after a few minutes of that he stuck his fingers in as well and slid them in and out over and over again, faster and faster, until she cam right on his face. After that Naruto got up and went over to her and kissed her on the lips, so they could both enjoy her juices. Hinata could not take it anymore, she flipped him over and slid down his body and removed his boxers quit quickly, for she was extremely heated and no longer wanted to tease. Once the boxers were gone, she saw that over the years, he had grown quit a bit but that just made her even more heated, so she started to lick his dick making him move a little in pleasure. So after a few minutes of licking, she finally put it all the way in her mouth and sucked it harder and harder, faster and faster until she finally heard him yell in pleasure as she felt a huge burst of warm liquid enter her mouth and she came off him and swallowed every drop. And then she crawled back up to him and gave him a passionate kiss showing him that she loved what just happened. And even though she tasted like his sperm, he didn't care if she could handle the taste of her own juices then so could he. But he could tell that it was time for the big moment, the moment where they both lost their virginity to each other, the moment that Hinata wanted the most, the moment that they both wanted the most. Hinata slid down his chest until her clit was just touching the head of his dick. She then grabbed his dick and lifter her body up and positioned his penis just where it needed to be. And with a slow motion he slid herself on his dick, until they both felt some resistance and Hinata gave Naruto a look that said 'Here we go' and then she slammed down with some force and breaking her lining and officially getting rid of her virginity and his as well. And after the after subsided, Naruto put his hands on her waist and they started moving at a slow speed up and down, and slowly the speed got faster and faster, until Hinata was screaming Naruto's name. That only meant to him 'Go faster…NOW' so he went faster and faster until she started having an orgasm and he exploded inside her as well, but she wasn't done yet and neither was Naruto. Naruto flipped her over so her on top or in front of her. He pushed his dock back inside and she wrapped her legs around him. And he started going again, but this time he pushed chakra into his head so with every push he made it gave Hinata double the pleasure. Naruto kept getting faster and faster for every time she said his name, until she started having another orgasm and he cam inside her again. After that they were threw, Naruto didn't have much left in him anymore, so when he pulled out, he got up and laid next to Hinata, and waited for her to catch her breath. After Hinata caught her breath she looked at Naruto and gave him passionate kiss that told him 'Thank You'. And he was right because that is what she said.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun…that was amazing" She said with a smile

"You don't have to tell me that…I know…and I think this is the best day of my life" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand "You did do the…special Jutsu…before we…did it right"? Naruto said with a hopeful look.

"Yes…I did it last night before we went to bed" She said with a smile

"Thank god…And hey…were you planning this"? Naruto said as Hinata gave him a smile

"Yes…I was ready for it…so when you told me that father and most of the clan was at a meeting, I took a chance and now…here we are…and you know I am glad I took that chance" She said with a small smile

"Ya…me too…I Love You Hinata-Chan" Naruto said as he placed his hand on her cheek and she placed her hand on his hand.

"I Love You Too Naruto-kun…so, so much" She said as she planted a kiss on his lips "You know…Sakura wants to do it with Lee as well" Hinata said with a blush because she just told Naruto a personal secret of Sakura's.

"Really…because Lee does too…go figure…so you think we should tell them the other wants the other" Naruto said confusing himself a little bit

"No…I think they deserve to find out on their own like we did" She said as she gave Naruto a smile and then she remembered what was happening tomorrow and she wanted to tell him now while there was still a good mood. "Naruto-kun"?

"Yes Hinata-Chan" Naruto said with a smile

"I am going on a small C-Rank mission tomorrow and I should be back either the day after or the day after that" She said with a serious yet sad voice. Naruto sat there for a few minutes without a word.

"Who is going with you"? Naruto asked knowing that he could not argue, but at least he could make sure Hinata was safe from harm.

"Sakura, Ino, And Lee-kun" She said looking Naruto dead in the eye.

"Ok…that sounds like a reliable team to me…just make sure you come back to me…Other wise…I am coming after you" Naruto said with a caring yet serious tone.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun…I will be fine…just make sure you're here when I get back" She said as she kissed him. Naruto then got his cloths on with Hinata and helped her pack for her mission tomorrow. And even though he hated the idea of being with out Hinata, he knew that he could not argue with Tsunade once the teams are assigned. So he just helped her pack up some things. Hinata watched him help her and then watched him put back on the black bandages, and had to stop herself from going over to him and ripping off the bandages just in case there was something very wrong with them, but she knew if she did that Naruto would get suspicious. So she just continued packing up her things, when she looked at the clock and how it read 7:00 P.M., which shocked her, had they really been making love for that long, she just blushed at the thought and decided to turn in early, she figured she would need the rest and not to mention she just made love for hours and she was extremely tired, so after her things were ready she went into her room with Naruto and turned in for the night, and the reason why they went into her room was because Naruto's sheets were still 'Wet' and 'Smelly' so they really did not want to wake up in the morning smelling like that.

* * *

Writers Comments

Well that lemon took a long time to write, but that is ok…because once your done writing something like that you can read back through and say 'I Wrote That'…I can't wait to get started on the next chapter.

Chapter Preview: Finding Kenshi Takunami…Naruto's Bandages


	34. The Secret of the Black Bandages

Writers Comments

The search for Kenshi begins…HERE WE GO

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Hinata got up and got here things together and gave Naruto a kiss goodbye and in a few minutes she was out the door headed toward the Hokage building to receive the official mission with the others. When she got there Sakura, Lee and Tenten were already there waiting for her, which was strange because normally she was the one waiting for everyone, well Lee is the only other person who gets up hours earlier then he has too, so he probably brought them all there. They all walked inside and went into the Hokage's office to receive their orders and info that Tsunade said she would gather for them.

"Good morning Hokage-Sama" Lee said with a bow

"Good morning all of you…are you guys ready for your mission details" Tsunade said with a serious face

"Yes" They all said at once.

"Good…Now then…I did some research on the name Kenshi Takunami…and this is what I came up with…He resides somewhere in these mountains last anyone herd" Tsunade said while showing them a map of a mountain range only a few hours away from the village. "The catch is…we don't know where…he used to live here in the village…but left when his inventions started causing more harm then good…but if I had to start looking somewhere I would start here" Tsunade said while pointing at the tallest peak on the map. "People tend to like the highest spots…so you should start there…and remember…this mission is to gather information on Naruto-kun's strange bandages…that means don't get yourselves into something that you can't get out of" She said as she waved for them to leave. When they got outside the building they started running, because the wanted this mission over as fast as possible. They ran really fast and they were out of the village and on there way to the mountain range in less then 5 minutes. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Lee all jumped from tree to tree for a few hours until they reached what looked like the mountain range on the map.

"This looks right" Sakura said while holding the map up to the misty mountain. "For some reason I feel…really scared of that mountain…I don't know why" Sakura said as she got a nod from everyone else.

"Me too" Ino said

"Same" Hinata said

"I also feel very uneasy around this mountain" Lee said as he grabbed Sakura's hand. And right as they were about to start going up the mountain, some old man walked up to them.

"You kids are not about to go up there are you"? The man asked with a worried voice

"Yes" Sakura said

"Not good…people go up that mountain and never come back down again…some say that it is the mist that gets them…others say that they just fall to their deaths…but if you ask me…it is the mist…Stay Out of that mist…it is no ordinary mist…it is evil…alive…" was all the man said as he walked away very slowly and then vanished. The group only looked up at the mist cloud and saw that there was no break in the cloud; they would have to go through it. They all looked at each other and started running up the mountain toward the mist. As they approached the feeling of fear and dread grew more and more, until the group stopped right in front of the entrance to the mist.

"Do you think that old man was right" Sakura said with a scared tone

"I don't know…but I really don't want to go in there" Hinata said as she turned on her Byakugan "I can't see more then a few feet in this fog" She said

"We have to press on…For Naruto-kun" Lee said as he started to enter the fog and the girls followed behind him.

_FOG WRITING_

_All four of the ninja held hands in a line, all following closely behind Lee, when suddenly Hinata saw something move in the fog._

_"Did you see that" she said as she pointed in the fog. __But the others were pointing in different directions saying they saw something too. __This made all of them very nervous._

_"Maybe it is just some animals" Sakura said with a cold tone_

_"S-Sakura…I don't think they are animals" Tenten said in a scared tone_

_"Hinata-San…can you see them" Lee said as they kept walking_

_"NO"!!! She said in a__n__ extremely scared tone "but I can here and feel them" She said as she felt something touch her from behind she turned around and let a small '__MEEP__' escape her mouth. When she turned around she saw one of them suddenly stare her in the face and then vanish in an instant Hinata let out a scream. The group knew what that meant and they started running full speed trying to get out of the fog._

_"There everywhere"!!! Sakura shouted as strange black figures rushed all around them and kept up the pace with them. Suddenly the things let out a blood churning __scream an i__nhuman scream that just made the group run even faster in fear. Hinata could no longer bear it, she threw a kunai at one of them and suddenly they heard the sound of people screaming and suffering, children being tortured while the things made sounds of gnawing __on flesh while the sounds of blood soaked rags could be heard slapping the ground over and over again. And the sound got more and more intense as they continued further and further. The figures were now very __visible__ and they looked like __disgusting__ things with menacing claws, yellow eyes, black flesh, huge teeth, and blood dripping from there bodies, and ever time one of them looked at the things they would let out another terrifying scream and get closer to the person who looked. They were about to be caught by the things when suddenly the fog was blown over and the image of a man could be seen standing a few meters away with his hand out and his palm exposed to the fog. They all rushed behind the man and grouped up behind him and looked at the fog with wide eyes._

"Are you ok" the man said in a serious tone

There was no answer for a minute when Lee finally spoke up "y-yes…w-we…a-are f-fine" lee said still staring at the fog.

"Well come on…you aren't going to stay here all day are ya" the man said as he started walking off. Quickly the group caught up to him and stood right next to him until they got to a cabin and they all went inside and sat down on the couch. "Would any of you like some tea…or maybe some new shorts" the man said with a smile as he broke the ice of fear off of the ninja.

"Yes please" They all said at once

"Yes for which one, the tea or the shorts" The man started laughing when they all said 'Both'. The man left the room and got some tea and a change of underwear for them. "Here you go" he said as he set down the tea and shorts. "So you guys are leaf shinobi huh" He said while taking a sip of his tea. Sakura snapped back into reality and answered him

"Yes…and we are looking for a person named Kenshi Takunami…do you know him" She said while shaking Hinata and Tenten back into reality

"Your looken at him…I am Kenshi Takunami…and what may I ask are you four doing all the way up here"? He said as he lit his pipe

"WE have come on behalf of our friend…but we will get to that later…what the hell was that you pulled us out of"!!! Sakura shouted as the rest of the group concentrated on the man expecting an answer

"My guards…I call them…nightmare beasts…because once you see'em you aint gonna have a good dream for at least a week…they are there to fend off anyone who tries to get close to my home…and they are real…they aren't Genjutsu…you see if I hadn't found you when I did…lets just say they would have had there way with ya…so getten off that subject…why are you here"? He said again while taking a puff of his pipe.

"We want to know about the Black Bandages" Hinata said as the man started coughing like he was choking

"Now why in god's great earth…would you ask about those a crusaded things" The man said with a worried voice

"Because our friend found them and has put them on and we are getting worried that something bad is going to happen" Hinata said as the man looked at them with a very worried face

"You should be…when I got rid of those bandages twenty years ago…I hoped I would never have to deal with them again…your friend needs to take those things off before it is too late…those bandages are evil and powerful…a long time ago when I made them…I was working on my greatest invention yet…bandages that could give the wearer unimaginable power" He said wile putting down his pipe "And I did it…but after only four days of wearing the bandages…my subject started becoming extremely aggressive and enraged…he destroyed my entire lab but I finally managed to kill him and remove the bandages…as it turns out, while I was making the bandages a evil demon spirit became sealed inside the bandages…and now every person who wears them becomes a power mad, extremely angry, freak of nature…You need to take me to your friend before it is too late"!!! He said as he got his coat

"What about the effects on Jinchuuriki's" Hinata asked with a small voice

"Jinchuuriki's…why in god's name would you want to know about the effects on Jinchuuriki's"? The old man asked the shy girl

"Because our friend is Naruto Uzumaki Hyuuga…Container for Kyuubi no Kitsune" She said in a firm voice "And the man I Love" She said with another serious voice

"You must be shitten me…I heard that the leaf made a Jinchuuriki…but to find out that my Bandages would end up on him of all people"!!! He said with an even more worried tone

"ANSWER MY QUESTION"!!! She shouted at him

"OK…I don't know about him I mean normal Jinchuuriki would just bond with the bandages and steal all its power…But Kyuubi is different…he hates Oni Demons and will not allow one anywhere near him…or at least that is what I have read…all I can tell you is he will definitely become one mean person…I mean imagine giving a angry Rhino 50 times more Adrenalin and a really short temper and you get where I am going with this"!!! The man said as he stepped out side "Come on I know a way around the fog…we have to hurry, other wise the effects could be permanent…NOW MOVE YOUR ASS" The old man shouted back to the ninja as he took off in a clearing in the foggy cloud. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Lee quickly caught up and were all using Chakra to boost their movements to 25 miles an hour. In about 30 minutes they were at the front gate of the village, they all followed Hinata to her house hoping not to find a very angry Naruto or worse. They were stopped by ANBU.

"Please move…we need to get to Naruto-kun" Hinata said with worry in her voice

"He is being held in the ANBU jail cell…hurry we will take you too him" The ANBU agents said as they all jumped in the direction of the ANBU jail cell. From the outside there was a crowd of people who all gathered to hear the screams from inside, the team and the old man all followed the ANBU to the source of the screaming it was Naruto. "He is in a massive amount of pain and did not even recognize his own father…be careful…we will stand back while you take care of him" The ANBU said as Naruto suddenly went quiet and didn't even move an inch. Hinata and the old man slowly approached the still boy, until they were a few inches away when suddenly Naruto woke back up and tried to attack them with his teeth, but missed and found himself being restrained by Hinata and Lee who rushed over to assist. The old man started attempting to remove the bandages. When a blast of red and black chakra knocked them all back and continued all the way outside. The bandages began glowing brightly and started sizzling.

"What do we do now" Lee said while staring at the old man

"I can't remove them…Kyuubi wont let me and neither will the Oni inside the bandages…Naruto is one his own" The old man said as he went wide eyed and black and red chakra began to circle around Naruto and the black and red chakra went into battle for dominance over Naruto. The chakra began to swirl faster and faster and began to blow like a tornado inside the jail cell the ninja and the old man were forced to evacuate the building because of the risk of it collapsing. Naruto was screaming very loud now and was changing, one eye was red with blood red chakra while the other eye was black as night. Kyuubi just kept pumping more chakra into Naruto trying to over power the Oni without killing Naruto. Soon one of the bandages cracked and was starting to shatter, but then the black chakra came on harder and took over Naruto for a minute and temporarily over powered Kyuubi because the more chakra Kyuubi pushed out the more it was purified by the bandages the building began to fall apart on itself and the ground started shaking and then the building suddenly fell in on Naruto. Naruto was safe from the building because of all the chakra. When Naruto emerged he was covered in black chakra and had black eyes, large claws, black hair, all his teeth were sharp and pointy, Naruto had pieces of sharp bone looking material poking out of his back and arms, he just stood there breathing hard and changing further and further. By now all the ninja in the village were ready to battle Naruto to the death to defend the village. Naruto just kept growing. He now had very large boney spikes protruding from his back and his feet had claws as well, Naruto suddenly grew a large boney tail with a very sharp end, by this time Itachi and Kisame had shown up to help the village fend off Naruto. Naruto then grew large demon wings and another boney tail; he hardly looked human anymore except for his face and close. Naruto then gave a devilish smile and charged the group of people and he was being hit by Jutsu after Jutsu, but not one seemed to do any damage at all. Naruto wrapped a tail around a villager and tried to ram it through him if it wasn't fro Choji hitting him with a human boulder he would have killed him. Naruto just looked at all the people who were attacking him and grinned again. Then did a quick hand sign and suddenly the ground came alive with boney spikes that wrapped around everyone and caught everyone except for Itachi, Kisame, Tsunade, Jiraiya, And the Sensei's. They all started hammering Naruto with chakra punches, Rasengans, Chidori's, Water Dragons, Fire Dragons, powerful Genjutsu, And Chakra covered Blades. After the smoke cleared there was not even a scratch on the thing.

"How the hell are we going to beat him" Tsunade said with a worried voice, when she looked down she saw Hinata running toward Naruto. "Stop her"!!! Tsunade screamed at Kakashi, who took off toward Hinata, but found that she was already to close to Naruto. She ran up and grabbed him in her arms and screamed for him to stop. All the free ninja readied their most powerful attacks if Naruto hurt Hinata. Naruto just stared at her and suddenly one of his eyes turned blood red and then four blood red chakra tails burst out of Naruto, Kakashi grabbed Hinata and jumped out of the blast radius. Naruto dropped down to the ground and grabbed his head and then looked at all the shinobi and people around him then released the Jutsu that was holding them then he shouted out.

**"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD"** As he said that, the dark charka began to swirl around him trying to maintain control over Naruto but found it extremely hard. Naruto now had a half and half look. One part was red and had chakra tails and claws and fangs, while the other had protruding bones, sharp teeth, clawed feet and hands. Naruto was holding his head while screaming **'GET OUT'** over and over again. Suddenly there was an explosion of chakra and light and when everyone looked there stood Naruto covered in blood red chakra with six tails of chakra and the black bandages on the ground in pieces. Naruto started walked forward and picked up the pieces of the bandages and crushed them into dust and as the Oni spirit left the bandages Naruto reached out and grabbed the spirit. **"Where do you think your going"** He said as the Oni started struggling to get free. **"I hate Oni's"** was all he said as he started pushing red chakra into the Oni until it screamed and disappeared in the ground. **"Back to hell with you" **Naruto looked up and stared down every single person, he saw that they had put there guard down and were all smiling at him, Naruto took a deep breath and then when he released it the tails went away and the charka calmed down, his fangs shrunk, his eyes went blue, his claws were gone, and his whisker marks went back to normal. Naruto then gave everyone a smile and said one thing "Kicked his ass" and then he started walking toward the group of people and went straight over to Hinata and gave her an extremely passionate kiss. After he released the kiss he found himself being embraced by everyone. "Hey…it wasn't just me…if it wasn't for Hinata-Chan…I would still be sitting in the dark…her voice woke me up and gave me the strength to fight back" He said to the crowd as he walked over to the old man. "And thank you for trying to help me too…although this is your fault for making those dam things…are the other ones just as bad as that one"? Naruto asked the old man

"No…they are all safe chakra enhancers, no demons anywhere inside…and I am sorry that you found those cursed bandages and I am glad you destroyed them" The old man said with a smile "I think I might just move back into this village…hell the people have changed for the better, I think this place would be a good place to live again" he said with a smile

"Well…if you guys don't mind…every part of my body hurts from all of that…so I would like to get some rest before…I collapse "Naruto said as he walked off with his Hyuuga family and girlfriend. "Man that was intense…at least that Oni got what he deserved right Kyuubi" Naruto said to himself as Kyuubi manifested himself as chakra.

**"Hell ya…we kicked his ass all the way back to hell…and I hope he never comes back"** Kyuubi said as he vanished back into Naruto.

"Having one demon inside me is bad enough…but having two…HELL NO" Naruto said as they walked in the front door and went into their own rooms, except for Naruto and Hinata who went into her room since Naruto's still smelled like crap. The minute Naruto's head touched the pillow and he was sure that Hinata was in his arms, he fell asleep.

* * *

Writers Comments

OH hell ya…that chapter was OWESOME…so much intense battling…but I got the fog idea from someone else so I can't take credit for that…but the whole Oni thing, ALL ME BABY…

Chapter Preview: Relaxing Day in the Village


	35. The Relaxing Spas, Perverts RUN!

Writers Comments

This chapter wont have much action…it will just be a relaxing day in Konoha…nothing special will happen or at least as far as I planned, nothing happens…;)

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

* * *

Naruto was dreaming of the incident yesterday and as he looked upon himself his dream turned into a nightmare and then he shot awake before he saw what happened. Naruto just looked around the empty room and saw that he was alone, Hinata was not where she normally was and he was very worried so he quickly got dressed and ran outside into the court yard, looking all directions, he started to panic, but he was stopped when he smelled the sweet smell of Hinata's favorite food 'Cinnamon Rolls'. Naruto followed the sweet smell all the way to the kitchen were he saw Hinata, Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji all eating cinnamon rolls.

"Oh there you all are…you had me worried for a second" Naruto said while patting his chest and letting out a sigh of relief. Naruto got a plate of cinnamon rolls and sat down next to Hinata, who he greeted with a wonderful, glazy kiss.

"How are you feeling today Naruto" Neji asked as he took a bite.

"Fine thanks…I was tired yesterday" Naruto said as he also took a bite and noticed Hinata was oddly quiet

"Hey big brother…are you going to go with us to the spas" Hanabi asked with some enthusiasm

"Spas? Sure why not" Naruto answered while looking at Hinata with his peripheral vision.

"Naruto, Hinata…May I see you after breakfast"? Hiashi said while looking at Hinata, and for some reason it made Hinata flinch.

"Sure…why not" Naruto said as hinata and hiashi finished their meals and went around the corner and waited for naruto to finish eating his meal. After a five minute wait, naruto finally turned the corner and sat down on a bench next to hinata.

"Now that both of you are here…is there anything you two have to tell me" Hiashi said while looking at hinata.

"Yes…me and naruto-kun…we…had sex" Hinata said in a dull tone as naruto got a face of shock and hiashi just nodded his head.

"Thank you hinata for your honesty…I have known since the fight yesterday…and it looks like you both took proper precautions before 'Engaging' so I am happy for that…but what I am disappointed in is the fact that you felt you had to hide this from me" Hiashi said with a serious face.

"Well…we were scared that if you knew we had sexual thoughts…that you would separate us" Hinata said as she got a little bit more courage and naruto just gained his composure back.

"I see…you should know that…you are both at the proper age and sexual feelings are natural…so as long as you do them safely and where no one will see…I am ok with it…I mean I can't stop emotions and hormones…so why even bother trying…I just wish you would have waited until you were married" Hiashi said with a sigh.

"Well…did you wait" Naruto asked with a small smile as hiashi blushed and dropped his head.

"I see your point…anyway…just make sure I don't get grandchildren while you two are still unmarried…ok" hiashi said while walking away.

"OK" Naruto said with confidence "He took that better then I thought he would" Naruto said with a smile at hinata who was also stunned by her fathers understanding

"We should get ready to go to the spa" She said with a smile.

"Ok" Naruto said as he got up and went into his room and got his bathing suit and walked out with a towel on his shoulders. Hinata soon joined him along with hanabi, hiashi, and finally neji. And as soon as they were all ready to go they left for the spas and found them selves being joined by lee, sakura, ino, kakashi, gai, choji, and pretty much everyone was on their way to the spa, even gaara who happened to be in town at the time joined them for a relaxing day at the spa. All the guys went into the guys' side of the spa and the girls went into the girls' side of the spa, which was separated by a large fence to keep out the peepers. All the guys sat down and started chatting away about every little thing.

"Hey gaara…how is your village doing" kakashi said with a small smile as he talked over the other conversations, and for some reason the only one not engaged in a conversation was naruto.

"Fine…thank you for asking…naruto…how are you doing this fine morning" Gaara said to naruto.

"…" Naruto did not respond

"Naruto…gaara is talking to you" Kakashi said while shaking him a little.

"Huh…oh sorry…I am doing fine gaara thanks" naruto said with a smile

"So naruto…I was talking to hiashi…and I hear that you and hinata 'Got Together' a few nights ago" The scarecrow ninja said as naruto started blushing and at the same time all the guys conversations stopped to listen to naruto's response.

"Well…I am not going to lie kakashi-sensei…we did…and all I have to say is…it was the most amazing night I have ever had" Naruto said while looking at the sky

"Naruto…you little dog…I knew you were a little perv all along" Jiraiya said with a smile. Soon naruto was being overwhelmed with questions from all the other guys.

"Naruto...did it feel good" Choji said as he munched on a chip

"Yes…and it was the most amazing feeling I have ever had" Naruto said as he remembered the night they had together.

"Dam it naruto…I am older then you and I have even been with anko for a long time and you have seen more action then I have" Kakashi said with a jealous tone that made all the other guys start laughing.

"Naruto you should give us pointers on how to get 'In" Shikamaru asked with a blush as all the other guys blushed and nodded their heads.

"WHAT…what do I look like a 'Sex Doctor'…you know you all sound like pervy sage right now…and just in case you guys weren't paying attention…that is a NO" Naruto said as the group all made sighs.

"Hey guys…I got an idea…how about we go peeping through the fence"!!! Jiraiya said in pervy voice "Come on…you guys are all dating them anyway…why not get a peek"

"SURE"!!! Kakashi and Kisame were the first to answer. The three perverts then rushed over to the fence and started peeping through the holes and getting nose bleeds at the same time and made pervy giggles.

The other guys couldn't stop their pervy nature and rushed over as well. But let each other know that to only look at their own woman. And the sight was quit funny, over 20 perverts lined the fence peeping on some very beautiful women, and they all started getting nose bleeds like no tomorrow.

"OH…look at tsunade…she is really 'Built" Jiraiya said with a pervy giggle

"Ya and anko looks stunning" Kakashi said as his nose bleed continued. All the men just started making perverted giggles as their eyes gradually glanced at the other ladies. They all fell backwards into the hot water in a perverted way. They only ones still watching were Kakashi, Jiraiya who was taking notes, and Gai, the rest stopped their peeping and went back too go get rid of the blood.

Meanwhile in the ladies side

The ladies were a bit more comfortable with their talking and none were quiet not even hinata.

"Hinata…how have you and naruto been" Tsunade asked with curiosity

"Fine…we have been just fine" She said as she grabbed herself and clenched a little

"Sore huh…happened to every woman after he first time" Tsunade said to the blushing girl

"H-how did you know"? She asked with a curious and shocked tone

"I didn't…you just told me hinata…I just hope you used protection" Tsunade said in a serious tone as the ladies went quiet in order to listen in.

"Yes…I did…I used the jutsu we were taught" she said as all the girls let out a squeal

"Hinata…you did it" Sakura said as hinata blushed and looked down at the water and looked back up and nodded her head yes. "How was it…did it hurt…was it magical like people say…was he any good" Sakura said but Tsunade said the last part, which made hinata blush.

"It was great…it hurt at first, but after a few minutes, it felt like heaven…and I say it was magical…and he was great, or at least that is what I think" Hinata said as the girls started hugging her and congratulating her.

"Hey Naruto they are talking about your performance…Good Job" Jiraiya said while giving him a pat on the back as naruto crawled back over to the fence and blushed. "You pleased your woman and that is one thing everyman wants to do"

"You a perv…I am leaving before I catch it again" Naruto said as he left with a blush on his face

"I am assuming that a marriage is soon…am I correct" Tsunade said to hinata

"I hope so…but we are not quit old enough" She said with a sigh

"Well…if you have permission from your father…you can" Tsunade said as she turned around and looked at the fence.

"Rea…is there something wrong tsunade-sama" Hinata said as all the ladies looked at the fence

"Yes…I smell perverts and rats" She said as she launched forward at the fence and punched it down, exposing jiraiya, kakashi, gai and asuma, who happened to just arrive. Tsunade cracked her knuckles and as did the other ladies.

"Hey they peeped too" Jiraiya said with a whine as he pointed to the tip toeing guys who were trying to leave without being noticed. The ladies stared taggers at all the men as they all crawled into a corner together, the ladies slowly approached with intent to kill, when jiraiya shouted 'EVERY PERV FOR HIMSELF' and with that he was gone and so were the others, except for naruto and lee who looked scared and turned to each other and said 'RUN MAN' and with that there was a mob of angry women running after them. Each woman chasing what ever man she saw, which in this case meant naruto and lee had to run for there lives or face a mob of angry women. The two of them caught up to kakashi and soon kakashi was with them running for his life. They ran past iruka who by sheer show of fate was in the wrong place at the wrong time and found himself being eaten by the mob. Which only made naruto, lee and kakashi go wide eyed in shock and fear of what would happen to them if they were caught. Suddenly the ladies forced out neji, choji, and asuma. They all looked at each other and kept running with all their might hoping to god that they did not trip.

"THANKS FOR LEAVING US BACK THERE" Naruto said to the men

"SHUT UP AND RUN" Kakashi said with a scared face under his mask. The group of women were beginning to slow down when suddenly jiraiya showed up with the group of men and that made them gain speed. "OH GREAT…THANKS A LOT JIRAIYA…WE ALMOST GOT RID OF THEM" Kakashi said as he dodged a flying kunai. "Dam they really want to get us…if we stop I don't even want to know what will happen" Gai suddenly pounced out of the tree and stopped in front of the charging mob. "GAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING…DON'T BE A HERO" Kakashi shout back to the green ninja.

"Just keep running…I will take my punishment" Gai said as the mob engulfed him and the sounds of him screaming in pain could be heard from all around.

"AHHHH….SEE WHAT I MEAN…GAI IS NEVER GOING TO LOOK THE SAME AGAIN" Kakashi said as gaara and the rest of the guys showed up and ran in the direction of the stadium. The mob was no where in sight as they ran inside and locked every single door.

"How long can we last…before they find us again" Choji said as he started shaking

"Who knows…but all I do know is…it is only a matter of time before they rip this village apart and finally realize where we are" Kakashi said as gaara who came back from barricading the doors with sand. The guys sat in a circle waiting for their death.

Meanwhile with the ladies

"Tell us where they are hiding and maybe we will spare you gai" Tsunade said to the badly beaten gai.

"N-Never…I shall remain strong…you will not break my spirit" Gai said with a bright smile.

"Get the nut cruncher…he's not talking" Tsunade said to sakura who pretended to go get it.

"OK I'LL TALK…just don't take my nuts…they are most likely barricaded inside the stadium…but please don't take my nuts" Gai pleaded in a baby voice

"Thanks…we will spare you…and there was no nut cracker…we just knew you would crack under the pressure…every guy would if there man hood was threatened" Tsunade said as the mob moved off toward the stadium at rampaging speeds.

"I just hope gai…didn't rat out on us" Naruto said in a worried voice

"Gai-Sensei would never rat out his own comrades…NEVER" Lee said while striking a gai pose when suddenly they heard banging on the door.

"You were saying" Naruto said in a dead tone. All the guys rushed to the back of the stadium and huddled together in a little group, all except for naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing…you will be killed" Choji said with a shaky voice.

"No I wont…because unlike you perverts…I kept my eyes on one woman and one woman alone…so I am safe…but as for you guys…been nice knowing you" Naruto said as he walked over to the door and opened it with a large swing and let in the angry mob.

"THAT DIRTY RAT" Jiraiya said in a surprised tone. The mob quickly took naruto but released him when he told the truth, but only because hinata took pity on him, but informed him if he ever did it again, that she would not spare him next time.

"Wait ladies…don't kill us…how about a trade…we will give you kakashi, kisame, asuma, and jiraiya as long as you guys let us go" Shikamaru pleaded knowing that the ladies could not resist such a juicy deal.

"DEAL" all the ladies said at one time.

"WHAT…come on lets talk this over…we…we did nothing wrong it was all their idea I swear" Jiraiya and kakashi pleaded.

"Save it…they are only teenagers and give into temptation easily…you four are adults and know better as except your punishment like men" Tsunade said as the gang all cracked their knuckles and began beating the crap out of the four perverts for about ten minutes, the whole time naruto could not stop laughing, the sight of kakashi, jiraiya and kisame getting what they disserved was too much to hold back. Once the ladies were done they were black and blue all over, with swollen faces and black eyes and even a broken bone here and there. After that everyone went home knowing that tomorrow was going to be busy, especially for hinata, naruto and lee.

* * *

Writers Comments

That was one of the funniest chapters I have ever written…I mean I was rolling around in my chair the whole time…especially after naruto and gai sold them out to save themselves…between you and me…naruto was lying…but when face by a angry mob like that…who wouldn't…LOL

Chapter Preview: Training, Training and more Training.


	36. Hinata's Serious Training Begins

Writers Comments

Two more days until chunnin starts…and naruto has some intense training to get through…by the way…there are going to surprises that shock my characters, and hopefully you too.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes and saw naruto was not in his usual place; she looked in the kitchen and in the court yard and didn't see him.

"Father…do you know where naruto went"? Hinata asked with a puzzled look

"He went to go start some morning training…but the reason why he isn't here is because hanabi wouldn't leave him alone, so he left to train at one of the training grounds, with lee…they told me to let you know, to meet them when you woke up" Hiashi explained as hinata went off and got dressed and went to the training ground naruto would most likely be at, his own.

Naruto was there all right you could here lee doing his training while naruto practiced jutsu, all the way from the village. Hinata ran up and saw naruto do something that sent her into a world of confusion, he struck a tree with a jyuuken strike and put a large hole in the middle of it.

"N-Naruto…did you just…use jyuuken…and put a hole through that tree" Hinata said to naruto with a gapped mouth.

"Umm…yeah…sorry hinata…when you were gone or I was alone…I took it upon myself to learn jyuuken…hell I can even hit some of the tenketsu…but only about ten of them" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Its ok naruto-kun…you are a hyuga…so you have the right to learn jyuuken…but I didn't think it could be so strong" Hinata said while still staring at the hole.

"That's nothing…watch this" Naruto said as he charged chakra into his palm and threw it into a large boulder and got the same effect as the tree, except there was a slightly bigger hole. "Pretty awesome huh" Naruto said as hinata closed her jaw.

"Yes…but I don't think you should use it unless you want to kill someone…because even normal jyuuken is deadly…but yours is…even more powerful then many kage jutsu…and I don't want to see what that will do to a person" Hinata said while imagining naruto using the powerful jyuuken, when her train of thought was broken by naruto calling to her.

"Look hinata…I can do this too" Naruto said to her as he concentrated his chakra and performed the rotation.

"WOW…naruto-kun…how much of the jyuuken did you master"? She said as naruto gave her a grin.

"That's not all I learned in the past few days…while you were gone…kakashi-sensei taught me this" Naruto said as he perform the proper seals and threw out his left arm and a chidori formed and naruto slammed it into a tree. "Kakashi-sensei says that my limit is about 20 or so chidori's…I think if I work hard…I can make it 25" Naruto said as he went back to training. Hinata walked over to lee and started a sparing match to get her warmed up. After about ten minutes of being hit by lee, she walked over to naruto who was meditating.

"Naruto-kun…why do you meditate…I mean…really what is the purpose"? She said with a curious look, as naruto looked at her and started explaining.

"Well…meditation, helps get my chakra up to it's max and even helps extend my chakra capacity…and after meditating I feel more powerful and I guess I am right…because normal jutsu are now more powerful when I meditate…so do you want to spar with me hinata-chan" naruto said with a smile

"Sure naruto-kun…but I don't want to hurt you" She said in a small tone

"That's ok…is you use your jyuuken…it will only help me get better…I am more scared of hurting you then me…so give me everything you got" Naruto said with a smile as hinata took a fighting stance. Hinata jumped at naruto and tried to land a jyuuken, but found it extremely difficult, he was even faster the lee, and she only landed six hits on lee, she did not even land one on naruto, naruto just shot from spot to spot over and over again, dodging her like it was a game. Hinata got very down on herself she was beginning to think that she would never be strong, never be able to defend herself in a fight, naruto stopped and looked at her.

"I am sorry naruto-kun…I am too weak to go against you…I am not even strong enough to give sakura a good work out" She said with her head down, as she was shocked by naruto's reaction.

"Hinata-chan…I thought I told you to stop blaming yourself and putting yourself down…….that is it…I am going to make you strong…but it will take intense training and dedication…wither you like it or not, I am going to make you one of the strongest ninja in the village…come on, let's get started" naruto said as he walked over to hinata. "But I can't train you in taijutsu, because we are both to afraid to hurt the other…so you will have to train with neji and lee…but chakra and jutsu, there is no better person then me" Naruto said as he asked hinata to try a shadow clone jutsu.

"I can't naruto-kun…we hyuga's spend all of our time with chakra control that our chakra capacities are very bad" Hinata said with her head down, but all naruto did was lift up her chin.

"Then we will make it the greatest in the whole village…we will meditate and train to make it stronger and bigger…but I have a trump card if you want it…itachi used it one me…and it did wonders…do you want it" Naruto said to hinata

"What is it naruto-kun"? Hinata asked in a hopeful voice that it would help her better.

"It is better then meditation and training combined…but it is even more physically costing then both…itachi did this" Naruto said as he put his hands on hinata's arms and started pumping his chakra into her coils. She winced in pain at first, but after the first few minutes the pain was gone, and after ten minutes of naruto pumping chakra he let go. "That's it"

"Really…that was not so hard" She said with a smile

"Well…for now there is no effect…but soon you will be more sore then you have and probably ever going to be…you see it is a special jutsu that…stretches your chakra coils, by adding more chakra then they normally have to them…after just this one session your coils will almost double in size and your body will make the proper amount of chakra to fill the empty space…problem is…it is very painful for the first few sessions…but after a extended period of time…you get used to it and it no longer hurts…now here is the good part…after just five sessions…you will have chakra coils that are as large as a jounnin's and have the chakra to match…but again I go back to the pain, because…it will be like what I went through when I fused with kyuubi" Naruto said to hinata who was excited then very excited, but then went to sad and worried when she heard just how painful it was, and dropped her head.

"I will do it…" She said in a confident voice

"And I will be there to ease your pain and I will do everything in my power to make it less painful" He said with a smile

"Thanks naruto-kun…by the way…I don't want to train with lee or neji…I want to train with itachi and kisame, like you did" She said with a lowered head.

"Ok…but they are very tough and harsh in training…are you sure"? Naruto asked hinata

"YES….I want to become stronger and I don't want to be weak anymore" She said in a very confident voice.

"Good…well itachi and kisame have an apartment down the road in the same building I used to live in…you can ask them to stay in town to train you…and as long as you ask them…they will do it…good luck" Naruto said as he gave hinata a kiss of luck. Hinata grabbed him and deepened the kiss and then left in the direction of the two Akaksuki's place. She arrived quickly and knocked on the door and was greeted by the shark man himself.

"Hello hinata…what do you want"? Kisame said while letting her in

"I want you and itachi to train me like you trained naruto-kun" She said in a firm voice

"WHAT…do you have a death wish…you can't handle that kind of training"!!! Kisame said in an angered tone

"Yes I can…naruto says I can do it and I know I can do it…I am tired of being weak and helpless…I want to save naruto-kun for once…I want to be able to protect myself…I want to be strong"!!! She said as a tear rolled down her face.

"NO…I know you want to be strong…but this training will kill you"!!! Kisame said as itachi interrupted, he walked over to hinata and put his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Are you sure you want this" Itachi said with a dead tone

"YES" She said firmly and honestly

"So be it…we begin your training now…follow me and kisame" Itachi said as he started walking outside.

"What are you doing…she can't handle it" Kisame said in a firm voice

"Kisame…she has obviously thought about the danger…and there is not changing her mind…I see naruto-kun's fighting spirit in her eyes…she can handle it…as long as she is willing to go the distance and never give up" Itachi said as the shark man groaned and followed the two of them to a near by clearing to start her training. When they arrived itachi and kisame stood on both sides of her and looked at her with killer intent. "Are you ready to defend yourself" Itachi said with a dead voice

"YES" She said in a firm voice

"Begin" Itachi said as he disappeared and reappeared behind hinata and hit her hard with a punch while kisame hit her from the back with a water cyclone, and flung her into a wild spin until she hit the ground. She got back up and prepared herself for the next assault. Itachi came at her with a shadow clone and did a fire jutsu and she dodged it but barely and managed to land a jyuuken strike on itachi, but itachi just turned into a cloud of smoke and turned up behind her and kicked her in the back, she hit tree with bone crunching force and fell to the ground. She got back up again and readied herself. Kisame did some quick hand seals and summoned a very powerful water dragon and sent it after hinata. Hinata dodged it, but found herself being kicked and punched by kisame from the left. He kicked her into the air and then followed through with another kick, and sent her even further, then followed through by jumping in the air and slamming his foot into her stomach and sent her straight into the ground. Kisame jumped back away from the crater that hinata lay in as she tried to stand, itachi appeared and threw a powerful punch into her gut and then kicked her hard into a tree. She was out for a second but got back up again and this time charged itachi and kisame. She threw jyuuken punch after punch, but only managed to land one and that was one kisame, she managed to hit him in the shoulder with her palm and even deactivate two tenketsu. But then she got hit by a borage of punches and kicks from itachi and kisame, and with one more punch from kisame they sent her flying into the ground. She looked like shit she had scratch's, gash's, bruises, a dislocated shoulder, two broken fingers, one eye was swollen shut, and she was losing a lot of blood. But she got up anyway and prepared herself. But itachi just put his hand up and stopped the 'Training'.

"D-did…I…w-win" She said while trying to catch her breath

"No…we were only testing your strength so we could determine just where to start training you…we are sorry for being so hard…but we don't know any other way to train someone" Kisame said to hinata

"It…is…ok" She said as she finished gasping for breath

"Allow me to close your wounds and heal your serious injuries" Itachi said as he started using a healing jutsu on her broken bones and dislocated shoulder and deep gashes.

"You did well hinata…I expected you to give up or die out there" Kisame said as he crossed his arms "Itachi was right…you have naruto's fighting spirit and will to never give up…good because you will need them for your training…now you should get home and rest up for tomorrow will be our last training session, until you get through the first and second round of the chunnin exam…and after you do…your training will continue" Kisame said as she walked home to get some well deserved sleep. "I can see why naruto likes her so much…she is very strong and just as determined as he is" Kisame said as they walked back inside. Hinata ran inside her home, ate her dinner and went straight to bed as she started experiencing the extreme pain; naruto began pumping his chakra into her to sooth it as they slept. She slept like a baby as they held each other, and kept each other warm the whole night, and naruto also kept a steady stream of chakra flow into her to keep her asleep and out of the pain.

* * *

Writers Comments

That was a good chapter…I can't wait to write what happens next…and I hope you can't wait to read what happens next

Chapter Preview: Hinata's training continues


	37. Last Day of Training, Hinata Grows

Writers Comments

This chapter is going to be all about hinata…no naruto, well only a little bit…he might kiss her here and there…and help her with her chakra and jutsu training but other then that…he wont be in the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

* * *

Naruto got up got dressed and woke up hinata, so she could get dressed and start her training. After she woke up naruto and hinata went to the kitchen and got some waffles and quickly started training.

"Ready hinata-chan"? Naruto said as he grabbed her arms

"Yes…go ahead naruto-kun" She said as naruto started pumping his chakra into her coils. Ten minutes went by and naruto finally released her so she could start her training with kisame and itachi. But before she left, she engaged naruto in a battle of the tongues. She ran out the door on her way to the open field she was at yesterday, on her way she stopped and got some lunch for later so she would not have to go without food for the rest of the day. When she arrived itachi and kisame were waiting right where they were yesterday.

"Good morning itachi-sama…and kisame-sama" She said to the two men

"Good morning hinata-san…are you ready to start your training" Itachi asked in a dead tone as usual.

"YES…I am ready" She said as itachi walked toward her, he was holding some weights.

"These are fro you…they only have half of naruto-kun's weight but that should be more then enough for you…now put them on your arms and legs" Itachi said as he handed her the weights. She put them on and found it extremely hard to move quickly or even move slowly. "Now…we start your taijutsu training" Itachi said as he took a fighting stance next to kisame, hinata did the same. "First of all…you must learn to fight with the weights…so that way you become stronger then ever…when you finally get used to the weights and can move at your usual speed with them on…then I will increase your weight until you feel you are ready to stop" Itachi said.

"Itachi-sama…what is the point of theses"? She said in small voice

"Naruto-kun's speed is not from doing nothing you know…because he has his weights on all the time, his speed is almost inhuman…that is the point…to make you grow in speed and power…while we handle the fighting part" Itachi said in a dead tone. Itachi started demonstrating proper techniques on kisame while she copied and used them on a training dummy. After two hours of practicing the techniques and getting used to the weight itachi and kisame took a fighting stance around hinata. "Prepare yourself…for this is also part of your training…defend yourself and attack us…or be destroyed" Itachi said as he disappeared and appeared behind hinata, but this time was almost hit by a jyuuken strike, she saw it coming from yesterday, so itachi changed his attack pattern. Itachi made five shadow clones and circled around her, kisame performed an imprisonment jutsu and trapped hinata while the itachi's started beating the crap out of her. Kisame finally used the jutsu to throw her into the air, and then hit her with a water cyclone, when she was about to hit a tree, she was met by itachi's foot kicking her like a large soccer ball over to kisame who kicked her into the air and then jumped above her and launched a large water dragon straight for her, when it connected it sent her into the ground with a thundering strike, that made a crater the size of a small house. She got up and performed a jutsu the naruto taught her, but nothing happened, so she was hit by another kick from itachi and in mid air she called upon her chakra and summoned four shadow clones that caught her midstream. They sat her down on the ground and they all charged after kisame and itachi. Two clones were destroyed while two others performed an '8 Trigrams 64 Palms Strike' on both itachi and kisame, but she only managed to hit both of them 5 times with the jutsu. They gave her a good punch to the gut and sent her flying into her clones and made them explode, she smashed into the tree behind her and got back up, but then remembered the taijutsu she was taught previously that day, so she waited for itachi to come at her and when he was about to come upon her she gave a flying round house kick and sent him flying back into kisame and she charged them with another shadow clone and put kisame and itachi on the defensive, she kept pushing them back toward the tree behind them and when they finally were in position another clone jumped down and did a spinning cyclone kick and hit itachi and kisame in the jaws and sent them flying into the trees behind them. And while they were down she charged them and performed the '8 Trigrams 64 Palms Strike' again and this time landed about 30 hits on each of them. She deactivated enough of their chakra that they had to use taijutsu only. When they recovered they charged the real hinata and started pounding her like a rag doll, left, right, left, right, and left again they kicked her until itachi took a chakra fist and slammed her into the ground and made her cough up blood. He picked her up and threw her at kisame who did a back flip kick and sent her flying in the air and then both itachi and kisame jumped into the air and gave her a chakra kick back into the ground.

_"I will not give up…for you naruto-kun"_ She said to herself as she got up from the crater and charged itachi with a borage of kicks and punches. She did a sweep kick that she learned earlier and tripped him and then on his way down she threw a jyuuken strike straight into his stomach. He puffed into a cloud of smoke and itachi showed up behind her with a kunai drawn on her neck.

"Good…you did very well today hinata-san…you even managed to do some damage to me and itachi…you caught us off guard and took advantage of it and used your jyuuken to deactivate our chakra…very resourceful…you are dismissed to go and eat lunch with naruto-kun and begin your chakra training and jutsu training" Itachi said as he healed her wounds before she left. After her wounds were healed she ran in the direction of her home to go see naruto and have a beautiful lunch. When she arrived she found naruto already waiting for her. She set out the food and began serving naruto and then herself but was stopped when naruto grabbed the things and served her first.

"Ladies first hinata-chan…not to mention you earned it today…I saw your training…it was extremely hard to watch and I left while itachi gave you a chakra punch…but I loved how you gave them some good kicks in the face and even stopped their chakra" Naruto said while feeding hinata a bite of her cinnamon roll.

"Thank you naruto-kun…you were right though…this training is more intense then any I have ever received…but I know that in the end it will only make me stronger" She said with a smile as she fed him a bite of his ramen.

"Let's get started on your chakra and jutsu training"!!! Naruto said as he held out his hand and picked her up to start their training together. "Here try this hinata" Naruto said as he went through his seals and performed a water cyclone like kisame would always use. Hinata watched and went through the seals and performed the jutsu and sent out a large water cyclone. "GOOD JOB…I guess your chakra is strong and large enough to use really powerful jutsu now…try this then" Naruto said as he did some quick seals and put his hands together almost like a sphere and started forming a ball of water and chakra in his hand, it looked like the Rasengan but it was not quit as powerful. Naruto threw it at a sign post and it exploded and sent water all over them. Hinata shook herself off and did the jutsu but better, when it formed in her hands it swirled even faster.

"Hinata that is amazing…because of your intense chakra control you are able to make it deadly…even I can't do that…all I can do is make it pop and make it soak everyone…but yours if you hit someone with it could…either knock them out or do some serious damage"!!! Naruto said as he rushed over and gave hinata a passionate kiss and she threw the ball into the air and watched it rain water covered chakra on the couple as they kissed for the first time in the rain. Naruto broke away and put his hands on her sides and started pumping his chakra inside of her again. After ten minutes naruto let go and they walked over to the dining room to eat dinner.

"Naruto-kun…why is it you said that the chakra building process would hurt and yet I have not felt any pain"? She asked in a confused voice.

"Because…I can't stand to see you hurt let alone in pain…so as long as you are near me, I am using my chakra to dull the pain until it is almost gone" Naruto said with a blush

"Naruto-kun…I love you so much" She said as she kissed him on the lips in front of her family.

"Ahem" Hiashi said trying to clear his throat "This is a dinner table not a bar…so can you two please stop kissing around the table before I lose my appetite" Hiashi said with a smile as naruto and hinata remembered they were there and quickly separated. "I see that you are getting very strong hinata…I take it back…extremely strong" Hiashi said as he looked at her chakra coils "Most impressive…they are in deed the largest I have ever seen in a hyuga…I am very proud of you" Hiashi said with a smile as naruto and hinata went back to training their chakra. Naruto began meditating while holding hands and found themselves in some strange dark room.

_**"About time I get to talk to you two again…I mean it has been quit awhile since I saw hinata-chan in person again"**_ A voice said as a cage appeared and then two large red eyes and teeth.

"Kyuubi-Sama…how are you"!!! She said in an excited voice

_**"Better now…man I missed you calling me 'Kyuubi-Sama' nice to see you again hinata…and OH I see you are getting very strong…good…because strength means power and power is good" **_Kyuubi said with a smile

_"Kyuubi-sama…__are you making my chakra grow while we meditate and talk to you"? _Hinata said because she felt her body tingling

_**"Well…I see you are still just as sharp as ever…yes…and when you go to sleep tomorrow you will wake up with the chakra coils the size of a jounnin's and chakra to match…think of it as my 'Nice to See You Again' gift…so inform me on everything that has been happening"**_ Kyuubi said as hinata and naruto began explaining to him everything they have been through and gotten through and are about to go through. After twenty minutes of explaining

_**"OK, ok…I see that a lot has happened…now then you two need to get to bed…it is about 9:00 already…you two sure can talk a good talk…Goodbye hinata…hope I can se you again some time"**_ Kyuubi said with a bright grin

"_Goodbye kyuubi-sama…it was nice to see you again as well…thanks for helping me and naruto"!!!_ She said as they both disappeared out of naruto's mind. They both woke up holding hands and walked over to hinata's room and got ready for the night of sleep that they both needed, seeing as tomorrow they had to go and report for the beginning of the exam.

* * *

Writers Comments

That was a good chapter…hinata sure is getting strong…had to make a little kyuubi, hinata reunion…LOL hope you enjoyed the chapter

Chapter Preview: Chunnin Exam Begins


	38. First Round Begins, Itachi The Proctor

Writers Comments

The Exam Begins!!!! And so does my long chapters of the exam…I can already feel my fingers hurting from the typing…ho well on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

* * *

Naruto and hinata were warming up in the court yard when lee arrived and they went on their way to the exam building for the written part of the exam. On their way there they ran into some friends and some other competitors. There were three of them and one of them was from the hidden rock village, the other two were from the grass village.

"Hey…are you guys in the chunnin exam as well" Lee asked but only got mean stares from the three men as they walked up to naruto and all four of them just stared at each other.

"Naruto-kun…do you know these guys"? Hinata asked as one of them gave her a wink.

"No…but I think they should leave before there is trouble" Naruto said as he clenched his fist

"And if I were you I would be quiet" One of the grass ninjas said with an attitude

"What was that…you want to run that by me again" Naruto said as he glared at the ninja that made the comment

"You heard me…Demon"!!! He said as he gave naruto a shove

"WHAT" Naruto said as he pushed him back, but then the small fight was stopped by the rock ninja.

"Enough…we will settle this in the chunnin exam where killing is allowed" The rock ninja said as he backed up next to the other ninja and they disappeared.

"Naruto-kun…why were you so irritated by those guys"? Hinata asked with a puzzled look

"Because…something about them didn't seem right…I can't explain what it was…but all I do know is…I don't like them…anyway lets get going before we are late for the exam" Naruto said as they vanished in the direction of the exam building. When they arrived they saw a bunch of rookies standing on the outside of a genjutsu door, just like they did some years ago, naruto just gave a smile and walked up the stairs to the real door and as he entered there was a silence, silence of fear not silence of anger, for everyone has heard of naruto becoming an akaksuki, so everyone that didn't already know him, avoided him like he was the bringer of death. Suddenly itachi and kisame appeared behind him and frightened the genin even more.

"What is it"? Naruto said to them

"We have a problem…we have received word of a secret akaksuki agent working as a genin…be carful, who knows why he is here" Kisame said as he disappeared.

"And what are you doing here" Naruto asked itachi

"I am the proctor for the first round of the chunnin exam…I was instructed to do this while ibiki went on a mission…now would everyone take their seats within thirty seconds or fail" Itachi said in a loud but still dead tone. Everyone rushed to their seats, except for naruto, hinata, and lee who flashed too their seat. When everyone was seated itachi began explaining everything.

"Welcome to the chunnin exam…my name is Itachi Uchila…and I am your proctor for this round of the exam…if you would all please get your pencils from the back…we will begin the writen exam" Itachi said as all the students got up and walked to the pencils. Naruto just had to walk a few feet forward and he was given a gap of space, he got a pencil for hinata, lee and himself before walking away. After that was over fifteen people did not get a pencil because there was no more.

"Itachi…there are no more pencils" One of the fifteen said.

"Then leave…for without a pencil you have already failed…that was the first part of your test…if you are not willing to kill to get your supplies or your equipment…then you have already failed your team…and there for failed this exam…LEAVE" Itachi said with a loud and scary voice. "You may all begin your test…it will go for 40 minutes…but a word of warning…don't cheat other wise you will fail if caught five times…and if you are caught by me…then it is an automatic failure…BEGIN" he said as the students started taking the test. Naruto raised his hand to go to the bathroom and left with a chunnin escort. Hinata and lee both wondered what he was up too, but went back to cheating. Naruto was using the bathroom and then washing his hands with soup right next to the chunnin when naruto grabbed the man by the shoulder and did a quick hand sign. And put the man to sleep for a second and deleted the memories of what he just did to him. Naruto made a normal shadow clone and turned it into kisame and sent it out to go and gather the answers to the test for him. The clone vanished knowing it's orders. Naruto deactivated the jutsu on the chunnin and woke him up.

"Hey…are you ok…you look tired…I am done, can we go back to the test now"? Naruto said as the chunnin nodded his head trying to remember what happened. They walked in and naruto sat down and went back to trying to take the test.

The clone was at the library researching everything on the test and comeiting it to memory after the clone found the last piece of information he went to the front of the exam building and killed himself and allowed the information to flow into naruto's head. Naruto got the information and quickly started walking down the answers to the test. Naruto did a quick hand sign under the desk so no one could see it and started talking to hinata and lee in their minds.

"_Hinata…lee…do you here me"? _Naruto asked while looking at his paper

_"Yes…I do naruto-kun"_

_"Me too my friend…where did you go"?_ Lee asked

_"To get the answers to the test…I sent out a shadow clone that looked like kisame to the library and got all the answers to the test…here I will relay them to you lee…hinata-chan can you see them form where you are"? _Naruto thought to hinata

_"Yes…I can see them clearly…thank you naruto-kun" _She said as she started writing down the answers. Naruto also started telling lee the answers in his head. And after ten minutes of talking to lee, they were all done with the test and just relaxed the whole time while waiting for the test to end. Another 15 minutes went by and itachi finally ended the test.

"Pencils down…the test is over…and I can see that there are still a lot of you here…now for the final question" Itachi said as he got himself ready to tell it. "The final question is everything…if you get it right you will go on to the next round…but if you get ti wrong you will not only fail the test but you will never be allowed to become a chunnin…that is why I am giving you all the opportunity to leave now and take the test again next year and not have to worry about it anymore…if you don't wish to take the test then raise your hand and your number will be recorded and you and your team will leave…that is right I said you and your team…this exam is all about team work…if one falls they all fall so think carefully…I will give you a moment to think this over" itachi said in a dead tone. About a fourth of the remaining genin raised their hands and were dismissed. Itachi finally saw that no more of them were leaving and decided to announce the question. "Ok…here is the final question…What was the battle that took place two years ago…that influenced what so much today"? Itachi finished as the students wrote down there answers, naruto, hinata, and lee were shocked they thought that the question was a fake, but that was all that shocked them for they knew the answer, hell they were there and they fought that fight themselves. After everyone had the answers down itachi looked at all the papers one by one and failed a sixth of who was left. "The rest of you had the answer right…the answer is 'The battle of The End' or so it was named…but the reason it was named this was because it took place at the valley of the end…and actually three people that were involved in that battle are right here…their actions save many and did more then help the village…they are Naruto, Hinata, And Lee…now if you would all please report to this area for the next part of your test" Itachi said as he handed out maps to the Forest of Death. They all left in a hurry to the forest all except for naruto, hinata, and lee

* * *

Writers Comments

Well that was a drag to write…but I am going to try and get some ideas for the next chapter…and when I do…you people are in for one hell of a story

Chapter Preview: The Forest of death…Naruto comes clean


	39. Forest of Death, Naruto's Second Form

Writers Comments

Next up the next round of the chunnin exam…I hope you guys are ready for it!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

* * *

Naruto, hinata, and lee decided to flash to the forests entrance just to avoid being late all together. But for some reason naruto's mind was distracted, he was not acting like himself and lee and especially hinata noticed his strange behavior. They wondered, was it the ninja they met earlier, was it the news of an akaksuki being spotted in the area, who knows, but what they did know was when naruto got like this, something was really bad was going to happen or something was really wrong with him. They arrived first and then the rest of the genin arrived. Anko was still the one running the second part of the chunnin exam. Anko began explaining the rules, but naruto just tuned her out and went into a realm of thought.

"_Who is it…who is the secret akaksuki member…what are they up too…I need to stay on my toes and be ready for anything…I also need to watch those other ninja that we met…they give me a bad feeling…I just hope nothing bad happens" _Naruto thought to himself quietly as anko finished the explanation. Naruto followed hinata and lee to their gates to await the start of the second round. Suddenly there was a loud bell that sound while the gates swung open and all the ninja rushed into the forest not knowing what to expect. Naruto was in the front of lee and hinata, jumping for tree to tree as if searching for something, hinata could no longer stand the silence.

"Naruto-kun…what is wrong with you…why are you so quiet"? She asked as they all came to a stop on a large branch.

"Yes naruto-kun…why are you acting so silent…are you sick"? Lee asked following what hinata said.

"I'm worried" Naruto said as he turned his attention to his friend and girlfriend.

"Worried…about what"? Hinata said with a worried tone herself, because when naruto was worried that just meant something bad was going to happen.

"About you two…an akaksuki member in the area…strange new ninja that I don't get a good feeling around…I'm worried that something bad is going to happen" Naruto said as he turned around and moved his head down as if in shame.

"Naruto-kun" She was cut off by naruto.

"If and when that akaksuki guy makes his move…let me take him" Naruto said as he glared at his friends

"But naruto-kun…we want to help you" She was cut off again

"Don't…I don't want to see you two get hurt because you were trying to help me…he is akaksuki just like I am or was…so that means he is just as good and deadly as I am…only I can take him on and win…I am not doubting your power…I just don't want to risk seeing you two get killed, when I could have easily killed him without seeing you two get hurt…and those strange new ninja…I have a feeling they work for Orochimaru…otherwise how would they know I was the kyuubi…I mean that kind of information does not just float around…not to mention they even recognized me and I have never seen them before" Naruto was cut off by hinata.

"Stop worrying about us…we will be just fine…don't forget we are ninja too and we are more than capable of defending ourselves…so when the time comes we are going to help you weather you want us too or not…because I can't stand to see you fight while we stand back and watch…naruto-kun…you always act like you are alone in this world…your not…you have me and all of your friends and family…and we are going to help you weather you want us to or not…because we all love you…and we will do anything to protect you like you would for us…so stop pushing me away and let me in…OK"!!! She shouted as a tear rolled down her eye.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND…if I lose you…I will never be the same again…and if I lost any of my precious people…I don't know what I would do…I would be a destroyed man…I would be more then lucky just to move on…please…I don't want to lose you, either of you" Naruto said as he began to cry.

"Oh naruto-kun" She said as she embraced him in a hug and they both cried on each other.

"WHY…why can't they just leave me alone…why do they have to come after me…why do they have to hurt the people I hold close to me…WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Naruto said as he erupted in tears, now hinata understood why he was so different, so changed, he was just in a ball of sadness and regret, she was always wondering why he acted so different and know she finally knew why, she just wanted to take all the people who cause naruto so much pain and kill them, but she knew she couldn't, all she could do was comfort him and help him get through this.

"Naruto-kun…I may not understand everything…because I don't have kyuubi inside me, but I do understand this…it is the hardships in life and the sorrows and heartbreaks that we must overcome, otherwise we are left in the darkness to be consumed by pain and suffering…what I am trying to say is…even though this seems hard and it seems impossible…you need to overcome this obstacle…I know it is hard and you feel like everything you do is ineffective…but you just have to keep trying…there will always be people out there who want to hurt you and your loved ones…that is just one of the obstacles 'We' have to overcome" She said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Thank you hinata-chan…I needed that…you are right…but you said 'we' what did you mean by that" Naruto asked as one last tear fell from his face.

"I said 'we' because, me and you are in this together…and I am here to stay naruto-kun…and not just me lee and all your friends and family are here to help you…that is why when you are having a problem 'We' are having a problem…so please stop trying to make it look like your alone…and open your eyes and see that we are here for you" She said as she placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"yes naruto-kun…she is more than right…we are all here for you…and as long as the flames of youth burn brightly in me and you…nothing can beat us…now come on my friend we have a scroll to retrieve" Lee said as hinata and naruto got up and readied themselves for a fight.

"Let's do this" Was all he said as they took off into the dark forest not knowing what to expect. They jumped around for an hour looking for a challenge but never found one so they decided to make camp underneath a large tree. They quickly settled in and fell asleep. But little did they know, they were being watched. The figure jumped down with intense silence and walked over to the sleeping ninja's tent.

_"Naruto-kun…don't you know rule number one…never show signs of weakness…this is going to be easier than I thought it would be"_ The figure said as he went through his seals and but a sleeping genjutsu up on the tent. He opened the tent and walked inside and picked up the green spandex ninja and the very shy looking girl and in a flash he was gone. When he left the jutsu disappeared, and naruto started to shiver. Naruto shot up in shivering cold, he looked on both sides of him and saw that hinata and lee were gone. He ran outside and looked in all directions and shouted their names over and over again but never got a response, it was then the three ninja popped out of a bush and encircled the demon.

"Where are they" Naruto said in a very enraged voice

"Who…all we wanted to do was kill you…if you're talking about your friends, we did nothing with them…our leader has them, we were sent to capture you" one ninja said in a happy tone as if he was glad he was getting angry.

"Where did he go" Naruto asked as he started to shake

"Oh why do you want to know…are you scared that they are going to get hurt…good because I think hurt is an understatement" With that said naruto started to leak blood red chakra, but this chakra was different then all the other he has ever leaked, it was almost like it was possessing him, and as more tails appeared he grew even more possessed. As soon as the fourth tail emerged naruto began to grow fur and longer fangs and claws, he hardly looked human anymore. He made a large scream and jumped forward and ripped two of the ninja in half like they were paper. "W-what the hell are you doing…he only said you would attack us with a lot of power not murderous intent"!!! The ninja said as he tried to run away, but was grabbed by naruto. All he did was glare at him as he took both of his hands and placed them on the ninja's head, he dug in his claws and with one powerful movement he ripped the ninja in half all the way down the middle. Another team of ninja who watched the whole thing were frozen with fear at the sight they had just seen. Naruto jumped into the forest and went on a blind rampage looking for, who knows, he could no longer remember who he was or what he was doing, all he wanted to do was kill and kill anyone in his path. He killed one more team before he stumbled upon the tracks of the ninja that kidnapped his friends, naruto just saw them as tracks of more prey to kill, and he quickly started following them.

Hinata and lee just woke up and looked around and saw that they were tied to a stump together; they heard a voice start speaking to them.

"Good to see you two have woken up…I am expecting company any minute now" The voice said as a man emerged from the forest wearing an akaksuki uniform, it was Dedara.

"What do you want and where is naruto-kun" Hinata said in a demanding voice.

"Oh 'it' will be along in a minute…and when he kills you he will grow even more in power and then I can capture him and take him back to the base and absorb his energy" He said with a smile as the sound of trees breaking in the distance grew louder.

"What are you talking about…what did you do to naruto-kun" She said in a worried voice as the feeling of pain and anger began to get closer and closer.

"Oh…he is no longer naruto…you see…every jinchuuriki has a raw form, where they are most powerful, but also most weak…yes one strike could kill me, but the angrier I make him the more power he gets and the more he becomes blinded by the rage and can't see anything beyond trying to kill…oh and did I mention in this form he will kill anyone and anything that moves…even his best friends…that is where my plan falls into place…if her kills you two and then realizes what he has done…he will grow even farther in power and be that much easier to capture…all he has to do is see you and he will attack and kill you and then I attack him and capture him and bring him back to the base and we take the bijuu…well here he come better hide before he sees me" He said as the breaking of trees could be heard getting extremely close.

* * *

Writers Comments

Well if that's not a cliff hanger then I don't know what is…and don't worry I will be updating soon, ery soon…I just needed to get this one done then I would start on the next tonight…YOU GUYS ARE IN FOR A SURPRISE

Chapter Preview: Will Naruto Kill Them!!! Naruto's inner conflict.


	40. Forest of Death p2, Kyuuni is Made

Writers Comments

Time to see what happens to hinata, lee and naruto…btw something awesome happens and I bet none of you saw it coming…in fact neither did I, I thought of it while I was in the car, and before I knew it I had a great idea…ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

* * *

Hinata and lee stood wide eyed in shock and sorrow as naruto came busting out of the forest. He was covered in fur, he had longer fangs, longer claws, his tails were more animal like, he had fox like ears, he could hardly even be called human anymore. Suddenly naruto gave hinata and lee a look of death as he charged them in rage and anger.

"_So this is what the kyuubi Jinchuuriki looks like in his primal form…interesting…well here comes the moment I have been waiting for…the moment where he kills the love of his life and one of his best friends"_ Dedara thought to himself as naruto got closer and closer to hinata and lee. Naruto stopped twenty feet away from them and looked at them for a second, then in one quick movement he was at the bush and he threw dedara out of it and into the middle of the clearing. Naruto then charged him and gave him a very powerful punch to the gut and then on dedara's way up naruto took a claw and rammed it into his back and slammed him back into the ground. Naruto turned his sights to hinata and lee, he flashed forward until he was right in front of hinata. He raised his claw up into the air.

_"I'm Sorry Naruto-kun…I love you"_ Was what she thought as the claw came down onto her stomach, but then as she thought 'I Love You' there was a flash that blasted naruto back into a tree and turned off his transformation. Lee just looked at hinata in shock and happiness that she was able to take care of naruto-kun. Dedara got back up and looked at naruto then at hinata, and then he gasped and pointed at her stomach.

"H-how…that is impossible…how did you do it…you're a…Jinchuuriki too"!!! He said while pointing at the seal on her exposed stomach. Hinata did not answer; all she did was break the ropes. She then gave him a grin and put her head up and exposed her fangs and blue cats eyes. A dark blue chakra started oozing out of her body and began engulfing her and forming two chakra tails, she started growing claws and her hair started getting sharper. After the change was complete she looked like naruto except with blue chakra instead of blood red. "BUT HOW" Dedara shouted as hinata jumped forward and grabbed him in her claws.

**"NOBODY TRYS TO HURT NARUTO-KUN" **Was all she said as she took her claw and ripped off his arms and threw him into the air and kicked him almost a mile away. Naruto started to wake up and hinata started to calm down seeing that naruto was ok again. Hinata ran over to him still having some of the features of a demon on her face, like her eyes and teeth, but her claws were gone. Naruto opened his eyes and flinched when he saw her looking like he would when he got really mad.

"H-hinata-c-chan…what h-happened to you"? He asked as her teeth started reseeding back into her mouth.

"I don't know…but it happened right after your claw connected with my stomach" She said as she kissed him on the lips and started crying tears of happiness that everyone was ok.

_**"HOLLY SHIT…IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS"**_ Kyuubi said from with in naruto's head.

"Who are you talking about" Naruto said out loud

"What…me" Hinata asked with confusion

"No…kyuubi said something…I think we should go talk to him" Naruto said as he grabbed hinata's hand. They were suddenly inside a large damp room with kyuubi in his 'naruto' form pacing back and forth as if he was troubled.

"Kyuubi are you alright"? Naruto asked as he got kyuubi's attention

**"No…I am still wonder how it happened" **Kyuubi said as he got there full attention

"What…you mean with hinata-chan"!!! Naruto said to kyuubi

**"Yes…she is now a jinchuuriki"!!!** Kyuubi said as the two of them dropped their jaws in shock

"W-WHO IS IT"!!! Naruto asked in a shocked but serious voice

**"ME"** Kyuubi made them both almost faint at the news

"YOU…BUT YOU'RE IN ME…HOW" Naruto screamed at kyuubi

**"Don't you think I know that…I took a look at the demon and it looks just like me except…" **Kyuubi said as he tried to tell them

"Except what"!!! Naruto said

**"Except it's a GIRL…it is me as a female…how in the fucking world did that happen…this has never not in a million years happened to anyone…I AM FREAKING OUT HERE"** Kyuubi said as he grabbed his head and suddenly another large cage appeared behind them

**"Oh**** can you please be quiet I am trying to sleep****" **The girl sounding voice said through the bars as a figure appeared that looked like hinata in her demonic form.

**"YOU"** Kyuubi said as he pointed at her

**"Yes it's me…****why are you all looking at me like that****"?** She said as she blushed

**"HOLLY SHIT…she is kind of…cute…reminds me of you hinata except as a demon…"** Kyuubi said as he winked at her

"Get a hold of yourself you big perv…we have a bigger crisis right now"!!! Naruto said as he started wigging out, but was calmed down by hinata, who then walked over to the cage and looked at the demonic looking girl who looked like her.

"What is your name"? Hinata asked with a smile

**"Kyuuni…kyuuni no kitsune…and who are you"** The demon said while tapping her fingers together because kyuubi was staring at her.

"Hinata…hinata hyuga…where did you come from"? She asked her

**"I was made when you said you loved him…and well I can't really explain the rest…all I can say is I was made from the love you have for him, combining with kyuubi-kun's chakra****…I also have all of his power…we both have the same amount of power****" **She said

"So you and me are now…together like naruto-kun and kyuubi-sama" She said as kyuuni gave a small nod

**"Yes…but we are already fused together…I don't know why but when it happened it fused us almost instantly…so is he…umm…ok, because he has been staring at me the whole time we were talking" **kyuuni said with a small voice to the last part

"Him" She said while pointing at kyuubi "he is fine…I think he likes you actually" hinata said with a smile

**"He…likes…me"** She said as she fainted. She was a little shocked when kyuuni fainted but then remembered how she used to act around naruto and just smiled and walked back over to kyuubi and naruto.

"SO" both kyuubi and naruto said at the same time.

"Her name is kyuuni…she s very shy like I was…she was made some how out of my love for you naruto-kun and combining with kyuubi's chakra…and when she came into me we automatically fused together…and she also has all the power that kyuubi-sama has" Hinata finished

"OK…I am very confused right now…can we go now" Naruto said as he rubbed his head

**"Ya, ya…equal power…what ever…is she single" **Kyuubi said to hinata as she started waking up

"Yes…and she likes you…but because you were both created from the same chakra…would that make you two brother and sister"? Hinata said to kyuubi who just smiled down at her

**"NOP…because she only used my chakra to form herself…the rest was from you…she is more like your sister then mine…meaning she is in no way ****related**** to me other then the fact that we are both fox demons…so she really likes me"!!!** Kyuubi said the last part with some excitement

"Yes…but how can you two be together"? Hinata asked kyuubi

**"Easy…you and kit open our cages and we can both be together when ever you and kit are together…other wise both of our cages are together when you two are together"** kyuubi said as he looked at naruto** "so how about it kit…can you let me out of this cage so I can ****have a girlfriend too…or are you going to be an asshole and keep me locked up"!!!** Kyuubi said in an angered voice at the last part

"How about we wait and see if she likes you enough first…I mean I don't want to let you out if she doesn't want to see you" Naruto said as he got a grip on what was happening.

**"Well…there is only one way to do this…I have to ask her out"** Kyuubi said the last part with a low tone, he then seeped his chakra out of the cage until it formed a shadow clone of himself, the clone then walked over to her cage and started talking** "S-so…your name is kyuuni-chan…"** He said in a scared voice

**"Y-yes…and yours is k-kyuubi-kun…"** She said in a quiet and shy voice

_**"She called me kyuubi-kun…" **_**"****Y-yes…****umm kyuuni, I know we just met and all, but…would you…I don't know…like to…go out with me" **Kyuubi said the last part with some trouble

**"S-sure…I would love too"** She said with a blush

**"Really…that's great…do you know how to teach hinata the summoning jutsu or should I…because I don't know about you, but I don't think there are any good restaurants around here" **Kyuubi asked her

**"Umm…ya…I know how…can you ask her to come over here real quick kyuubi-kun"**After she said that the kyuubi clone walked over to hinata and told her to go over to see kyuuni.

"What is it kyuuni"? Hinata asked in a confused tone

"**You do know how to use a summoning jutsu don't you"**? Kyuuni asked with some hope that she already did

"No…why"? She asked with even more confusion

**"Because…kyuubi asked me out…and we would like to go on a date out side your minds, if that is ok"? **Kyuuni asked in a shy voice

"Sure…but I don't know any summoning jutsu do you"? She asked her

**"No…kyuubi asked me if I did…but I don't…what do we do know…we can't tell him or he will be mad and disappointed in me" **Kyuuni said as she bowed her head.

"Don't worry…naruto-kun knows summoning jutsu" She said to kyuuni and made kyuuni grow a big smile

**"Really…would he actually help us"?** She asked hoping the answer was yes

"Of course…naruto-kun would be more then happy to help you and me" Hinata said as she went to get naruto, she then brought naruto back and asked him. "Naruto-kun…will you teach us the summoning jutsu…please"? She said with a cute puppy dog face

"Don't give me that look…I was going to teach it to you anyway…here it is…now pay attention" Naruto bit his thumb and went through the seals slowly and then whipped the blood on his palm and then slammed it into the floor. "And that is it…try it hinata-chan" He told her and she did exactly how he did it. "Good job…and that is all there is to it…but you have to make sure you use the right amount of chakra and think of summoning kyuuni when you do it…ok" Hinata nodded her head in confirmation "but if it is a date you two want…you will have to wait until the chunnin exam is over…ok" He said looking at both of them, and both of them nodded in confirmation. "Now to tell that big emotional fur ball the news" Naruto said as he walked over to kyuubi and told him.

**"WHAT…I HATE YOU…do you have to do this to me…I mean I haven't had a date in over 2000 years…" **Kyuubi was cut off by naruto

"After the chunnin exam is over or at least after the second round…ok…then I promise I will summon you for your date and I will even consider opening the cage…as long as you don't try anything stupid" Naruto said the last part in a serious voice

**"Hey it's** **not like I can escape now…we are fused together…that means forever…I can't leave even if you open the cage…I can only have more freedom" **Kyuubi finished

"Fine…well me and hinata-chan have to go…so how do you remove these seals"? Naruto asked as a smile appeared on the big fox's mug.

**"****You're**** actually going to do it now"? **He asked hoping naruto was not kidding

"Yep"

**"In that case…all you have to do is grab the seal and pull…it only comes off if you want it to…oh and same goes for hinata"** Kyuubi said as naruto walked up the cage and grabbed the seal and ripped it off so the doors would open. **"HELL YA…man it feels good to be free…hey hurry up and go tell hinata"** Kyuubi said as naruto ran over to hinata and told her what to do and she walked up the cage and pulled off the seal and released kyuuni.

**"Thank you ****hinata-chan**** and naruto-kun"**She said as she walked over to the kyuubi looking naruto.

"So what was that for anyway…huh hinata-chan"? Naruto asked with a confusing look.

"Well…now that they are both out…when ever we get together or are close by each other, they will be too…isn't it cute"? She said as she put her head on naruto's shoulder.

"Ya…it kind of looks like us…is that what we look like together…if it is…I like it…anyway come on we have to continue the exam" Naruto said as hinata gave a nod and they left the inside of their minds and were back in the real world with lee sitting next to them worried sick about them.

"Hinata-san, Naruto-kun…what happened are you two alright"!!! Lee asked in a worried voice

"Were fine…thanks lee-kun" She said as she held naruto's hand

"Ya don't worry man…it is a long story and we got an exam to complete" He said as he gave hinata a kiss.

"But we still need another scroll" Lee said as he watched them stop kissing to answer him

"Well…that would be a problem…if I didn't get this one from…wait where did I get this one"? Naruto asked as lee took it and didn't answer and neither did hinata, knowing that the answer would ruin the mood.

"Don't worry naruto-kun…the point is you got it…it doesn't matter how…let's just get to the castle before we are to late" She said and they all got up and started running in the direction of the chunnin castle and actually managed to avoid any confrontation. When they finally arrived they opened the scrolls and out popped itachi.

"Itachi…what are you doing here"? Naruto asked in a confused voice

"I heard that you came into contact with the akaksuki member…what happened"? Itachi asked as lee and hinata lowered their heads in shame.

"I can't exactly remember what happened…but something really amazing did happen…look" Naruto said as he lifted hinata's shirt up a little bit just to expose the seal on her stomach.

"Isn't that the same seal you have naruto-kun…but how did she…when did this happen…what is inside of that seal"!!! Itachi said in a shocked tone.

"Well in order…it is the same seal I have…she says that when I made contact with her stomach, well never mind it is better she explains it, because I don't remember…it happened, well I don't know when, you will have to ask lee, he was the one up guarding us…and kyuubi is inside her or kyuuni, it is a girl form of kyuubi, with equal power and everything, except kyuuni is way nicer then kyuubi and she even acts like hinata-chan" Naruto finished and the stunned itachi finally grasped what happened.

"This is amazing…never not even in someone's wildest dreams has this happened…this is a very big thing that has just happened…now there is one more Jinchuuriki in the world and unless you kill the akaksuki member, he will be reporting this soon…but that is something that the hokage will have to worry about…for now it is best that you three go inside to finish the second round of the chunnin exam" Itachi finished with a dead tone as usual, naruto, hinata, and lee all walked threw the doors and went inside with the other teams that made it to the finals.

* * *

Writers Comments

That was awesome…I told you that it was going to be a big surprise and it was…holly crap this is going to be the best story now

Chapter Preview: Finals start


	41. Seal it Away, Beast Be Gone

Writers Comments

I am actually speechless…really me I am speechless…let's just get on with the chapter ok…wait one more thing WOOT…there we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Naruto, hinata and lee all ran inside and stood next to the rest of the genin, and the ones who saw naruto in the forest do what he did were sure to spread the word, everyone around them gave him a huge amount of space. Naruto looked around and saw that everyone was even more scared of him then usual.

"Hey what is wrong with you guys" He asked one guy who flinched when naruto went to tap him on the shoulder. "Hey why are you guys acting so weird"? He asked the scared guy

"G-get away form me you monster…I can't believe they let an animal like you into this exam"!!! He said as he ran over with his group and the other followed his example. Naruto was stunned by the comment, Kakashi and itachi heard the comment and walked over to naruto to find out what it was about.

"Naruto…what was that about…did you do something"? Kakashi said as he placed a hand on naruto's shoulder

"I don't know…hinata do you know why because I don't"? He asked as she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out

""? He asked as she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out

"Y-Yes…b-but…you w-wont like it n-naruto-kun…are y-you sure you want to know"? She said hoping to god that he didn't want to know but all he did was nod his head yes and she then prepared herself. "Ok…naruto-kun…that boy called you a monster…because you became one…back in the forest, something happened…dedara used me and lee to unlock something, bad…when you came out of the forest, you were covered in fur, huge claws and teeth, fox like ears and four tails, you even had your blood red eyes…but what worried me most was what dedara told me and lee…" She was cut off by itachi

"The Raw Form…naruto-kun…in every jinchuuriki there are three separate chakras…one normal…the second is powerful and overwhelming, like you blood red chakra…but the last one, is even more powerful then both, but in this form the jinchuuriki has no control…he would kill his own family if he saw them…that is why I am wondering why hinata and lee are still alive…no offence but in that form you should of killed them" After itachi finished naruto froze in place and dropped to the ground in shame and sorrow that he almost killed the one he loved and his best friend.

"Naruto-kun…are you alright" She put a hand on his shoulder but all he did was run outside, away from everyone, hinata was going to go after him but was stopped by itachi.

"Let him go…he needs time alone right now…now then tell me is this when the transformation happened to you"? He asked her but her attention was on the door that naruto had just ran through but she answered anyway.

"Y-yes" She said as she dropped her head

"Allow me to guess…he was going to kill you but something happened and deactivated his power and gave you 'Kyuuni" itachi finished as hinata nodded her head and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Kyuuni…what are you two talking about"? Kakashi asked in a curious voice

"Hinata…she is a jinchuuriki and her biju is kyuuni or the female form of kyuubi….or so I gathered" Itachi answered as he put a face of shock on kakashi

"W-what…how…when…WHY"? He started trailing off

"Kakashi…do you have any special seals for naruto-kun that jiraiya gave to you"? Itachi asked as his eyes glanced at the door

"Yes…but why…" Kakashi now had his attention at the door

"Do you feel that"? Itachi said as he readied himself

"Yes…here take it" Kakashi handed itachi the seal and they both ran for the door with hinata and lee close behind wondering what was going on. Kakashi and itachi busted through the door and saw naruto sitting in a pool of tears while blood red chakra seeped out through his body, but before they could place the seal hinata ran over and started hugging him, slowly light blue, lavender colored chakra began to leak out of her, but the chakra did not have a evil aura more of a kind and comforting one, a tail formed behind her and she wrapped it around him and his blood red chakra began to turn lighter and lighter until it was an almost bright shade of pink. Kakashi took the seal from itachi, very slowly because they were witnessing two jinchuuriki comfort each other and it felt warm all around them, even inside the building the warm feeling could be felt, and it grew 10 times stronger when naruto and hinata kissed each other, and when the kiss became intense the two chakra tails wrapped around each other and started to merge together, it was one of the most beautiful sights anyone could have ever seen, it was like their love was becoming visable through the chakra, as the chakra's began to move around them and make a whole rainbow of colors, both tails evapartated and turned into a cyclone of chakra that swirled around both of them. It went faster and faster as the kiss they were sharing grew more and more intense, the chakra no longer looked like red and blue but a whole rainbow of reds, blues, violets, yellows, oranges, and greens. The cyclone was like a tornado when it exploded and sent a wave of happiness through the whole forest that could have been felt for miles, not just happiness, but the extra team that naruto killed actually came back to life as the wave passed over, although they didn't deserve it, even the team of bad guys he first killed were given new life. Naruto and hinata slowly came apart and looked at each other, hinata gave him a smile and he smiled right back, suddenly the two teams that naruto killed appeared next to kakashi, itachi and lee. Naruto looked at them and smiled, they were alive and that was all he could care about was that they were alive, he didn't care how, he just leaned in and gave hinata another passionate kiss.

"Kakashi-sensei…I feel happier then I have ever been…it felt like a whole explosion of youthful passion and love just exploded in front of us…and now I feel stronger then I have ever been" Lee said as he took his attention off of the kissing couple

"Ya…I know what you mean…I don't think there is a person here who did not feel that…and I think there is no better way to explain what we just saw…come on…lets give them a moment guys" Kakashi said as they all proceeded inside and left hinata and naruto alone with each other. Kakashi went to explain what that whole thing was to the other sensei's while itachi went and explained to the hokage and other proctor's what happened a few minutes ago. After kakashi and itachi were done they went to the middle on their way to get naruto and hinata, but it just so happened they already came back inside, and were with the rest of the genin waiting for instructions on what to do next. The hokage walked up to the front of the group of genin.

"Ok…normally we would have a perlimanary round where we eliminate the reming people to save room for the real battles at the finals…but because this year we decided to do team matchs, there is no need for that…so in one month the finals will be held at the stadium in the middle of town…you have a month to train and get ready for the finals…you are all dismissed" She said as she waved to them to leave. Al the genin exited the building and went on to go do what ever they wanted to fro the rest of the day. Naruto, hinata, and lee went off in the same direction being lead by itachi, when they arrived they were at a large clearing and in the middle of the clearing was kisame, kakashi, gai, asuma, kurenai, jiraiya, and tsunade.

"What is going on here" Naruto said in a worried voice to itachi

"Do you wish to avoid ever going into your monster form or do you wish to work through it"? Was all itachi said to naruto

"Well…I want it gone"!!! Naruto said firmly

"Then change into it…tap into the emotions that you were feeling when you first transformed and we will take care of the rest…you see…because you have unlocked that new 'Form' it will now become easier and easier to transform into it…so we have to seal it back up…other wise…something bad could happen" Itachi said in a serious tone

"Hinata-chan, lee…you should try and get a good distance away" Naruto was cut off by itachi

"NO…she is one of the most important people that had to be here…if she uses her power along with the seal…it will seal away that beast and render it ineffective unless the seal is broken…without her…the seal could be easily broken again…hinata come with me…lee do as naruto instructed" Itachi said as they both jumped into the group of powerful shinobi.

"DO IT NARUTO"!!! Kakashi shouted form the other side of the field.

"KEEP HINATA-CHAN SAFE FOR ME"!!! Naruto shouted back as he started tapping into his emotions again. The ground around him began to crack as he remembered how it felt to feel like that again. Naruto clenched his fist as he remembered the ninjas words, the wind began to blow wildly.

"Ok people…this is it…stay on your toes at all times…he can easily kill you know…so don't underestimate him" Jiraiya said in a serious tone as naruto screamed in pain as two tails burst form his body and his fangs and teeth grew and his eyes turned blood red and another tail burst out and caused a shock wave to erupt across the clearing and then another tail burst out and naruto's skin melted off leaving nothing but fur in it's place, naruto grew larger fangs and claws, large fox ears, his eyes were now completely red and naruto dropped on all fours and looked at all the ninja with the intent to kill. All the ninja prepared themselves.

"OK GUYS HERE HE COMES" Jiraiya shouted "HINATA…GET READY…YOUR GOING TO NEED EVERY PEAICE OF POWER YOU CAN GET" Jiraiya shouted as naruto shot forward on all fours coming straight for kisame. Naruto swung a claw at him and missed as kisame jumped into the air and blasted a full power water cyclone at him, it slammed into his back and made him wince in pain, but after that naruto jumped into the air after him but was hit by a chidori and a rasengan in the side and sent him flying into tsunade who gave him a really powerful chakra punch to the face and sent him flying into, kurenai kept a genjutsu going to help confuse him, which is why naruto is so off balance and can't seem to hit anyone. Naruto flew straight into asuma and gai who gave him a powerful kick into the air while asuma got his blades ready with all the chakra he could muster and then jumped up and slammed both blades into naruto and sent him flying in itachi and hinata's direction. Itachi just got done teaching hinata how to perform the seal when he acted quickly and held naruto under tsukuyomi jutsu while hinata prepared the seal.

"HINATA HURRY…I CAN'T HOLD HIM MUCH LONGER" Itachi screamed as naruto struggled and struggled to break free, suddenly all the rest of the ninja jumped in and started subduing him while hinata went through the seals. Hinata went through them perfectly and poured her chakra into the seal on her hand and slammed it into naruto's stomach, in a flash everyone was thrown off of him extremely hard. Hinata's hand was still on naruto's stomach, she was trying to keep it going and hold back her urge to stop hurting naruto witch was extremely hard, naruto was screaming at the top of his lung in pain and agony as the seal started taking effect and naruto's fur began to fall out and his tails began to reseed back into his back, but hinata had to keep it up other wise the jutsu would fail and naruto would go right back into his monster form. Naruto began to shake violently and struggle to get free, hinata just poured more chakra into the seal to make it work faster and it did, naruto's fangs started shrinking until they were normal size, his claws turn back into hands with small nails, his ears were back to normal, and his eyes were changing back into a blue color. After another five minutes, finally all of naruto's beast like features were gone and when she removed her hand there was a quick flash as the seal appeared all over his body and then disappeared only leaving the original seal visible. Hinata took a deep breath as she removed the piece of paper from her hands, all the sensei's and two Sannin ran over to give her a hand.

"Good job hinata…you did it…I always knew you could do great things" Kurenai said with a smile, naruto began to move around and he slowly opened one of his eyes and winced in pain, but then started feeling a nice feeling a feeling of warmth on his skin. He opened his eyes all the way and saw everyone standing over him smiling, he looked down and there was hinata healing his wounds using kyuuni's chakra.

"Thanks…hinata…that feels….great" Naruto said with a smile

"Your welcome naruto-kun" She said as a tear of joy ran down her cheek, because naruto was alright and he was no longer going to have to worry about ever becoming that beast ever again.

"Hey…what time is it…and why is everyone smiling at me" Naruto said in a tired voice

"It's about 8:00 you little knuckle head…and were smiling because of how cute you and hinata are together" Jiraiya said with a smile and while giving naruto a rub on the head. Naruto blushed bright red and got up slowly.

"OW…my whole body feels like I was hit by chidori's, rasengans, chakra punches, and basicly like I was just beaten like a slab of meat" Naruto said as he rubbed his back and everyone else broke out in laughter. "Hey…what is so funny…is there something on my face…did I step in dog doo again" Naruto said as he checked himself over for anything while the rest of them kept on laugh, even hinata who was against laughing at peoples misfortunes was laughing, because he guesses what they did to him down to the very chakra punch that tsunade threw. "Can we go home now…I feel like crap and I could really use some sleep" Naruto said as hinata grabbed his hand

"Sure naruto-kun…lets go home and get some 'Rest" She said with a wink and a blush

"Rest'…oh I get it…sure" Naruto said with a smile, as jiraiya and pretty much everyone there dropped their jaws at her comment, when hinata and naruto were out of sight kakashi finally broke the silence

"Why is it naruto can get action and all he does is be himself and when I actually try all I get is a kick in the face for being a perv" Kakashi complained and made them all start laughing even harder then they did when naruto made his dumb comments, they all walked home laughing while kakashi sulked in his envy.

Writers Comments

Sorry…I really didn't feel like writing another sex chapter so…lets just let them have a peaceful moment…but don't worry I will be writing more lemons soon…HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE CHAPTER!!!!

Chapter Preview: Dates all around


	42. The Nightmare, Hiashi's Advice

Writers Comments

Hell ya that last chapter was the shit…and now to see what happened after all of that

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

* * *

Lightning struck next to naruto's feet as he stood over the bodies of his defeated enemies, naruto just stood there and then looked down and saw the bodies of his friends, he then looked down at his hands and saw that they were drenched in blood, he had fur and claws, naruto started screaming in pain and agony as he realized what he did, he turned around and saw hinata, dead in the middle of a field, naruto ran over to her and picked her up and cried in sorrow and then five more tails erupted form his back and he continued his rampage and gave one final roar. It was then that naruto woke up sweating and breathing hard, hinata was still fast asleep next to him, he got up slowly so as not to wake her up, he went out into the court yard and sat down on a bench.

_"Was that what I was really like…was I really like a monster, that killed everything…I am so glad hinata-chan sealed that thing away…I never want to be that thing again"_ Naruto thought to himself as hiashi walked up next to him and sat down

"Something troubling you son"? Hiashi said in a curious tone

"Well…yes…something really bad" Naruto said as he bowed his head in shame

"Is it about what happened yesterday, with your little transformation"? Hiashi asked as he put his hand on naruto's shoulder

"…yes…I had a nightmare about that thing…and when I looked around, everyone I knew and everyone I hated, they were all dead…killed by…me" Naruto said as he looked down at his hands

"Oh I see…it was only a dream…no need to dwell on it" Hiashi said with a caring voice

"But…that could actually happen…and the most painful and horrible thing in that dream was the fact that I killed hinata-chan too" Naruto said as a tear fell form his eye

"Hmm…I can see why that would bother you so much…let me put explain things better for you" Hiashi said as he raised naruto's head so they were both looking at each other "You see…every person…jiraiya, kakashi, even hinata…has a bad side, an evil side…and some times that bad side of us wants to do terrible things, things that you know you could never do in a million years…and then we try and stop it mid stream before those things can happen…but what most people don't understand is, these terrible things can never happen anyway, because the choice is ours to make not it's choice…and when you seal something that evil away it tends to grow in power and anger, and eventually those bad things, they break out and they do even more terrible things…do you follow me so far" Hiashi said to naruto

"Ya I think so…so far all I got is evil things, shouldn't be caged or sealed away because eventually they get out and do worse things then they would have before…right" Naruto said as hiashi nodded his head

"Yep…now take this second form you have for example…the way I see it…it is you, a part of you that you need to live with and overcome in order to become a better person…" Hiashi was cut off by naruto

"But it wants to kill everyone and…kill hinata-chan…how can I live with that and keep it under control…what if it takes over and…" Naruto was cut off by hiashi

"Right there stop…there is no what if…no matter what they tell you… ' it is a monster and needs to be sealed' don't listen…it is you and all you need to do is fuse with it as you did kyuubi…and as for harming the people you love…think about it, do you want to harm my daughter"? Hiashi said to naruto

"NO…NEVER"!!! Naruto said firmly and seriously

"OK…calm down son…then you tell me, how in the world are you going to kill her if you don't want to harm her"? Hiashi said with a smile as naruto's face went blank with confusion

"Huh…what do you mean"? Naruto said as his head hurt trying to figure out the riddle like dialogue

"I didn't think you would get that…what I was trying to say is, this thing, this monster is you…if it wants to hurt her then I guess it is up to you to stop 'yourself', you have the power to stop, if you want to…if you don't than that shows that you are just giving in to your dark side and letting the evil side of you do as it pleases…every person has the power to make a decision, whether that decision is bad or good, depends on you…if you let this bad side of you eat away at you and take control then it really will do what you don't want it to do, but if you fight back and show it who is in charge…you can grow and become a better person" Hiashi said to naruto

"So what you are saying is…I need to unseal it and when the day comes that it comes back…is the day I have to face it and fight it"? Naruto said to hiashi who leaned over.

"That's it…you definitely have the determination to do it…and the sure will power…but the question is are you brave enough to face it…or are you too scared to even look at it"? Hiashi said with a serious voice

"YES…I am brave enough…I will not let it harm the ones I love…and especially not hinata-chan" Naruto said as he shot up

"That a boy…you know I am happy my daughter is with you…at least when she is with you I don't have to worry about her" Hiashi said with an old man chuckle

"How do I get this seal off"? Naruto asked hiashi with a serious voice

"Simple…they didn't want to tell you but that seal can be removed when ever you want it to…all you need to do is use a genjutsu release on it and think about removing it and poof it will be gone…but make sure you let me know when you want to do this" Hiashi said with a smile

"Why"? Naruto said as he did his look of confusion

"Well…I want to be there when my son beats back his bad side…I want to be there, to see you shine…I want to be there to see you defeat that which no one else can defeat" Hiashi said with a smile

"But what is I don't beat it"? Naruto said as tears fell from his eyes

"There you go again with the what if's…you know that is the problem with young people these days, always doubting themselves…that is why I like you, you were always confident and ready to go…unlike the rest of these brain dead, self doubting stooges…don't you go turning into one of them now…other wise who will I get to talk too" Hiashi said as naruto jumped forward and hugged him

"Thanks…and you right…I can do it…NO…I will do it…I will win" Naruto said as hiashi hugged him back

"There you go…now if only I could get my daughter to be more like you…well one miracle at a time I suppose" Hiashi said as he started walking off while laughing an old man laugh at his joke

"Is it just me or has he gotten cooler" Naruto said as he looked up at the moon. Little did he know the whole conversation he just had with hiashi was heard by hinata, who was crying in happiness and in sorrow at what she just heard, she had to quickly hide behind her door as her father walked by, but she was caught.

"Hinata…come on out…you know after all these years of living with you…I know you like a book and I know your behind that door" Hiashi said with a smile as hinata came out from behind that door in tears

"What is going to happen father…I am so scared" She said as she hugged her father tightly

"Don't you go worrying about what is going to happen to him…because nothing is going to happen except for him beating himself and winning a battle every person has to win…all you need to do is believe in him and know without a doubt that he will beat it…hell…you are his true love not me and I believe in him more then I have ever believed in anyone" Hiashi finished

"But what if…" She was cut off by hiashi

"Again with the what if's…what is wrong with you children today…I know I never filled your heads with such thoughts of doubt…who taught you those words 'What if'…tell me so I can kill them for putting doubt in your minds" Hiashi said with a smile "now naruto is going to need your love and support now more then ever in fact he is going to need all of his friends…that is another reason that I wanted to be there, he will need me, hanabi, neji, YOU especially, and everyone of his friends…and when he tells me when he wants to do this, I want you to get all of his friends and bring them back here" Hiashi said firmly

"But wouldn't that put them in extreme danger"? She said firmly as well

"Such mouths on you children…I am getting old…and you know what…I know more about this stuff then my fifteen year old daughter or at least I hope I do…other wise where have I been all these years" Hiashi said as they both laughed at his joke

"But father…your only 42 years old" She said in objection to his old comment

"Oh…I feel old…and you know what when you and him give me grand kids I will feel even older because I will be a grandpa…and before I know it I will be stuck in some old retirement home, eating apple sauce, reading old person books, and talking to some old coot named Bob, who probably wont even remember his own name and will fall asleep in the middle of a conversation" Hiashi said as hinata blushed at his 'kids' comment and laughed quietly at his other statements "Now what is so dam funny…did I hit the nail on the head…was that really your plan…well I'm not going" Hiashi said as he got another laugh out of his daughter

"Father when did you get so funny"? She asked as she whipped a tear of happiness and laugher from her cheek

"I'm old it comes with the age" Hiashi said as he got another laugh out of her "You think that is funny…you should here my new taste in music…it would put you to sleep as soon as you here the first verse…now what were we talking about"? Hiashi asked with a smile as hinata gave him a slap on the arm

"Naruto-kun…senior moment" She said with a smile

"See I told you I was getting old" He got another giggle out of her

"Thank you father I feel better about this…I know naruto-kun will be successful" She said as she walked away to go and sit with naruto.

"Your welcome…AHH…Hiashi you still got it…I am a miracle worker…now I am tired…I think I will listen to some country along with my nap" Hiashi said as he crossed his arms behind his back and walked toward his room, but was stopped by a small voice that he heard form behind a corner and he then let out a sigh, and turned around and saw hanabi "Ok…what is wrong with you" Hiashi said as he leaned over to look her in the eye.

"Is something going to happen to naruto…because I don't want him to leave or get hurt father" She said as she rubbed her eyes

"Huh…you kids are just impossible…no nothing is going to happen to your brother…as long as you believe in him he will be fine and your sister too…now you get off to bed…it is late and I don't want you up late" Hiashi said as he shooed her off. "Man I really need a vacation from parenting…I think I should become a shrink or something…at least that way I will get paid to help people with their problems" Hiashi said as he walked into his room while imagining himself as Dr. Hyuga. "Oh forget sleep I am awake now I mine as well stay awake" Hiashi said as he fell asleep in his chair

Meanwhile with naruto and hinata

"How are you doing naruto-kun"? She asked as she walked up and sat down next to him

"Fine…but there is something we need to talk about…" He was cut off hinata

"I know…father already told me, about what your going to do…and I just want you to know, I believe in you…I know you will beat it" She said as she put her head on his shoulder

"Really…you're not afraid of what might happen" She said in a worried and confused voice

"No…I know you will beat it and nothing bad will happen to anyone" She said with a smile as she kissed him. He slowly pulled away to answer her.

"Good…because I will be doing this tomorrow…because your father says the longer something bad is locked up the stronger it will become…so I want to do this before it becomes to powerful" He said as he turned to her

"Really…tomorrow…when will you do it"? She asked in a worried voice

"After breakfast…I want to at least enjoy my breakfast before I do it" He said with a serious face

"Ok…that means you should get some sleep and me too" She said as she got him up and dragged him into their room to get some more sleep.

* * *

Writers Comments

I think hiashi was a little confusing but he is supposed to be…he is 'old'…LOL…well the next chapter is going to be exciting

Chapter Preview: Facing the Beast


	43. Naruto Vs Beast, The Inner Conflict

Writers Comments

Time for the chapter even I have been waiting for…Naruto Vs Himself…HERE WE GO!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

* * *

Hinata woke very early that morning because she remembered what was going to happen today and that she needed to get naruto's friends before he started the whole process, so she threw on her blue and white sweater and blue pants and ran out the door to go get everybody. She was thinking about what her father said about him needing all the support he could get so she decided to get the sensei's and the two sannin as well. She found team gai at there usual meeting spot, gai-sensei liked to work his pupils early. Hinata ran over to them almost completely out of breath.

"Hinata…what is it" Neji said with a confused look

"I need your help neji…I need all of your help" She said as she caught her breath

"Tell us what you need and we will use the power of youth to help you" Gai said as he struck a gai pose

"Thank you gai-sensei…I need you to help me gather all of our friends…and the other sensei's and tsunade and jiraiya" She said in a serious tone

"Why so many people…did something happen" Lee said as he shook of his confused face

"No not yet…but if we don't hurry, then something will happen…it is about naruto and the seal…we need to hurry…I will get tsunade, shizune, jiraiya and iruka…you split up and get everyone else and meet back at my house" She said as they all shook their heads and disappeared into the morning mist. Hinata ran at her maximum speed to the hokage building to get who she needed to get. She barged in through the door and scared the living day lights out of everyone in there.

"Hinata…what is the meaning of this intrusion" Tsunade said with a thundering voice

"My apologies tsunade-sama…but it is urgent and I am happy that most of you are here" She said as she looked around and saw jiraiya, and shizune sitting in two chairs in front of tsunade.

"What is going on" Tsunade and jiraiya said to hinata

"I need you to come with me…naruto is going to do something and my father said I should get everyone that he knows and bring them down to my house" She said as they immediately got up and followed hinata to find iruka. "Where is iruka-sensei"? She said as they ran out the door

"He should be at the academy right now" Shizune answered as they turned around and rushed toward the academy

"Hinata…what is naruto going to do" Tsunade asked in a worried voice as jiraiya shook his head in confirmation

"He is going to remove the seal and battle himself…my father said that we should all be there to support him and help him any way we can" She said as the barged in through the academy entrance

"WHAT…is he a fool…naruto could very easily hurt and even kill a lot of the people he cares about" Tsunade thundered as they ran down the hall

"I know that tsunade-sama…I told my father and he said that there will be nothing to worry about as long as we are all there supporting him and cheering him on" She said as they almost broke down iruka's door.

"What is going on here…can't you see I am teaching" Iruka screamed at the intruders

"Sorry iruka…but we need you to come with us…it is about naruto and we will need your support" Shizune said to iruka

"Naruto…is he hurt…is he in trouble" Iruka said in a worried voice

"No…but he will be…if we don't hurry" Tsunade said as they left and went in the direction of the hyuga mansion. "Hinata…explain to iruka what is going on" Tsunade told hinata who began explaining everything to iruka.

"WHAT…HAS HE GONE MAD…LET GO GET HIM" Iruka shouted but was cut off by jiraiya

"We are not going to go stop him…we are going to support and help him in any way we can" Jiraiya said in a serious voice

"What…but what if he can't stop it" He was cut off by hinata

"He will stop it…all we need to do is believe in him and he will beat it…I KNOW HE WILL" She shouted as they came upon the hyuga entrance and saw gai, neji, tenten, and lee along with everyone they knew, from sakura to kiba. "Ok follow me everyone" She said as they entered her house and saw her father standing next to the court yard entrance "Father are we…" She was cut off by hiashi putting a finger up to his mouth and whispering be quiet.

"You are just in time…everyone please find a place to stand and watch" Hiashi said as they all walked over and looked out into the middle of the court yard and saw naruto starting to unlock the seal. His whole body glowed like a large light as the symbols from the seal appeared all over his body, then naruto took one final look back at his friends and family who all had a look of 'you can do it' in there eyes and he gave one last smile as he removed the seal.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered as a blackish blood red chakra began to swirl around him. Naruto punched his hands into the ground and screamed a scream of pain as one large tail burst out of his back, it was huge, double the size that it was last time it happened. Naruto got up slowly as the swirling chakra intensified and another chakra tail of equal size bust out and sent a wave of evil intent washing over the entire area. Naruto clenched his fists in pain and slowly his body began changing into its beast form, his fangs started growing and his claws started forming, his eyes went blood shot and dark, his skin started to sizzle and burn as the next tail came out and made his ears grown in. Naruto dropped to the ground and screamed even louder as the last tail erupted out of him and caused the last of his skin to burn off and grow fur. Naruto's fangs and claws were now fully developed, his eyes were as red as his chakra, and above him the image of a fox appeared and grinned at the people behind him and, then naruto dropped on all fours like an animal. He let out a deafening growl like howl and looked at the people behind him and gave an evil grin and started walking very slowly towards them. The sensei's and sannin went into a fighting stance.

"Please…calm down…just wait…let him do what he needs to do…believe in my son" Hiashi said as he made the ninja lower their guard

"ARE YOU CRAZY…LOOK AT THAT THING…WE NEED TO STOP IT NOW" Iruka shouted as it let out another howl as another tail burst out and another wave of evil intent washed over them all, for a moment their lives flashed before their eyes. Naruto prepared to pounce on and kill his prey, when suddenly the beast took a step back and started shaking its head violently, it bared its fangs and got up on its hind legs and grabbed its head with its paws.

"Come on naruto you can do this" Hiashi shouted from the side lines, soon after hanabi and hinata started cheering him on as well and soon they were all cheering him on. The beast looked at them and dropped onto its knees and from deep within naruto could be seen fighting the beast for control of his body. The chakra began to swirl around him like a wild tornado and cause it to be like one all around it as things were dragged into the vortex and sent flying in another direction. Naruto looked at the crowed of people cheering for him and screamed.

"THIS IS MY BODY…NOT YOURS"!!! And suddenly the chakra erupted in another tail emerged and caused the ground to start breaking up and swirling around him, the only reason why his friends and family were not in the tornado was because they were using chakra to bolt them selves to the ground and those like hanabi who didn't have enough chakra to hold themselves down were held by the ones who could. All the chakra started to form a bubble around naruto and it looked like a large bubble of evil as the tornado died down, and they could all only watch and wait for someone to emerge from the bubble.

"It's up to him now…we helped him as much as we could" Jiraiya said as he crossed his arms

_"Who are you…what are you doing here" Naruto screamed into the darkness._

_**"I am you…I am kyuubi…I am both of you…and I am just here to do what I want to do…and that is kill and kill anything I want to"**__ it said as an image of himself formed in front of him in kyuubi form._

_"Kyuubi"? Naruto said in a confused voice_

_**"In a sense…you turned my body to good…and forced me into the dark depths of your mind... and now that I am free…I am going to kill to my hearts content"**__ He said with an evil grin_

_"NO YOUR NOT" Naruto said as he charged it and threw a punch but he missed and was kicked by the beast._

_**"Not fast enough…and besides you are to weak to beat me anyway…your not even worth my time"**__ it said with another evil grin._

_**"Am I worth your time"**__Another figure said as it landed a punch on the beast kyuubi __**"Leave the kit alone you bastard"**__ The figure walked into the light and it was kyuubi in a naruto form just like the beast except kyuubi had less red eyes and a normal red fox tail instead of a blackened blood red tail._

_**"Well, well, well if it isn't my weak brother come to save the day**__**…you can't stop me now…I am more powerful then you are"**__ The beast said_

_**"lets test your so called power then" **__Kyuubi said as they both charged each other but kyuubi was dodged and found a large fist in his gut, he was sent flying into the darkness like naruto was._

_**"HA…such weakness…when I take over, the first thing I am going to do is kill all those weak people outside"**__ He said as he went on the __defensive__ and was fending off naruto and kyuubi at the same time __**"Two against one…that hardly seems fair don't you THINK"**__ He said as he grabbed both of them on the legs and threw them into each other and threw them both in separate direction's__**"Even together you are no match for me…you tow don't deserve this body…but I do"!!!**__ He shouted as he started throwing dark chakra balls that looked like rasengan's, at kyuubi and naruto over and over again the balls hit and caused more damage then the last one did. __**"AWW…POOR PUSSIES…I guess I hit them to hard and killed them…good I hope your dead…and when I get out there I am going to kill that pretty little bitch first…you know the one who has kyuuni inside her…she will die first"!!!**__ He went on with his __monologue__, while naruto and kyuubi crawled over to each other._

_"Kyuubi…he is too strong…we have to beat him other wise he is going to kill hinata and kyuuni" Naruto said as he winced in pain_

_**"I know kit…I have an idea…**__**separated**__** he is stronger but together we can defeat him"**__ Kyuubi said as he __reached__ out his hand to naruto_

_"__Together…__what are you talking about"? Naruto__ said as kyuubi began to explain_

_**"I told you naruto…we are fused together…we are strongest when we are together…the reason why he is not apart of us is because…when we fused he hide himself away, so he could attack later when he thought we would be most weak…but us being together is not weakness it is strength and if we come together we can beat him…now give me your hand, and lets show this bastard what real power is"!!!**__ Kyuubi shout as naruto grabbed his hand_

_"__LET'S__ DO IT"!!! Naruto shouted as a large beam of light came form them and they fused together into one naruto._

_**"What the fuck are you doing…so you fused together…I can still beat you" **__He said as he started throwing __dark__ balls at them again, but all they did was bounce off him, he started walking forward toward the beast kyuubi __**"WHAT…IMPOSSIBLE…I AM STRONGER"!!!**__ He shouted as he threw everything he has at them_

_**"You are not stronger…strength comes from the ones you love…and from being who we are…you are alone in this world and that makes you weak…you will join us and become one and we will become truly strong"**_ _He said in a kyuubi, naruto voice combined._

_**"NO NEVER…YOU CAN GO TO HELL"!!!**__ He said as he threw even more at them but all it did was bounce off, all up until naruto/kyuubi flashed in front of him and picked him by the neck. __**"LET ME GO"**__ He said to them but they just tightened their grip._

_**"**__**NOW WE BECOME**__** ONE"**__Kyuubi/Naruto said as he slammed beast kyuubi into their chest and began absorbing him._

_**"NOOO"!!!!**__ He screamed as he disappeared into them._

_**"We are one now…we are strong now"!!!**__ He said as the darkness faded into and turned into light._

Back to the real world

The bubble slowly started to reseed and go away as naruto was left standing still in his beast form. He turned around and walked toward the group of people, while looking directly at hinata. He did a flash and was instantly in front of her not leaving the others any time to block her. The all gasped as he leaned his head down in front of hers, he gave her a big smile, with teeth showing and everything, but the smile looked happy not evil.

"N-naruto-kun"? She said as he nodded his head

"Yep" He said as she jumped on him and started hugging the hell out of him

"YOU DID IT…I knew you would I just knew it"!!! She said as the rest of them started hugging him and shaking his hand, they made room for hiashi, who walked over to naruto, naruto stuck out his paw to him as if to shake hands.

"Put that thing away and give your father a hug, you big fur ball" Hiashi said as they both hugged each other

"You were right father…you knew I could do it…you told me that I could do it and I did…how did you know I could beat him"? Naruto asked as hiashi pulled away

"Come on now…do you really think some evil, sadistic, murderous, fur ball like that could have beaten you"!!! Hiashi said to naruto who gave a smile as he explained what happened

"he almost did…but kyuubi was there to help me…and thanks to him…we were both able to defeat him…so I really can't take all the credit, he did help me a lot" Naruto said as hinata and hanabi jumped on him and hugged him some more.

"Naruto-kun…as long as you beat it…I don't care who helped you…you WON"!!! She said as she planted a big kiss on his furry lips

"Brother…you look nice when you furry" Hanabi said as the whole group started laughing out loud.

Thanks sis…but the problem with being furry is...the flees are murder" Naruto said as he scratched his back like a dog, everyone laughed even harder when he did that.

"Hey as long as you don't pee on the carpet or destroy my furniture" Hiashi said in a sarcastic tone and made everyone laugh harder "Ok you moochers get out of my house…the last thing I need is a bunch of free loaders like you hanging around my house eating all my food…especially you chubby"!!! Hiashi said as he threw a fork at choji who was stuffing his face in their refrigerator. "If you want to eat my food then come to my feast tomorrow night like everyone else you garbage disposal"!!! Hiashi shouted to all the people in the room and to choji. Hiashi started pushing them all out "OUT, OUT, OUT…you vultures"!!! Hiashi said as they were all shoved out. "Well now that they are gone…I think it is best naruto gets some sleep and changes back into a human before he starts shedding all over my clean floor and furniture…if I wanted a dog I would have gotten one years ago" Hiashi said as naruto changed back and laughed his guts out

"Good night everyone…even though it is only the middle of the day" He said in a sarcastic tone

"Well then good evening…now get to bed" Hiashi said in a funny old man voice "And as for you young lady" Hiashi said while grabbing hinata who tried to escape with naruto "Me and you got a lot of things to do if we are going to have a feast at the mansion tomorrow" He said with a smile

"Dad…they are called parties now" She said as she cupped her hands on her mouth and started giggling

"Parties…man I really am getting old…but don't worry your old man is still hip" He said with a raised thumb

"We don't say 'hip' anymore either….and how come you want to be old so bad"? She asked as hiashi walked into the kitchen

"Really…well dam it…oh and I want to be old because, old people can get away with anything these days…I also want to be blind" He said with a smile

"Now why in the world would you want to be blind"? She asked in a confused voice

"So I can hit people with my cane and get away with it…you know give someone a good hit right in the shin and they can't do anything about it because I am old and blind" Hiashi said as they both started laughing

"Father you have really changed…and I like this new you" She said with a smile

"Then why are you complaining…" Hiashi said in an old man voice and made her laugh some more "Now enough of the funny stuff time to get to work" He said as he brought out his plans for the party.

* * *

Writers Comments

I think I am going to make old hiashi a regular character because he is funny and my chapters could use some humor…hope you enjoyed

Chapter Preview: The Party gone wrong…or very right!!!


	44. The Party, Naruto's Important Question

Writers Comments

PARTY TIME…LET'S SEE WHAT HIASHI HAS PLANNED!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Setsuko-san: It's about time you finished, Freak!

Freak1091: Hey hey! Give me a break! I'm new to this editing thing! And this chapter shocked me!

Setsuko-san: So I surprised you?

Freak1091: Surprised me? Hell, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Kakashi sure is funny when in comes to Naruto and love P

Setsuko-san: Yeah I know I really tried to bring that out…

Naruto: Umm hey guys? Can we start the chapter already?

Setsuko-san & Freak1091: OH SHOOT!

Setsuko-san: Yeah, sorry about that! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

The next day Naruto got up and went into the kitchen only to see Hinata on the counter fast asleep and Hiashi sending servants all over the place to do all kinds of things.

"Father…what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Taking care of the feast…or 'party' as you young people call it now," Hiashi said as he tasted some of the food. "That is good…make more of that," he said to the servant

"Party…for what? And why isn't Hinata-chan helping you…I mean…no offense but you might turn the party into a boring get together!" Naruto said as he sat down.

"The party is just a celebration for you and because I want one…Is that a crime?" Hiashi said, chuckling. "Hinata is asleep because she was tired and she couldn't handle the pressure," he said with a smile.

"Or you just got so boring that she fell asleep," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes and made Hiashi do a face plant.

"SHUT UP…are you going to help me or not!?!" he said as he got back up.

"Well…I don't know…the party is for me…and that wouldn't be right…" Naruto said sarcastically. "But if I don't you'll probably ruin it…and I can't let that happen," Naruto said as he got himself ready.

"Very funny…now then what do these 'parties' usually have in them"? Hiashi asked as he moved Hinata into a chair.

"Music. _Good_ music. _Not_ old man music…good food, not fancy food or stuff like that…plenty of room for people to dance and talk…decorations to help the atmosphere because right now, this place looks like what Shikamaru would call 'A Drag'…and those are the basics…you just let me handle the other things," Naruto said as he gave a big foxy grin.

"Ok…so far I got…money, money, money and more money…who do you think I am…the Hokage??" Hiashi said sarcastically.

"Oh stop belly aching…you and I both know you are a rich person…here take this, it is a list of all the proper things," Naruto said while handing him a list.

"Where the hell did you get this"? Hiashi asked as he took it.

"A teenager like me always has something like that on hand just in case some old coot like you decides to have a party," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Oh ya…come here so I can give you 'old coot'," Hiashi said as he dragged Naruto over and lopped him one with a rolling pin, which was sitting next to him.

"OW…that hurt!" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh now look who is belly aching…go get your fancy crap and I will take care of things here…and I will put sleeping beauty here to work when she wakes up," Hiashi said as he pointed to Hinata.

"Alright…you just make sure that you follow that list…other wise this place will end up like an old person retirement party," he said with a laugh as Hiashi tossed a knife at him and stuck it in the wall next to him

"SHUT UP…say one more word about 'old people' or 'old person things' and I will make sure the next knife goes up your ass!" Hiashi said with a popping vein as Naruto ran out of the house saying 'OLD PEOPLE SUCK'. "Oh I am going to _kill_ that boy when he gets back here…looks like Hinata isn't going to get married…I mean how is she going to marry a corpse?!" Hiashi said sarcastically as he imagined it and started laughing. "Gotta love that kid…he may make my temper boil some times…but he is also the one that keeps me from going insane, even though he's sometimes the one who causes it," Hiashi said to a servant who fell asleep while he was talking. "I will make sure to kill you too…" Hiashi said as he woke up the servant and put him to work.

Naruto was already at the store, getting everything he would need for the party, he got good music, some new clothes for the party, plastic cups, decorations, and one more thing that he was going to need. He got ear plugs at the last minute for when Hiashi started talking so he would not fall asleep.

"Hey…I wonder what Hinata will wear…I hope she has something ready...a better question would be what is Hiashi going to wear!" Naruto started laughing when he imagined Hiashi in some golfer's clothing and all kinds of other old man things. "I better get back to the house quickly before he destroys the party," Naruto said to himself as he gathered up all the things and rushed back to the mansion hoping it was either looking like he wanted, or still the same, because if it looked like anything else, then things were going to be bad. Naruto busted down the door and then almost collapsed. "DAD…WHAT DID YOU DO?!?" Naruto yelled as he looked around and saw a disco ball hanging form the ceiling of the training room they were going to use to host the party, pretty much the whole room had a disco theme.

"What do ya think?" Hiashi said as he slid out from behind a corner wearing a disco uniform with shiny shoes, an afro, and everything.

"What do I think…I think this place looks like someone threw up in this room, and you look ridiculous…I though I told you to follow the list!!!!" Naruto screamed at Hiashi.

"I did…but things looked weird almost like they did back in my day…you know that in my day this was hip." Hiashi said in a cool old man sounding voice.

"Well in this time era this is considered extremely horrible and out of date…great now I have to fix everything…good thing I thought ahead and bought decorations…" Naruto said as he made about 25 shadow clones and gave them instructions on how to fix the room. "Ok guys…we have an hour before the guests arrive…let's save this party and our reputation…BREAK!" Naruto said as all the clones broke off of the football style huddle and went to work on the room. The took down all the disco things and left the disco ball because that was actually not bad so they just ripped apart the rest of the room and left the disco ball in place. Naruto started setting up a DJ booth and some sound systems, he got rid of all the lights in the floor and put a disposable dance floor down, he set up tables for the food and drinks and the last touch was setting up the lights and good decorations, while his clones handled the last of the decorations Naruto ran into his room and got on his clothes. He walked out wearing sun glasses, his hair was still spiky, he had blue jeans, a button up shirt that said DJ on it and some black sandals, and he also put on his black ninja head band.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Hiashi asked with his jaw practically touching the floor.

"Some good clothes…I am the DJ…so that means I have to be ready to look good and give a good show!" Naruto said as he popped his collar and walked into the training room that they made into a dance floor and helped his clones finish bringing in the food and drinks. "Hiashi…wake up Hinata-chan and tell her she needs to get ready unless she wants to miss this," he shouted as he placed some chips and dip on the table.

"Ok fine…just don't start the party without me!!!" Hiashi shouted back to Naruto.

"How the hell am I going to start if nobody is here yet!!!" Naruto shouted back to Hiashi while he turned on the lights and the music. He started by playing the song 'Heroes Come Back'. The sound system worked great and blasted the great beat all the way to the outside of the mansion where the first guests began to arrive. It was Lee, Sakura, Tenten, and Shino. They were let in by the servants and then they followed the music to the training room where they saw DJ Naruto dancing to the song with his shadow clones. He was break dancing and doing the dance that he loved to do with this song. They all stood there and smiled as he kept jamming not even noticing that he was getting an audience, they watched as the clones started a breaking circle and the real Naruto jumped in and they all started challenging him and trying to beat him but couldn't. Sakura finally said something and broke his dancing.

"You baka…how dare you dance like that in front of me!!!" She said sarcastically.

"Sakura-san, Lee, Tenten, Shino…come in, come in please" Naruto said as he invited his friends inside the training room/party house. "Wow Naruto…did you do all of this?" She said as she looked around.

"Yes Naruto-kun…this is quite impressive…I am assuming that Hinata had a hand in this as well?" Shino said as he fixed his glasses.

"Ya that was me…and she started the planning with Hiashi, but she got tired and fell asleep…and if I wasn't here…then this place would be looking like a disco arena…well come on in and enjoy the party and the food…I am the DJ…so if you have a request, make it now," Naruto said as Lee walked up and whispered a song into his ear. "OK…coming right up!!!" Naruto said as he ran over to the DJ booth. Naruto put on 'Fighting Dreamers' and everyone started dancing as more people came in through the door. Ino, Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro all walked in and started dancing to their hearts content. Soon after Kiba, his date, and the sensei's came in and started jamming to the theme song they all loved. And just before the song ended everyone else arrived. Now they had a full house of people dancing and talking as Naruto played their jam. But there were only three people missing, Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi.

"_Where could they be?" _Naruto asked himself as he got a request from Kakashi who wanted 'Lets Get Ready to Rumble'. And the minute Naruto put it on, a spot was cleared for Kakashi and the other sensei's to dance away to the song. It was then that Hiashi and Hanabi walked in and started dancing, Naruto put the booth on auto while he went over and talked to them.

"Where is Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked Hiashi.

"She will be here in a minute…and by the way…good job on this party…way better then what I had planned, even though everyone is dressed for a formal dinner," Hiashi joked with Naruto who went back to the booth and played the song 'Move Along' and watched as his friends took the dance floor and the sensei's sat down and took a breather. It was right then and there that Hinata walked in wearing a beautiful dress so she matched what everyone else was wearing, but she stood out in Naruto's eyes.

"_She looks…like a goddess…am I the only who dressed for a party…damn that Hiashi for calling it a 'feast'…oh well…I just can't wait for a slow dance so I can dance with her" _Naruto thought to himself as the song finished, and he got a request from Jiraiya. "Figure you would want that pervy song…" Naruto said as he put on the song 'Bad Touch'. Then he took the stage with Tsunade who did not like the choice of song, but went along with it anyway. They were joined by Kakashi and Anko, Asuma and Kurenai, and the other couples that were there. Naruto couldn't help but dance to the song up in the booth, even he liked the beat and it reminded him of his nights with Hinata. Naruto almost had to stop the song because it was getting nasty on the dance floor, a little too nasty, but he didn't care, it was the way to dance to the song so why not just ignore it, Naruto was just jealous because he couldn't dance the song with Hinata who was dancing with shino and kankuro, which made Naruto get very angry because they were getting a little to close to her for comfort. But then the song ended and kiba came up and suggested another song, 'Stronger'. Naruto didn't care but this was his jam so he jumped down off the DJ booth and started jamming, he was break dancing like he was on fire and he was busting moves that could be considered a threat in a fight. There was a large circle around him as he worked it. The spot light was on him as he grabbed Hinata out of the crowd and they both started working it together. He had to stop breaking because Hinata didn't know how, but he was wrong, she was almost as good as he was, so they broke together matching each others moves, move for move. When he did a windmill she did it better, he found himself being outmatched and outdone by her, so he broke out his signature move which was the Uzumaki Barrage turned into a break dancing move (Note: He did not kick anyone) He was flying all over the place as the song was coming to an end and he and Hinata started doing moves together and when the song ended they both stared at each other and started hugging as they tried to catch their breath.

"You were amazing Hinata-chan…I didn't even know you knew how to break," he said as they kissed.

"You were great too Naruto-kun…and there are a lot of things that you don't know about me," she said as she kissed him back.

"Well I guess I will have to learn…but for now I need to get back up there and get this party going!" he said as he gave her one more kiss and flashed into the booth and put on the song 'Cyclone'. He ground his teeth when he saw Hinata pulling sexy moves with Kankuro, but he knew it was only a dance and it was nothing to get steamed about, but just the same he got angry. After the song was over he got a request from Tenten, 'Me and You'. When the song started all the girls kicked the guys off the stage so they could dance and tease them with their moves, Naruto was especially interested in Hinata who was throwing her moves in his direction. All the girls danced as if they had been rehearsing it the whole day. They all matched move for move, bouncing around and looking sexy, making all the guys just want to go crazy as they shook their bodies at them. When the song came to an end the guys got up and made the girls sit down while they teased them, Naruto knew what song they all wanted, because he wanted it too, 'The Ding Dong Song'. Just before it started Naruto jumped down and all the guys got into formation, the song came on and the guys started dancing to it and teasing all the girls with their moves. Matching their moves with the song. The song was driving the girls insane, insane in lust not anger. The guys shook everything they had at the girls, they all moved in formation as well with Naruto in front, who was throwing his best and sexiest moves at Hinata, who was feeling every blow. The girls couldn't handle it any more, and they all jumped up and grabbed their man and danced with them as the lights flickered on and off, the dance was like making love with their clothes on. The song was coming to an end and they were all making out while dancing at the same time, every couple was having the time of their lives, the only people who weren't were Shino, Kankuro, Hiashi, and Hanabi because they didn't have any dates. But Naruto left the booth unattended and the song 'What is Love' came on and made the sexual dance continue, all the way up until hanabi got asked to dance by Konohamaru, she smiled and gladly excepted (Don't worry the kids did not copy what everyone else was doing, they kept the dance clean). In a certain sense all the couples in the room were getting very horny and heated, Naruto saw this and he was one of them along with Hinata, and no matter how much he needed to stop the song he just couldn't. All he knew was this was the most amazing song he has ever heard and he did not want to stop it any time soon, so they all danced until it was over. When the song was over Hiashi went up and played DJ, he played a nice slow song to help calm everyone down. He played 'Will Always Be Together' and sat back and watched as the couples cooled down and started a slow dance, he was focused on his daughter and son, who were dancing very well to the song, so he took a spotlight and put it on them and smiled as they danced in the spot light. Hinata put her head on his shoulder and he did the same as they moved back and fourth, moving with the music. The others stopped to look at Naruto and Hinata do their dance, slowly chakra began to leak out of their bodies, soon a tail appeared in both of them one a light red and the other a light blue, the tails wrapped around the other as they danced. The chakra began to turn into a rainbow color and swirl around the couple as they picked up their heads and kissed at the end of the song. When the kiss was over they looked around and just now realized that they were under the spotlight, it made both of them blush brightly.

"That was beautiful Naruto-kun…thank you…" Hinata said as she put her head back down on his chest.

"No…thank you Hinata-chan…I love you so much…" Naruto said as he put his head on her head, the words sent a tingle down Hinata's spine.

"I love you too Naruto-kun…I love you so much…" she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Why are you crying Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he lifted up her head and whipped away her tears.

"Because…I am so happy…I couldn't hold it in anymore…" she said as she started crying her eyes out in happiness on his shoulder.

"Hinata-chan…can we go for a quick walk? I want to talk to you and only to you…please?" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand gently, she nodded.

"Of course," she said as they left the training area/dance arena. They walked to the edge of a pond outside the Hyuuga mansion. They stopped and gazed at the beautiful sky. "What did you want to talk about Naruto-kun?" she said in a soft voice.

"Hinata-chan…I love you so much, and I feel like if I don't do this, I am incomplete…" Naruto said as the water started to move and small lights came out of it, which Naruto was making using the chakra he was pushing into the ground. Naruto grabbed both of Hinata's hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "I already talked to Hiashi about this and he gave me his blessing…" Naruto said as he kneeled down on one knee still holding one of Hinata's hands. "Hinata-chan…we have been together for years now, and we have been through so much and…I just can't hold myself back any longer" he said as Hinata started to cry.

"Naruto-kun…" She said softly and happily. Naruto with his other hand pulled a small box from his pocket and looked at Hinata for a second and then opened it, inside was a small ring with a diamond in the middle, and engraved on the inside of the ring were the words, 'True Love'.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said softly but clearly.

"Yes…Naruto-kun?" she said as a tear fell from her eye.

"Will you marry me?" he asked clearly.

"YES…YES I WILL!!!" she said as he slipped the ring on her finger and he got up and they kissed each other extremely passionately. She pulled away slowly and looked him in the eyes. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!" she said to him as she started crying with tears of happiness. Naruto hugged her tightly and lifted up her head to look into her beautiful lavender eyes.

"Hinata-chan…I am going to be with you forever…and nobody in this world or the next can take me away from you…I LOVE YOU!!" he said as they kissed again, but this time with the passion of love burning in their souls, it was burning brighter then it ever has before, they kissed for about ten more minutes until they finally decided to go back to the party.

"Say Hiashi…where did Naruto and Hinata go off to?" Tsunade asked in a curious voice.

"You'll see when they get back…" Hiashi said as he winked at her and at that moment Hinata and Naruto reentered the room, everyone looked at them and thought nothing of it, until they glanced at Hinata's hand and on her finger was a beautiful diamond ring, Hinata and Naruto were both rushed by a pack of people, the guys took Naruto and the girls took Hinata.

"Did you just ask her to marry you?!?" Kakashi said hoping that he didn't.

"Yes…I did…and she said yes!!" he said with a smile.

"DAMN IT…now not only have you slept with a woman first, but you are even getting married before I am!!!" Kakashi said in a sour voice. Naruto was being overcome with pats on the back and his friends saying 'Congratulations' and 'I knew you two would be married first' and 'good job'.

"Well kid…it looks like you are taking the next big step in your relationship…I guess I can't call you a kid anymore, seeing as you are making an adult decision…" Jiraiya said as a tear fell from his eye "Looks like I am going to a wedding soon!" he said as he hugged Naruto.

"Oh come on pervy sage…do you have to get all emotional?" Naruto said as he pried Jiraiya off of himself.

"You did ask Hiashi first didn't you?" Jiraiya said to Naruto but was answered by Hiashi himself.

"Yes he did…he asked me not to long ago…he asked me if it was ok with me if he married her early…and all said was it was alright…to me the sooner they are married, the less I have to worry about them…he told me last night, that he was going to propose today…and I am so proud of you son!" Hiashi said as he hugged Naruto until Naruto was gasping for breath.

"Thanks…dad…can you stop hugging me now?" Naruto said as Hiashi dropped him.

"Go to your…soon to be wife," he said with a smile. Naruto walked toward the large group of women who were questioning Hinata, he slowly made his way in until he reached her.

"Hello my love…are you ok?" he asked as she walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm fine…the ladies were just asking me some things…are you ok?" she asked as Naruto gave her a small kiss that told her he was fine.

"I'm just fine…in fact I couldn't be better…now all I got to do is break the news to Itachi and Kisame," he said as he held her tightly.

"Do you think they will be alright with it?" she asked as Naruto looked at her.

"I'm sure they wont mind…they just went to go check into the Akaksuki…when they get back we can tell them together…ok?" he said as he put his head on hers and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Sure Naruto-kun," she said with a blush, while she stared right back, she leaned in and they both met each other in a kiss, and made all the ladies 'AWW' in happiness. "Naruto-kun…I am getting very tired…can we go to bed now?" she asked already knowing Naruto would have followed her anywhere.

"Sure my love…lets go to bed," he said as they walked away to her bedroom to get some rest. The others followed their example and left as well. Hinata and Naruto fell asleep that night with thoughts of their wedding and she went to bed with a smile because tonight she was going to sleep with her new fiancé and he did the same knowing he was going to sleep with his new fiancée.

* * *

Writers Comments

I didn't mean to just throw that in there…but I felt like it was time…I mean I just felt like it was the right moment…and I know I didn't include it but Naruto did talk to Hiashi about it…I just wanted to keep the proposal a surprise

Editor's Comments

Hey! Freak1091 here, and I'm Setsuko-san's Editor from now on! Just wanted to point that out. This is not the end, just the beginning of a new chapter! Of this, Setsuko has promised me. Keep on reading and see what happens next!

Chapter Preview: Time to start training for the final round


	45. Naruto Leaves For Battle, Death is Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Setsuko-san: Freak? Dude? You ok?

Freak1091: Is in corner bawling

Setsuko-san: PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!

Freak1091: WHY DO YOU MAKE ME EDIT A HAPPY AS HECK CHAP AND THEN A SAD ONE! Emotionally drained

Setsuko-san: Cheer up, you get to do another happy one soon!

Freak1091: WHAAAAAAAT! YOU GONNA RUN ME RAGGED!

Setsuko-San: You're the editor, comes with the territory.

Freak1091: Awww maaaaan…lemme go get my tissues…

Setsuko-san: Mmmhmmm……alright, ON WITH THE CHAP!

* * *

"Naruto-kun…get up," a voice said quietly.

"Huh…who…?" he said as he opened his eyes only to see two black figures one with red Sharingan eyes and the other with large white eyes with small pupils. "Itachi…Kisame? What are you two doing here…you said you wouldn't be back for another two days or so…" Naruto said as he got up knowing it was more then likely important.

"Naruto…we have returned quickly because there is a very big problem…Dedara the Akaksuki spy…he survived and told the leader everything he saw, he is joining a campaign with Orochimaru and Sasuke…they are going to invade the village…unless you show up and stop them," Itachi said as he fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Itachi!!! What is wrong…what happened?" Naruto asked Kisame.

"They found out were our loyalties lied and attacked us…we are both very badly wounded" Kisame said as he fell unconscious on the floor.

"Kisame!!!" Naruto shouted as he caught him.

"Naruto-kun…what is going on?" A voice asked from behind him.

"It is Itachi and Kisame they are hurt…badly," Naruto said as he started doing an emergency medical jutsu.

"Let me help," Hinata said as she jumped up to help him heal the two wounded men "What happened?" she asked as she sealed the large gash in Kisame's chest.

"They were attacked…by the Akaksuki…" Naruto said as he finished the jutsu.

"Really…but why?" she asked with a confused look.

"Because the Akaksuki member you said was dead survived and told them all everything he learned…and now the Akaksuki are joining with Orochimaru and are going to help them destroy the village," Naruto said as he dropped his head. "They want me…" Naruto said in a sad voice.

"What?" she said as she processed what he said. "What are we going to do?" she asked in a sad voice as well.

"I have to go and face them…otherwise they will destroy our home," Naruto said as he raised his head, but was cut off by Hinata.

"Then we will go together along with our friends to face them!" she said as she got up but was stopped by Itachi's voice, who gained enough strength to talk.

"NO…you can't go…they only want Naruto, for his betrayal and for the…Kyuubi…if more go…then they will flee and join with Orochimaru…Naruto must go alone in order to save everyone…" Itachi said as he winced in pain.

"What are you saying…that I let Naruto go and face them and get himself killed?!?" she said in an angered voice.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said quietly.

"What?" she said as she looked over at Naruto.

"He is right…I if don't follow their demands then…the result can be even worse then what they already planned…I have to go alone…" Naruto said with a sad voice as he started packing his things.

"NARUTO-KUN…YOU CAN'T GO…I JUST GOT YOU BACK FROM THEM…I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!!!" she shouted with tears.

"Hinata-chan…my love…they are not going to get me…I promise you…I promise I will win and they will be defeated!" Naruto said as he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"B-but…what if…you d-don't come back…what if they w-win…what if…" she was cut off by Naruto.

"Do you never listen to your father?…there is no 'what if'…there is only I will come back and that is final…if I do this…the world will finally be free of the Akaksuki and we will be free to be married without fear for ours or our friends lives," Naruto said as he whipped her tears away.

"Naruto-kun…I will let you go as long as you swear…you will come back safely…" she said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I swear I will come back safe and sound…and when I get back…we will be married…I promise," Naruto said as he gave her one last kiss before disappearing outside the window. His voice then came back through the window, "MAKE SURE TO TELL GRANNY TSUNADE WHERE I AM GOING…AND TO HAVE A WEDDING PARTY READY AS WELL!!!" Naruto shouted as he ran through the gates of Konoha and was gone into the night. Hinata walked over to the two men and used shadow clones to take them to the hospital. The next day she went and told lady Tsunade of the Akaksuki plans and where Naruto was headed.

"WHAT…THAT CRAZY BAKA…HE IS GOING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED!!!" she screamed as she got a team ready, the team was Kakashi, Gai, and Jiraiya. "Kakashi, Gai, Jiraiya…go after Naruto and HURRY!" she screamed as they took off in the direction of the Akaksuki base. "Hinata…how could you let this go without telling me!?!" she said in an angry and concerned voice.

"Because…I believed that Naruto-kun could do this…so I waited a day in order to give him a chance to defeat them before you sent a team after him," she said with her head down.

"Well now because of your foolishness…we may have already lost him to the Akaksuki…I mean what were you thinking, it is him verses the entire Akaksuki organization!" she said to Hinata trying to make her realize what she just did. "You know as much as I do that Naruto is a hot head and feels like he is the strongest person in the world and is blinded by that…how could you let him go like that?" she asked.

"I had to…Naruto-kun told me he could do it…and when he said that…it made me think of when he beat his beast form and when he said he could do it then…and he did…so I believed he could do it this time as well!" Hinata said with a confident voice.

"I understand your intentions…but you have to think logically…everyone of them is just as strong if not stronger then Itachi and Kisame…is Naruto stronger then even them?" she asked trying to be logical.

"YES...he is stronger then them…and he is stronger then even the entire Akaksuki put together…YOU WILL SEE…HE WILL COME BACK AND WE WILL BE MARRIED…HE PROMISED!!!" she shouted at Tsunade and then stormed out and ran home.

"Oh Hinata…how I wish he could keep his promise…but I am afraid that this time…Naruto won't be coming back and even if Kakashi finds him…by then I am sure it will be too late…" Tsunade said as she started crying on her table for the young and noble ninja she loved the most. She began to remember all the memories she had with him, how he would always say 'I am going to become Hokage someday…believe it!' she loved that little catch fraise, it made her feel like nothing could go wrong and nothing bad could happen to him, but now she realized just how wrong she was. "Naruto…as far as I am concerned…you sacrificed yourself for this village and the people you love…you may not have become Hokage…but you sure as hell died like one!!!" she said to herself as she cried even more. She cleaned her tears and began organizing the proper funeral arrangements for Naruto.

Meanwhile with Kakashi

"Come on we may already be too late…we need to get to him…even if it kills us!" Kakashi said as they jumped from tree to tree.

"Yes…I have never seen anyone burn with as much youth as Lee before and I am not going to let that flame die!!" Gai said as they got closer and closer to the Akaksuki base.

"YA…even though he is a pain in the neck some times…and can really reach under your skin and irritate you…I have to admit…I LOVE THAT LITTLE KNUCKLE HEAD!!" Jiraiya said as tears rolled down his cheeks "And like hell I am going to let him go now!" Jiraiya said as he jumped again; "Besides…I am dedicating one of my new books to my favorite couple and how am I going to do it if they are not a couple anymore?!?" Jiraiya said as he sobbed again.

"Jiraiya…pull yourself together…we are almost there…" Kakashi said as they jumped down the cliff and landed at the front of a huge gaping hole in the ground. "What in gods name happened here?!? It looks like someone let off at least one hundred explosives here!!" Kakashi said as he picked up the body of Dedara. "Looks like he didn't make it…" He said as he sat him down. "Check all the rubble…gather all the bodies you can find…and make sure to keep a very sharp eye out for Naruto," Kakashi said as he and the others went to work scavenging through the rubble.

(Now I don't want to reveal any serious spoilers or anything like that…so that is why I did not have the battle…oh and this next part is after they checked through the rubble…I will edit this version of my story after the shippuden catches up and I find out who the rest of the people are…sorry now back to the story). (Freak1091: Way to leave them hanging Setsuko!)

"I count eight bodies Kakashi…" Gai said as he checked if they were alive, but none were.

"No sign of Naruto?" Kakashi said hoping he found him.

"No…I'm afraid not…" he said with an inclined head. "I just hope Jiraiya had more luck then we did," he said as they both went looking for the pervy sage. "There he is!" Gai said as they looked at an old man digging through the rubble saying 'Please' over and over again.

"Jiraiya…we have searched this place top to bottom…he is more then likely back at the village," Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"Ok…let's hurry then so I can pound that little knuckle head for giving everyone such a scare!!" Jiraiya said with a phony smile. They then started jumping back in the direction of the village, it took them about three hours to get back, and three hours to get down so it was around 1:00 P.M. when they finally ran through the open gates of Konoha and ran straight to the hokage tower. They busted in and began questioning .

"So where is he hiding…I know your hiding him…he deserves a good beating after the scare he put me through!!" Jiraiya said as his angry voice went to sad when he saw Tsunade sobbing in a tissue.

"He isn't here…he didn't come back!!" she said as she tried to pull herself together.

"No…no…no he has to be…I know he is…" Jiraiya said as he fell to the ground and looked at his hands and began to shake. "HE IS ALIVE!!!" he shouted and hit the floor with all his might and put a large hole in it.

"We searched the rubble and located eight Akaksuki bodies…but we did not locate Naruto's…I am afraid that he was more then likely responsible for the explosion and destruction…and most likely sacrificed himself…" Kakashi said as he tried to hold back his tears but saw everyone in the room was crying so he decided to just let it out.

"I…have…already arranged for the funeral to take places in three days…" Tsunade said as she brought herself together "Now…all we…have to do…is break it…to Hinata…she is going to be destroyed…" Tsunade said as she whipped away her tears. "Kakashi…you are most held together…you break it to her," Tsunade said as she was hugged by Jiraiya. "Oh…get off you…you…perv!!" She said as she started crying into his chest.

"Understood…" He said as he shook off his tears and took off in the direction of the hyuga mansion, he arrived quickly while he still had himself under control, he walked in slowly and called Hiashi, Hinata, and Neji to him, he was standing in the front door.

"Kakashi…you don't look so good…are you ok?" Hiashi said slowly as he saw tears fall from the jounnin's eyes.

"I'm here to inform you that…Naruto…has…he didn't make it…we searched everywhere and found many bodies but failed to find his…" Kakashi said as the three of them stood there like they had just been stabbed by a dagger.

"My son?" Hiashi said slowly.

"Dead…" Kakashi finished as Hinata jumped onto Kakashi and started hitting him and crying at the same time.

"NO…HE IS NOT DEAD…YOU JUST DID NOT SEARCH HARD ENOUGH!!!" she said as Kakashi lifted up her face and looked her in the eyes and took off his mask.

"I know this is hard to except…but it is the truth," Kakashi said in a serious yet very sad tone.

"No Naruto must be alive…I can find him," Neji said as he was about to walk out the door but was stopped by Hiashi.

"No…Neji…it is ok to let out your feelings…even I can be a man and let them out…" Hiashi said as he grabbed Neji and hugged him tight as they both cried together, and as a family they mourned Naruto's death.

"The funeral is in three days…so hope you show up…he is getting a hokage style funeral…so at least he will be happy about that," Kakashi said as he put his mask back on and closed the door to let the family cry in peace. _"Now to break it to the rest of his friends"_ Kakashi thought as he took off to go play messenger boy.

* * *

Writers Comments

OH…that was so sad…I cried the whole time…excuse me (Blows nose)…please just hang in there…mu next chapter is really happy…so don't go leaving my story…it is not over (Blows nose)

Editor's Comments

OH…MY…GOD…I have never seen…such a sad story…Setsuko you'd BETTER make a happy chapter, 'cuase you got a lot to make up for…cries and blows nose…

Chapter Preview: The funeral, The three return


	46. The Funeral, The Three Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Setsuko-san: See I told you I would make it a happy story…not that it is over yet

Freak1091: -Sigh- Another chap to work on, at least this one happy…hopefully

Setsuko-San: Don't worry I promised a happy one!

Freak1091: Yea, but after last chapter…

Setsuko-san: Yeah I guess…but this chap is HAPPY!!!...?? What's that sound?

Freak1091: OH CRAP FANATICS! RUN SETSUKO! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!

Setsuko-san: OH CRAP!!!!!!!!! –Setsuko and Freak run like hell-

Kakashi: Since they are indisposed at the moment, I'll just start the Chapter…

* * *

Three days past and the word was all over town, Naruto was dead and the funeral was in an hour, the whole village was in mourning all except for those who hated him; They were _happy_ he was gone, but still had some tears to shed, just so people didn't suspect they were happy. None were more hurt then Hinata, she was a destroyed woman.

"_You…promised…"_ She kept thinking to herself over and over again as he got ready for the funeral.

Meanwhile about an hour away from Konoha, a person was being dragged by two other figures and all three figures seemed to be arguing.

"Shut up and keep going already!" One said.

"**You don't tell me shut up, I tell you to shut up…now how much further until we reach this crap hole you call home?!?"** The other one said in an angered voice.

"**About another hour of walking and we will finally be there," **The other one said.

"**What another hour…we have been dragging his carcass for three days straight…if I have to drag him one more hour I will drop him and leave!!"** The other one screamed at the other two. They were Naruto, one Naruto had black hair and fangs and caws, the one on the left had red hair, fangs, and claws, and the last one who was being dragged had blonde hair, no fangs, and no claws, but they all looked just the same.

"Kyuubi does he ever shut up?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone….

"**NO…try having to share a mind with him…its fight this, and kill that…I never hear the end of it…and when he sleeps he sounds like a snoring monster…"** Kyuubi said with an agitated voice.

"**SHUT UP…and quit talking about me you homos…I really think that battle ended to quickly…you should of killed them nice and slow…but no…**_**you**_** had to go all seven tails on them and blow them all up…I **_**HATE**_** YOU!!!"** The black haired Kyuubi screamed.

"Oh shut up and keep going…and hurry up…I have a promise to complete…and my legs hurt a lot…I can barley feel them anymore," Naruto complained.

"**STOP WHINING…we are not pack mules ok…I do not move on command and if you command me again I will leave you right here right now…and another thing, your legs wouldn't hurt so much if you would walk with us instead of dragging your feet around like a corpse!!!" **He screamed at Naruto.

"Oh my god…you are such a pain in the ass…remind me to never ask for your help again!!!" Naruto screamed at the black haired Kyuubi.

"**Like I would ever help you anyway…you are like a pimple on my ass that won't go away!!!" **He shouted at Naruto.

"Go blow it out your ass, you big cranky fur ball," Naruto said as he turned his head away from the yelling black haired Kyuubi. "So Kyuubi…I never said thanks for helping me…if it wasn't for you and I regret to say that annoying butt pirate…I would still be out there," Naruto said as he ignored the even more agitated black haired asshole.

"**Ya well…you making that promise to Hinata…it touched me and because you made it to her it means I made it to Kyuuni…and I will do anything to get back to her…you know kit…back there it was a really big display of power…I have to admit…seven tails…before you know it…you would have unlocked all nine!"** Kyuubi said with a smile.

"**Hello…homo twins…heads up…is that the so called village?"** The black haired Kyuubi said while pointing at the gate to Konoha.

"Yes…we are almost there," Naruto said as tears of joy dripped from Kyuubi and Naruto, they couldn't wait to see Hinata and kyuuni again.

"**Oh no…you two aren't going to go all sappy on me again are ya…uh-oh here comes the water works…I SWEAR YOU TWO ARE **_**SO**_** GAY!!!" **He said as he braced himself for the crying of two happy people. They walked in through the gate and saw that the streets were empty, even the door guards were gone.

"Where is everybody…I thought I was going to get a warm welcome from Hinata," Naruto said with a small frown.

"**Fuck that…I can't handle anymore of that mushy stuff…you will find me at the food court place…" **Black haired Kyuubi said as he pointed at the empty ramen bar.

"**There is no body there you moron…and it is not a food court it is a ramen shop you retarded butt pirate!" **Kyuubi said with a smile knowing he got on his nerves.

"**COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU HOMO, I DARE YOU!!!" **He thundered as they walked toward the Hyuuga mansion, they entered and saw that the place was empty.** "Well seeing as there is no one here…I need to take a dump"** He said as he sat Naruto on a chair and walked toward the bathroom.

"But we need to find them!" Naruto said to black haired Kyuubi.

"**I haven't gotten to use the bathroom for three days…straight…now unless you want me to take a dump on your **_**head**_**, you will let me go blow up the toilet and then we find the homo's,"** He said as he slammed the door and started making grunting noises.

"So where do you think they all went?" Naruto asked in a worried voice.

"**I really haven't the slightest idea…I just hope they are ok…"** Kyuubi said as the door slammed open and out came one stinky black haired Naruto.

"**WEW…you don't want to go in there…for at **_**least **_**four years…oh and if you two homo's are talking about 'where everyone went' then they are at a funerall" **He said as Kyuubi and Naruto looked at him all confused.

"And you were going to tell us when?!?" Naruto shouted.

"**After I was done crapping…if I didn't I would've never made it to the toilet,"** He said as they both did face plants, black haired Kyuubi grabbed them by the collars lifted them up and threw them on his back while he ran to the funeral location, which was amazing that he even knew where it was. **"Hey sleeping beauties wake UP!!!" **He said as he slapped them both in the face.

"WHAT?!?" Naruto said as black haired Kyuubi slapped him again and gave him the signal to look through the bush they were behind "Is…that a funeral for…ME???" He said and then fainted.

"**That's it…nobody says I am dead…and especially not a village of homo's…HEY HOMO'S…I AM NOT DEAD YOU DUMBASSES…OVER HERE!!!!!"** He screamed as all the people looked behind them to see a black haired Naruto waving at them and screaming, they all fainted at the sight. **"OH COME ON…WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU…FAINTING LIKE THAT…come on Kyuubi…you take five and I will take the rest…wake them up!!!"** He said as he ran out of the bush.

"**Hey what do you mean I take five?!?" **Kyuubi said as he ran to catch up.

"**I mean…I want to wake them up…I have a special jutsu that will do the trick and it will be fun,"** He said as he did the hand signs and pored rain all over everyone, the rain tasted like pee, they all woke up and saw both of them standing there. **"OH my god…I got you guys so good…you are all drenched in piss now…oh my god that is funny!!!" **He said as he rolled on the ground laughing his head off.

"**You are a really big asshole!"** Kyuubi said as he walked up in front of them all and started to explain.** "Ok…Naruto is alive…**_**WE**_** are alive…after the battle and the blast from the explosion we were sent flying into a tree, were we all went unconscious and Naruto broke his leg, and we have been walking him here for three days, and we are really tired and this guy here had to take a dump and then…here we are…oh and I am Kyuubi just incase you don't know and this funny little butt pirate is…well he doesn't have a name…hey chuckles…what's your name"** Kyuubi said as the crowd looked at the black haired form of Naruto, who was still laughing.** "HEY STUPID…YOUR NAME"** Kyuubi said as he threw a rock at him and made him shut up.

"**My name is TJ…now shut the fuck up!!" **He said as he threw something back at Kyuubi.

"**OW…TJ…really…I did not expect that name…I thought mom would of named you something like Devil, or Demon or something like that"** Kyuubi said in a confused voice.

"**Nope…TJ…got a problem with it…then you can just kiss my ass…come on plant one right on the left cheek," **He said as he mooned Kyuubi and pointed at his ass.

"Oh my god…what happened and why the hell do I smell like piss!!!" A shout came form behind the bush as Naruto got up and looked around and saw everyone wearing black "OH SHIT!" Was all he said as a mob of people he knew rushed him with Hinata in the lead, they trampled Kyuubi and TJ until they were pancakes. They all tackled Naruto and embraced him like he was a big toy and hugged him like he was a huggable bear. "You're…crushing…me…" He said quietly as Hinata started kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"OH NARUTO-KUN…I thought the worst…I just knew you were alive"!!! Hinata shouted as she continued kissing him, this went on for about twenty minutes until Naruto was finally allowed up.

"OW…I have a broken leg remember…I am happy to see you too…but now I think my leg is broken even worse after that!" Naruto said as Hinata started healing his leg until it was no longer broken.

"Is that better honey?" She said with a flirtatious smile.

"Yes much better…thank you Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a smile as Kyuubi and TJ woke up and walked over to the group.

"**You people are insane…I should kill you all for trampling me like I was a door mat!" **TJ said with a very agitated voice

"Sorry!" They all said at the same time.

"Can we please go and get some…" Was all Naruto said as he, Kyuubi, and TJ passed out from exhaustion. They all just laughed and picked up the three of them and carried them back to the Hyuuga mansion to get some sleep, they figured three days straight of nothing but walking could be very tiring, so after they were in bed everyone went home to take a shower and take a nap of their own.

* * *

Writers Comments

I think that was great…and I think Tj is going to have to become a regular character…he is funny

Editor's Comments

LOL ROFL ROFLMFAO! I was laughing at TJ through the whole thing! When you said a funny chapter, you Damn well meant it Setsuko! YES MAKE TJ A REGULAR CHAR, HE'S MAD FUNNY

Chapter preview: Telling what happened, and getting the wedding in order


	47. Wedding Arrangements, The Bachelor Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Freak109: -ROFL almost dying of laughter-

Setsuko-san: What's so funny?

Freak109: I just finished reading the last part…

Setsuko-san: OHHHH you were imagining what's gonna happen?

Freak109: YOU…HAVE…NO…CLUE… -nearly dies of laughter-

Setsuko-san: Ummm…dude?

Freak109: -Still laughing his ass off-

Setsuko-san: Ugh…imam just start the chapter now…

* * *

All three of them were still sleeping in the same bed, TJ sleeping while hanging off the bed, Naruto was sleeping behind TJ face first, Kyuubi was behind Naruto with his head hanging off on the floor, they were all sleeping like babies until; TJ ripped ass in Naruto's face.

"OH MY GOD…YOU SICK FUCK!!!" Naruto said as he got up and ran to the bathroom to clean out his mouth out with soap.

"**Oh hell ya…that smells worse then my shit…whew…take in the fruits of my labor…hey Naruto…look this homo is still sleeping,"** TJ said as Naruto walked in and saw Kyuubi hanging off the bed with TJ putting his ass on Kyuubi's face.

"Uh-oh…" Was all he said as he reentered the bathroom and heard a huge fart go off in the bed room.

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH…I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"** Kyuubi shouted as he chased TJ out of the room and outside into the court yard.

"Well…I can't tell…will Kyuubi kick his ass or will TJ get Kyuubi…because TJ really strong…time to go see…OH, and see Hinata-chan, that is if she is up…Oh fuck it, I will see her even if she is asleep…I can't take it anymore!" Naruto said to himself as he ran outside into the court yard to see who won the match. When he got there all he saw was a dust cloud of and the sound of punches being thrown and kicks being landed, once the smog cleared Kyuubi was on the ground with a huge lump and a black eye.

"**HA…No homo can beat me…besides, I am your big brother that means I always win when it come to a fight…NOW THEN I AM HUNGRY…SOME ONE MAKE ME SOME BREAKFAST!!!" **He shouted so everyone in the mansion could hear.

"SHUT UP…are you trying to wake everyone up from their great sleep…you are such a loud mouthed butt pirate!!!" Naruto said as TJ and he started staring lightning at each other.

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU HOMO!"** TJ said as Naruto and him met faces and started staring at each other like they were going to fight, they probably are.

"THEN YOU STOP CALLING ME HOMO…BUTT PIRATE!!!" Naruto said as they both started fighting, a punch here and a kick there all inside a cloud of dust just like Kyuubi, Kyuubi saw the brawl and jumped right in, and before they knew it they were in an all out bar brawl, except Kyuubi and Naruto were jumping TJ. Suddenly there was a voice.

"Naruto-kun?" The voice said as the cloud settled, Naruto was holding TJ about to hit him, TJ had Kyuubi in a head lock, Kyuubi was about to kick his knee out when they all looked up and saw Hinata standing there looking at them.

"**WOW…HELLO SWEETY!" **TJ said as he tried to escape the two others and woo the beautiful woman. But he was kicked into a wall by Naruto and Kyuubi, who both said "MY GIRL!" At the same time while running toward her. Naruto started kissing Hinata passionately while Kyuubi just held her hand so he could see Kyuuni.

"Hinata-chan…do you want to bring Kyuuni to life"? Naruto asked in a curious voice.

"To life…how…you mean Kyuubi-sama and baka-TJ are real?" She said as she looked at Kyuubi.

"Yes they are real…I used a special jutsu and now they are alive…well kind of…they are more like summoned animals…with half of my power…but they are still just as real as you and me…hell they can even live their own lives, as long as those lives are within a mile of me…" Naruto said with a smile to the shocked Hinata.

"Really…who taught you?" She asked

"Kyuubi…and it was easy jutsu to do…trust me…" He said as he took her hands.

"I want to Naruto-kun…I know Kyuuni would just love being out here," She said as she gave him a kiss for being so thoughtful.

"Ok…here let me make a solid clone for you" He said as he made Hinata a solid clone and then transformed it into Hinata "There we go…now then" Naruto then went through some seals for Hinata to learn and she learned them easy. "Ok…now that you know the seals, here comes the complicated part…you have to imagine Kyuuni's form as you saw it…and then imagine that form upon the clone…once you have her image...just go through the seals and she will be summoned inside the clone and she will do the rest…but there is a catch…if you are distracted even for a second on something besides Kyuuni…then it wont work…now try," Naruto said as Hinata nodded and started to imagine Kyuuni, after ten minutes of perfect imagining Hinata felt she was ready and went through the seals, there was a large flash and then the clone went limp.

"Did I do it wrong" She said hoping nothing happened to Kyuuni.

"No…just watch…you will see," He said as he turned Hinata's head toward the limp clone that was starting to move, it then was lifted up by blue chakra and it's hair changed from the dark blue almost black color to a light lavender color, it grew small claws, teeth and a tail. It slowly came back down to the ground and then opened its eyes.

"**Wha-what happened…where am I…this isn't Hinata's mind…" **She said as she looked around and saw Naruto, Hinata, and Kyuubi standing there looking at her, she almost fainted but was caught by Kyuubi **"K-Kyuubi-kun…is that you?" **She said as she took her hand and placed it on his face.

"**Yes it is me my love…Naruto used a jutsu to bring me to life and then showed Hinata the jutsu and brought you here too…now we can be together!"** Kyuubi said as he got in close and kissed Kyuuni.

"**HEY…THANKS FOR KICKING ME YOU ASS HOLESSS…who is this?"** TJ said as he broke them up to kiss the hand of Kyuuni.

"**YOU SON OF A…"** He was cut off by Kyuuni.

"**My name is Kyuuni…and who are you?"** She asked in a quiet and shy voice.

"**My name is TJ and I am yours baby!" **He said while he was yanked off by Kyuubi, but before he could speak Kyuuni spoke for them.

"**Sorry TJ-san…I am in love with Kyuubi-kun…sorry…" **She said politely as she walked away and grabbed Kyuubi by the arm and hugged him tightly, TJ just dropped his jaw as she walked away and then he did a face plant.

"**Sorry TJ…me and Kyuuni have a date tonight…and now that she is with me in the real world…we are never going to separate!"** Kyuubi said as he left with Kyuuni in his arms to go on a date.

"Hey TJ where are you going?" Naruto asked in a confused tone as TJ ran out the door after them.

"**To do some snooping and spying…he has not won this battle yet!" **He said with a pervy smile.

"Ok…what ever" Naruto said as he turned around to kiss Hinata, when their lips connected Naruto felt a pleasurable shock run down his spine.

"Naruto-kun…as much as I would love to do this for the rest of the day…you have to go report to Tsunade-sama," She said after she pulled away.

"Ok…but when I get back we do more making up…ok?" He said as he tugged on Hinata to come with him.

"Naruto-kun…what are you doing?" She said in a shy tone.

"Taking you with me!" He said with a smile.

"I can't go out there in my pajamas…I need to get some clothes on!" She said with a blush.

"OH…sorry…go ahead…you know I didn't even notice you had pajamas on…because I was to busy looking at your beautiful face and looking into your beautiful lavender eyes," He said in a honest and yet shy voice.

"Really Naruto-kun?" She said as she got close to him.

"…Huh…oh sorry, I was distracted by your sparkling eyes," Naruto said as he looked away from her eyes to listen to her.

"You big, romantic, hunk," She said as she pressed her lips against his and they both made out for another ten minutes before Hinata finally pulled away to go get dressed.

"I love her so much…I would do anything for her…" Naruto said to himself while he waited for another ten minutes for Hinata to come out of her room, when she finally came out she was wearing her classic blue pants with a white and blue shirt, she even out on some lip gloss to help entice Naruto, and oh boy did it work.

"Naruto-kun…we can't kiss right now…we have to go to see lady Tsunade" She said as she looked at Naruto go into a mop. "Oh come here," She said as she gave him an amazing french kiss, he loved every second of it, the lip gloss just made the kiss even more wet and made it more pleasurable. After another ten minutes of kissing almost all of Hinata's lip gloss was gone and on Naruto. They both laughed at the fact that Naruto was wearing lip gloss now, but he didn't care, it just meant he was kissing Hinata. They both walked over to the Hokage's tower nice and slow, just so they could have the time to be together, they walked with hands grasped around each other, and Hinata put her head on Naruto's shoulder and he placed his head on her head, and they walked like that all the way to the Hokage building, not even speaking just enjoying each others presence. They walked inside and went up the stairs, and knocked on Tsunade's door and went in to see Tsunade sitting in a chair nice and relaxed, but she popped back up when she realized who came in.

"Hello Tsunade-sama…I see you are relaxed," Hinata said as they both took a seat in front of her.

"How's it going grandma Tsunade?" Naruto said with a smile, Tsunade just let a tear fall, she thought she would never hear that name again but she was wrong. "You ok?" He said with a concerned voice.

"Y-yes…I am fine…I am just glad you are still with us…now then, I wanted you to explain to me what happened in your fight," She said in a clear voice (Sorry can't say what he says…don't want to spoil anything for anyone, even though the fight really doesn't happen, I just don't want to spoil who some people are). Naruto finished explaining. "That is very impressive…so you managed to reach the seventh tail?" She asked with an amazed look.

"Yes…and Kyuubi said that before long I would be at nine…but can we talk about something else…something happy…like our wedding?" Naruto said as he looked at the shocked Hinata's face. "Ya you thought I forgot about our marriage, and my promise…I didn't…it was all that kept me going…that and how TJ would not shut up…" Naruto said as he laughed at his joke but quickly changed his mood when he saw Hinata start to get teary. "Hey what is wrong…I thought you would be just as happy as I am about this," Naruto said as he put his arm around her and looked her in the eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun…I am happy…I am more happy then I can even express…but it is just when you said that…I am just so happy you remembered!" She said as she gave him a big kiss. Tsunade couldn't help but let a tear drop too, she was even impressed with his memory.

"Well…if it is a wedding we need to talk about…then just let me get a pencil and paper so I can write down your idea's," Tsunade said as she grabbed a pencil and paper. "Ok…what did you have in mind?" She said with some excitement.

"Ok...well…how about in the next month" Hinata said in a soft but firm voice but was shocked by Naruto's response.

"How about after we become chunnin…like the day after" Naruto said with a serious yet happy look, because the chunnin exam was two weeks from now.

"Sure…that sounds even better!" She said as she put her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"But what if you don't win the chunnin exam?" Tsunade said with a frown.

"Now that is where you are wrong…as father always said 'There is no such thing as 'what if', only 'I know''…and even someone as old as you granny should know that," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Oh be quiet…ok so who is your best man and maid of honor going to be?" She asked. They both thought for a second and then thought of who it was and said it at the same time.

"Lee and Sakura," Except Hinata added a -kun and -san at the end of each name.

"Well…no surprise there…and let me guess Hanabi and Konohamaru are going to be your flower girl and ring bearer?" She said with a smile.

"Yes," they both said again and made the other blush.

"Where do you want it at?" She asked, while already getting a clue of where it was going to be, but she needed to be sure.

"Umm…how about up top of the hokage mountain…oh it would be so romantic," Hinata said as she looked at Naruto. "How does that sound Naruto-kun?"

"That sounds more then perfect Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he came in and gave her a kiss

"Well I saw that coming…ok that is all I need you for Naruto," She said boldly.

"What…but I have tons more to tell you," Naruto argued.

"No…the rest is up to Hinata…it is every ladies dream to design her own wedding…you will still have a part to play…but for now…the rest is up to Hinata…and don't worry it looks like so far you two seem to be thinking alike, so I wouldn't worry…now go on," She said to Naruto while making a shooing motion with her hands.

"Fine…bye Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he gave her a passionate kiss and left the two ladies to discus the wedding. _"Man…now what am I going to do…hmm…OH I know I can go visit Itachi and Kisame in the hospital…it can be a guys day out if they can get up…"_ Naruto thought as he ran to the hospital to check on Itachi and Kisame. He arrived at the front desk and asked for their rooms. "Where can I find Itachi and Kisame's room?" Naruto said as he caught his breath.

"Umm…Itachi and Kisame are in room 406," She said as Naruto took off down the hall while only leaving a cloud of smoke. He arrived at their room and could here talking coming from the inside, so he decided to just barge in, he slammed open the door and said "HELLO GUYS!".

"HOLY SHIT…Naruto you almost gave us a heart attack!" Kisame said as he gave Naruto a good slug in the shoulder.

"OW…that hurt…hey everyone's here…good this just makes it easier for me," Naruto said as he looked around and saw everyone her knew standing around Kisame and Itachi.

"Easy…what are you talking about Naruto?" Kiba said as he scratched his head.

"I'm talking about a guys day out…you know just us guys hanging out and just doing guy stuff," Naruto said as half the room agreed with him, all except for one, Lee.

"Sorry Naruto-kun…I have to see sakura-chan about something today…she said it was important…" Lee said with a frown.

"Oh don't worry about it…she just wants to tell you that you and her are the best man and maid of honor at my wedding," Naruto said with a smile as Lee started crying tears of joy.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for choosing me to be your best man at such an honorable and beautiful once in a life-time occasion," Lee said as he bowed to Naruto and thanked him

"No problem Lee…now can you please get up so we can get going?" Naruto said as Lee got up and looked at Naruto.

"So Naruto what did you have planned?" Jiraiya said with a smile hoping it was a bachelor's party.

"Well...I heard that we are supposed to have something called a 'Bachelors party'…" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kisame, Kiba, pretty much everyone saying "YES!" all except for Lee.

"But aren't bachelor parties supposed to be before the wedding…don't you think it is early for a party like that?" Lee said as he was pummeled by the mob of guys.

"Don't listen to him…trust me it is a perfect idea Naruto!" Kakashi said as he stuffed Lee into the crowd of guys.

"OK…then you guys set it up while I wait at the mansion, seeing as you guys know more about this then I do…I'm buying!" Naruto said as Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Kisame jumped up and ran out the door shouting 'THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!!!' the whole way. Naruto and the other just went to the mansion, but Naruto could not help but think he just did something really bad by letting them handle things. All Naruto could think about was 'What did I just get myself into…?'.

* * *

Writers Comments

I think that was the perfect balance of romance, mindless and pointless violence, and humor…I can't wait to start writing about what happens in the bachelors party…LOL you can only imagine…hell you might be right if you imagine anything perverted…ROFLOL this is going to be fun!!!

Editor's Comments

OMFG SWEET! BACHELOR PAR-TAY! This..is gonna be…the most hilarious shit…ever…ESPECIALLY since Konoha's "Perv Squad" Is doin the arrangements…OMFG I CANT WAIIIIIT!


	48. The Kidnapping Attempt, Eight Tails!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Freak109: Well, Setsuko-san went nighty-night…

Setsuko-san: -SNORE-

Freak109: …So I guess I'll just start the chap since I can't talk to him…-takes out make-up- -Evil grin- Oooooo setsuko-…

* * *

Naruto and the other guys walked inside the mansion and ran into TJ and Kyuubi.

"I am still not used to having three Naruto's around me…but what ever" Kiba said as they walked by them but they just grabbed Naruto aside to talk while they all continued inside.

"What do you two want?" Naruto asked in an agitated voice.

"**We seriously need to talk…are you having a bachelor party?" **Kyuubi asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes…what about it?" Naruto asked as TJ his him in the shoulder.

"**You homo…why didn't you invite us…especially me I love bachelor parties…who is organizing it?" **He said as they walked in to join the others.

"Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Kisame…why?" Naruto said as Kyuubi and TJ both jumped with joy.

"**If they are doing it then this is going to be one hell of a bachelor party"** TJ said with a perverted smile.

"_I don't know what he means by that, but I really don' t care right now…why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen…oh well I can worry about that later" _Naruto said as he followed Kyuubi and TJ into the court yard where the rest of Naruto's friends were located. Naruto stopped and looked at the sky as the sun started to set and then looked over at a cloud that was in the middle of the sky and how it looked dark and grey while the rest of the clouds were big and white, it reminded him of himself, how no matter how many friends he had, he would always be different.

"My friend are you alright…you seem troubled?" Lee asked in a concerned voice.

"Huh…oh ya I am fine Lee…I was just thinking about some things" Naruto said as he pointed to the small dark cloud "You see that cloud Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…what about it my friend?" Lee asked wondering where Naruto was going.

"Well…I was thinking of how me and that cloud can relate…it is dark and all alone out there and even though it has all of those other clouds around it, that still doesn't change who or what it is…'different" Naruto said as he stared at the cloud intensely.

"I see what you are saying my friend…you feel like that cloud and you are comparing yourself to its situation…and we your friends are the white clouds and you are the dark one…explain to me why you feel bad about that?" Lee said as the rest of his friends went quiet to listen in on Naruto and Lee's conversation.

"Well…you see because if who and what I am…I can never really be like the rest of you…I am like a storm cloud in the middle of a sunny day just like that little cloud…I feel like I am out of place here…I feel like when everyone else can talk to each other, share stories, laugh with each other, and share personal dreams…I feel like I have nothing to share…it is hard to explain…maybe the reason why I feel like this is because of my bad feeling…but then again maybe it is because I am getting married and I already have premarital jitters" Naruto said as Lee put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto-kun…at some time every person feels like they are truly alone in this world no matter how many friends he or she has…and you are indeed different, and I can see why you feel like that cloud…but the part I don't understand is…" Lee was cut off by a sudden burst of lightning and thunder hit and then it started to rain. "That was quick…anyway what I don't understand is how you can have nothing to share, or how can you say you feel alone…when you have Hinata-san," Lee said as everyone went under the roof of the building, except for Naruto and Lee.

"I have been alone my entire life…I just got a family a few years ago…I left with the akaksuki so quickly I didn't have a chance to experience any of the joyful, happy, or nice memories…I wonder what would of happened if I never fell in love with Hinata-chan?" Naruto said as he looked into the dark sky and didn't even flinch when a large strike of lightning hit right next to him, almost frying Lee. Lee shook it off and looked at Naruto and how he didn't even move an inch, he wondered what could Naruto be thinking about that he would be so still.

"I understand that Naruto-kun…but you _did_ fall in love with Hinata-san…and because you did you two are getting married…and another thing is, she is just like you now, she is a jinchuuriki just like you…so what I still can't grasp is why you are having such doubts and strange thoughts on such a happy day?" Lee asked as the rain came down heavier.

"I don't understand either Lee…it is weird, I feel like something is, coming something big…bigger then the chunnin exam…bigger then my wedding…bigger then anything I have ever felt…but the part that worries me most is…it feels like it is bad, very, very bad…like it wants to hurt people…it reminds me of when I went into my beast form, it feels like that…except it isn't me it is something or someone else," Naruto said as Lee nodded his head and walked into the cover with the others while Naruto stayed and looked up at the dark sky, looking at the random flash's of lightning, listening to the enormous rumbles thunder, and feeling the rain hit his skin and slid off his skin. Jiraiya and the other perverts came in and walked over to the others and saw Naruto standing in the rain staring up at the menacing clouds.

"Hey Kyuubi what is with him…I thought he wanted to have a bachelors party?" Jiraiya asked as he set his things down.

"**He still does…he was just thinking about some things"** Kyuubi said in a serious voice.

"Well what is he thinking about…don't you two share a body?" Jiraiya asked as Kyuubi turned to look at him and give him a serious look.

"**I can't see or hear his thoughts…my mind and body are out here in this body…as for what he is thinking…your guess is as good as mine"** Kyuubi said as he walked into the rain and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder **"You should come out of the rain and enjoy your bachelor's party before you catch a cold or worse"** Kyuubi said as Naruto turned his head and looked Kyuubi in the eyes.

"Your right…I shouldn't let such strange feelings ruin the party…lets get started before it gets to bad out there" Naruto said as he and Kyuubi walked back to the group and looked at the three perverts holding bags and other things. "Hey what is in the bags?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Just the proper equipment for any bachelor party…music…food…drinks…and some other 'Things, oh and we have a surprise for you Naruto…'She' should be here soon enough…for now…Lee, set things up" Jiraiya said as Lee dropped his weights and shot around the place setting up decorations, food, drinks, and other things that Lee didn't understand.

"Hey…where is all the juice, or water, or even tea…this is all alcohol" Kiba said as he picked up a bottle and smelled it and backed off quickly after seeing it was wine.

"I know…nothing but sake and wine…so if you are thirsty drink up" Jiraiya said as he poured himself a drink of scotch .

"But we are not old enough to drink!"!! Kiba and about half the other guys including Naruto shouted.

"We know…but this is a bachelor party…and this is the only exception to that rule…we wont tell if none of you kids do" Kakashi said as he took a shot of whisky "And by the way…you don't have to drink but it is going to be the only opportunity to do it while you are under age and the only opportunity to drink at Naruto's bachelor party…just thought I would point that out" Kakashi said as he shot the whole glass down his throat.

"I will be first" Lee said as he took some sake in his hand and put it to his lips, the others watched in pure fear of what would happen once the liquid ran down his throat, Lee slowly let the liquid enter his mouth and he quickly swallowed it down.

"Lee…dude are you ok?" Kiba asked as Lee turned around and grabbed the sake bottle and started chugging it down, he had a whole bottle down in twenty seconds.

"T-this…i-is a-awesome" Lee said as he moved form side to side, the rest of them grabbed a bottle of wine or sake and began drinking it down just as fast as Lee did, Shino refused to drink so Naruto and Lee held him down while Kiba dumped sake down his throat, Shino tried to fight back but he just couldn't so he just let it go down, when he got up he was just as drunk as everyone else.

"O-ok Kakashi…n-now that t-there judgment is i-impaired…let h-her in" Jiraiya said to Kakashi who nodded and let in a beautiful young lady who was wearing a ANBU uniform, but it was extra small and most of it was leather, it had holes cut out all over it, exposing small spots of her body. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kisame and pretty much every guy in the room started drooling at the sight of the woman, in the back round the song 'American Idiot' could be heard. Jiraiya was the first one hitting on the woman, she was told that there would be a lot of drunk guys so she came prepared. "H-hey…b-baby do you w-want to g-get with a r-real man" Jiraiya said as he flexed then gave a large belch that smelled of sake and wine.

"Oh my…so many handsome men…what is a girl to do" She said as she ran her fingers up Kakashi's chest and gave Kiba a blown kiss, she slowly started removing her ANBU clothing until she was in a black top and black underwear. The guys almost had there eyes on the ground and their tongues lying on the ground.

"Oh I am so hot…I think I should step into the rain to get cooled down" She said as she stepped into the rain and bathed in the icy cold rain as it poured down, her body glistened like a star and the best part for all the guys was not only was she wet but her nipples became very erect. She slowly walked toward all the guys and moved her butt up and down in front of them until they almost couldn't take it anymore, but she made one mistake, she did the same thing to TJ. "Oh you are cute…would you mind rubbing this oil on my back" She said in a teasing flirtatious voice as TJ, took incentive and rubbed her back with oils.

"**I can't take it anymore…COME TO DADDY" **He said as he lunged forward and tried to tackle the young lady, but little did he know she was ready for this, she flung out a large collapsible baton and hit him over the head knocking him out instantly.

"I hate it when I have to do that…I hope I didn't ruin your party Naruto?" She said with a serious face.

"N-no…actually, y-you did w-what we w-wanted to do…j-just leave him t-there…if you w-want you can s-step on him" Naruto said as he kicked the big black haired jerk.

"No…that is ok…well I am sorry guys…but I have to leave now, the rain has died enough and my time is up…it was fun…and congrates Naruto, so happy you and Hinata are marrying" The lady said as she got her cloths back on and ran out the door.

"W-what was that about…n-now what do w-we do…h-Hinata-c-chan will be home s-soon from grandma t-tsunade's" Naruto said as he drank one last sip of sake.

"PARTY T-TIME" Jiraiya shouted as the 'Conga' started going and all the guys started doing the conga with lamp shades and toga's on.

Meanwhile Hinata made her way home in the rain, she couldn't wait to get home and be warmed up by Naruto's open arms.

"I can't wait to get home…I want to have some fun after all that work" She said as she walked in the rain, all the shops were closed, all the people were inside, so she was the only person outside when she heard a sound in the ally next to her, she turned around and walked toward the ally to see what the sound was. "What was that…it was too loud to be a cat or a dog" She said as she approached down the ally she looked all around and saw nothing "It sounded like a trash can being knocked over" She said as she started to leave the ally. Suddenly a large net dropped down and landed on her head, it quickly zapped her chakra and she was left on the ground struggling to get free, when three figures jumped down and walked up to her, they were sound ninja and Jonnin level ones as well.

"Hinata Hyuuga…you are coming with us…under the orders of lord orochimaru-sama" The one on the left said as he reached forward but all she did was take out a kunai and cut out and run away, she didn't fight because without her chakra she could not fight back, all she could do was kick and punch while her enemy could over power her with numbers and jutsu, so she did what came naturally she ran for home.

At the same time she was captured Naruto felt a large shock of anger rush up his spin and not just anger the urge to protect.

"What was that…wait…Hinata-chan!"!! He said to as he stopped doing the conga and rushed out the door as the others kept on congaing. Naruto lost his drunken look and feel as soon as the feelings hit him. _"Where are you…what is going on…please be alright Hinata-chan"_ Naruto said as he ran toward the hokage building at full speed.

Hinata was on the other side of the buildings running toward her home, her and Naruto would of met if she hadn't taken an ally way to try and escape the kunai net the her pursuers threw at her._ "Naruto-kun…I need your help…please help me!"!!_ She thought to herself as she ran as fast as she could, but she was caught off guard and hit with another net, this one was designed to restrain her from moving the minute she hit the ground by locking into the ground and holding her down.

Naruto was running when he saw the second net on the ground that Hinata dodged. _"Hinata"_ Was all he thought as he ran down the ally with chakra powered legs trying to get to her before the worst could happen, he was running when he heard a scream a few yards around the corner that he registered as Hinata's scream for 'Help'. He felt she was in terrible danger and changed straight into his fourth tail form for maximum power incase he needed to take them down fast. Kyuubi and TJ were directly linked to Naruto so when he changed so did they, they both changed into the four tailed forms and became sober.

"Hey w-what is w-with you t-two" Kakashi said as they both stood at the front door about to leave.

"**Naruto is in trouble…he went into his fourth tail transformation…that only happens when he is in an emergency situation…TJ!" **Kyuubi said to him.

"**I know lets go!"!!** They both jumped out into the rain and went straight for Naruto's position.

Naruto just got to where Hinata was captured but there was no sign of them Naruto slammed his fist into the ground and screamed into the sky. Kyuubi and TJ landed right next to Naruto in their beast forms just like he was, one with red chakra tails(Kyuubi), the other with black chakra tails(TJ), and then Naruto who had blood red chakra tails.

"**Naruto what happened?"** Kyuubi asked Naruto.

"They took her…they kidnapped Hinata-chan!"!! Naruto screamed as he started growing another tails as did they.

"**What do you want us to do?" **Kyuubi asked in a serious voice, TJ didn't care he was up for anything.

"PERSUE THEM…GET HINATA-CHAN…AND KILL THEM!!!!" Naruto said as he grew another tail and so did they.

"**LET'S GET THEM!"!!** TJ shouted as they disappeared into the rain, the other drunken Shinobi just arrived when they left, and knew there was going to be blood shed tonight.

"Be quiet you" The ninja holding Hinata said as he hit her against a tree as they jumped through the trees.

"OH SHIT" The other ninja shouted.

"What?" The other said.

"There is a massive amount of killer…no murderous intent headed our way…and the power is unfathomable!"!! He said as they picked up the pace.

"MOVE IT BEOFRE THEY CATCH US…WE NEED TO GET HER TO LORD OROCIMARU BEFORE THEY CATCH US!"!! The one holding Hinata said as they picked up speed.

Naruto, Kyuubi, and TJ were jumping through the forest knocking down every tree in there way with there powerful tails of chakra.

"**They picked up the pace…looks like they caught our killer intent and are running scared"** Kyuubi said with a bright and evil smile.

"**GOOD, let them be scared…it makes killing them even more pleasurable"** TJ said as he gave an evil smile as well, he was imaging the smell of their blood on his claws.

"I DON'T CARE…KILL THEM!"!! Naruto shouted as they picked up the speed, Naruto's appearance was changing quickly he was becoming more and more beast like, the only part of him that even came close to looking human now was his headband that was still on his head, other then that he was completely beastly. They were beginning to catch up, Naruto could see the one holding Hinata, she must have said something because he hit her against another tree and knocked her out for a minute but she was up quickly. Naruto went into a blind rage now he grew TWO MORE TAILS, which made eight, Kyuubi and TJ just smiled and grew theirs and they were gone in a huge burst of speed.

"Where did they go" The guy holding Hinata said as he saw one of his teammates get tackled by a black figure, all he could hear were screams from his friend "HEY DID YOU" He said as he turned around and saw his other friend meet the same fait to a normal red figure. He stopped dead in his tracks before the extremely enraged Naruto, he did all he could think to do, he grabbed Hinata and put a kunai to her neck "Y-you come any c-closer…I will k-kill her" he said as he felt a huge jolt of anger come from Hinata, four tails burst form her body and she shoved a claw through his stomach and jumped over to Naruto. She was waiting for Kyuuni to build enough chakra for her to use in a quick burst to get free.

"Naruto-kun I am so glad you are here" Hinata said to him as she grabbed his hand, but he was not listening all he did was walk forward and grab the man off the ground.

"PLEASE LET ME DIE IN PEACE!"!! He screamed but Naruto did not hear his plea.

"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was all he shouted as he made his chakra seep into him and stabbed out of him like long little needles of extreme pain, making the mans last moments the most painful and horrible thing he had ever felt, but he was still alive, because Naruto was keeping him alive. Naruto took his tails and shoved them into the ground, a large vortex of blackness opened up and inside demonic hands arose and grabbed the man. "NOW YOU SUFFER IN HELL FOREVER!!!!" Naruto shouted as the hands pulled the man in and the vortex disappeared. Naruto's tails were still going strong with power and rage.

"_Kyuuni…help me"_ Hinata thought as she matched his power and ran over and grasped him in her arms, the minute she touched him his tails of rage turned pink and lightly colored. Kyuubi and TJ just arrived and their tails changed as well (TJ's turned a light colored grey…just to let you know). Hinata used her tails of love and comfort from Kyuuni to sooth Naruto until he was calm enough to speak. "Naruto-kun…it is ok please…you don't need to be angry anymore…I am here" She said as she hugged him tighter.

"H-h-Hinata-c-chan…what am I" He said as he put his head on her shoulder and cried after just realizing what he just did. Hinata placed her hand on his head and kissed his head as well to sooth him

"It is ok Naruto-kun…you are you…nothing more nothing less" She said in a soft voice as tears fell from her eyes

"I'm a monster" He said as he let more tears fall

"NO…you are not a monster Naruto-kun…you did what you did to protect me…it is never good to take a life but, if you have to do it to save the life of someone you love…then it is the most right thing you can do" She said as she held him tighter, she couldn't stand to see him in pain

"B-but…I…I…sent him…to" He was stopped before he could continue

"He was going to try and kill me…he would have gone there anyway for what he wanted to do to me…but I do understand how that does not make it right…please stop crying…let's please just go home and we can talk about this tomorrow" She said as it started raining again. Naruto lifted his head and nodded in confirmation that this talk needed to wait, it was late and he used a lot of energy, they all needed rest. They all jumped home and went straight to bed, not even bothering to get all the drunken and passed out men off the floor, Hinata and Naruto just went into her room and fell straight to sleep in each others arms, they grasped each other tightly not wanting to let go not even for a moment. Kyuuni and Kyuubi slept in the room she was given. And TJ slept in Naruto's room that smell like old sex. (By the way the reason why Hinata was able to access Kyuuni's power was because just like Naruto, Kyuubi, and TJ…they were linked, so when she gained enough power back and accessed it, she was not accessing it from Kyuuni but herself…Kyuuni was sleeping at mansion…she didn't come because she saw Kyuubi, TJ and Naruto go out, so she figured why slow them down…she knew that they could easily handle the trouble so she went and waited for Kyuubi)

* * *

Writers Comments

I know I'm making Kyuuni sound weak…but you have to remember she has Hinata's old attitude…and don't worry she will have her chance to shine…that was one long write by the way

Editor's Comments

-At Above- Yeah, especially cuase you said you had writer's block. Hell if I had writer's block I wouldn't even get down one page! Let alone all you did P And yeah, Kyuuni WILL get better…you'll see…Hinata changed at the chuunin exams in the anime…might be a –hint hint- if yah know what I mean –wink- P


	49. Kiba Babysits, Coming Back Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Freak109: Hey what happened Setsuko?

Setsuko-san: Ahhh I had a power outage…

Freak109: Wow…that stinks

Setsuko-san: Yes…yes it does…But at least I had Naruto to talk to. Unlike _someone_. –looks at Freak-

Freak109: Gimmie a break I was sick! Sheesh if _you_ were throwing up you'd not write…

Setsuko-san: EWWWWWW BAD IMAGE! BAD IMAGE!!!!!!

Freak109: GOOD Now we'll start the chap…

Setsuko-san: -In background can hear Setsuko screaming-

* * *

Hinata was getting very sweaty and hot so she woke up and instead of seeing a sleeping Naruto she saw a sleeping Naruto in his beast form with his eight tails hanging off the bed.

"_Why isn't he back to normal…I need to go ask Kyuubi-sama about this…"_ Hinata slowly got up and got dressed and went over to Kyuubi's room, she knocked and was let in.

"**Hinata…what is it…I am tired…"** Kyuubi said as he rubbed his fury face.

"I see you haven't changed back either"! She said as Kyuubi looked in the mirror.

"**WHAT THE?!?…Why am I not back to normal yet??…Oh shit show me Naruto"!** Kyuubi said as he and Hinata ran over to her room and looked at the fury, eight tailed, beast Naruto sleep.

"Why isn't he back to normal…is something wrong"? She asked while holding her finger to her mouth.

"**I would say so…I think when he unlocked the eighth tail…instead of evaporating like the others it stayed,"** Kyuubi finished as he looked at Naruto then back at Hinata.

"What do you mean it 'Stayed"? She said hoping it wasn't bad.

"**You see the more tails he unlocks and the closer he gets to my ninth, the more power he gains…and with the eighth, if he doesn't use as much of it's power as possible then he will remain like that until it **_**does**_** go away…that one tails has more power in it then all of the other put together…he only used one jutsu which only used about five tails worth of chakra…we need to just let him use the rest of his chakra or live with that changed until the tail runs out of power on it's own,"** Kyuubi said as he yawned.

"What do you mean by runs out of power"? She said.

"**Well you see to maintain that form it takes a lot of chakra…if he slept like that then his eighth tail should be depleted by sun down…don't worry nothing bad will happen, you will just have to live with a furry Naruto until the tail is gone!"** Kyuubi said and smiled as he walked away to go back to bed.

"Ok…I will. After all he is still Naruto…I should make him some breakfast"! Hinata said as she walked over to the kitchen and started making bacon and eggs for Naruto.

"_I SMELL BACON AND EGGS"!!!_ Naruto thought as he jumped out of bed and threw on his clothes, which didn't fit. "What the hell is going…OH MY GOD I'M STILL FURRY"!!! Naruto shouted as he looked in a mirror. "It must be _you_" Naruto said as he pointed to his eighth tail. "Oh well. That just means I can stay like this until you run out of power…this is going to be great"!!! Naruto said as he ran out the door and straight for the kitchen and jumped on Hinata and started licking her all over her face.

"Naruto-kun…can I please get up"? She said with a smile as Naruto jumped off and wagged his tails violently waiting for bacon and eggs, he was on all fours with his tongue hanging out like a dog. "I'm marrying a dog…who would of thought"? She said sarcastically as she gave a giggle at her joke. She finished the bacon and eggs and set them on the floor for Naruto, who made short work of them, he shoveled them down so fast you would have thought that it was an empty plate you set in front of him.

"Hinata-chan…I have so much _energy_…jump on my back"! Naruto said as he turned around.

"What…why"? She said as she set down her cooking gloves and spatula. As she did she got a bad feeling…

"JUST HOLD ON TIGHT"!!! Naruto said as he started running toward the door, but remembered he couldn't open it so he ran to the courtyard and jumped over the mansion all the way outside. Naruto kept running after he landed and flew through the streets so fast, that the only thing that could be seen was a cloud of dust and a large figure. "HOLD ON HINATA-CHAN"!! Naruto shouted as he charged a whole shit load of chakra into his legs and jumped straight into the air. They were over a mile up and still climbing, and it felt like flying. Hinata started slipping so Naruto gripped her tightly with his tails.

"NARUTO-KUN I'M SCARED"!!! She shouted as they started slowing down.

"HERE WE GO"!!!!

"NARUTO-KUN"!!!! She screamed as they started flying straight back down toward the earth. They were on a crash course for Kiba's place. Hinata was very worried that they were going to crash and die. But when they landed it was soft and gentle, Hinata jumped off and grabbed her heart trying to make sure it was still there. Kiba came out with Akamaru.

"Hey Hinata I didn't know you got a dog…with eight tails…that is so cool, go on Akamaru go play"!!! Kiba shouted as Akamaru ran over to Naruto and they started chasing each other.

"Umm…kiba-kun that is not a dog…" She said as she started giggling.

"Ya it is…I know a dog when I see one…" He said as the eight tailed dog jumped on him and started slobbering on his face. "HINATA GET HIM OFF"!!! He said loudly seeing that this dog was stronger and bigger then Akamaru. "Be careful Hinata he is strong, big and affectionate…he might tackle you and crush you"!! Kiba said as Naruto growled at him.

"I would never hurt Hinata-chan"! He said as he ran back over to Akamaru and they played chase again and tug-of-war.

"D-DID THAT D-DOG JUST S-SPEAK"?!? Kiba said as Hinata started giggling even more.

"I told you he isn't a dog…he is Naruto-kun"! She said as Kiba did a face plant.

"WHAT?!? You mean I just got licked by Naruto"?? Kiba said as Naruto jumped back on top of him and licked him again "Get off me you flea infested mongrel"!! Kiba said as he smiled and threw Naruto off, Naruto just smiled and went back to tug-of-war with Akamaru.

"Kiba-kun as you can see Naruto is a handful…he has so much energy, so I was wondering if you could do me a favor and watch him until sunset"? She said as she looked at him with big lavender puppy dog eyes.

"Sure! There isn't a dog I can't handle! Even if that dog is Naruto…just make sure you don't leave him here forever"! Kiba said with a smile. "So why do you want to leave him here anyway"? Kiba asked wondering why she couldn't watch him herself.

"Well…I have wedding planning to do and if I showed up with my dog of a fiancé then Tsunade would throw a fit…I will be back around four or five so just watch him until then"! She then ran over to Naruto and told him where she was going and he gladly agreed as long as she came back, he gave her a big wet kiss and then she was gone.

"Ok Naruto, Akamaru…time for a walk"! As soon as he said that he was tackled by Akamaru and Naruto and licked almost to death, Kiba walked away as the two of them followed closely behind him. "Ok guys…let go have some fun"! He said as he ran toward town; Kiba liked letting his dogs cause trouble. "We are going to cause some doggy trouble ok"? As soon as he said that Naruto was gone in a puff of smoke to go be a bother. Akamaru followed close behind, they both went straight for the meat market. When they arrived they stared at the butcher.

"What do you stinky mongrels want"? He said as he threw a stick at them and they were gone. "That takes care of them…" He said as he heard a crash in the back of his store. "What was tha-…OH MY GOD…GET OUT"!!! He shouted as he threw Naruto and Akamaru out of the store, still chewing on the fresh meat from the butcher. Thier next target was the ramen shop. They didn't even bother to sit this time, they just jumped back and started eating everything in their path, until Ayame threw them out.

"Dam it Kiba keep them under control"!! Ayame shouted while she cleaned up.

"Whatever…" Was all he said as the dogs ran toward the Hokage tower "OH NO…not there"!!! He said remembering that was where Hinata was at, Kiba tried to catch them but he let them run a little too long so now they were ready to make trouble, so Kiba could not catch them, they broke down the door and licked the chunnin guards almost to death and then ran up the stairs while shaking important papers in their mouths.

"What in gods name is all the racket"!?! Tsunade said to Hinata as they both looked at the door and heard barking and someone shouting 'Naruto…Akamaru stop destroying the building'!! "That sounds like Kiba…and did he just say Naruto…that baka is dead if he is destroying my building"!!! She said as she ran out the door ready to strangle an orange ninja, but was tackled by two large dogs and licked until her face was soaked in slobber. "KIBA WHERE IS NARUTO HE IS GONNA DIE" She said as she shook off the slobber.

"Right there," Kiba pointed at the eight tailed dog.

"WHAT…NARUTO"?? She jumped down and looked at the panting Naruto "Are you ok"? She asked and then got a response of a big slobbery kiss. "NASTY"!!!

"Sorry Tsunade…he can talk but I guess he is just having too much fun…!" Kiba said as he grabbed Akamaru.

"He is…he is…so cute"!!! Tsunade shouted down again and started petting and scratching him. "He is cute as a dog…Hinata get out here"! Tsunade said to Hinata who walked out and gave a sigh and giggle when she saw Naruto.

"I had a feeling he was going to follow me…" Hinata said as she kneeled down and started scratching behind his ears, she got a bigger wet kiss from Naruto. "Naruto-kun…you need to go and play now…stop pestering me ok"? She said seriously and Naruto just shook his head with excitement as he ran down the stairs.

"I better go after them before they destroy the village…" Kiba said with a wave goodbye. When he got back outside all he saw was Naruto and Akamaru licking the crap out of Kakashi.

"Kiba these two must be yours…" Kakashi said as he lifted them up and dropped them in front of Kiba.

"Ya…but one is yours…don't you recognize him"? Kiba said to Kakashi who kneeled over to look at the red eyed dog.

"NARUTO"! He said as Naruto licked him. Naruto then jumped off and ran off while Kiba and Akamaru stayed behind to help Kakashi. Naruto ran through the Konoha gates straight into the forest to take care of business. Naruto got a chill and felt something strange in the air.

"_What was th-that…" _He said as his tails began to reseed back into his back. His fur fell off, his ears were gone, fangs and claws shrunk to normal size, and his tails were all gone. "Thank _God_ that is over now…I was getting itchy…I wonder what that was anyway…oh well I better get home quickly and get some cloths on"! Naruto said as he ran over the wall at extreme speeds to avoid being spotted by anyone, when he got home the first thing he did was put some clothes on. Then he remembered what was coming up so he started training in the court yard.

Kiba went looking around and then decided to use Akamaru to find Naruto. Akamaru quickly got Naruto's scent and Kiba and Akamaru ran in the direction of the Hyuuga estate. When they got to the door a huge rush of killer intent swam over them and made Akamaru wince and want to jump into kiba's shirt like he used to. "What the hell was that"?!? Kiba slammed open the door and saw Naruto performing some kind of jutsu. "Naruto what are you doing"!?!?!?!

"TRAINING"!!! Naruto shouted back as he continued to engulf himself in the intense heavy chakra that he was holding over his head.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED"!!! Kiba shouted to him but all Naruto did was intensify it, as the ball of energy got more and more intense, Naruto had to think quickly as the ball actually started to push him into the ground, so he decided to throw it up into the air and destroy it with a Rasengan. The dark ball of black and red chakra flew into the air and Naruto used a red Rasengan to blow it up, he had to throw it a mile up though otherwise it could have done some damage to the house. After it was gone Naruto landed right next to Kiba and started talking.

"So kiba what did you want"? Naruto asked the shocked dog boy.

"You are such an idiot that could have killed you"!! Kiba shouted at him.

"No it wouldn't of…I just took all my spare chakra from my eighth tail and made it into a giant ball. (Hint the ball was the size the courtyard and growing if any of you have seen the Hyuuga court yard.)

"What do you mean it wouldn't of killed you…that thing was so massive with chakra that Akamaru here almost died of fright"!! Kiba shouted as he woke up his dog that fainted.

"Hey look I am sorry about that but, Itachi and Kisame told me when ever I got a lot of extra chakra like that I should pump it into a ball and destroy it…I don't know why I should, but when I do it feels so damn _good_…anyway I need to train for the chunnin exam, so see you later…and thanks for watching me"! Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Ok whatever….I need some food or maybe a nice long nap…" Kiba said as he and Akamaru walked out the door. Naruto went back to training, but was interrupted again this time by Kyuubi.

"**Naruto…I need to talk to you for a moment"** Kyuubi said with a weak voice and Naruto suddenly felt really drained of his energy.

"What is it Kyuubi…and why do I feel drained suddenly"?? Naruto said as he tried to build some chakra but was unable to.

"**That was exactly what I wanted to talk to you about…it seems that ever since we separated, we all have been getting weaker and weaker very slowly…"** Kyuubi said as he dropped to the ground.

"What are you talking about"? Naruto asked as he followed Kyuubi to the ground from weakness.

"**I mean because our souls are bound together, being separated for extended periods of time can be very bad for us"** Kyuubi said as he and Naruto stood up and watched as TJ walked over in no better condition then they were.

"Wait I thought we were still connected spiritually, and strength wise…doesn't that mean that we are still together"? Naruto asked as he stood up all the way.

"**It **_**should**_**…but that doesn't seem to be the case…it looks like because we are separated mentally and physically it makes us pay a great toll…I think it would be wise to have me and TJ go back into your mind until we can figure out how to make this jutsu work properly or at least find a new way to do this…" **Kyuubi said in a serious voice.

"**What?? Fuck no!!…I love being free, I don't want to go back in there"!!! **TJ said with some rage.

"Listen TJ no matter how strong we all are, I think Kyuubi is right…if we don't come back together it will have some very bad effects on not only our energy but our ability to defend ourselves and others…lets come back together…" Naruto said as Kyuubi winced. "What is it"? Naruto suddenly felt the same burst of pain

"**OW what the hell was that"?!? **TJ said as he grabbed himself.

"You felt it too"? Naruto asked.

"**If you are talking about that burst of painful shit then YES!!! If it will stop this pain and feeling of weakness then lets do it…" **TJ said as they both looked at Kyuubi to find out how to reverse the jutsu.

"**Ok…we all need to hold hands and attempt to seep ourselves back into Naruto…and Naruto you just keep your mind open and we will do the rest"** Kyuubi said as he and TJ both grabbed Naruto's hand. Right about then it started to rain heavily as if someone summoned a storm. They started pumping themselves back into Naruto, not without apprehension. Both TJ and Kyuubi started to glow brightly, one red the other black. They were beginning to disappear back into Naruto, when suddenly a bolt of lightning struck them and Kyuubi and TJ disappeared back into Naruto but he fell unconscious. Inside Naruto's mind TJ and Kyuubi were both out as well. Naruto would lay in the rain unconscious for hours, before someone would find him.

* * *

Writers Comments

What kind of effects should the lightning present?

(1) Amnesia

(2) Power problems

(3) Kyuubi, TJ, Naruto problems

You tell me, this is one of those chapters that

will depend on what you want. That will determine

how things go…I CAN BE SO EVIL!!!

Editor's Comments

True, you can be VERY evil,

ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU MAKE ME EDIT

THESE LONG-ASS CHAPS!

Whatever, half an hour of my time to edit,

So I don't really care. Ohhhhh the evilness…

-Ebil laugh-

(YES I SAID EBIL DEAL WITH IT!)


	50. Hospital Visit, Naruto's Operation

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Setsuko-san: Man know that I am back I just can't stop writing

Freak109: I could hardly tell…I am the one who suffers when you write to much

Setsuko-san: I said it once and I will say it again, you are the editor it comes with the job

Freak109: Ya I know…hey did you hear something

Setsuko-san: N…OH SHIT (Orochimaru smashes down the door) What the hell are you doing here

Orochimaru: I am here to cause trouble…you two are very irritating so I am going to kill you

Freak109: Run setsuko!!!

Setsuko-san: You don't have to tell me that (They run away)

Orochimaru: Well I better start the chapter then kill them

* * *

Hiashi was reading a book that jiraiya gave to him, he was walking down a hall and then he entered the court yard when he saw naruto. He dropped his book and ran over to him "Naruto…wake up" He said as he shook naruto easily just to see I he would respond. But naruto was silent he was still unconscious. "Shit…I think he needs to go to a medical ninja…NEJI"!!! He called as neji ran over to hiashi

"Yes…naruto"!?!?! Neji said as he kneeled down

"He was wounded I believe but by what I don't know…I want you to stay here and inform hinata when she comes in…I need to take him to the hospital" Hiashi said in a serious tone as he lifted up naruto

"Yes Hiashi-sama…be careful because if he was attacked, then his attacker could still be waiting" Neji said in a serious tone as well

"I don't think so…he has no physical wounds, he is only unconscious, and everything is still intact and there is a small scorch mark where I assume he was standing…if this was an attack then why would they only leave him unconscious, if it was an attempted robbery then why is nothing missing, and if it was over exhaustion then why is none responsive…I am afraid that something happened, and judging by how he looks, he has been here for a while…he needs a medical ninja and badly" Hiashi said as he was gone in a flash out the door carrying naruto in his arms. He ran as fast as he could in case naruto was in critical condition. When he arrived he was soaking wet from the rain, and still holding his son tightly. "I need help…my son was injured and he needs medical attention" Hiashi thundered as a nurse ran up and took him to the emergency room. Hiashi waited outside patiently and anxiously.

Meanwhile inside the room, the medical ninjas sakura included were looking over naruto closely. "Find anything sakura-san" one ninja said

"No…wait…what are these scorch marks…and why are his cloths burnt…I think we need to test his body for electricity…hand me that electrode" She said as the ninja handed her the electrode and she touched it to naruto's skin, she let it sit for five minutes before looking at the reading.

"What does it say" He said while looking at naruto

"This is not good…we need to operate now…he was struck by lightning his body is still very electrified which would help explain his unresponsiveness…come on we need to repair any and all nerve damage and repair all damage to his heart" She yelled

"Nerve damage…heart damage…is that what it did" He said

"Yes you fool…he is lucky that is all that happened…the electricity needed to go somewhere and normally in a persons body it will pass through every inch of the body frying everything…but for some reason the electricity only passed through his heart, and his spine…but that is what worries me" She said as she began the operation

"What do you mean it worries you"? He said as they activated their chakra scalpels

"I mean normal lightning would of fried 'Everything'…but this looked like a clean shot…I think he was attacked by a lightning jutsu…and if that is true then this is worse then I thought…lightning jutsu has a tendency to do more damage when the wound is left without medical treatment…that means their maybe more hidden damage…lets get in" She said as they made incisions around his chest plate and they went in (Now I am not a doctor so I don't know how they do it…so I will just have to do my best). "just as I thought…there is intensive nerve, tissue, and organ damage…who ever did this used a high level lightning jutsu…because I did not even detect these wounds and they are so serious…look at that, the damage runs all the way through his body…lets make our repairs and then figure out what the damage is" She said as they both started fixing the nerve, tissue, and organ damage. After three hours of work they were finally done. "That was intense…I have seen some bad lightning jutsu damage but that one was by far the worst…naruto I am so glad you are you because I don't think you would of survived if it wasn't for your pure stubbornness…come on we are done for now" She said as she walked outside the emergency room and saw hiashi, neji, hanabi, and hinata.

"Sakura-san…how is he" Hiashi asked as he got up

"It was smart brining him here…he had some very serious injuries that would of killed him if we had not treated him…but I will explain what happened later…for now you should all go see him before they move him to his own room…he is still unconscious so don't worry to much about waking him up" She said as she looked over at hinata who bolted for the door.

"Thank you for your help sakura-san" Hiashi said as he gave her a polite bow

"Oh no need to thank me…he is one of my best friends, like a brother I would help him any day of the week…now get in there and see your son" She said as she walked off with the other medical ninja to fill out the papers. Hiashi followed his family in and when he walked in he saw naruto lying on the bed, hinata holding his hand and letting her tears fall on his chest, neji was standing on the other side of the bed using his byakugan to check for any damage that sakura may have missed, and hanabi was right next to hinata doing exactly the same thing, she loved her brother and seeing him like this scared her more then anything. Hiashi just walked forward and placed his hands on his two daughters and then walked around to where neji was and held naruto's other hand.

"Naruto-kun…I don't know who did this to you but I promise you I will find them and make them suffer for causing you so much pain" Hinata said as she dried her tears and kissed her unconscious fiancé.

"Yes naruto-kun…we will make who ever did this pay for what they did" Neji said as he started to cry just a little

"Oh come now how do you two know that someone did this…what if was only an accident" Hiashi said as he held naruto's hand tighter

"Father…you know as much as we do that this was no accident…we all saw the damage done to naruto-kun…this was no accident someone tried to kill naruto-kun today…and we are going to find out who" Hinata said in a small demonic voice in the last part "I am sorry…kyuuni and I are both very angered and sad at the same time…so you will have to excuse my voice if it cracks or if I start to emit chakra" She said as she held naruto's hand tighter

"I understand hinata…and you are right…this was no accident I just didn't think it would be an attack because naruto was still alive" Hiashi was cut off by sakura coming back in "Do you know exactly what happened"? Hiashi asked her as the rest of the family looked at sakura intently

"Yes…I just needed to fill some things out" Sakura said as she cleared her throat getting ready to explain "Naruto was attacked I am sure of it…he was hit by a high level lightning technique, meaning his attacker was more then likely jonnin or even kage level in order to do what that jutsu did…anyway here is a list of damage that was apparent: Heart and Lung damage, Extensive tissue damage especially around the point of attack, very extensive nerve damage to the nervous system and to his spinal nerves, there was also some damage to his muscle groups and chakra network but we will have to get someone else in here that can see that" She said as she gave hinata the signal to begin examining the internal damage

"You are right…his muscles and chakra network are very badly damaged, it almost looks like someone started ripping his muscles and his chakra coils are very badly torn…what kind of jutsu does this to its victim, it almost looks like the lightning was attacking specific spots" Hinata said as she became even more broken and turned off her byakugan.

"Well there you have it…to be honest I don't know what jutsu this was all I know is it was lightning, I have never seen damage like this before, it is almost shocking that naruto made it through this…I'm…sorry" Sakura just couldn't hold a straight face any longer she rushed over to naruto and started crying and hugging him, after five minutes she regained her composure and finished what she was going to say "We do not know the full extent of the damage from the jutsu until he wakes up, so I will be back tomorrow to check on you and naruto if you are still here" Sakura teased

"Thank you again sakura-san…your efforts are more then appreciated…but I need to get hanabi home so she can get some sleep" Hiashi said as he walked over to hanabi and picked her up

"But I want to be here with naruto" She complained

"Hey…genin or not you still need sleep…and you wont be sleeping here" Hiashi said as he carried her out "Oh and neji, hinata…don't stay up to late watching naruto…I don't care if you sleep here just make sure your not up all night" Hiashi said as he carried hanabi down the hall.

"Neji…do you think he will be ok" Hinata said as she looked down at naruto

"I am sure he will be fine hinata…he has always been strong and no matter what was thrown at him I have always personally witnessed him make it through it, this will be no different…why do you ask"? Neji said as he looked hinata in the eyes

"I asked because I am worried…it is scary that someone would attack naruto-kun inside Konoha and inside the hyuga household no less…I just hope naruto can make it through this alright" Hinata said as another tear ran down her cheek.

"Yes hinata I hope so too…now we should respect hiashi's wish's and get some sleep, I will sleep in this chair you can sleep in that one unless you would prefer this one" Neji pointed to his chair

"No…this one is fine, thank you neji…good night" She said while she made herself a blanket from naruto's cloths and fell straight to sleep.

Inside naruto's head things were quiet and damp. Inside naruto, kyuubi, and tj could be seen lying next to each other in a line, each one completely knocked out, they had been like that ever since the incident first happened. Tj slowly began to wake up, first he moved and then ten minutes later he opened his eyes and slowly tried to get up, but found it impossible for the time being.

"_**I should probably wake them up or at least try"**_ Tj thought to himself as he turned his head and tried to wake kyuubi **"Hey…hey brother get up…hey stupid fagot get your ass up" **He said quietly because he did not have the energy to get loud let alone, scream it was hard even cursing so he did his best. After ten minutes of trying to get kyuubi up, he finally managed to get him up and then he went to work trying to wake up naruto **"Hey naruto…get your lazy, good for nothing ass up…kyuubi you wake him up I am very tired from trying to get you up"**

"**Fine…Naruto get up…we need you to wake up now"** Kyuubi said to naruto trying not to stress himself with trying to hard. After thirty minutes of trying naruto still did not awaken** "I don't know if he is getting up anytime soon tj…he took a stronger hit then we did, he might be out until morning"**

"**Well…then I guess we should follow his example…but first what I am wondering is what happened to us"?** Tj asked kyuubi in his very first serious voice

"**I have no clue…all I can remember is it started raining then suddenly there was a bright light and pain, then we were knocked out…but what ever it was it did some damage, I can't move anything except my head and hands"** Kyuubi said as he heard snoring coming from tj and decided to follow his example and sleep too.

* * *

Writers Comments

Well this is not the answer to my special little pole, it is more of an intermediate chapter…anyway hope you liked it…Oh and I reached 300 REVIEWS HELL YA!!!


	51. Effects Begin, Orochimaru's Army

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Setsuko-san: Dude this is so cool…over 300 reviews!!!

Freak109: I know it is awesome…they love us!!!

Setsuko-san: Yah we better not keep them waiting let's start the chapter

* * *

Neji opened his eyes to be met with sun shining in through the windows, he looked over at Hinata who was already awake holding Naruto's hand, a nurse was also in the room checking up on him and making sure he was still alive. "He is not awake yet is he Hinata…?"

"No…they are starting to think he maybe in a coma…" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I swear I will kill who ever did this to you Naruto-kun…" She said as she held his hand tighter.

"Hiashi-sama should be back soon to check on us and Naruto's condition," Neji said as he looked over at Naruto.

"I know…I just wish Naruto could be awake instead of…possibly being in a coma…" She said as more tears rolled down her face.

----------------------------------------------------------Inside Naruto's Head---------------------------------------------------------

"**I can move again…hell yah this is better then anything"!!!** TJ said as he jumped up and woke up Kyuubi. **"Wake up you sleeping fag…we have to wake up your butt buddy"!**

"**Shut up you butt pirate…do you think he will wake up today"?**

"**He better otherwise he is vulnerable and not to mention we will have to sit here in the dark like rats until he gets up…come on help me,"** He said as he and Kyuubi walked over to Naruto and started trying to wake him up, but it was no use everything they tried had no effect, not even TJ's pee rain. **"What do we do now he won't get up no matter what we try"!?!?!**

"**I have an idea…we can't wake him up from the inside, but maybe Hinata and Kyuuni can do it from the outside, or maybe from the inside…"** Kyuubi said as he paced back and fourth and TJ just looked at him like he was insane.

"**Umm ok…what"?!?**

"**You moron…you know how Kyuuni is like us but more gentle and softer and sweeter"?**

"**Umm ya I follow…wait…no I don't" **TJ said with a puzzled, yet pissed expression.

"**OK…her chakra is different from ours; it has special healing properties not to mention its strange comforting abilities…I know that from personal experience…maybe if we can get her in here we can wake up Naruto…come on first we have to contact them on the outside, so that means build your chakra."**

"**Oh ok…why didn't you just fucking say so"** They both start building chakra.

On the outside Hiashi and Hanabi have just arrived.

"Hello Hiashi-sama…did you sleep well"? Neji asked him.

"Well thank you…what about Naruto has his condition improved at all"? He asked as he glared at Naruto.

"No…they think he maybe in a coma…" Neji responded. Suddenly red and black chakra began to seep out of his body.

"I know that chakra…it is Kyuubi and TJ"!! Hinata said as the chakras took shape into Kyuubi and TJ. "How is Naruto-kun is he alright"?

"**No...It is almost like he is frozen or something…he needs to get his lazy ass up"** TJ said in a annoyed voice.

"**What he means is…Naruto is still unconscious" **Kyuubi said as Hinata lowered her head.

"SO he is in a coma" She said as more tears streamed down her face.

"**Stop crying…we have a plan…it involves Kyuuni though…" **

"Kyuuni? What for"? Hinata asked as she dried her tears.

"**Kyuuni's chakra has extraordinary healing abilities…and many other things…if she can get inside him maybe she can wake him."**

"Do you think she can do it"!?!? Hinata asked as hope entered her eyes.

"**Almost positive…now you should ask her"** The minute Kyuubi said that Kyuuni already manifested herself in chakra and was outside Hinata's body.

"**No need…I will do it…I will do anything for Kyuubi-kun and Naruto-kun…they helped me so much…I would be honored to help Naruto-kun in his time of need,"** Kyuuni said with her first serious tone.

"**Ok just pump your chakra into Naruto and you should appear inside with us…that means Hinata you will have to keep your grip on him in order for Kyuuni to stay inside Naruto…ok"? **Kyuubi said in a serious tone.

"Yes I will do that…good luck Kyuuni…and please bring Naruto-kun back to me," Hinata said as she grabbed Naruto's arm and all three chakra's disappeared back inside Naruto.

"**Come on Naruto is over here Kyuuni"** Kyuubi said as he grabbed her hand and they ran down the damp, dank hallway and saw Naruto lying in the middle of the wet floor.

"**He looks horrible…are you sure I can help him"?** Kyuuni asked as she looked at Naruto then back at Kyuubi.

"**Yes I have faith in you my love…but you have to have faith in yourself as well…now go work your magic,"** Kyuubi said as Kyuuni nodded and gave him a kiss and walked over to Naruto and started pumping her chakra into his body.

"**Naruto-kun…I don't know if you can hear me in there but…we need you back…Hinata-chan needs you back…please let this work…"** She said as her light blue chakra started pumping stronger and stronger until Naruto was completely covered in it.

"**Come on Kyuuni you are doing great…bring him back"!!!** Kyuubi said as Kyuuni intensified the chakra.

"**Ya you go girl…bring that little brat back for us…I owe him a good pounding" **TJ said to Kyuuni.

Naruto moved when she started to think about Hinata and Naruto together again **"Come on Naruto-kun…she needs you…COME BACK"!!!** She shouted as her chakra pumped stronger with thoughts and feelings of Hinata. Naruto was now moving his body, and starting to open his eyes **"Come on Naruto-kun that is it…keep trying"!!!** She shouted as Naruto started to get up, his eyes were now fully open; Kyuuni stopped her chakra once he started to stand. Once Naruto was up he looked around and saw Kyuubi, TJ, and Kyuuni standing around him.

"**Well say something you homo"!?!?!** TJ shouted with some annoyance.

"S-shut up y-you butt p-pirate…" He said in a quiet voice and a smile across his face, with that Kyuubi and Kyuuni started hugging him while they all ignored TJ's come backs and screaming at Naruto. "I could hear your voice Kyuuni…and I could feel your thoughts…without you I would still be in the dark…thank you," He said as he hugged her tight.

"**Your welcome Naruto-kun," **She said as tears streamed down her face.

"**What happened to you…what happened while you were training"?** Kyuubi asked in a serious yet confused tone.

"I can't remember…all I can remember is it started to rain, then there was a flash of light and then extreme pain, then I fell to the ground and that is all I can remember," Naruto said as TJ and Kyuubi walked closer and they all started discussing what could of happened, Kyuuni saw her opportunity and left Naruto's body. She was now outside made of chakra again.

"Kyuuni did it work…is Naruto-kun alright"!?!?!? Hinata asked in with an extremely worried look.

"**I did it…we did it Hinata…he is back and he will more then likely be out here in a minute…when I left he was talking to Kyuubi and TJ" **She said as she was hugged by Hinata.

"Thank you Kyuuni…THANK YOU SO MUCH"!!! She said as tears streamed down her face. "Did you hear that Hanabi…your brother is going to be alright"!!!

"YES…I knew my brother could make it through this…and thank you very much Kyuuni-chan…I don't know if he would be alright without you," Hanabi said as she rushed over to her brother and started waiting for him to open his eyes. Kyuuni just smiled and went back into Hinata, while Hinata got in close as well; she wanted to kiss him till the cows came home when he woke up. Naruto slowly started moving, which excited the two waiting girls even more, then his eyes slowly started to open until the two large sky blue eyes were staring at Hinata and Hanabi.

"H-Hinata-chan…Hanabi-chan…how are you"? He said as he put on a foxy grin and then he was met by hugs from Hanabi and big passionate kisses from Hinata. After ten minutes of reuniting with Hinata and his family Naruto finally decided he was getting up.

"Naruto-kun you should stay in bed…you don't have the strength to get up" Hinata said as Naruto continued.

"I do have the strength…just let me try," He said as he turned his body and placed his feet on the floor and stood up. "There you see…I am fine," He said as he shooed them out, except for Hinata so he could get dressed, but Naruto found it hard because Hinata was all over him and he didn't care he liked it when she was like this, so he left his clothes off and they started kissing even more until Naruto found himself on the bed under Hinata, she was starting to get undressed and Naruto knew where this was going and he had to stop before Neji or worse Hiashi walked in on them getting undressed and said something like 'Can't you two just wait for a bit longer? You two will be able to do that when ever you want'. So Naruto slowly stopped her "Sorry Hinata-chan as much as I would want to, and I mean I really want to…but our family is right outside that door, and I don't think they will like coming in to see us 'bonding" Naruto said with a blush and a smile.

"Sorry Naruto-kun…I couldn't control myself…can you forgive me"? She said as Naruto walked over and got his pants and other clothes on.

"Hinata-chan…there is nothing to forgive…you had sexual thoughts with your fiancé…it is not a crime…and besides I wanted to as well but it just isn't the place" Naruto said with a smile.

"Ok Naruto-kun…you ready to go home"? She asked with a smile.

"Sure…and when we get home we have to train…because how far away is the exam"? Naruto asked with a smile.

"Umm…your right it is only a few days away…in almost five days"!!! She said in an excited voice.

"Yes…five days until we are together forever my love," Naruto said as they kissed passionately.

"Let's go Naruto-kun" She said as they opened the door and met with their family and they all walked home together.

"So…not to kill the happy mood but what happened to me…all I can remember is a flash then nothing"? Naruto said to them hoping someone would answer.

"Well son…the truth is someone tried to kill you using some kind of lightning jutsu…and they almost succeeded" Hiashi said with a serious tone.

"W-what…someone tried to…kill me"?!?! Naruto said with a shocked look.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun…Tsunade-sama and father have people out there looking for the assassin…and I am too" Hinata said trying to comfort Naruto.

"But that doesn't change the fact that someone almost killed me" Naruto said in a soft yet serious tone. "Wait…I don't feel right…"

"What do you mean Naruto-kun"? Hinata asked as she looked over at Naruto and grabbed his hand.

"I don't know…hold on," Naruto started trying to build his tails of chakra, but nothing happened, not even one came out. "What is going on…I can't build tails of chakra anymore…" Naruto said as he kept trying over and over again.

"Naruto-kun…are you going to be ok"? Hinata asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know…I can't build my powerful chakra anymore…I am…weak…" Naruto said as he dropped his head.

"No your not…you are the strongest person I have ever known…and you will always be the strongest in my eyes," Hinata said as she gave him a kiss.

"Your right…that just means I will have to train extra hard in order to accommodate for the sudden weakness in chakra," Naruto said with a clenched fist, as they walked into the mansion, Naruto ran straight to the court yard and started training his heart out. "I must become strong enough to be of some use…I must become strong enough to protect the ones I love the most," Was what Naruto said as he hit five hundred push-ups, then he went straight into jutsu and chakra training, Hinata practiced her jyuuken with her father and Neji.

"Neji, father…come at me with everything you got"!!! She said in a serious voice.

"Are you sure about that Hinata?" Neji questioned.

"She is sure…just do it Neji…go at her with intent to kill," Hiashi said as they both started throwing lethal jyuuken strikes at Hinata, but Hinata just dodged everyone, she tapped into Kyuuni's chakra and started performing 'Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu' and other jutsu she was taught by Naruto. She actually defeated her father and Neji at the same time. "Hinata…I am more then impressed…you have become stronger then even I…" Hiashi said with his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Amazing…" Was all Neji said.

"Thank you both…I needed to see if I have been getting stronger or if I was just trying too hard," She then ran toward Naruto who was doing another five hundred push-up's. "Naruto-kun…I defeated father and Neji at the same time"!! She screamed as Naruto shot up and gave her and intense and passionate congratulatory kiss. She pulled away slowly then looked at Naruto "What is with the sudden burst of passion in your kiss Naruto-kun"? She asked in some confusion.

"I just wanted you to know how proud of you I am…I think you will have to protect me from now on" Naruto said with a false smile.

"Is that it…you are sad because you no longer have the ability to tap into Kyuubi's chakra," She said with a disappointed voice.

"Yes…that is it…Hinata-chan I have gone my whole life using his chakra…and now suddenly I can't anymore…you don't understand how hard and confusing this is for me," He said in a serious yet sad voice.

"Oh Naruto-kun…I am sorry I doubted you…you are right…I forgot you grew up with Kyuubi and you always depended on his help…I mean when you gave Kyuuni to me I rarely use her…and I am fine…oh I am sorry," She said as she hugged him.

"SO what you are saying is…because I have always depended on Kyuubi it has made me weak and helpless"?!?! Naruto said as he broke away from Hinata and looked her in the eyes.

"No…I am not saying that at all…Naruto-kun why are you so…so…angry at me right now"? She asked as she looked at Naruto.

"I don't know…I need to think about some things…I will be back later…I will see you tonight Hinata-chan," Was what he said as he grabbed a jacket and ran outside, Naruto was running in the direction on Itachi and Kisame's place. He ran as fast as he could go without tiring himself out, he practically knocked their door down trying to get them to answer. When Kisame finally answered he was pushed against the wall and held by the collar.

"Naruto…what is the meaning of this intrusion"?!? Kisame said as he made Naruto drop him.

"I need you and Itachi to fight me…fight me as if you wanted to kill me"! Naruto said in a serious voice.

"But why…"? He was cut off by Naruto.

"Just do it…I need to see something"!!! Naruto said with an enraged voice.

"Fine meet me and Itachi outside in the clearing were we trained Hinata…we will meet you there," Kisame said as he closed the door on Naruto and retrieved Itachi and flashed straight over to the clearing, Naruto ran as fast as he could trying his hardest to get there, when he finally arrived he saw Itachi and Kisame waiting for him.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?" Itachi shouted in a dead voice.

"Just do it"!!! He said in anger. Itachi and Kisame both disappeared and started double teaming Naruto with a barrage of jutsu and attacks. Naruto was fast enough to dodge most of the attacks but when he tried to do the higher level jutsu he just couldn't. Naruto was suddenly hit by a shuriken and then the explosive tag attached to it blew up and sent Naruto through a tree. Naruto just got up and wiped the blood from his chin and charged Itachi, but he was dodged then kicked into another tree. Then Naruto was hit by a water dragon from Kisame. Naruto got up slowly and then tried to hit them both with his most powerful genjutsu that would have easily countered and confused any attack sent by Itachi and Kisame but when he did it nothing happened and just trying to perform it drained him. Itachi saw the opportunity and used his mangekyou sharingan; he was actually able to use it on Naruto, which was strange becuase normally Naruto was too strong to be affected but now he wasn't, Itachi found this strange but continued the 72 hour long torture. When Naruto emerged he was broken but not out.

"Naruto-kun…why are you holding back…unleash your chakra and actually become a challenge to beat"!!! Kisame said as he threw another water dragon which nailed Naruto in the chest and on Naruto's way up Kisame met him half way and then hit Naruto down with bone breaking strength. Naruto was met on the ground by a water clone which let Naruto fall on his knee. Naruto stops dead on the clone's knee and then falls to the ground. "Why do you not engage your Kyuubi chakra Naruto"? Kisame asks Naruto who just barely opens his eyes to look at Kisame.

"BECAUSE I CANT ANYMORE"!!!!!! Naruto shouts as he punches Kisame in the jaw and sends him into the air then Naruto goes through his seals and summons the Samehada or 'Shark Skin Sword'. Naruto then jumped into the air and hit Kisame into the ground with extreme prejudice. While Kisame tried to recover Naruto turned his sights to Itachi and charged him with the sword fully wielded no longer was it in the bandages, it was fully out and ready to rip something apart. Itachi had to think fast; Naruto was obviously very angry and was probably going to try and kill him if he didn't think. Itachi had an idea, so he summoned a shadow clone and sent it after Naruto but he cut through it and jumped at Itachi, but when he cut Itachi in half it was only another clone. Itachi appeared behind Naruto and stabbed him with a kunai. Naruto vanished into a puff of smoke and then from behind he hit Itachi with the powerful sword and sent him straight into Kisame who just recovered. Naruto stood there with the sword as the two of them got up, Naruto may not of had accessed the Kyuubi's chakra, but he sure had a massive amount of killer intent coming off of him.

"Kisame…he seems to be losing himself…we need to take him down now…I am afraid that we can no longer take it easy…I will have to use my full sharingan and you will have to use the full extent of your power." Itachi said in a serious voice.

"But Itachi that will…" Kisame was cut off.

"Just do it…otherwise it will be our lives that he will take"!!! Itachi said angrily. With that Kisame and Itachi both disappeared and reappeared on both sides of Naruto, Itachi quickly put Naruto under an intense sharingan based genjutsu that held him still while Kisame ran forward and put Naruto in a water prison. Once Naruto was restrained they began to talk to him.

"Naruto what the hell is wrong with you…why did you use Samehada on us…do you realize that you could have killed us if you actually knew how to use it"!?!?!

"Shut up…I must become stronger! I must prove that I am worth something"!!! Naruto shouted from inside the bubble.

"He needs a medical examination…look at his eyes they are blood shot with rage…not chakra…come on Kisame you carry him in the bubble," Itachi and Kisame quickly disappeared and then reappeared at the hospital entrance and brought in the extremely angry Naruto. Sakura asked they keep him restrained while she waited for someone to come in and give him a proper examination.

Meanwhile at Orochimaru's (Freak109: A.K.A The Gay Pedophile Butt-Bandit) hideout the assassin had just come back.

"Mission accomplished Orochimaru-sama" The man said.

"So the fox is dead then"? Orochimaru said with a smile but it changed when he heard the next words.

"Not exactly…" He said with a smile on his face.

"Then how dare you return a failure…I should kill you"!!! But he was cut off.

"But I did manage to badly weaken the boy…I disabled his ability to transform into the fox…I and I caused him to lose his mind in anger by using my special jutsu," He said with a brighter smile.

"Really? Then now would be the perfect time to attack Konoha…by the way if you did cause him to go insane then I want to know exactly what you did"? Orochimaru said with an evil smile as the red eyed boy behind him squinted his eyes and showed a no sign of moving.

"Well…I used a lightning jutsu to cause his nervous system to go haywire…which will cause his body to make extreme amounts of adrenaline and I even used a hidden medical jutsu to cause the boys medulla oblongata to grow in size and release enormous amounts of testosterone, which in normal terms should make him into an extremely violent and angry beast," He said with a another smile.

"Oh very good…very good indeed, not only did you remove my problem but you actually kept him alive so I may kill him…and will this torture him"?!?!? He said with some excitement.

"Oh very much…he will go insane with madness (Freak109: Madness? THIS IS SPARTA!!!! Sorry, just HAD to make the reference LOL) and rage…you see the jutsu is designed to only stop once I am dead, once I die the process will reverse and he will be back to normal…but as long as I live he will become angrier and angrier until he only knows one thing and that will be anger and blood lust…he will become like Gaara was except with 50 times more rage and killer intent…" He then gave an evil laugh.

"OH BRAVO…bravo…you have earned my trust…in fact you shall be one of my generals in my army, next to Sasuke and Kabuto of course…but my only question is…will the boy be a threat to us"? Orochimaru said with a serious face.

"Oh no…he will be so blinded by his rage that he won't be able to even tell friend from foe…he would attack his own best friend if they so much as looked at him funny…he will be like an insane rhino with more testosterone then all the elephants in the world…he will kill anything or at least attempt to…hell even if you knocked off his arm it would try and kill," He said as they both began laughing their evil laughs.

"Good…I am most impressed…Kabuto"!!! He shouted as Kabuto ran in.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru"? He said.

"Prepare my armies…I want to be at Konoha by tomorrow morning…MOVE IT"!!! He shouted.

"Tomorrow?? Orochimaru-sama are you sure??" The man said as Kabuto ran out of the room.

"Positive…I want to kill that worm for taking my leg all those years ago"!!!! He said in an angered voice.

"But my lord could you not have Kabuto or another medical ninja reattach it…or even grow another one with another jutsu"? He asked but was then grabbed by the neck by Orochimaru.

"Don't you think I have already tried that?!?…That boy's chakra was so intense and poisonous that just because it did what it did, my leg is stuck like this forever…If I try and attach a new leg it just shrivels and dies…NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND BE READY FOR BATTLE"!!!! Orochimaru thundered and then threw him out the door.

"A little on edge Orochimaru"? Sasuke said in an Itachi style voice.

"SHUT UP…you go get ready too…I can't wait to get to that village and kill that little pest for taking my leg"!!! Orochimaru thundered as Sasuke casually walked out of the room and went to prepare for battle.

Back at Konoha, they were having very bad luck trying to calm Naruto; every time a nurse came near him he tried to attack her. ANBU eventually showed up and had to take Naruto into custody in order to protect the other people from being hurt by the boy.

"Naruto Uzumaki Hyuuga…you are under arrest in order to protect the people of Konoha…come with us," Kisame slowly let the bubble down and Naruto immediately jumped out the window and started running away. "AFTER HIM"!!! One ANBU agent shouted as they all disappeared to go after him, even Itachi and Kisame left to assist any way that could for they both knew Naruto was very disturbed and was a danger to anyone he was around. Naruto ran to the entrance to the village and ran outside it straight into the forest. "Ok I want half of us to pursue him while the other half stay behind and guarded his friends and family, and I want heavy security at the Hyuuga estate now"!!! He shouted as half of the ANBU agents disappeared into the forest and the other left for Naruto's friends' homes. "We need to catch him otherwise he could seriously injure someone…split up I want half to search this half of the forest while the others search the other half…MOVE IT"!!! He shouted as the squad split up to search for Naruto.

Naruto took refuge in a cave and hid himself in the farthest reaches of the cave where he waited in the dark for the first foolish person to come in and look for him. Naruto sat as insanity took him in the dark he sat, he sat in the quiet of the cave for an hour, and outside he could still hear the foot steps of the ones who hunted him. Naruto sat inside the cave ignoring any and all comments from Kyuubi and TJ.

----------------------------------------------------------Inside Naruto's Mind-----------------------------------------------------------

"**Naruto for the love of god…talk to us"!!!!! **Kyuubi shouted but Naruto just sat in the corner rocking back and forth, and when TJ would lose patience and try to shake him out of it, Naruto would lash out and try and attack him, like some scared animal that was backed up into a corner.

"**What the fuck did they do to him…he is like some sort of animal…who ever attacked him sure is going to get a serious ass kicking when we find him"!!!** TJ screamed as Naruto still sat not responding, at least verbally to his friend's calls.

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga complex the ANBU thought it would be easier to guard everyone if they were all in one place so they brought everyone Naruto knew to the Hyuuga estate and no matter how much they asked they got no answers as to why they were there other then, 'You are in danger and we needed to guard you all safely and successfully'. Hinata was fed up she walked over to the nearest ANBU and grabbed him with her beast form active and started demanding answers otherwise she would kill him.

"_**Why are we all here and where is Naruto-kun**_"!?!?! She demanded with her tails whipping around violently.

"OK…I will talk…you are all here so we can protect you from Naruto…he went insane and attacked Kisame and Itachi, then when he was brought to the hospital he attacked the nurses and patients, and when we came to temporarily arrest him, he ran away into the forest and now we have teams out there looking for him before he hurts someone…and we are here to make sure he doesn't hurt any of you…NOW PLEASE LET ME GO"!!! The man pleaded and then was dropped by the stunned young lady. She slowly walked back to the others with the look of horror on her face; she spoke to no one for even she could not believe what she was told. She then turned around and shouted.

"_**I DON'T BELIEVE YOU…YOU ARE ALL LYING**_"!!! When suddenly the ANBU all disappeared and appeared at the front door; from the other side the sound of screaming men could be heard and the sound of limbs being forcibly ripped off could also be heard.

"Block the door…don't let him in"!!! One shouted as they blocked the door and all stood back ready for whatever it was to try and get in. There was silence on the other side of the door, when suddenly there was a scream from the crowd of people and another person pointed to the roof top where a blood drenched figure could be seen standing. "Take up defensive positions around the people and call for back-up"!!!! He shouted as all the ANBU and jounnin surrounded the crowd of people and they all watched as the dark figure paced back and fourth as if trying to send fear into its victims. Suddenly the figure turned its head and ran off in the opposite direction as a group of ANBU chased after him with kunai drawn. When they caught it it disappeared in puff of smoke; it was a shadow clone that Naruto sent to test to safety of things.

"DAMN IT…we were tricked! Back into the forest we have to find him"!!! The leader shouted as the group of ANBU jumped back into the forest to continue their search.

Naruto sat in the dark shaking and completely on edge ready to attack at the slightest noise. He sat there like that until he fell asleep from the insanity that he was going through, but he slept with both ears open waiting to hear the foot steps of anyone who wanted to try to hurt him.

Hinata and the other people were finally allowed to enter one of the many rooms in the mansion so they could all get some sleep, but Hinata found it hard to sleep knowing somewhere out there Naruto was sitting in the cold, in the dark alone, and probably scared to death, she wanted to go out and search for him herself but she knew she would never get past the gate. So she fell asleep hoping when she woke up this would all be over and Naruto would be eating breakfast at the dining room table.

* * *

Writers Comments

Well that took me all day to write…I hope you liked it! I can't wait to write the next chapter…(Remember when I said Hinata and Kyuuni would get a chance to shine…well its coming) and as it turns out I went with power problems and something I wanted to throw in, thanks for voting!!!

Editor's Comments

I hope Naruto gets his powers back at one point! And man this was hard to edit. Do you realize how many Naruto's I had to capitalize? I counted, 113! Whew, thank god for replace… Setsuko, YOU'D BETTER GIVE HIM BACK HIS POWERS RAWR!...Well, eventually at least…


	52. The Battle, Old Enemies Fight Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Freak109: Hey…wake up…damn it he is still asleep…that is what he gets for staying up late typing…

Setsuko-san: -Snore-

Freak109: Well maybe I can start the chapter this time…

Naruto: Hey can I start this one…PLEASE!!!

Freak109: Fine…go ahead…I will start the next one…-sigh- You'd think I could start one once in a while…

Naruto: YES!!!…Ok here we go folks, on to the chapter! Believe It!!!

Freak109: I think I like Dattebayo better…-rolls eyes-

Naruto: Oh ok…I will use that one then

Freak109: -does face plant- Lets just see the Gay pedophile Butt-Bandit get his ass kicked…hopefully

Orochimaru: ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT IM GAY?

Freak109: no…IM IMPLYING THAT YOU'RE A FAG! -does elemental binding jutsu on the Butt-Bandit in order to stop him from killing me-

Orochimaru: Damn you…

Freak109: Fuck you, you suck, and your gay. No one likes you, so go die.

Orochimaru: -sniffle-

* * *

"Sir…we have been searching all night…we haven't found him…can we please stop"?!?!?! The ANBU agent said to the ANBU leader.

"Fine…but we start again later…" The leader was cut off by another agent running up to him drenched in blood. "WHAT THE HELL DID THIS TO YOU…Was it that kid"!?!?!

"No sir…an army…it approaches…outpost town…is completely gone…they are being lead…by Orochimaru"!!! He said as he dropped to the ground and died.

"BACK TO KONOHA…PREPARE FOR BATTLE"!!!!!! He shouted as all the agents and Itachi and Kisame disappeared with enormous speed back to the village. They all ran in through the gate and ran straight for the Hyuuga estate to warn the others. They knocked down the door and started telling everyone. "All ninja…get ready…we have a war to win…Orochimaru is coming with an army of his subordinates…that means we need a team to evacuate the villagers and children to the hide away in the mountain…Hiashi will you so this"?

"Of course…Hinata, Neji…be careful…come Hanabi you will come with me…I do not want you to get hurt," Hiashi said seriously while he gave Hinata and Neji a hug and then was gone with Hanabi. Little did they know a person was watching them all from the roof tops, it was Naruto, and he was no better then he was last night in fact he was worse. Suddenly Naruto started having flashbacks from the night he was struck by lightning.

_Flashback_

_Naruto suddenly saw a figure in front of him as he was struck by lightning, the figure became more and more clear, until he saw his face, he had black hair like Neji's, a black robe, green eyes, and an evil grin on his face._

_Flashback over (Short flashback…I know I just wanted him to remember his assassin's face)_

The face of the man was burnt into Naruto's soul; he only saw his face now, the face of the man that tried to kill him. Naruto clenched his fist and gritted his teeth and then disappeared back into the forest.

"Everyone…prepare for battle…they will most likely be upon us very soon…don't waste any time…as soon as you are ready report back to the front gate for instructions…Understood"?!?! The man shouted as they all gave a nod of confirmation.

Five minutes went by and everyone that was a ninja in Konoha was at the front gate ready for orders. "Ok…I don't know how many they are yet, but my scout should be back very soon…so until then I want all of you to take your soldier pills and be ready for anything"!!! He shouted as they all nodded.

Hinata walked over to the tent and got her solider pill, and then looked at the forest.

"Worried about Naruto"? Kakashi said as he put his arm on her shoulder.

"Y-yes…he is out there somewhere and he has no idea about the threat…and if he is as they say he is…then I am scared he may challenge the army himself…" She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Well…I can't say that won't happen…but what I can say is, Naruto is strong and if he does challenge them at least he will kill a lot of them…that I am sure of…hell he almost killed Itachi and Kisame…don't worry about him, he maybe an enraged mad man right now, but inside is still Naruto and he wont do anything foolish," Kakashi said as Hinata turned around and hugged him.

"Kakashi-sensei…why does someone always have to try and take Naruto-kun from me"!!! She shouted as more tears streamed down her face.

"I don't know…please you have to hold yourself together…we have a battle to concentrate on," Kakashi said as he pulled her off slowly and dried her tears. Suddenly the scout arrived and started telling the leader his information.

"Sir…their numbers are great…too many for me to count…we may not win this war…there are far more then we expected…there will be twenty of them for every one of us," He said in a shaky voice.

"FUCK…everyone…the odds are against us…there will be twenty of them for every one of you…if not more, so I want you all to be ruthless and kill as many as possible, this is a battle for Konoha, and everything depends on what happens today…so don't hold back, give it your all…we will ambush them, now everyone into the forest and flank them on my command"!!!! With that they all jumped into the forest and started on their way to meet the enemy army.

Naruto was already at the army, and he was scanning them all, looking for the face he knew was the one he wanted dead, he scanned and scanned, until he finally found who he was looking for, a sound ninja with green eyes, long black hair, with an evil grin on his face. Naruto became extremely enraged now, he jumped into the forest as the other ninja approached and he waited for his moment to come. He sat there with his fists clenched ready to pounce on the Konoha ninja for interrupting, and he would have if he hadn't seen his target already, he was locked on the man, he wanted him dead.

Hinata looked back when she felt the spike of killer intent coming from behind her. "Kakashi-sensei…did you feel that"? She asked in a quiet almost unheard voice.

"It's Naruto…he is watching and waiting for something…so not worry if he was going to attack us he would have already…" Kakashi said calmly .

"N-Naruto-kun…I need to go to him," She said seriously.

"No…he is not Naruto right now, he may attack you, besides you need to worry about the enemy right now, I know he is for some reason…" Kakashi said as the order came in through the radio to attack them. "NOW"!!! He shouted as all the ninja burst out of the trees and the battle broke out. Hinata knew she would need all the power she could get so she immediately went into her fourth tail form and started ripping the men in half. She looked like Naruto did when he went fourth tails. She was killing ninja after ninja after ninja. She was mad and everyone could see it, she was killing like Naruto used to. Her tails whipped around and as they did they sliced off the enemy ninja's heads in one clean go. She would pick one up and rip him apart like a mad woman. Until she was punched by a large figure, it was Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru…you are responsible for Naruto's condition"!?!!? She shouted at him as she got up.

"Yes…do you like it, it is my generals handy work…" Orochimaru said as the general X cloud ninja appeared next to him, and the minute he did there was a very strong blast of killer intent from the trees, it was so strong it almost made everyone sick, in fact the battle halted to see what it was, when suddenly Naruto busted out of the trees, eyes blood shot with rage. Orochimaru and the general were far away from him and there were over a thousand men in his way. But he didn't care he ripped through soldier after soldier like they were paper. He was extremely angry and he kept getting closer and closer as ninja after ninja fell before him. The battle had restarted, and many of the men were trying to stop Naruto, but every shuriken or kunai that hit him did not even seem to do anything as they were ripped apart. Hinata was shocked to say the least. "YOU…I thought you said he would not be a threat"!!!! Orochimaru thundered.

"I thought he would kill his village first before he tried to get us…" He pleaded.

"Then you go take care of him…maybe you can feed him with your hide…" Orochimaru thundered as he threw the ninja into the crowd to go face Naruto, while he faced Hinata. Hinata saw Orochimaru was distracted and made her move; she shot forward and punched him into the army of ninja behind him. _"NO matter how many of the ninja we kill, they just keep coming…I hope we can win this"_ She thought as she dodged Orochimaru's snake arms and shot forward again to try to punch him again, but he was ready this time and dodged her and punched her in the gut and sent her into the forest, he followed and continued to punch her as she flew through the air, he finally finished the barrage of punches with a powerful kick into the ground. He jumped backwards and started laughing his evil laugh.

"Did you really think you would stand a chance against me…I am one of the legendary sannin…you can not kill me," He said with a chuckle as Hinata stood up slowly. "Well it looks like you are ready for more…shall we dance"? He said as Hinata shot out another tail and they both charged each other.

Naruto was standing right in front of his killer and looked him in the eye and gave a roar and charged him, but he was dodged and then kicked into a tree. Naruto shot back up and launched forward only to hit his target and they both went flying into the forest opposite of Hinata and Orochimaru. When they both landed, the man began to talk. "Well Naruto…it is a pleasure to finally meet you…do you like my handy work, the rage, the anger, no power…how does it feel…you are the most predictable foe I could ever face right now…so let us end this quickly," He said as they both started circling each other like two wild animals ready to pounce on the other. Naruto finally let out a battle cry and charged him, but he saw it coming and countered with a kick to the back, Naruto was sent straight into a tree. The man then started doing hand signs and suddenly the sky went dark and it started to rain, the man then did a lightning jutsu that sent five bolts of lightning into Naruto. Naruto dropped to the ground and slowly got back up. "Well I think you deserve to know my name Naruto…because I know yours all too well…I am Genji…but you may know me as Sanjuro…do you remember me Naruto, it was two years ago I believe…you killed me, even when I begged for mercy, you killed me…" He said as he kicked Naruto in the gut.

"_**YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD**_"!!!!!! He shouted.

"Oh I am impressed you can still talk…yes I did die…but lord Orochimaru brought me back in the body of a cloud ninja…and the minute I came back to life I vowed that one day, I would make you pay for killing me…and now that day is finally here…but I wanted to make you suffer first, so I used a special jutsu to seal away that enormous power of yours, and I inside the lightning I hid a special medical jutsu that was used to make kill people slowly or give them what you have now, anger, rage, inability to think or distinguish between friend or foe, the list goes on…" He said with a bright smile.

"_**I AM GOING TO KILL YOU…AND THIS TIME STAY DEAD**_"!!!! Naruto screamed while he grabbed Sanjuro's foot and threw him into and tree. But the tree disappeared.

"Oh Naruto you really _are_ blinded now…you have been under a genjutsu the whole time, ever since u were sent into the forest…and now I can beat the crap out of you and you can not even find me…enjoy your slow death Naruto"!!! He shouted as Naruto was hit by barrage of kicks and punches that came from nowhere, Naruto was kicked straight into a tree and then hit by another barrage of lightning attacks.

Hinata and Orochimaru started exchanging punches and kicks in the air. Hinata finally managed to land a powerful chakra punch on Orochimaru, she sent him straight into a tree. Then she jumped over and started closing all of his tenketsu. She hit him 128 times and closed every single little ball of chakra in his body. Orochimaru sat stunned but then he gave an evil smile. "You cannot effect me with jyuuken…it will not work"!!! He shouted as all of his tenketsu opened right back up.

"Impossible…only Naruto-kun was able to do such a thing"!!! She said as Orochimaru grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the ground creating a crater.

"You are weak…you have a demon's chakra to assist you and yet you still remain weak…I will kill you quickly so I do not have to deal with such weakness…and when I am done with you I will go kill Naruto for taking my leg…NOW HOLD STILL"! He said as he grabbed her by the throat again and pushed her further into the ground, he started charging a very powerful chakra punch.

"All my life I have been called weak…by my father, by my cousin, by everyone…and Naruto was the only person who ever called me strong…and then I became strong and beat my father and Neji…_I AM STRONG_…_**AND YOU WILL NOT KILL THE MOST PRECIOUS PERSON I HAVE**_" She shouted as she punched Orochimaru in the face, he went flying into the air. Hinata quickly teleported up and kicked him back down into the ground. She stayed in the air holding a small ball of chakra, you see in her spare time she would practice Naruto's Rasengan, and she charged it and charged it until it became solid. She then started to shoot down toward Orochimaru shouting "RASENGAN"!!!! She came down and hit him square in the chest with the sphere of swirling chakra.

"ARGHHH…WHERE DID YOU GET SUCH POWER"!?!?! He shouted as the sphere started to rip through his chest.

"_FROM NARUTO-KUN_"!!!! She shouted "_**AND YOU WILL NEVER HURT HIM AGAIN**_"!!!! She screamed as the sphere grew faster and stronger, and more powerful. She kept pushing it in with all her strength until there was an explosion that sent her back into the air. She fell and landed next to the large hole she had created. She walked over and saw Orochimaru's dead body, with a very large hole in the middle. _"I did it Naruto-kun…I beat Orochimaru…I have become strong just like you always said I would,"_ She said to herself as her tails whipped around and then finally they calmed down and she remembered they were still at war and she jumped out of the forest and continued to fight, at the same time looking for Naruto.

"Well Naruto…time for my pay back" Sanjuro said with an evil laugh "I am going to finish you off in the most painful of ways…I am going to use a special jutsu taught to me by Orochimaru himself…he wanted me to save you for him…but I think he will have to make an exception," Sanjuro said as he grabbed Naruto and picked him up, for he already did the seals that were needed. "Any last words…Naruto"? He said as a light started to glow on Naruto.

"GO TO HELL"!!!! He screamed.

"Well that is not a very nice thing to say before you die…oh well…DIE"!!!!!!! He shouted as he started performing the killer jutsu, it started. Naruto screamed as the jutsu went to work on destroying his cells. "WELL WERE IS YOUR PRECIOUS POWER NOW…HUH…YOU CANT HEAL YOUR SELF NOW CAN YOU NARUTO"!!! He said as he turned up the juice on the jutsu. The jutsu was frying every single one of Naruto's cells all at one time. Naruto was literally burning to death from the inside out. But then suddenly something happened, Naruto felt like the pain from the jutsu was gone, the jutsu was doing what Kyuubi's chakra would always do when he went into the blood red form, and Naruto's chakra was still healing him, just not as fast. Sanjuro kept on pumping him full of the killer jutsu, until Naruto started to smoke, then he dropped Naruto. "Well it looks like you are finished…now to go take care of all the other people that you hold…oh…_held_ dear to you," He said with an evil laugh, but then his laugh changed to a stunned smile as he felt a rush of killer intent swoop over him like a river. He turned around and saw Naruto who quickly ran forward and grabbed Sanjuro by the neck. "NO…IT CANT BE…YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD…YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE…I WATCHED YOU DIE"!!!! Sanjuro shouted as Naruto gave him an evil grin and picked him up off the ground and started to squeeze him by the neck.

"FIRST YOU TRY TO KILL ME…"Naruto said as squeezed his neck harder. "THEN YOU MAKE ME AND MY LOVED ONES SUFFER…" He said as he squeezed harder. "THEN YOU TRY AND DESTROY MY HOME AND EVERYONE I HOLD CLOSE TO ME…I AM SENDING YOU SOMEWHERE THAT EVEN GOD HIMSELF CANNOT HELP YOU"!!!! Naruto thundered as a huge crack in the ground opened up, and a long nasty demonic hand came out of the ground and was ready to grab Sanjuro

"PLEASE NO…I AM SORRY…I WANT TO LIVE…DON'T KILL ME"!! He pleaded to the extremely mad boy.

"OH YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE…YOU ARE GOING TO BURN IN THE FIERY DEAPTHS OF HELL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE…SAY HI TO A SOUND NINJA FOR ME"!!! Naruto said as he dropped him into the demonic hand's grasp and the hand closed and dragged him into the fiery crack.

"NOOOOO…I WILL BE BACK NARUTO…YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT"!!! He screamed as he was dragged down into hell. Then Naruto closed the crack, and turned his sights on the battle at hand, now that he had his sanity back, the first thing he is going to do is kill himself some sound ninja's. Naruto slowly made his way to the battle field. He just let his killer intent leak out of his body like a river.

Hinata had attained her eighth tail and looked just like Naruto, covered in fur, large claws, huge fangs. She entered the battle and started killing the sound ninja like they were small insects. Naruto came out of the forest on the other side, but he had a look of pure evil, with eyes that could burn through steel, he just stood there and then he picked up a kunai on the ground and started killing as many ninja as he could. Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke was staring at him with a smile from the back of the army. "Sasuke"!!!Naruto said as he started walking in the direction of Sasuke.

"Naruto"!!! Sasuke said as he gave the order for the men to engage their curse marks. Suddenly the battle was turned in the favor of the sound ninja's because they all were in level two curse mark mode and began fighting with extreme power and actually, making it hard for Naruto to get to Sasuke and Hinata had to focus on them. Naruto's killer intent became more intense as he started to run in the direction of Sasuke. Sasuke did not even seem fazed by Naruto's killer intent. When Naruto arrived Naruto started throwing punches and kicks all over Sasuke but he missed everyone single hit, Sasuke dodged the last punch then hit Naruto straight in the stomach. But it did not even hurt Naruto, so Naruto ignored it and continued to kick and punch. Sasuke was getting hit by some of Naruto's punches so he got annoyed and activated his curse mark straight to level two. Sasuke's body now looked like a demon. Sasuke put Naruto on the defensive as he started throwing kicks and punches at him. Then suddenly Sasuke was kicked in the face by Hinata, who then followed through by grabbing him in mid air and throwing him into the ground. Sasuke got up quickly and became very agitated and engaged his third level curse mark (Not saying there is one…I don't know for sure…but I am just going to give it to him). Sasuke's body transformed even further and the black chakra began to swirl around Sasuke like a mad typhoon. "Now I can take you both…" Sasuke said with a smile as Naruto and Hinata began throwing punches and kicks all over Sasuke but they just couldn't hit him. Sasuke put on another grin as he hit them both in the stomach and then kicked them into the air. Naruto knew it was time for him to use Samehada to take Sasuke down. So in mid air Naruto performed the summoning jutsu and the sword popped out of the smoke and Naruto immediately unwrapped it and came down toward Sasuke with extreme force and power. Sasuke barley dodged the massive sword; it had just ripped a piece of his cloths off and just scratched him. "When did you get a sword you loser…" Sasuke hissed as the small wound he got from the sword started to sting.

"I got it from Kisame…its name is Samehada or 'Shark Skin Sword'…and it is going to rip you apart"!!! Naruto said as he lifted the massive blade and jumped at Sasuke. Sasuke responded by drawing his katana and blocked Naruto's sword, but he felt like the sword was taking his chakra, so Sasuke broke off and jumped away.

"What the hell is that sword"?!?!?! He shouted as he blocked Hinata's kicks and kicked her into a tree.

"Hinata-chan"!!!! Naruto shouted as he ran over to Hinata and helped her up.

"Thank you Naruto-kun…WATCH OUT"!!! She shouted as she pushed Naruto aside and dodged the katana.

"Answer my question Naruto…" Sasuke said as he gave an evil grin.

"My sword if one of the legendary swords of the mist, it eats chakra…and yours is on the menu"!!! Naruto shouted as he jumped at Sasuke and started slashing hoping he would hit him, but all he did was cut him or scratch him, but that was ok because the Samehada amplified the amount of damage it does by ripping away the flesh of its victim and eating the chakra at the same time to help make it more painful. Naruto then raised his blade and slashed with all his might hitting Sasuke and splitting him in half, but when Naruto looked, it was just a log. Naruto the felt something grab him from behind. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and lifted him up into the air then charged a black chidori.

"THIS TIME YOU WILL DIE NARUTO"!!! Sasuke shouted as he slammed the chidori into Naruto, but Naruto was fast enough to lift samehada into the chidori and soon samehada had eaten the lightning blade until nothing was left of it. "DAMN YOU AND THAT BLADE NARUTO"!!! Sasuke said as he started to feel the effects of being in the third stage for so long. "Maybe some other time Naruto…and maybe next time our battle will be one on one, and next time I will be the one leaving our battle with the victory" Sasuke said as he dropped Naruto and then threw Hinata into him and then in a flash Sasuke was gone into the blackness of the forest. The battle was over all the sound ninja were either killed or they ran away with their new leader to recuperate. Naruto put his arms around Hinata while her chakra receded back into her.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan"? Naruto asked as he put Samehada down on the ground.

"Yes…thank you Naruto-kun…are you ok"? She asked as she turned her head to see the love of her life looking back into her eyes.

"Yes…or at least I am now," He said as he leaned in and kissed Hinata as passionately as he could in the middle of a battle field. They made out under the tree that they both got kicked into for about ten minutes.

"Naruto-kun…I missed you," She said as she put her head down on his chest.

"I missed you too Hinata…but I had to go, I didn't want to risk hurting you or anyone…so I did what I had to do…" He said as he put his head on her head.

"You still can't access Kyuubi's chakra…can you"? She asked in a comforting voice.

"No…but I don't mind…because real strength, I learned is not about how powerful your chakra is or how strong you are…it is how many people you have to care for and protect that makes you the strongest person in the world…I just wish Sasuke would realize that," Naruto said in a sad voice.

"That was well said Naruto-kun…and I hope he does one day too," She said as she leaned up and kissed Naruto again, she broke away slowly to tell Naruto something. "Naruto-kun…I think we should go see how everyone is doing…" She said as she got up and then helped Naruto get up, he was not doing too well, he had massive chakra depletion and a wound here and there from fighting Sasuke and Sanjuro. They both walked over to the battle field, both of them limping but Hinata was the one helping the most, they both looked around and saw so many bodies, mostly sound ninja, but every now and again they would see a leaf ninja, some of them they knew and some of them they didn't but they still felt the pain never the less. They both limped over to where they saw most of the survivors sitting and helping the injured. Thankfully none of their friends were part of the body count, but there were some that got wounded. Kisame walked up to them and looked at Naruto.

"You feeling ok"? Kisame asked with a suspicious face.

"Ya…I am back to normal…and I have to say thank you for giving me Samehada, it really saved my ass out there," Naruto said as he went forward and hugged Kisame.

"Hey kid stop with all the mushy stuff…your going to make me…oh great now he has me going…" Kisame said as he hugged Naruto back and started to cry small sharky tears. "Your like a mini me," Kisame said as he looked down at Naruto.

"Hey I don't look like a shark face dummy," Naruto said as Kisame started to laugh and Hinata also giggled at the comment.

"Kisame I think Naruto-kun has a little of everyone in him…and he is also in us," Itachi said with a smile behind his cloak.

"Itachi…Kisame…I love you two," Naruto said as he brought Itachi into a group hug with Kisame and Naruto, he then turned around and pulled Hinata in too. "You know what…everyone get over here…because as far as I am concerned you are all my family and I would be nothing without you…" Naruto said as Kisame wiped the tears from his eyes and opened his arms waiting for some hot lady to hug him and Naruto. But Shino just walked over and looked at the shark man.

"Well your no hot lady…but you are family…come here you little creepy kid…" He said as he hugged Shino and threw him into the big group hug that everyone was getting into.

"I LOVE ALL OF YOU PEOPLE"!!! Naruto shouted as he, Kisame, Hinata and pretty much everyone except for Itachi, Shino, and Shikamaru all started crying. Then Kisame looked over at Itachi.

"Oh come on stop the tough guy act and cry with us man…" He said as he tapped Itachi on the shoulder.

"No…I don't cry…" Itachi said as he started to get a little teary.

"Come on…this is a family moment…get your stiff ass over here and give us a hug," Kisame said as Itachi started to cry a little bit more and he walked over and started hugging Naruto and Kisame in the big group hug. Shino and Shikamaru just looked at each other and joined in.

"Grandma Tsunade…are you going to cancel the chunnin exam"? Naruto asked as he wiped his tears away.

"I am afraid so Naruto…but don't worry you Hinata, and Lee all made chunnin…hell if you wanted to all three of you could make jounnin…because you defeated Genji, Hinata defeated Orochimaru, and Lee managed to beat kabuto" She finished.

"But Tsunade-same…they did not compete in the exam and win they are not official" An ANBU agent said as the group hug stopped.

"Than make it official…because these three more then deserve it…and do you really think any of the genin in the finals could have actually beaten them anyway…well go on, go make them chunnin already"!! She said as the man stumbled and walked over to Naruto, Hinata and Lee.

"Umm…I here by make you three chunnin…I am sorry it is not more, but I don't have any vests right now…" He said as he bowed to them and walked away to go do some other things.

"Granny Tsunade…thanks…I told you Hinata-chan"!! Naruto said with a smile.

"Told me what Naruto-kun"? She said in some confusion.

"I told you that we would both make chunnin for our wedding," Naruto said as he hugged her.

"Oh Naruto-kun…I love you so much…" she said as she kissed him.

"Granny…I have to tell you something…" He said as he held Hinata and everyone looked at him.

"What is it Naruto"? Tsunade said.

"Well…about Genji…it was Sanjuro…some how Orochimaru brought him back to life…" Naruto said as the crowd went silent from the information.

"Naruto are you sure"? Tsunade said.

"Yes…positive" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Ok...well everyone…I think we need to get this place cleaned up and then get some sleep, we are going to have a busy day tomorrow!" Tsunade shouted as all the ninja shouted back with a 'Yes Hokage-sama'.

"Hinata-chan"? Naruto said with a small tone.

"Yes Naruto-kun" She said in an equally small tone. Then suddenly they both fell on their backs and fell asleep, but not for a minute did they release each other from the others grasp.

"Poor kids…must be so exhausted…Kakashi, Jiraiya…take these two home…I think they have had all they can take…and make sure not to separate them," She said as Kakashi, and Jiraiya nodded and walked over to the sleeping couple and picked both of them up and carried them home together. _"We got it from here Naruto and Hinata…you two deserve a good rest…can't wait until the wedding…"_ Tsunade thought as she picked up two sound ninja bodies and carried them over into the pile with the rest of the sound ninja.

* * *

Writers Comments

What the hell is with me writing such long chapters now…I mean good god…anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did…I had to put in the group hug at the end I mean the chapter needed to of that fluffiness that every chapter needs…oh and I stopped the chapter previews because I feel like I should keep them a surprise

Editor's Comments

OMG stop writing such long chaps, my hands are sooooo cold from typing so long in my basement! ARGH! –finger falls off- AHHHHH great… Setsuko you'd better give him back his powers or…-draws very sharp line on neckline-


	53. The Day Before, Naruto's Love Shines

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Setsuko-san: Sorry I've been gone so long –tear-…I've been working on this chapter for a while now.

Freak109: And I'm a little scared to edit it…whew 7k words……-cracks fingers- Time to get to work!

* * *

Naruto tossed and turned like he was having a nightmare, luckily Hinata got up to make breakfast. Naruto suddenly woke up and looked around the empty room. "Just a dream…but it seemed so real…" Naruto said as he got up and put on some clothes. He then started making preparations for what he was going to do that morning. He then reached over and grabbed Samehada, and placed it on the wall next to his bed and walked out to see what was going on. "Good morning Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen and kissed Hinata on the cheek.

"Good morning Naruto-kun…" She said as she brought over a plate of dumplings.

"…Dumplings? That's new…" He said as he started to eat his dumplings

"Yes, I know. I felt like trying something new this morning," She said as she gave him a big bright smile.

"Well there's a happy smile!" Naruto said as he put on his own big foxy grin. "Hinata-chan"?

"Yes Naruto-kun…what is it"? She asked as she took a bite of her dumpling.

"I'm sorry..." He said as he put his head down.

"Sorry for what"? She asked starting to get worried.

"I'm sorry…I've been thinking about all the time we have been together and…I realize I haven't been there for you like I should have been…there was always a mission, or something really big happening…all those times when I should have been home with you, I was out doing something else…and I wanted to say I'm sorry…I should've spent more time with you, _so_ I'm going to make it up to you by spending the whole day with you!" Naruto said as he looked up and smiled.

"N-Naruto-kun…you really mean it"? She asked hoping he would say yes.

"Of course…I love you and I need to be with you…if anyone needs me they will have to ask you first, because today is just about me and you…and you know tomorrow we have to begin preparations," Naruto said with a smile.

"Preparations? For what"? She said as she looked at him.

"How did you forget…our wedding preparations…fitting, making sure everything is in place…you set it all up how could you forget"? Naruto said with a small chuckle.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun…when you said we were spending the day together my mind went blank" She said with a blush.

"That's ok Hinata-chan….I have so much planned for us today…" He walked forward and started to hug her tightly.

"Naruto-kun…..I love you..." She said as she hugged him back and a tear of joy rolled down her cheek.

"I love you more Hinata-chan…" He smiled and let a tear of his own roll down his cheek.

"Why are you crying Naruto-kun"? She asked as she pulled away and looked at him.

"For the same reason you are Hinata-chan….I'm just so happy now" He smiled lovingly.

"Oh Naruto-kun…" She reached out and hugged him again. He pulled away from the hug and kissed her with all the passion and love he could muster. She kissed him back trying to match this new sensation she was getting from Naruto. Hinata slowly pulled away and looked at him "Naruto-kun"?

"Yes Hinata-chan….what is it"? he asked as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"That was one of the most beautiful kisses you have ever given me" She said with a blush.

"Good….because there are more to come Hinata-chan!" He said as he grabbed her hand and brought her into another extremely passionate and loving kiss. Hinata closed her eyes as the passion from Naruto flowed through her body. Naruto did the same and closed his eyes. Naruto licked her lips begging for entrance and she gladly opened her mouth, hoping because if she did she would get an even better kiss. Naruto slowly slipped his tongue in and started to rub her tongue, gently and lovingly. Hinata moaned in his mouth from the pleasure she was getting from him doing it. He smiled mentally and continued. Hinata slowly pulled away and was almost left stunned and dazed. "You ok Hinata-chan?" He smiled lovingly knowing he did it.

"Y-yes….n-Naruto-kun…I-I am f-fine" She said as she just realized she was tripping over her own words and blushed. Naruto just looked at her and smiled a big bright loving smile.

"Here there is something I want to show you," He grabbed her hand and walked out to the courtyard.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" She asked as she regained herself and looked around not seeing anything different.

Naruto just smiled and pulled a remote out of his pocket and music started to play the song was 'Back at One'. "That's what I wanted to show you" He said with a look of love and seriousness.

"…" She was speechless.

"Do you like it Hinata-chan"? He asked hoping she was not offended or mad.

"Naruto-kun"? She said as she looked at him.

"Yes my love"? He said.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" She walked over and started kissing him with all the passion in her heart. Then the song changed to 'Waiting for You'. Hinata wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into her. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into himself. She licked his lips begging for entrance into his mouth and he gladly opened and fell stunned as she started to explore the inside of his mouth. Naruto then stopped her tongue and started a small wrestling match in his mouth, until he heard Hinata moan in pleasure. He then let a moan of his own slip out. She broke away slowly and watched him become dazed from her kiss. "How was that Naruto-kun"? She said with a smile.

"Me likey…" He said as he started to wobble back and forth. "You rocked my world Hinata-chan" He said as he stopped and regained his composure. Hinata let out a small giggle.

"Now you know how I felt" She said with a smile. Naruto started to smile brightly at Hinata. "What is it"?

"I was just thinking"

"Thinking about what Naruto-kun"?

"About how soon…very soon…we are not longer going to be just boyfriend and girlfriend…but a married couple," He said with a smile.

"I know Naruto-kun….and I am so excited…I can't wait to be married to the man of my dreams," She said with a blush as she took his hands.

"And I will be married to the woman of my dreams" He held her hands tightly in his while looking into her eyes. She blushed and leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Naruto blushed and kissed her on the lips with a burst passion. She rubbed her hands on his chest while he rubbed his hands on her back. He then pulled her into a more passionate kiss and she responded by running her hands around his waist. He shuddered slightly as her warm hands caressed his waist, so he decided to place his hands on her waist. She shuddered as she felt his touch on her waist. They both suddenly broke for breath. They both looked the other in the eye and blushed because they were both dazed from the kiss the other gave the other. "So…what we do next I was going leave up to you," He said with a smile.

"I think this is just fine Naruto-kun" She said as she brought him over to a bench and she sat him down and she sat down on his lap and started to kiss him some more. Naruto just sat back and let her do what ever she wanted, because this was her time now. Naruto kissed her back with equal passion as she was to him. Hinata licked his lips and rubbed her hands on his chest; he complied and let her into his mouth. She began exploring his mouth again, Naruto took both of his hands and ran them up her back, he then ran his hands up her bare back and made her moan in pleasure as his fingers glided up and down her back. Hinata put her hands into his hair and pulled him into her kiss. Naruto wrapped his hands on her waist and pulled her into himself. Hinata started to run her hands down his chest until she reached his pant line and she slowly unbuttoned his pants, Naruto broke off of the kiss and looked at her.

"Hinata-chan…here and now"? He said as he looked down the halls.

"You did say 'it was up to me" Smiles playfully.

"So I did…but don't you want to hold off until our 'Honeymoon"? He said with a sly smile.

"Fine…on our honeymoon, but what do we do now"? She asked already having a good idea of what to do.

"Umm…how about this"? He asked as he leans in and kisses Hinata. Hinata pulls away slowly.

"Now that's a good idea!" She smiled and kissed him again and she slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to explore the inside of his mouth. Naruto complied and enjoyed the pleasure of having her explore his mouth with her tongue. Naruto began to rub his tongue against hers, until he slipped his into her mouth and they were both exploring each other, very well. They both pulled away slowly, leaving a small trail of spit coming from the others mouth, as they withdrew they're tongues. "I love you Naruto Uzumaki" She said as she nuzzled his chest.

"I love you more Hinata Hyuuga" He said as he held her tightly and kissed her head.

"No…I love you more" She said in a teasing voice.

"No I love you more," He said with even more of a teasing voice, and before they knew it they were fighting about who loved who more for over twenty minutes.

"Naruto-kun…can we just agree that we both love each other equally as much as the other," She said with a puppy dog look.

"…Sure Hinata-chan…we both love each other equally…Hinata-chan"? He said as he got up off her.

"Yes Naruto-kun…what is it"? She said as she looked up at him.

"I have an idea about what we can do next, and it's something we haven't done in a long time…" He said with a smile.

"What is it"? Smiled back at him.

"How about we go on a date…a double date"? He said with a grin.

"Sure I would love to go on a date Naruto-kun…but what do you mean a double date"?

"I mean we let Kyuuni and Kyuubi come out and go out with us…I'm sure they want to go on a date just as bad as we do."

"Ok Naruto-kun…that sounds like a good idea" She said. Hinata then performed the seals and summoned Kyuuni.

"**Hello Hinata-chan…and hello to you too Naruto-kun"!!** She said as she jumped up and down. **"I can't wait to go on a double date with you and Naruto-kun"!!!**

"That's good Kyuuni-chan…Naruto-kun go ahead and summon Kyuubi." She smiled at him.

"Ok Hinata-chan…it will take me a minute seeing as we no longer have as good a connection as we used to…" Naruto then spends the next five minutes trying to summon Kyuubi. After he was summoned, Kyuubi stretched and yawned.

"**Its about time…you know how quiet and boring it has gotten inside your head…the only person I have to keep me company now is TJ and he is about as fun as a sack of diapers…all he wants to do is fight,"** He sighed.** "But I'm really happy that I get to go on a date with Kyuuni and it's a double date too…this is great"!!!** He threw his fist into the air.

"Kyuubi not to kill your mood…but how come we cant talk anymore and how come I still can't access our chakra"? Naruto asked with confusion.

"**Well…I can't explain…maybe that lightning bolt was supposed to do more than just mess with your head…it's actually very likely that the bolt did more damage then was intended, for example, when you were hit the bolt may have borrowed deep into your spine and straight into your main chakra reserve…and if that is what happened then it could take a week or two for your body to recover,"** Kyuubi explained very thoroughly.

"Ok…I think I get it…" He was cut off by Kyuubi.

"**Ladies will you please go get ready for our date while I talk to Naruto"?** The two of them nod and walk into Hinata's room to get ready, Kyuubi turns and faces Naruto. **"I had to get rid of them, don't want to worry them right before a date…"**

"What are you talking about 'Worry' them"? Naruto was worried now as well.

"**I wasn't being completely honest with you earlier when I said what I said, that was only one possibility…the second possibility is if the bolt dug deep enough into your main chakra reserve, then the damage could be far worse…what I mean is there could be **_**permanent**_** damage…meaning we could be cut off forever and you will never be able to access my power ever again…"** He finished with a serious face.

"W-what….you mean if the damage was bad enough, there is a chance that I can never access your power again"!?!?

"**That's what I'm getting at…but that's only possibility two…number one is still more likely, now let's get ready for our date as well,"** He said as Naruto gave him a nod and they both walked into Naruto's room and started to get dressed. Naruto put on a black muscle shirt, blue jeans, and black sandals. Kyuubi put on a nice orange suit, like Naruto's old jump suit except it looked nicer; Kyuubi couldn't help it he loved orange. Both of them stepped out and sat down in the garden to wait for their angels.** "I wonder what they are doing…I wonder what they will look like!"** Kyuubi said with some excitement.

"I don't know…and I'm sure they will look stunning," He said from personal experience of seeing Hinata look beautiful. Suddenly they both walked out, Hinata was wearing a lavender colored dress with small purple flowers on it, she also had white high heels and she was glowing with lip gloss, and some under eye shadow that made her eyes glow even more beautifully. Kyuuni was wearing a purple kimono with white high heels as well. She was still a little to shy to wear what Hinata was wearing but she did put on the lip gloss and eye shadow, they looked almost like twins except Kyuuni had more foxy features and fury ears. They both walked into the garden as the sun started to go down and the lights came on and shinned on them. Naruto and Kyuubi were both stunned from their beauty in fact they both started to get nose bleeds and fell backwards and hit their heads on the bench behind them, both Hinata and Kyuuni ran over to help them.

"Naruto-kun are you ok"?!? She said as she helped him up.

"I-I'm f-fine h-Hinata-chan…y-you l-look g-great…no s-stunning" He said as he admired what she was wearing, he also looked at her chest which had her cleavage slightly exposed, and Hinata blushed.

"**Kyuubi are you ok"!?!?** She helped him up and almost like he was linked to Naruto he said what he said except he had some drool coming from his mouth. **"Kyuubi-kun…your making me blush…"** She said as Kyuubi shook his head and got up.

"**We will be right back ladies" **Kyuubi said as he grabbed Naruto and ran around a corner to talk to him.** "I feel like were both under dressed compared to them…look at us, I'm wearing an orange get up and your wearing jeans and a muscle shirt…what the hell is wrong with us, we can't go out with them looking like this."**

"Your right…" He puts his head down in shame. "They deserve to be seen with men who look nice, not ones that look like they were raised in a barn or something…let's get changed." He said as he dragged Kyuubi back into his room and after only five minutes they were both changed into nice matching button up shirts, black slacks, and nice shoes, the button up shirt was black as well, but it had nice fade in white and grey strips on it, they both combed their hair back and put on some colon. "Now we look presentable and just as good as they look…well maybe not that good" Naruto said as he looked at himself and Kyuubi in the mirror.

"**We both look like twins…but so do they, and they make it look good,"** Kyuubi said with a sly smile. **"Come on let's not keep them waiting" **He said as Naruto gave him a nod and they both walked out of his room and over to the garden, this time it was Hinata and Kyuuni who were stunned by how their men looked, they almost got nose bleeds themselves but they were able to hold it back.

"So what do you ladies think," They both said at the same time.

"You're both…HOT"!!! They both said in high voices, as they eyed their men like horny school girls. Naruto and Kyuubi both looked at each other and smiled, they loved being looked at like eye candy.

"You both look like you were sculpted by angels"! The guys shouted back at them to let them know they thought they were hot chicks. Both of them blushed a dark red when suddenly they were being lifted by both Naruto and Kyuubi and then kissed very passionately. Very slowly the two girls fell apart in their men's arms and the guys were no better, until they let go and stopped the kiss. "So are you two ready to go on this double date"? Naruto said with a smile as the ladies shook their heads 'Yes'.

"Where are we going to go Naruto-kun"? Hinata asked as she scanned his body and admired his abs that were clearly to big for his shirt.

"I think me and Kyuubi have a pretty good idea about where to go…first we will go to a nice restaurant and then we will go and have some fun at a club," Naruto said as he looked at Kyuubi who was nodding in agreement.

"That sounds great, right Kyuuni"? Hinata said with a smile as Kyuuni smiled back at her and nodded.

"Let's go then," Both Naruto and Kyuubi said as they grabbed Hinata and Kyuuni's hands and went out the door on their way to the mysterious restaurant they wanted to take them to. They walked down the village street hand in hand, side by side. The girls would stare daggers at any woman who even looked at their men. And the guys glared with killer intent at any man dumb enough to stare at their girls. They slowly came upon a nice little restaurant called 'Chung's Sushi and Bar'.

"**Is this the place Kyuubi-kun"? **She said as she looked inside and saw it was full of people and there were no tables open **"It looks full and I think will have to wait to be seated…"**

"**Yes Kyuuni-chan this is the place and don't worry Naruto has us covered,"** Winks at Naruto who and then they walked inside straight to the door man.

"Do you have a reservation sir"? He asked Naruto.

"Yes I do…it's under Hyuuga…Naruto Uzumaki Hyuuga" He said with a smile.

"Ah yes here you are sir…table for four sir…right this way," The man said as he escorted them to a table in the back of the restaurant with candles and beautiful atmosphere. "Please have a seat" He said as they all sat down at the table, Hinata next to Kyuuni and Naruto next to Kyuubi.

"Naruto-kun…how did you do all of this"? Hinata asked as she put down her menu.

"**Yes Naruto-kun…how did you do this,"** Kyuuni said as she took her attention off of Kyuubi to hear the answer.

"I told you…I was planning everything…this was part of my plan, I made the reservations first thing this morning," Naruto said with a smile of pride.

"I love you Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a smile.

"I love you too Hinata-chan" He smiled back at her.

"Excuse me….its very nice to see that you all love each other but can I please take your orders"? The waiter said with some agitation but she still thought it was cute that they loved each other so much.

"Oh sorry…can we get an order of dumplings and some sushi?" Naruto said as they all looked at him.

"Coming right up sir."

"What is it…why are you all looking at me like that"? Naruto asked as he glanced around the table. Everyone was giving him a surprised look.

"How did you know that is what we were all going to order"? They all said to him.

"Well Kyuubi is just like me so he was easy, and I know Hinata like a book and Kyuuni is just like Hinata so I put everything together and did what I knew," He said with a smile as the girls giggled and Kyuubi chuckled.

"**That was really well thought out Naruto…your turning into a mini me…" **He said with a smile.

"And you're turning into me as well Kyuubi, or haven't you noticed"? He said with a chuckle.

"**I've noticed…trust me…I think everyday I'm inside you I get a little more dimwitted,"** They all laughed at the joke.

"Very funny…now then for my next surprise…there is more then one reason why I chose this place…" He winked at Hinata and he got up with Kyuubi who already knew where he was going.

"Hey where are you two going"? Hinata said as they both got up and followed them. When they caught up to them they were on a small stage next to a Karaoke machine.

"This song is for you two beautiful ladies…we love you," They both said as the song started, the song was 'Back at One' they both moved to the beat and sang it together and extremely well:

"_One your like a dream come true,_

_Two just wanna be with you,_

_Three girl it is plan to see that you're the only one for me and,_

_Four repeat steps one through three,_

_Five make you fall in love with me,_

_if ever I believe my work is done,_

_then I start back at one"_

They sang as they did the numbers on their fingers. Hinata and Kyuuni started to cry with happiness, this was all they ever wanted from Naruto and Kyuubi, and they could tell they were singing the song from their hearts. As the song finished the whole room gave them a standing ovation and they stepped down and received a very almost overwhelming kiss from Hinata and Kyuuni. After the kiss was over the two girls winked at each other and walked up onto the stage.

"Now it's our turn…we love you," They said as they started to sing the song 'Wanna Be Your Girl', they sang the song in Japanese but Naruto and Kyuubi still understood every lyric, and they sang the song together so well it only sounded like one of them was singing. When the song finished they were applauded as well then they jumped down into the arms of Naruto and Kyuubi who gave them a kiss of overwhelming passion this time. After the kiss was done they looked back to see their food had arrived, so they walked over and started to eat their dumplings and sushi.

"How's your dinner Hinata-chan"? Naruto asked as he ate a dumpling.

"It's great Naruto-kun…this place's food is just amazing"! She said as she ate a bite of sushi.

"**What about you Kyuuni-chan…how's your meal"? **

"**Its very good…thank you Kyuubi-kun,"** She said with a smile. They kept eating until their meals were finished.

"How was the meal"? The waiter asked, and they all said at the same time 'Very good'. "Good to hear, allow me to take these away," Takes the dishes and leaves the bill on the table.

"**What's the damage Naruto"? **Kyuubi said.

"Exactly what I thought it would be…this should cover it…" Naruto brought out Gama-chan and placed the money on the table "Next stop the club"! He said with a smile as he got up and put the tip on the table. "Ready to go Hinata-chan"?

"Yes Naruto-kun…I'm ready," She said as she got up and wrapped her arm around his and pulled herself in close to him.

"I love you Hinata-chan," He said as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head, she giggled. Kyuuni did the same to Kyuubi and they all walked out of the restaurant together. They all walked in the direction of a club they knew was open all night long, it was also very popular, inside the sound of music could be heard, they all walked up and went inside.

"Wow Naruto-kun…I haven't been here before, what are we going to do"? She asked as she looked around at all the people.

"Well I guess we can just have fun, dance, eat some more if we want, talk and meet new people…you know whatever we want to," He said as he escorted her to an empty table/booth and sat down with Kyuubi, Kyuuni, and Hinata by his side. "So I will be back with some drinks for us"

"Naruto-kun, make sure they are non-alcoholic…you know we're not old enough to drink alcohol," She said to him.

"Don't worry I know were not old enough…you don't have to have any I will get you some non-alcoholic drinks, ok?" He said as he walked toward the bar to get the drinks.

"Kyuuni, Kyuubi, I've never been to a club before…what are we supposed to do…I didn't understand Naruto-kun…" Hinata said with a worried, yet slightly puzzled expression.

"**You're already doing what your supposed to do…you just do what you want, dance, drink, talk and make friends, and have fun"!** Kyuuni said with a smile. **"Come on Kyuubi-kun let's go dance"! **

"**Sure, a dance sounds nice," **He said as he got up then helped her up and walked over to the dance floor and started to dance with Kyuuni. Hinata was sitting there alone at the table waiting for Naruto to get back, when a voice came from next to her, "Excuse me…I could help but notice that you were alone…would you like to dance with me, or join me and my friends for some drinks"?

"Umm no thank you…" She said politely.

"Oh come on…a very, very, beautiful lady like you shouldn't be left alone…here come on I insist, just a few drinks," He reached over with a smile and helped out of her seat and walked with her over to his friends.

"Please I'm waiting for my…" she was cut off.

"So what's your name beautiful"?

"Umm…H-Hinata…and you"? "_They did say to meet new friends…"_

"I'm Jason…" Sits down next to his friends and pulls her next to him.

"Oh Jason who is this"? A few of his friends asked.

"This is Hinata…wanna drink"? He said as he pushed a cup of sake over to her.

"No thank you…I don't like sake…"

"Oh come on…live a little baby," He said as he pushed it closer to her.

"I'm sorry but I said no…I don't drink alcohol…now if you would excuse me…" she said as she got up .

"Hey sit back down…where do you think your going"? He pulled her back down into the seat.

"Please…I need to be going…" she said with just a hint of fear in her voice.

"Is there a problem here…"? A voice said from behind them.

"Who the hell are you…no there's no problem now get lost"! Jason said.

"Naruto-kun…help me"! She said as she shot up and went behind him.

"Hey come back"! He went after her but bumped into Naruto, and found himself looking the muscular man in the face. "I'm trying to show the lady a good time…so get lost"!

"She's with me…so how about you sit down with your friends and enjoy your night…" Naruto said in a serious and irritated voice.

"I got a better idea, you move out of my way and go do something with yourself, I sit down with the lovely lady there and I don't kick your ass," He said in Naruto's face.

"I think I like my idea better…but yours is good too…"

"Then leave."

"…_But_…I think it needs changing, I will be leaving with Hinata-chan and _you_ will be leaving to go do something with yourself before _I_ kick _your_ ass," Naruto said with a smile.

"That's it pretty boy…lights out"! He threw a punch for Naruto's face but he missed and Naruto upper cut him straight in the jaw and sent him flying into the table behind him. Needless to say, he was out cold after the first punch.

"I warned him…come on Hinata-chan," He said as he walked off with Hinata.

"Gladly Naruto-kun," She snuggled close to him.

"Would you like to dance Hinata"?

"Sure Naruto-kun…I thought you would never ask…" She said as they went over to the dance floor next to Kyuubi and Kyuuni and started to dance. The song 'Cyclone' came on and Hinata danced to it right in front of Naruto; she shook it like no other; she moved her body all over Naruto, rubbing her butt up against his junk and she would run her hands up his legs. Naruto just danced back, even he was surprised at this side of Hinata. She grinded up and down him, she was doing it so well she managed to get a boner out of him and once she had it she grinded it. Naruto was shocked and very aroused with her talent for dancing, and he knew she was sending him a signal, he couldn't wait until the honeymoon, but then again if things continued then they would have an early honeymoon when they got home. The song stopped.

"I'm really tired Naruto-kun…" She said while taking deep breaths.

"I-I'm not surprised after that dance…that was H-O-T"! He said as Kyuuni walked up with Kyuubi.

"**Nice moves Hinata…you ladies should head back to the table and take a rest,"** Both of them nodded and started to walk away.

"**But what about you two"?** Kyuuni said as they both stopped.

"**Well me and Naruto didn't get to do much in that last dance…so were going to bust a move out here and then we'll join you, ok"? **He said as the song 'B-Boy Wars' came on and Naruto and Kyuubi started to bust out moves like nobody could. They danced so well a large circle form around them with people cheering them on as they danced to the song. They weren't competing instead they were both dancing together matching each others moves, move for move, windmill for windmill. And when the song was coming to an end was when they threw in their most powerful and best moves, people were cheering louder then anything as they danced all over the place, and when the song endedthe circle slowly disappeared and as they walked off to see the girls they were getting pats on the back and, 'Awesome moves' from everyone around them. As they approached the ladies they saw them talking to a bunch of other girls, who they didn't know but they didn't care.

"What do you think their talking about"? Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**Well I don't know, women are hard to figure out…come on let's go sit down with them,"** He said as they walked up to the group, they sat down next to Hinata and Kyuuni and just talked to each other while the ladies talked about lady things. **"Naruto I've been wondering where are you going to go for a honeymoon"?**

"Actually now that you mention it…I really don't know…" He said with some embarrassment.

"**So here you were…can't wait for the wedding, but you don't even know what your going to do for the honeymoon…Naruto you have a lot to learn…ok let's think, where would be a memorable and glorious, not to mention romantic, get away"?**

"Umm…I don't….Wait I think I have a place…I don't know what it's called but I heard it's a great place for couples to go to, its supposed to be some kind of spa/resort/vacation spot…it's in the cloud country though, outside an outpost town…I know exactly where it is," Naruto said with a triumphant smile.

"**Ok it sounds like the perfect place to take her…and if you really want to surprise her…don't tell her where or what your going to…she'll be so happy."** Kyuubi said with a small grin.

"Since when do you care about me and Hinata's honeymoon anyway"? Naruto asked suspiciously.

"**Uh let me see, when Kyuuni was sealed inside her…when you marry Hinata I will be married to Kyuuni, so of course I care where our honeymoon will be"!** Kyuubi said like it was common knowledge.

"Oh I get it…the only reason why you care is for the same reason you have ever cared about anything…it involves you," Naruto stated with an accusing tone of voice.

"**Damn skippy…but now I care for me **_**and**_** Kyuuni and the honeymoon concerns us both so it is high priority,"** Kyuubi said with a proud smile.

"Ok Kyuubi…what ever you say…" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"**Don't laugh at me"! **Kyuubi countered.

"Ok, ok…hey what time is it"? Naruto asked, glancing around for a clock.

"**Umm…it's about 9:00…" **He said as he looked at a clock. All of a sudden Naruto heard, **"Holy shit".**

"What…What"? Naruto said as he looked around.

"**How is it that other girls can get Kyuuni and Hinata to drink sake and wine, but we can't…look at them"!** Kyuubi said as he pointed over at Hinata and Kyuuni as they both slammed down another cup of sake.

"God _Damn_…they sure are good drinkers…makes you think what they are going to be like when they're drunk…" Naruto pondered.

"**Oh this is perfect…they **_**never**_** do anything bad and for once they did…let them drink to their hearts content…because the more they drink the more hammered they get and the more we can make fun of them without punishment…"** Smiles evilly with a blush. **"And that's not the only thing being drunk will bring…"**

"What are you talking…oh you're a pervert Kyuubi"! Naruto said with a blush of his own.

"**Oh come on…you can't tell me you weren't thinking it to…I mean how many opportunities do you get to see Hinata drunk,"** Glares at Naruto with a pervy smile as Naruto blushes.

"…"

"**Your silence says it all"** He starts to chuckle.

"Shut up…I can't help it, between you and that pervy sage and Kakashi, not to mention Kisame…I'm amazed that I'm not a sexual addict or worse," Naruto said with some shame.

"**Hey…it's ok man, there's not a man out there that isn't a pervert even if its just a little bit…and those of us that are blessed enough to be big perverts like me, you, Kakashi, Kisame, and of course the king himself Jiraiya…I mean even I'm not that pervy…"** They both started to laugh very hard, and their laughing got Hinata and Kyuuni's attention.

"Hey…Naruto-kun…what's so funny"? Hinata asked with a hint of drunkenness in her voice, and that just made both of them laugh even harder, so they decided it was time to start having fun.

"**Hey Hinata…how many fingers am I holding up"? **He asked while holding up three fingers.

"…Nine, no twelve"! She said with a proud voice, Naruto and Kyuubi just laughed so hard they almost wet themselves.

"**What the hell are you two laughing at"? **Kyuuni asked as she turned toward them both.

"My turn…Kyuuni, who else besides Kyuubi is inside my head. I'll give you a hint, he's rude, he's mean, and he always hits on you," Naruto said as Kyuubi started to get even more giddy.

"**That would be…wait I know this one…Chris…no Bob, yes it's Bob"** Naruto and Kyuubi both started laughing their lungs out, and inside Naruto's head a voice shouted, **'WHAT THE FUCK'**.

"Naruto-kun…me and Kyuuni are ready to get out of here…hold on…" She takes another hit of sake, and Naruto and Kyuubi almost die of laughter, it was their plan to get hammered, but this was even better.

"Ok Hinata-chan…want me to help you up"? He asked knowing he would have anyway; he just wanted to see what she would say.

"Umm…no I can do it," She said as she stumbled up "Ok…I'm up, see you girls later I guess," Hinata said as she hugged the other girls.

"**Ya it's been fun…really"!** Kyuuni said as she hugged them as well, she then stumbled over to Kyuubi and fell on him. **"Let's go Kyuubi-kun."**

"**Ok…hey Naruto, Hinata we'll meet you guys home,"** He said as they left the club.

"I guess that just leaves me and you Naruto-kun," She said with a shy yet strange smile.

"Yeah I guess so Hinata-chan…" He said with a smile of his own as Hinata walked over and wrapped herself around him and they both walked out of the bar. "Hinata are you sure you will be alright"? He said as he watched her stumble even while she was supported by his body.

"Y-yeah I'll be fine…" She suddenly passed out on him and he had to catch her.

"_I think you've had to much alcohol tonight Hinata-chan…enjoy your rest…"_ He thought and said as he picked her up in his arms and started to carry her home bridal style, suddenly it started to rain, not heavily just a normal rain. Naruto would look down at her wet face on occasion as they walked home and smile brightly and lovingly, she looked so good when she was wet. They soon came into view of their home and they walked in through the mansion doors. Naruto slowly made his way to Hinata's room. When he finally made it inside he placed her down on the bed, but before he let go of her she woke up.

"Naruto-kun…I love you…" She said with a small smile as she pulled him down on top of her and kissed him passionately, Naruto didn't expect to even get a look goodnight let alone a kiss, but he kissed back with passion as well, even though her breath was full of sake. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to explore, he was enjoying every moment of this, and he had completely forgotten she was intoxicated. She slowly moved her hand down his chest until she reached his pant line and she slowly slipped her hand into his pants and wrapped her hands around his cock; he shuddered when she grabbed him. He moved his hands up her stomach and under her shirt until he met her bra, he slipped his other hand around her back and unbuckled the bra and pulled it off her and threw it away, he slowly started to massage her breast, and the whole time they never broke their kiss. Hinata kept massaging his cock and moaned at the feeling of Naruto massaging her breast, Naruto began to break the kiss and he slipped her hand out of his pants and removed his hand from her breast.

"Hinata-chan…are you sure you want to do this the night before our wedding, I mean don't you want to wait until our honeymoon"? Naruto said as he looked down at her.

"Naruto-kun…I need you…I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back…please, I'm sure," She said as she unbuttoned his pants.

"Ok Hinata-chan…" He said as he helped her get her shirt off and she helped him do the same. After both of their shirts were off they began to kiss again, but soon Naruto broke the kiss and started to work his way down her neck until he reached her left nipple were he stopped and kissed it, and soon he started to lick her nipple and then he started to suck on her nipple, she moaned and grabbed his head. Naruto slowly ran his hand down her stomach until he reached her pant line and slipped his hand into her pants and put two fingers into her pussy, she started to breathe heavily and moan even more vocally. "How's that Hinata-chan…"? He said as he lifted his head and kept massaging her pussy.

"Naruto-kun….I LOVE YOU…PLEASE"!! She said as she shuddered again, he then pulled his fingers from inside of her and slipped off her pants and panties and began to taste her, he slipped his tongue in and out of her pussy and finally started to play with her clit. Hinata was cringing with every stroke on her clit. "NARUTO-KUN"!!! She shouted as she came on his face and in his mouth, he just lapped up her juices and continued to lick and massage her pussy. She finally just flipped him over and pulled off his pants and went to work on his cock, she first licked the sponge like tip with her tongue but soon she slipped his dick all the way into her mouth and sucked it hard. He put his hand on her head and looked up at the ceiling with his mouth agape as if she was sucking the life from him, and he loved it. She sucked harder and faster until finally he shouted, "OH GOD" and came in her mouth, she gladly swallowed his juices and pulled her mouth off of his dick, and smiled at him sexually with a small drop of cum hanging from her lip "How was that Naruto-kun"? She said as she kissed his dick real quick.

"That….was….amazing…….Hinata-chan," He said trying to catch his breath.

"Good…because we are far from done Naruto-kun" She smiled sexually again as she pulled herself up his body until her pussy was sitting on his dick, he shuddered at just feeling the outside of the thresh hold. "You want it don't you Naruto-kun"? She said as she teased him by rubbing herself against him "Tell me you want it…and I'll let you have it…"

"I WANT IT HINATA-CHAN"!! He broke under the pressure she was putting on him.

"Good boy….here's your prize" She moved her hand down and helped his dick inside of her; she then lifted her upper body up and began to grind his dick like it was a horse. She started slow and slowly got faster and faster, she rested her hands on his thighs and he placed his hands on her waist and helped her keep the speed going. "OH NARUTO-KUN"!!! She shouted again and again except without the 'Oh' most of the time. They were both shouting the others name in pleasure and satisfaction. Hinata was right in the middle of her first orgasm and Naruto was trying his hardest not to cum again, or at least not yet. Her orgasm stopped and Naruto started to push chakra up through his dick into her pussy and after another two minutes of that she was right back into another orgasm except this one was fifty time more pleasurable, she was Cumming on him like crazy and screaming "NARUTO-KUN I LOVE YOU PLEASE DON'T STOP"!!! and so he didn't he just pumped more chakra into his dick, until she reached what was five minute mark, which could be considered her fourth orgasm in a row. Naruto was holding everything back just to give Hinata what she needed to have. She was in her fifth orgasm when Naruto could no longer take it anymore he screamed out "HINATA-CHAN"!!!!! And he finally erupted inside her like a volcano. While he was Cumming she also screamed out his name again "NARUTO-KUN"!!!!! She then pulled herself off of him and lied down next to him, both of them breathing extremely hard. Hinata reached over and touched his cheek and he did the same back to her. "Thank you Naruto-kun…you know this means we will have to……make our honeymoon three times...…better then this night right…" She said with a smile.

"Yes Hinata-chan I know that……that was the most amazing thing I have ever felt before……and our honeymoon will be far better," He said with a tired smile and then he looked back at her and she was fast asleep from exhaustion, and he was quick to follow her, but little did they know that the whole time they were doing this, inside Naruto's room the same thing was happening between Kyuubi and Kyuuni.

* * *

Writers Comments

OMG this chapter took forever to write but I'm very proud of it…and again I apologize for my lateness with this chapter a lot of stuff has been going on so I couldn't get any chapters out…so think of this long chapter as a reward for your wait and as an early Christmas present…Oh and I hope you enjoyed the little sex part at the end ;)

Editor's Note:

And OMG I'm sorry I took a hella long time to edit this, I just haven't been feeling that good….well this has been one LOOOOONG chap, took me a whole hour to edit. BUT IT WAS WORTH IT!!# Setsuko-san, you're good at this, you should try and make novels. XD


	54. The Wedding Day

Setsuko-san: Sorry about the extreme delay of this chapter and the others, but things have been difficult and I just lost intrest in this story but I remembered and im going to finish this story so here it is

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day, slowly he opened his eyes and yawned and stretched, but he was unable to move beyond what he already was, he looked down and Hinata had her arm drapped on his chest as her head layed on his chest as well, he smiled remembering what happened the night before, he didn't want to wake such a sweet thing yet so he slowly crept out of bed leaving her to sleep. He walked over to the dresser and put on his usual uniform and then walked out into the court yard. He sat down on the bench in the middle of the court yard and sighed, he moved his hand around his back and felt the deep scaring wound and winced as he remembered what had happened. Suddenly he started hearing a voice, in his head it was quiet and faint but he heard it 'hey…naruto…wake up already, come on man wake up, WAKE UP!!" He heard in his head as he woke up inside a huge dark room with none other then kyuubi's brother shaking him.

"Huh…what, happened"? he said as he looked at him

"Good god!! Its about time me and kyuubi have been trying to wake you up for the last few days now, what the hell?!" he said with infuriation

"I don't know….the last thing remember was, the pain and then nothing…" Naruto said

"Well you really got hit hard and what ever it was it fucked up everything, me and kyuubi have been trying to fix it for a long time now, we only got it half way done, hence is why you were able to summon him last night…" Hit Naruto in the head

"what was that for"?! Naruto said

"For not summoning me too you piece of shit"!! He sighed then looked at Naruto "look, im glad I was finally able to wake you up, we need your help, without you conscious me and Kyuubi could only do so much to help, look, when you got hit it disabled everything not just your access to us but your access to reason, logic, even some of your own brain, what ever it was that hit you, if you didn't have us inside you, you would have been dead from it"

Naruto was shocked beyond all reason "w-w-what"??

He shrugged and nodded "That's the truth…now we got your brain back, along with your logic, reason and most of your normal chakra up and running, but for some reason establishing the link between us three is 'difficult' he said with enfasis

"What do you mean 'difficult' cant you just reinstall us back together and be done with it"??

"I WISH IT WAS THAT SIMPLE"!? He shouted and panted "that's why we need you, in order to restablish a connection we need to all be conscious so we were waiting for you to wake up already, now that your up lets get started…" He said.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and saw that Naruto was not in her arms like she saw last night, he was gone 'Naruto-kun'? she thought as she sat up, then climbed out of bed and got herself dressed, and started to look for him, she walked out of her room and saw him sitting in the middle of the court yard she smiled and ran over to him "Naruto-kun! Good morning sweety" she said as she hugged him.

Naruto did not respond in anyway shape or form, he just stared blankly into the sky, not moving at all whats so ever "…….."

Hinata smiled then looked up at his blank expression and her smile quickly changed to a face of worry "Naruto-kun"?? She asked looking up at him still not getting a response, she was extremely worried now, she shook him

lightly "Naruto-kun"?! She started to get louder.

He still had no response, for twenty minutes this went on

Hinata continued to shake and hit him trying to snap him out of it "NARUTO-KUN SPEAK TO ME"!! She shouted

Finally after twenty minutes of trying, Naruto responded some what, he blinked his eyes and moved his head to see Hinata "Hello Hinata-chan"

She hugged him and cried into him "what happened to you, you looked like something just pocessed you, you weren't responding to me no matter what I did could you even hear me"?! she cried

Naruto hugged her back "Im so sorry hinata I didn't mean to do that but I had to, this is why" He said as he stood up slowly and charged his chakra, his chakra went from blue, to red to a combo of red and black, it radiated off him like he was a torch

She was speechless to say the least, she thought he would never get his powers back again, but he had them, he had them and more "How"? was all she could say

"Me and the guys fixed the problem together, that's why I wasn't responding my mind was in a different place and it was establishing connections with everything, don't worry im back now" he said as he held her

She hugged him tightly "Thank god your alright" she said as she looked up at him

"I will always be alright, as long as I have you hinata-chan" he said as he kissed her deeply and passionately

She kissed him right back with intensity

* * *

Writers Comments

Well that was one hell of a chapter and that's only one of many to come, so get ready people its time for me to catch up on what I missed!!


	55. The Wedding Day part 2

Setsuko-san: Hello everyone, welcome to part two of this three part chapter Hope you all enjoy !!

* * *

Naruto and Hinata remained in that position for a mere three minutes before they broke the kiss, for one reason someone was knocking on the door, they both stood up

"I wonder who that could be" Naruto said as Hinata nodded in agreement as they both walked over and answered the door it was Lee

"Hello Naruto-kun and hello to you too Hinata-Chan" He said with a bow

"Lee? What are you doing here"? Naruto said with a look of utter confusion

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm here to check up on you and Hinata you do remember today is your wedding don't you"? he asked

They both blushed with embaressment and felt utterly 'stupid' they had lost track of time and they did accidently forget that today was the big day, Hinata blushed harder then Naruto for one reason, she was getting married today to the man she loved more then anyone else in this world, she was happier then she had ever felt before, she couldn't wait to get up there and say 'I do' to him and hear him say it to her only made her even more excited. Naruto shook his head with a blush "I guess we kinda did lee" He sweat dropped

Lee was shocked to say the least "Well, come on, we cant do anything without you two, The Hokage is already at the ceremony waiting for you two, she sent me to retrieve the two of you, but the guests like me are not officially supposed to show up until its time, so I wil see you both later"! With that he gave them both a thumbs up and a flash of his teeth then took off to get ready

"I cant believe we both forgot about our own wedding" Naruto said with a still constant blush

"Y-yes, I guess we just let things get to out of hand, so it slipped our minds by accident" she said as she looked at him

He smiled at her "Okay Hinata-Chan lets go get ready for 'Our' wedding" he said with a bright smile he was over joyed

She nodded and ran off to her room to get a few things and pack so she would be ready for her honeymoon after words. Naruto went and did the exact same thing.

Mean while at the place the wedding was happening, Tsunade was preparing everything

"You there fix that, and you!! Watch where your carrying that cake, if any of you mess this up I will personally have you tortured by the ANBU for a week" She glared at all the people helping her, they all looked like this ..'. She took a deep breath then looked over the hokage mountain down at the town, and smiled as she thought of Naruto and Hinata 'you know, I have been a hokage for quit some time, and not a couple out there makes me happier then those two do, every time I see them I feel happy" she then laughed a little "But when they have kids, good god that's gonna be hell for both the village and poor Hinata especially if there anything like their father" she shook her head as she thought of the future and what might happen 'Its been a long time sense I thought about this, but, I think its time I stepped down from the role of hokage, and gave that knuckle head the title, I don't see anyone else being a better choice for the job then him, I'll discuss it with the perverted old hermit and kakashi later, but odd's are after he gets back, this village is going to be having a new Hokage-Sama" she smiled and turned around and went back to work on commanding people to move things from one spot to another

Hiashi was walking through the building in his normal old man manner, he was puffing on a pipe and walking through the garden humming a small tune, as he saw Hinata and Naruto rushing from one spot to another and then back again with Naruto trailing behind Hinata, he just chuckled a small chuckle 'Hinata really is like her mother, I remember when her mother and I were getting married, she was all over the place and then back again, and Naruto is just like me trying to keep up with her but failing miserably…" He chuckled again "Just wait till they actually have children, wotn that be an experience to remember, just to give them more hell, I think I'll spoil their children' he thought as he walked toward Hanabi's room "Well better get Hanabi ready to go" He knocked on her door then walked in to see Hanabi kissing Konohamaru

They both broke apart and looked at him. Hanabi sweat dropped and blushed "Hey daddy"?

Hiashi for once got his angry face on "Konohamaru"!! He said pulling his cane to the side and chased the boy out of the room, trying despritly to nail him on the head with his cane, swinging and missing, swinging and missing, as konohamaru ran out of the house and to his own home, Hiashi walked back in exhausted and angry, and walked toward Hanabi's room "Hanabi!? What were you doing kissing that boy, your only 12 years old, Your not old enough to have a boy friend"!! He thundered "Just get ready for the wedding I'll deal with you after this is all over" He said as he stormed off

She looked down sadly and started to get dressed in her kimono, she sighed 'I don't care what he says if my sister can have a husband then I can have a boyfriend' she thought to herself then smiled

Ontop of the leaf village wall, two black figures stood in cloak "What do you think"? one said

"I think this is the perfect opportunity…revenge will be more then sweet" the other said with a chuckle

"when do we strike"? it asked the other

"At the union of uzumaki and hyuga, we shall strike and kidnap the hyuga aris for ransom" It chuckled

He smirked "she is a very beautiful arise you know…very beautiful" it was implying something

"She's all yours to do with as you wish…just don't kill her, but do what ever you like" he chuckled again darkly

He smirked wider "oh thank you, this is going to be very fun, she looks so beautiful and I'm sure she's even better looking naked and in chains…oh I'm getting off just thinking about it" he shivered

"Control yourself now…don't get out of hand, we don't even have her in our clutches yet, when we do you can have all the fun you want until the ransom is paid then we must return her…maybe, unless you would like to keep her"? he implied

"Oh yes I would she is so beautiful, I could keep her and have fun with her when ever I like, that would be most excellent"

"Good, now come dear brother, we have a wedding to attend" they both vanished

Naruto was training in the court yard to get warmed up and fully awake, he found that he had gained new abilities while they were turned off one of which he had the ability to condense his chakra into form of a sphere almost like the Rasengan only, it condensed into a ball about 2 feet in diameter and 2 feet high, he could throw it and control its movements with his hands and mind, like a personal homing chakra bomb, and yes it did explode on contact with its target, the disadvantage of this new ability was it caused collateral damage and took up a heavy amount of his chakra, twice the amount of the rasengan and double the strength "This might come in handy in the future" he said with a smile as he stopped the Jutsu and went to find Hinata who was packing her things in her room, her dress was already at the wedding and she would get dressed there, as would Naruto. "Hinata-Chan where are you"? He said

"In here Naruto-kun I'm getting packed" she said from her room with a smile

"Can I come in"? he asked

"Yes come right in my love" she said with a giggle

He walked in and smiled at her, as he did she quickly shoved something into her suite case and shut it "What was that"? he asked

"N-nothing just clothes" she blushed slightly with a sweat drop, it was hard to lie to naruto but she didn't want to spoil the surprise

"Hmmm" he said out loud as he walked over to her "Is that so"?

"Y-yes nothing more then clothes N-Naruto-kun, don't worry" she said with a slight blush

He tried to open it but she stopped him "If its just clothes then why cant I just open it" he smirked

"B-because it's a surprise okay N-Naruto-kun, please don't ruin it, for me"? she said with puppy dog eyes slightly with a small blush, poking her fingers together

He sweat dropped 'I cant resist that face'!! he thought "okay I wont spoil it"

She kissed his lips deeply. He kissed her back deeply and blushed as she slowly pulled away "Thank you Naruto-kun I promise you'll like it" she said with a blush

"O-okay Hinata-chan" he said with a smile

"Lets get to our wedding Naruto-kun" she said to him

"Okay Hinata-chan lets go get married"!! He shouted as he picked her up and carried her out of her room

"I can walk Naruto-kun" she said blushing

"I know but I want to carry you at least out of the house" he said as he carried her to the front door, then he set her down

"thank you"

"Your welcome Hinata-chan, now lets go" he said as he took her hand and entangled his fingers with hers and they both started walking toward the Hokage monument to finally be married and share their lives together.

* * *

Writers Comments

How do you like that, marriage and a twist, laughs evilly oh this is going to be one hell of a finish don't you think?


	56. The Wedding Day part 3

Setsuko-san: Well this is part 3 of my chapter, hope you all like what I have to write, have fun reading!!

* * *

Hinata and Naruto both arrived and went their separate ways to get ready for their wedding, the one thing they both looked forward to more then anything. Naruto walked into his room and started putting on his tux, he slipped on what he thought looked like a monkey, suite when suddenly, TJ and Kyuubi both popped out of him "What the hell you two, can't you see i'm trying to get dressed"!? Naruto shouted

"Shut up and come here" TJ grabbed him and kyuubi followed, they both looked at him "Listen closely naruto, we care about you and Hinata, and me and kyuubi care about kyuuni so that's why were telling you this"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Shut up and listen naruto" Kyuubi said turning out the light just in case someone was watching, then he told TJ to go stand guard and so he did. "Now listen to me carefully naruto, hianta is in grave danger, I don't know when I don't know why, and I don't know how its going to happen, but me and TJ could feel it, we know something is going to happen involving her, I can feel it all the way from my ears to my bushy tail, kyuuni is in the same danger she is, you need to be vigilant and careful, I don't know if anything will actually happen, but im warning you because this feeling is strong, very strong, it only goes off when my mate is in danger, and she might be" He explained

"Okay so your saying something or someone is trying to get hinata or something? And what about TJ is he also kyuuni's mate"?

"In order, in a sense, im not intirelly sure what is indangering them, only that it's a threat, and no he's not but he wants to be so that's why he feels the same way, look both of us have the same feeling, so if I was you and I am in a sense, I would watch her closely guard her with your life and don't let her out of your site, got it"

"Yes I got it, I will do that, I don't want anything happening to hinata-chan not now not ever" he said with a glint of determination and fire in his eyes

"Good, I know you naruto, you wont let anything happen to her, I know that, I just felt I needed to warn you so you could be on your toes okay" He said to him

"Yes I understand thank you for telling me" he said "I'm going to get ready for the wedding" He said dismissing kyuubi and tj.

Hinata was happily putting on her wedding dress, with a bright smile and a small flush on her cheeks, she was so excited she was finally getting married, and to naruto no less, he was the only man she thought about and the only man she could and would ever want, she was humming a sweet tune when she heard a voice speak in her head _'who's there'?_ she asked in her head as she continued to prepare

'_**Its me, kyuuni, hinata"**_the voice stated

"_Oh kyuuni its you, what do you want" _she asked

"_**I n-need to tell you something, I have a really bad feeling hinata" **_Kyuuni said with a worry in her voice and seriousness

"_What do you mean, about the marriage or naruto, you know as well as me that he's right for us" _she said back

"_**No not naruto-kun I know he's right and the marriage makes me happy, its just for some reason I keep getting this bad feeling that were in danger, like really down deep in my stomach"**_ she said with worry

"_Really? What about"? _she asked with some concern

"_**I cant explain, it just makes me scared and it makes me feel so scared I want to run and find kyuubi and never let him go…that's how bad it is" **_she said scared a little teary _**"Hinata promise me something"**_

"_Anything" _she said trying to comfort the fox form of herself

"_**Don't ever leave his side, at least until after the honeymoon, don't ever leave his side, please, just don't, I don't care if he resists or objects, tell him its important you stay close…just don't leave his side, I'm so scared it makes me want to just break down and cry tears of fear…promise me you will stay safe and stay close to him"**_ she said crying on her knees in hinata's head

Hinata started to cry as well and walked over to kyuuni and hugged her tightly _"I promise kyuuni, I promise I will stay as close as I can to naruto-kun"_ she said as they both hugged and cried

"_**Thank you so much hinata…now do me one last favor"**_

"_What is it, anything tell me" _she said

"_**Go get married to the men we love"**_ she said with a smile and red puffy eyes

"_Yes I will gladly do that_" she said as she left her mind and saw she had finished getting ready, she sighed deeply and brushed herself off, she was in a white dress, with lavender flowers all over it, it ever had a lavender colored vail that covered her face, she smiled and stood up grabbing her bocay and walked out the door. She saw her father waiting for her just before the entrence to the alter that had been made she smiled and walked up to him.

"Hinata you look beautiful sweet heart, I cant believe im actually standing here at your wedding getting ready to give you away to your husband" he said smiling proudly

"Oh father" she said hugging him, they both hugged tightly

"I guess I cant call you my little girl anymore" he started to tear up

"I'll always be your little girl daddy" she smiled and nuzzled his chest

"So true" he said hugging her, he slowly pulled her away "Okay you have a husband out their waiting for you, so lets not keep him waiting" he smiled and put out his arm. She nodded and gladly intwound her arm with his, inside the alter the music started, and they both took the first steps around the corner.

There Naruto stood as hinata approached, he couldn't be anymore happy then he was at that exact moment, the woman he loved more then life itself was walking down the ally to marry him. He couldn't help but blush and smile a smile of happiness, his eyes met hers and both of them, blushed and smiled the same smile, once she was close naruto walked down and she left Hiashi and took his arm, and they both walked up to the alter infront of Tsunade who insisted on marrying them.

Not far from the union two men waited "Dam I didn't know the hokage and ANBU would all be present…" one said

"What can we do" the other said

"Will get her on their honeymoon, when they'll be all alone who knows, she might be left alone in a room or something, then we snatch her while he's using the bathroom, he wont even know she was kidnapped" he chuckled darkly

"Good idea…I cant wait to feel that soft, smooth, sliky skin under my hands and mouth" he smirked

Naruto turned and looked at hinata and she looked at him as they started to resite their vows "Hinata, ever sense you told me you loved me, my feelings for you only grew stronger with each passing moment we were together, I love you with all my heart and I give you all my heart today, you are my whole world, my greatest accomplishment, everything I could and will ever want in my life, without you im nothing, I'm not a ninja, I'm not even naruto, I mine as well be dead, because without that's all im good for, I'd do anything and everything for you, I love you hinata hyuga and I always will, by the blood in my veins, by the heart that beats for you in my chest, I will always be yours and only yours" he said to her in a kind and loving voice. Hinata was about to cry, those words made her want to break down and cry tears of happiness right there, and then but she held it in and sighed happily as she began her own vows.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're the love of my life, the one man I think about when I wake, the one man I think about before I sleep, I have loved you ever sense I first laid my eyes on you, your strength made me feel like I could climb mountains, when I watched you accomplish so much, I felt like I could do the same, you gave me strength when I was weak, you made me happy when I am sad, you make me feel so many things that it would take longer then the we have in this day to tell you, and now here you stand infront of me, not as a friend, not as my boy friend, but now as my husband, the one thing I wouldn't want for anyone else in this world, you're my whole life, world, and universe naruto, I love you with all my heart and more, I cant give you my heart naruto, because you already have it, you have had it ever sense you first said you loved me, naruto uzuamki, I am proud, honored and ready to become your wife and start our lives together" she finished but naruto added something onto what she said "Hinata our lives had begun together once we knew we loved each other, this is just our greatest chapter" he said, that right there made her want to just cry and hug him but she held it back with all her strength.

Tsunade smiled at both of them and then said "I now pronounce you naruto hyuga and hinata hyuga, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" she said a little giddy

Naruto smiled lovingly at hinata, he took her vail in his hands and lifted it over her head "I love you hinata" he said

"I love you too naruto-kun" she said getting ready to cry

Naruto leaned in and kissed her soft lips and as he did, she cried tears of joy and kissed him back with an explosion of passion that was matchable by none.

* * *

Writers Comments

Hope you all enjoyed that whole chapter, sorry about not going in depth with the whole wedding its just a wedding is a really long process and well it would of taken a lot of finger strength to right Sweat drops


	57. The Honey Moon Begins

-Time Skip to Next Day-

The sun was high and there was not a cloud in the sky not even a cold breeze, it was the perfect day to be out and about, Naruto and Hinata were walking along the main road from Konoha they had both decided to leave the next day instead of immediately. I mean they had just gotten married, why rush straight to the honey moon, they were in no kind of rush. Of course they changed their outfits they were no longer in a tux and wedding gown that would just be silly.

Hinata glanced up at her new husband and smiled softly and leaned her head against him "Naruto."

He looked down and smiled as he tightened his grip around her "Yes…my new wife?" he said with a grin

She blushed at the words and looked at him "I can't believe were finally married, after so long, we are finally married…"

He nodded and kissed her nose "Neither can I Hinata neither can I."

She smiled and then thought for a moment about the present she had received previously for her 'Special' night, and wondered just what it was, she had no idea and never bothered to check, all she new was Naruto would like it and as long as he liked it she knew she would. Then she thought about them being at this resort type of hot spring how good it will be how it will feel to be able to relax in a hot spring with her husband, with the love of her life. But then a blush crept across her face when she thought about something else, what couples do on honey moons, I mean she had already been with Naruto in that way on more then one occasion, but for some reason when she thought about it being their honey moon and that kind of thing happening on her honey moon it made her all the more shy and a little nervous. She always heard that the honey moon is supposed to be the best 'time' and the 'best' in general, what if it isn't for her, what if it isn't for Naruto, she was worried about it and it troubled her mind.

Naruto was admiring the surroundings and then Hinata when ever she wasn't looking, he really did think she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on, how much of fool he was for not seeing it a long time ago, she just glowed with beauty and the thought of her being with someone else just burned him up and broke his heart, but then he thought about how they were married and she was with him and he felt so much better. He loved Hinata with all his heart and he would do anything for her and to protect her even give his own life to make sure nothing would ever happen to her, hell he even wanted to grow old and die together with her. But that's what scared him the most, people don't usually die together, they die alone, because someone always dies before you do, and he could never live with himself if she passed away, and he knows she couldn't either, this ate away at his very being every moment he thought about it…what was there to do about it? Absolutely nothing, so he went on with the happy thoughts of Hinata and him and soon their children. Oh did that ever make him blush, being a father, how he would love that more then anything, well accept Hinata, they were both pretty even. Then out of the blue his mind began thinking about the honey moon just like Hinata was, the hot springs, good food, fun, sun, and sex that would follow. This made him blush a shade of red even he had never blushed, he had made love to Hinata before but for some reason the honey moon made him feel like they were both virgins walking into a bedroom ready to do what they want to do, this made him nervous and shy, for a couple of reasons, because one, to him the honey moon or so he heard was the night when 'sex' would be the most amazing and the most magical, what if it wasn't? What if he wasn't good enough? What if she wasn't? What if? What if? The second thing that made him nervous was, all other times they had made love, it wasn't planned, they just felt that strong urge and attraction for one another and it happened, but this time it is planned, how do you prepare for something like that???

Before long they had reached their destination, both of the newly weds thinking mad thoughts about the night that would soon be upon them and had no idea what was in store for them.

Naruto approached the front desk and asked the clerk "Excuse me sir, I would like to rent a room."

The clerk looked at him and chuckled "You really think you can get a room here? This is the most expensive and asked for resort in the fire country, no reservation no rooms." he laughed

Naruto wanted to knock the guy's teeth in, but what would it do, he just felt bad that they couldn't get the room, he felt like he let Hinata down

Hinata smiled and stepped forward "Sir, we have a reservation under Uzumaki Hinata please." she said

The clerk checked his records and nodded "Oh Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki welcome, please take your key and enjoy your stay you have the honey mooners suit at the top floor last room at the end of the long hall, cant miss it, sorry about the mix up."

Naruto's jaw dropped and he looked at Hinata "You made a Reservation?"

She giggled "Of course Naruto-Kun, Father called ahead and being head of the Hyuga house hold he got us a room and put it under my name, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Oh its quit ok, I'm actually happy we got the room, come on." he took her hand and they both went into the elevator and it took them about 4 floors up into the building, they walked out and he looked around "Ok he said down the long hall?"

She nodded "This way." she took his hand and lead him down the hall until they reached large double doors, which read 'Honey Moon Suit' she tried to walk in, but found her tugged backwards into a pair of big arms "Hm?"

He smiled "Not yet Hinata-Chan, come on." he lifted her up into his arms and walked in through the door, she snuggled up against his chest blushing loving it very much, he then set her down on the bed softly and gave her a kiss, then they both explored the room, everything was reddish or red and looked like big hearts, even the bed was a heart, they both looked at the bed and noticed it was very large and soft, it also had a vibrating function and could play music. Both Hinata and Naruto blushed darkly imagining almost the same thing about the bed and then looked at each other, and when their eyes met they looked away quickly from embarrassment at that. Quickly they both walked away and went to unpack some of their things, Naruto unpacked trunks, lotion (Insert Jeff Dunham joke here.), a comb, a toothbrush, clothes, and some money, a few kunai and shuriken, better safe then sorry. Hinata unpacked all her things she came a bit more prepared, she brought medical supplies, clothing, undergarments, bathing suite, toothbrush and paste, hair brush, extra shoes, kunai, shuriken, someone gave her sensual oils as a gift so she brought them, music and then finally she pulled out her 'special present' on the top of the gift it said 'This will open when the time is right' she wondered what that ment and set it in the bathroom along with other items, by the time she walked out, there was Naruto already in his bathing suite

"Come on Hinata-Chan; let's go to the hot spring!" He shouted happily

She smiled and nodded "Yes Naruto-Kun I'll be ready in a moment." she walked into the bathroom with her bathing suite and removed her clothing and put on the two piece bathing suite then walked out

Naruto's Jaw literally dropped with shock and a blush on his face as he ogled her up and down with a little string of drool dripping from his mouth "Wow…you look…amazing." he spat out then shook his head to regain his composure

She giggled and blushed. "Calm down Naruto-Kun." she said as she walked up to him and playfully stroked his head.

He got a shiver go up his spine and looked at her "Y-yeah…lets go." he took her hand and they both walked down to the hot spring with towels in hand. When they arrived they set their things on a table and relaxed for a moment, the couple was the envy of many, and guys ogled Hinata like she was the rarest steak in the world. And the girls ogled Naruto like he was their prince, but they both ignore the eyes and comments unless they were inappropriate in which case Naruto had to punch someone's teeth out or Hinata had to tare a girl a new face, but that didn't happen.

Naruto relaxed in his chair and smiled "This is the life." he commented

Hinata smiled as she did the same "Yes it is Naruto-Kun."

But what they both didn't know was someone wasn't far away watching the happy couple, those two ninjas were watching Hinata closely waiting for their chance to grab her, waiting.

"There she is." The first one said

"Yes she is and look how beautiful and sexy she looks, when all's said and done I cannot wait to have her." The second smirked and licked his lips

"Calm yourself now, you will get your chance and I will finally have the secret of the Hyuga blood line." he rubbed his hands together

"You can have secret of blood line, all I want is what the secret is behind that top and bottom"

"Just remember, blood line first, sex after got it." he said

"Yeah, Yeah I got it, I got it." he said in a huff "So what is the plan?"

"Simple, when she is alone, bathroom, or other wise, we have to move fast and hit her with this, she is strong so we'll need to knock her out." He held up a needle with some green liquid in it "This will knock her out for at least an hour and we can capture her and carry her off no struggle, no noise, by the time Naruto realizes we took her, he'll be too late, I'll have the blood line."

"And I'll have my way with her." he chuckled and they both clapped their hands together and laughed together.

Writers Comment

**these two villains would have a harder time then they realize, because both Kyuuni and Kyuubi are connected, if something happens to either of them, the other will know and then things get bad, because remember, demons are like animals, mess with their mates and they will tare you limb from limb. I wonder how they'll do against an enraged demon, next chapter should be interesting *smirks evilly* **

Editors Comment

Yeah, I'm Sekatso's new editor and the one behind the Jeff Dunham joke, just call me Echoes.

As for the chapter, I agree with Sekatso. *Laughs maniacally*


	58. The Honey Moon Begins Part 2

The day was warm and everything was peaceful, there was even a nice breeze coming in from the west blowing over our young couple, it felt good to them both, I mean all heat and no cool never feels so hot. Naruto was getting a little to hot though so he decided why not take a dip, so he walked toward the cool pool water, this was supposed to be a hot spring but it was also a resort so there was a pool as well, which he was thankful for, he jumped in with a big splash and then relaxed in the cold water.

Hinata opened one eye and watched him from where she was and couldn't help but smile at the scene of her husband having a good time in the pool. But just as she was about to relax and close her eyes again something in her head started to speak, it was Kyuuni. _'Kyuuni is that you'?_

'_**Yes Hinata it is, I had to speak to you.' **_the voice echoed in her head

'_What is it?' _Hinata asked curiously

'_**I don't know, I just have a bad feeling Hinata…I'm a animal so I know when something is wrong and there is something wrong, I know this is supposed to be your honey moon and you have to be happy and care free on a day like this, but I just think that maybe you should be careful…something just doesn't feel right, I get the feeling were being watched.' **_She said to Hinata nervously and quietly like she would

'_Well we are being watched…me and Naruto-Kun have been watched by people ever sense we got here, I don't like it when other girls watch Naruto anymore then he likes other men watching me.' _She tried to calm Kyuuni

'_**No, no, no…this is different, I know their watching, but someone else is watching us as well, and their eyes feel like daggers piercing our heart, like something trying to kill us, I cant stand it, but I don't know who is doing it or even where its coming from…be careful Hinata, be careful, please.' **_she said in a more hurt voice

'_I will Kyuuni, I will.'_ she said comfortingly and with a little fear in her voice. Why is it when ever she is most happy something comes along to try and ruin it for her? Whether it was Naruto going crazy, or when he left, but now this too. Should she warn Naruto as well, or just let him be?? "I should just leave him alone, Kyuuni may just be over reacting, or what ever it is will just go away and leave us alone, I don't want to worry him like that, not on a day like this, I should just keep it to myself." she said to herself, but unknowing to her, Kyuubi was very close to Kyuuni and when ever something scared his mate like that, he didn't take it well.

Naruto was floating quietly and in peace when his peace was disturbed by a loud voice in his head _**'NARUTO!!'**_

He jumped and almost drowned in the water _'Kyuubi?? What's wrong, what, what???'_

'_**What is wrong, oh nothing is wrong, other then something is threatening our mates!'**_ He growled deeply

'_Threatening, our mates? What is? Tell me what is threatening Hinata!!' He shouted in his head_

'_**I cant be sure, but it has Kyuuni spooked and worried, my guess is someone is after them, hold on, let me have control for a moment.' **_The fox exclaimed. Naruto obliged and gave him control, his eyes changed red, but the chakra stayed down so as not to alert anyone or more importantly Hinata and Kyuuni. He looked around and sniffed the air, trying to target any scents that seemed suspicious to him, then he caught it _**'There it is Naruto.' **_

'_What?'_ He asked eagerly

'_**The scent, I found it, I took my time is smelling out all the scents in the air, and things seemed normal then a breeze blew in from the west and on it, was a heavy scent of Hormones and a little adrenalin, and by the smell, its male, who ever it is, they are very horny right now and there is not a person out that way that I can see that would have any reason to be that way, so this means, that this one person is in a mating state and I'm assuming they want our mate…the other scent is a heavy amount of adrenalin, but not one based on sex, but one based on a situation, this one has a different motive to accomplish, but both are directed toward Hinata.'**_ He growled

'_Let's go get them then, what are we waiting for?!'_ He took control back and was about to jump out of the pool

'_**I have a better idea…lets wait for them to make their move, see what they do, we know their coming, so lets catch them when they least expect us to…now I'm sure they know we are with Hinata and are waiting for her to be alone…so lets give them that chance.'**_

'_You mean give them a chance to do what they want to Hinata?!'_

'_**No you idiot I mean lay a trap for them, that way when they come for her, we nab them, then show them what happens when they mess with a demon fox and a jinchuuriki!!'**_

'_I like that idea, fine…when should we do it.'_

"_**In fact kid, I have the perfect way to get these guys…let me take over when that time comes, I will have a blast with these guys, just let me have control."**_

"_Alright Kyuubi I will do that for you but when your done let me take a few wacks at them, ok?"_

"_**Yeah, yeah go ahead you can do that too, now then, enjoy yourself for now if Hinata goes off alone just wait for the signal, you'll know when it comes."**_

"_Alright I trust you Kyuubi." _With that said he went back to how he was sitting and relaxing in the pool water. He looked back at Hinata "Do you want to go to the hot spring now Hinata-Chan"?

She nodded "Yes Naruto-Kun lets go "she stood up and waited for him to emerge from the water, then she tossed him a towel and they both walked into the hot spring side by side. Naruto jumped when they sat in the water, he was just in cold water so the heat change wasn't pleasant, but he relaxed and right as he did, he felt a warm, silky body come close to him and smiled and put his arms around Hinata. "I love you."

"I love you too Naruto-Kun, so very much do I love you." she said as she gave him a sweet soft kiss and they both shared it for a minute then relaxed with one another.

The two men stood on the hill where they were earlier then began to move up. One spoke "Deon hurry up!" He said

"I'm coming Orin." The other shouted. Finally we have names for these two men, both were brothers, obviously both with different mind sets; one is seeking instant gratification while the other seeks long term gratification. Now these brothers were not the average sort of men, together they had strength of a sort, they were like Yin and Yang only without the good/evil balance, just the balance of power, without one the other is weaker then he could be. Both were cloud ninja and had their own things to worry about in fact the reason they were here in the first place was because they needed the hyuga blood limit to aid them against their foe. This foe himself was a powerful warrior and was not far behind them, his name was Darius. Darius was a very powerful ninja because of his ability to absorb another person's chakra and the fact he had a dark secret. The brothers themselves think he has a blood limit, but in fact he is a Jinchuuriki, he hosted the demon Shichibi no Kaku, or the 8 tailed Snake. Shichibi was always a step down from Kyuubi and how they would react to one another is unknown at this point, all that can be determined is it will be interesting to say the least.

Darius was not far behind the brother's trail, he was wearing black muscle shirt, with torn shorts, he had one kunai pouch on his right leg, black spiky hair just like Naruto, and forest green eyes and tanned skin tone, and he was very strong and definitely looked the part with his muscles. His eyes were slited due to his demon and his skin was tougher then normal skin in fact it would take good force just to cause a kunai to push through his skin, basically he has his own set of built in personal skin armor. There was one problem with him though, he never received a seal, in fact his demon chose to be where it is now, it chose to take him as a host of its spirit, there very souls merged and together they turned into what anyone would call, a Half Breed.

He suddenly stopped he was about 5 miles from the brothers "Their close I can smell their blood, right Shichibi?"

"_**Right Darius…we will take their lives very soon, and feast upon their fear."**_ It chuckled deviously

He had no expression on his face and kept running at his full speed toward the hot spring.

Writers Comments

This is getting heated, what will happen next time, will this new threat challenge Naruto, and will the brothers succeed in getting Hinata, who knows!!??

Editor's Comments

Do you people realize how many typos/lack of punctuation this man makes? A LOT!

Also: I HAAAAAATE SNAKES! I thought we were done with them? *Glares at Sekatso*

I'll send you yaoi if you keep it up with the snakes…


	59. The Final Chapter, Our Night

Once Naruto and Hinata had arrived back at the hotel, he walked her up to their room, still cradling her in his arms, not wanting to let her down or go until they were in the room, he opened the front door with one free hand and pushed it open and carried her in. Hinata was looking up at him from where she was and leaned up and kissed him under his chin, touching his cheek as she did, causing him to blush slightly. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. But when he dried to let her down she didn't budge, and simply stroked his cheek with her soft hand, he nuzzled his cheek into her hand, to him her skin was soft and warm, her skin felt as beautiful as she truly was, and he loved it very much. Her soft pale hand caressed his cheek so softly; she slowly sat up a little and trailed her soft lips up his chin meeting his lips kissing him softly and lovingly. Naruto kissed her right back with passion and love, the feeling of her lips kissing his was one thing that caused waves of warmth to pass through his body like crazy, every time she did it. Not a word was spoken, there was nothing to say, they both just let go of themselves and stopped talking for the time being, letting what happen, happen. Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a deeper, closer kiss, with which Hinata pressed her body up to his, placing her hands against his chest, taking in the feeling of his muscles with her hands. She kissed him back just as deeply as he kissed her, stroking her hands up and down his chest slowly. Naruto slowly lay back against the large bed, letting her fall on him they did not break the kiss, holding it like the last kiss they would ever have, when really it wasn't. Hinata ran her fingers up his chest, until he hands came across the zipper of his jacket; she slowly pulled down the zipper and peeled his jacket off of him, leaving on his black undershirt. Naruto did the same back to her removing her jacket and tossing it to the floor.

In the window stood Darien he shook his head and smiled "Bed him well Hinata, bed your mate well." he said as he leaped off the window, to continue his search for the other man, he was going to ask for Naruto's assistance, but obviously that wasn't happening.

Hinata in her heat, had almost forgotten the gift she was given by the others, she slowly broke the kiss and looked at Naruto with her lavender eyes "I'll be right back Naruto-Kun I have a surprise for you, and I think its time I used it, make yourself comfortable my love." she said, not knowing yet what it was herself, she pecked his lips and stood up off him walking into the bathroom, teasing him by swaying her hips sensually. Naruto watched her like she was all he ever wanted, and in her absence he removed his shirt and pants as well, and took off his shoes and relaxed on the bed. Hinata opened her package finally and a deep red blush lit her face when she saw what it was, they were undergarments, but not just any, lavender, violet colored, lacy panties and a lacy matching bra, she slipped out of her clothing still blushing a deep shade of red and glanced at herself in the mirror "Oh my…" she said looking herself over "they match me very well…I think Naruto-Kun will like these…" she said walking toward the door and slowly opening it "Are you ready?" She asked.

He answered "Yes Hinata, come on out." he said looking at the cracked door. Hinata took a breath and stepped out, poking her fingers together nervously, blushing "What do you think?" she asked him.

He blushed madly looking her over and all he could spit out was "W-wow…you l-look a-amazing." he was practically speechless, he didn't know who got this for her, but he really liked it, and it showed. Hinata glanced at his boxers and could see that clearly and it only made her blush more as she slowly walked over to him, He stood up and when she was close he reached out and embarrassed her in his arms and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair on the back of his head looking at his bright, silvery blue eyes, she could look at those eyes all day and night and never get tired of looking at them. He looked right back into her lavender eyes, pools of beauty they were to him, he could be lost in them forever and not care to ever be found, he rolled one hand over her soft skin on her cheek and leaned down and kissed her lips deeply, slowly moving his arms around her and pulling her warm soft body up to his. She blushed slightly and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressing her body to his kissing him deeply, and as they kissed Naruto walked backwards slowly and turned right before they reached the bed and slowly fell on top of her, they both gently fell to the bed kissing, Naruto on top of Hinata. Hinata blushed a light shade of red, this all felt just like her first time all over again with him, all the heat, all the passion, everything felt so similar, but yet it wasn't, it felt like more then her first time ever had, it felt like far more. Naruto was feeling the exact same thing, he remembered the first time they made love, how magical and beautiful it was, he felt that same feeling right now, at this moment, his blood even felt as heated as it was that night, but it felt like there was more happening her, a lot more and he liked it very much. Naruto closed his eyes as he kissed her and gently ran his tongue across her lips. Hinata, feeling his tongue on her lips gently parted her lips allowing him access into her mouth, and when she opened, he entered with his tongue and gently began to explore her mouth and wrapped his tongue around hers. Hinata let out a soft moan of pleasure and arched her back slightly, running her hands down his chest, her eyes fluttered closed. Naruto moaned softly in her mouth as well, and kissed her more vigorously and explored ever inch of her mouth like it was a dream that was coming true. He ran his hands slowly down her body, gently over her breasts covered by her bra, barely touching them, causing her to arch her back and press her breasts into his hands. She moaned out once again in his mouth, running her hands down his chest and taking in his bare pecks, and squeezing them in her soft hands. The best part about these undergarments were they weren't made to be worn like normal ones, the underwear were tied with light ties, and the bra was the same way, loose and easy to remove with strings. Naruto slowly broke the kiss and touched his lips lightly down her skin upon her neck, causing her to rise a little in a light moan. She ran her hands around to his back and gently ran her nails down his back. He began running his tongue up and down her neck and nibbled gently on it, and then gently moved down to her collar bone and sucked on her collar bone softly. She raised up higher this time pressing her chest to his moaning a little louder "Naruto-Kun." she said in the moan.

He glanced up at her with his blue eyes, and eyed her skin tasting it in his mouth loving how her skin tasted, more then just him and her were at work here. When Hinata and Naruto got together and made love, so did Kyuubi and Kyuuni at the very same time. Naruto kissed down her chest softly, causing Hinata to blush a shade of red as his teeth sank into her bra and pulled back gently, causing the bra to come undone because of its loose ties. He pulled it all the way off her body, it was hanging in his teeth, and when he looked down at Hinata, he looked at her face which had a dark blush on it, and in her eyes he could see she had lust building inside her. He dropped the bra on the side of the bed and let his eyes trail down to her soft, firm breasts which lay softly on her body, he leaned his head down and kissed in between them. Hinata felt his lips between her breasts and let out another moan lifting her chest closer to his mouth slightly and she rose higher and moaned louder when she felt his lips pass up her right breast and on her nipple. He smirked playfully, he knew Hinata's body was very sensitive which made it easier for him to please her and pleasure her; he wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked on it softly, licking it inside his mouth at the same time. Hinata moaned out his name and closed her eyes pushing her breast into his mouth "Naruto!" She chanted in heat. She racked her nails down his back a little harder and then ran her fingers up his back and into his hair grasping it in pleasure, she wanted more from him much, much more, and she knew he was the only one to give it. Tonight they were going to make true, honest love, long and very passionate. Naruto gently moved his lips to the opposite breast and she pushed it into his mouth just like the other one, loving the feeling it was giving her like it was a drug, a drug she couldn't get enough of. Then she felt the pleasure on her breast cease for some reason, she panted lightly, feeling her lower entrance getting moist and wet from the pleasure, and in that very area she felt something grip her panties, when she peaked her eyes open the sight she saw was one she would remember forever…Naruto had her underwear gripped in his teeth and at the same time, his mouth had gripped the part of the underwear that was closest to her vagina, and he could smell the sweet smell of her wetness and just like a drug for him he loved that scent, and wanted it. She closed her eyes blushing and biting her lip as he gently pulled down her panties with his teeth, and then dropped them on the floor, they were stained a little with Hinata's vaginal wetness. When Naruto removed her underwear he looked down at her newly exposed vagina, and blushed lightly, he wanted it very bad and now it was all his to have, he knew she would let him do what ever he wanted to her tonight, just as he would for her, he leaned down and gently opened her legs and licked her vagina's outside taking in the taste that was out there. She immediately gave out a sharp gasp and then let it out as a very pleased sigh, it felt really good, she gently slid her hands down her body and into Naruto's hair, going through it and rocking her hips gently giving off small moans of pleasure. He smiled and gently ran his tongue over her, and then slid his tongue all the way inside her and began to make small circular motions with it, taking in the amazing taste as he did. Hinata lifted her hips into his mouth and moaned out loudly when she felt his tongue slid inside of her; she was very wet right now. He smirked and started to suck gently on her vagina sucking out the juices and sucking on her just to cause more pleasure; he continued to circle his tongue around inside her. She blushed and gripped his hair tightly and moaned, or more like screamed out in pleasure "Naruto, more!!" She called out in heat, it was too much for her, and she could already feel her climax coming fast. Naruto still had his smirk as he began pumping warm soothing chakra from his tongue inside her, it was Kyuubi's chakra and it had a big reaction inside her, her muscles tightened and she heaved her hips into his mouth enjoying it so very much. She screamed out again, as she wrapped her legs around his head, taking it all in. He continued what he was doing and maintained it for a good 3 minutes, until finally his persistence paid off, his tongue was clamped down by her vagina and he felt an explosion of warm wet, sweet and sour liquid enter his mouth and at the same time he heard the pleasure scream of Hinata. She screamed out in pleasure as she climaxed in his mouth "Naruto!! YES!!"

Naruto slowly lifted his lips from her. She released his head and let her legs fall limp around him as her chest heaved and pounded, her heart raced and she panted so very heavily, her eyes closed and slowly they fluttered open and she saw Naruto's face and blushed and looked away from the sight. He had shiny wet liquid dripping from his lips and down his chin, even around his mouth she could see where she had cum. But now the tables were about to turn, Hinata loved what he did to her, but now it was time for her to return the favor to her mate, once she recovered she flipped him over, a look in her eyes that Naruto would never forget, it was the look of lust. She ran her hands down his chest and kissed all the way down his chest and licked his skin as she did, and placed her hands on his boxers and gently slid them off revealing his erection. She teased him by laying on his body and running her vagina against his dick, rubbing it against her wet vagina, letting him moan and want to enter her, but she didn't want that quit yet "Not so fast, my mate." she purred out to him, and removed herself from his dick and slid down his body. He blushed slightly from her use of words "What are you doing?" He asked, when his question was suddenly answered, he felt her soft hand grasp around his cock. She smirked. "Pleasing my mate." she said as she moved her hand up and down softly, putting a little twist into her hand at the same time. He moaned softly in pleasure when she worked his dick, he starved for more. She knew he wanted more and moved her hand up and down a little faster, brushing her thumb over his tip, and soon, she decided to give him the same pleasure he gave her and lowered her head down toward his erection, and dragged her tongue up and down it. When she did this he moaned loudly and lay back and held the sheets closing his eyes. She licked up and down for a minute longer and then, gently took his cock into her mouth, swallowing him all the way in and moved her head up and down on his cock, bobbing her head slightly. He moaned or shouted a little as his hand went down and went over her head helping her. She took him all the way in her mouth sucking on his cock now; she sucked hard and made suction noises at the same time. He felt his climax approaching quickly and fast "God yes Hinata!!" He called out to her as she bobbed faster and sucked on him harder and harder. She kept sucking on him, wanting to take in that heavy cum load and taste him next, he wasn't like her, she couldn't enjoy his taste as she pleased him, she had to work for her prize and she did, she worked him until she heard him call out loudly and kept her mouth over his cock and sucked hard and felt a warm, tasty liquid enter her mouth and she sucked it all in and slowly pulled her mouth off his cock and looked at him. He panted and sweated, and looked at her and she did the same back to him and let a little bit of his cum drool out of her mouth as she swallowed the rest.

Hinata didn't give him much time to recover, before she mounted him like a horse, laying her vagina on top of his cock, laying it on his waist rubbing it gently with her vagina moaning softly as she did positioning her hands on his chest.

Normally she was the one being fucked and she would sit there and take it like a good girl, and oh did she love that, but this night, she wanted to ride him and let him sit back and enjoy her, she knew all she had to do was lay there and let him have her, but not this time, it was his turn to lay back and enjoy what was coming. "Are you ready my master?" she purred down to him in a slight moan. He moaned softly "Yes my minx." he called up to her and placed his hands on her sides. She raised her hips into the air and moved one hand below her and positioned his long cock right under her, she slowly cam down and felt his cock slid deep inside her, and she let out a long, strong moan. He moaned as well, loving how warm and wet she felt. She began to rise and fall on top of him, gently sliding his cock in and out of her, she was very wet so every time she came up and down she made a audible wet, sliding noise that was very pleasing to the ear and even more pleasing to Hinata. She began sliding her hips and up and down on his member a little faster the noises got a little louder and both of them called out in heat and pleasure all the louder as his cock slid in and out of her so very deeply. It felt so good to her that it made her drool by accident a small stream of drool fell from her mouth as she closed her eyes and moaned out loudly "Your so big Naruto, oh God your so big!" she called out to him as she pounded her hips up and down faster and harder, making that wet noise even louder. He loved this feeling, being inside her felt amazing on his cock and she was tight, not virgin tight, but still very tight. "So tight and wet Hinata, ride me harder!" He called up to her and helped her ride him. She obeyed her master and rode him harder and faster, even on occasion coming down and digging her pussy into his cock deeply, when she did that they both shouted and screamed in pleasure. Naruto was holding back his climax that was ready to explode inside her, and it was very hard, like prolonging the greatest feeling in the world, he had to let her cum first so their sexual cum's could mix together as one. She pounded up and down on him harder and harder, digging faster, and then almost in an instant of time, she closed her eyes tightly and cam down hard on him and didn't go back up. He felt that same feeling her felt on his tongue, her pussy was tightening on his cock, and at that signal he released his cum load and shouted out in pleasure "HINATA!!" she screamed out at the exact same time "NARUTO!!" and felt his warm cum mixing with hers as they both climaxed together as one. When they cam and were done, she slowly slid off his cock, and when she did, what he saw he would remember forever. He saw his cum and her wet cum slowly drool out of her vagina and onto his waist. She lay down next to him panting heavily and feeling in between her legs she could feel all the cum and rubbed it around loving it "Mmm." He looked at her he wasn't done, they weren't done this wasn't going to be like all the other times they made love, they were going to have sex all through the night, this feeling wasn't going to stop until they passed out from exhaustion. And they did, all night long they made love, changing positions, and ways to have sex, until around 5a.m. they stopped and fell asleep laying in the others arms sleeping in the others arms, they made love from 9p.m. to 5a.m. in the morning, what a night they had…

-The End

Writers Comments:

Wow that was one long chap, and boy was it fun to right, I had written lemons before but this time, I wrote it was greater detail then I ever did, and I'm sure you all noticed it ^_~ hope you enjoyed my story Change in the Seal, the long story of Hinata and Naruto's true love and how it grew and blossomed into what it truly is going to be and shall become, and if your wondering if she got pregnant Hinata did, she had a beautiful baby boy and daughter, one having Naruto's blue eyes and the other having hyuga like eyes, but they both had Hinata's beautiful hair…Naruto later became the Hokage of the village and he couldn't be happier with his family and beautiful wife Hinata Uzumaki.


End file.
